


I thought WE came to an Agreement?

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol, Alien Culture, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Amputation, Angel Wings, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Anniversary, Anxiety, Arguing, Asexuality, Assisted Suicide, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bad Advice, Bad Humor, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Bored Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Boredom, Breakfast, Breaking and Entering, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Choices, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Cockblocking, Coffee, Comfort, Communication Failure, Comrades in Arms, Conspiracy Theories, Cooking, Crushes, Curiosity, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Dark, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking, Education, Emotions, Epic Friendship, Escape, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fate & Destiny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear, Female Friendship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gambling, Games, Guilt, Handcuffed Together, Hanging Out, Hearing Voices, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hugs, Humanity, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Independence, Innocence, Inspirational Speeches, Jealousy, Jokes, Languages, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, Lies, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Magic-Users, Matchmaking, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Morning Routines, Multi, On the Run, One Shot Collection, Optimism, Overprotective, Overthinking, Paranoia, Party, Personal Ads, Photographs, Pinching, Plans For The Future, Platonic Cuddling, Potions Accident, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Random Encounters, Randomness, Reality, Redemption, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rehabilitation, Royalty, Scandal, Secret Messages, Secrets, Separation Anxiety, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex Talk, Ship Manifesto, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Social Experiments, Some Plot, Spells & Enchantments, Stripping, Surgery, Suspicions, Talking, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, Television Watching, Tension, Texting, The Talk, Trapped, Trauma, Trust, Waiting, Walk Into A Bar, Walks In The Park, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What-If, Worldbuilding, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 115,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Charlotte Magne is a work in progress. A sheltered Princess starved of human education but well-informed in cosmic affairs, kick-starting and handling Project Redemption with open eyes and ears. [She wants to be friends with everyone~]Vaggie doesn't recall much in her life, but the albino knows Charlie is the best thing that happened to her and no one is going to trick this cinnamon roll. [She doesn't trust the newcomers, but she has to admit the Hotel needs assistance.]Angel Dust is here for free food, fun and lodging. With the arrival of the strawberry pimp and his crew, the spider demon decides to introduce his fams to some stuff he knows and researched online. [He might get some thrill out of this.]Nothing could go wrong right?(The friendship dynamic between a: sheltered princess, paranoid fighter and playful pornstar.)
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 134
Kudos: 207





	1. INTRO: Innocence ≠ I̴̖͙̰̎̑̐n̸̙̩͌͆͝n̶͓͎̊̀o̸͕̺͊̐̀͜͝c̸̥̲͚̐̈́̚ě̴̦n̷̤c̵͎̀̓̋̚e̴̛̠̫͗

**Author's Note:**

> Random one-shots. I want to explore the random topics in my head that can't fit in any of my current stories hahaha
> 
> You don't have to read any of the chapters in order though Chapter 1 is gonna explain Charlie's subsequent misinterpretation to her fams.
> 
> [Update!] When it reaches CHAPTER 21, CHAPTER 43 and CHAPTER 65, the next chapter (22,44 AND 66) will be left blank for you guys to check the fic arrangement. However, I'm pretty sure 22, 44 and 66 won't symbolize a landmark other than tell you guys it's time to check the chapters again coz it has a timeframe. They're all within the first 2 years. Promise. :3
> 
> [Update of that update] Gonna post a picture just as soon as I learn how. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie skit - a day before the interview in the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is innocent but wanting to be human-like might be too much..

In spite of her hellish upbringing and awe-full influence within the Royal Court, **Charlotte Magne** is considered by most to be naive, innocent and optimistic to a ton of matters. An angel in demon's clothing, the Princess of Hell is as perfect as her parents. _A unique type of perfection._ The saintly offspring inherits most of her features and innate skill set from her father compared to her mother, surprising most when the child decides to be more of a **lover than a fighter**.

> "Didn't anyone teach you not to eat sweets before lunch?" The albino scolded the sulky blonde, her gaze losing its flare at the sight of a pout. "Charlie. We've talked about this."
> 
> "But lunch will take a while~" The Princess cradled her tub of ice cream in her arms, glancing back at the oven with the covered spare ribs before looking up at the sinner. "Only a gallon~ (Charlie's eyes turn to stars.) And you can have the other gallon, Vaggie!"
> 
> "You don't just finish a gallon of ice cream in one sitting! That'll make you fat." Vaggie groaned, sitting on the chair beside the demon. "You're hella spoiled."
> 
> "No. We simply never experienced the **Industrial Revolution**." Charlie sighed, slowly placing her creamy product onto the table.
> 
> "Why so?" Vaggie checked her watch. **11:00.** 'One more hour.'

As such, it didn't surprise anyone when Lucifer and Lilith raised their firstborn by themselves _in secret_ for the first millennia. Had it not been for the rumor spreading across the realities about Heaven's grand move in the upcoming millennia: **The Incarnation of God to LIVE among his creations** , Charlotte may not have ever gained the privilege of visiting the various **Circles in Hell** without any family members by her side. Unfortunately, the sinners falling into Hell proved to be barbaric ~~or in other words 'retarded'~~ that the fallen angels agreed to limit the princess' interaction with the newcomers.

It took a centuries before Charlotte finally reached the **public space** or where sinners usually reside. A **Free-for-All** area, the monarchs allotted the surface area to the sinners as it is prone to fire showers, acid rain, hailstorms, and other disasters God decides to throw at them. _The Pentagram separating Heaven's influence could only go so far._ As predicted by Lucifer, Charlotte fell in love with the strange humane structures. The Princess found the sinners precious, amazing and filled with potential _for reasons beyond him_. Thus, the devil himself planned in advance.

Between the power couple, it was the Emperor who took a longer time easing his grip on his lovely apple. _Heaven's antics and Humanity's progress kept_ _the other Princes of Hell busy._ The devil instructed twin bodyguards to follow her around, threatened various aristocrats not to touch a follicle of Charlotte's lovely locks, bought off the best and most strategic spots of each **Circle of Hell** as well as forced his army and various debtors to construct and enchant his properties. Lucifer ensured his denizens know, fear and respect him. ~~Savy Ruler.~~

> "Based on my readings, that's how **Lunch hours** were universally set on Earth... Or was it because of **WW2**?" Charlie tilted her head, resting her head against Vaggie's shoulder. "Can you tell me about the feminist movement?"
> 
> "Uhh..." Vaggie pursed her lips, not expecting that type of question, and asked instead. "How about I tell you the type of feminists?"
> 
> "There are other strands of feminism?!" Charlie gasped, pulling away to look at Vaggie with wide eyes. "Tell me~! Oh and don't forget to describe the places and the facial expressions!"
> 
> "We won't be able to eat if I do that." Vaggie pinched Charlie's cheeks, smiling at her lover's starry eyes.
> 
> "But you guys have five fingers! Five!" Charlie exclaimed, holding Vaggie's hands with her own. She stared at their four fingies before looking at Vaggie. "That's why the word **high five** was invented right?!"

The naive princess learned too late of her father's labyrinth that she found it difficult to say NO. Although damaged and partially removed, Lucifer's clairvoyance skill functions enough to decipher the variables and grab the winning results. _Clairvoyance was a skill God must really regret placing in his prototypes._ Too bad Charlotte inherited most from her dad. It took a couple of centuries, easing her father's workload (which would also lessen his suspicion), slipping passed her servants' eyes and keeping in touch with her mother (who fully supports of her daughter's independence) until Charlotte got the taste of real independence...

Independence actually tastes rather dull and a little bitter. Charlotte is nice enough to listen and answer any inquiry thrown her way, but not dumb enough to walk into a trap. No sinner took her seriously. Their attitudes are more coarse, deep and foreign compared to the nobles from the inner Circles. The Princess didn't know what course of action to take. Should she **FIGHT** or **FLIGHT**? Must she prioritize: **gaining the RESPECT** **from her people** or **shower her people with LOVE**? For sure, the princess wanted to be known as herself and not as her family's byproduct.

She was Charlotte Magne! The female who loves musicals, happy endings, frappuccinos and her people! All options must gear to happiness!

Charlie had zero progress in any of her projects for her people. _No one cares if there are vending machines around each district (that offer free sustenance) when **they** can steal it from another. Who cares if there are trash cans when no one cared to hide the evidence or the environment? And certainly, no one bothered following the road stripes, safety signs (so many demons fell into lava) and building code Charlie thought of based on the books from Earth. The only time sinners followed the building code is when the Princess instructed the royal tax collectors to use this to deduct/increase the penalty._ During her Project TV (which an overlord called **Vox** offered to help out), she received a threat of some sort from her dad. Something about hiring _someone_ to haul her back to the Castle.

Meeting a mysterious sinner was a godsend. Vaggie's presence, quick thinking and dance skills made Charlie realize a ton of things.

> "It's not that great. Trust me." Vaggie has a sweat drop as Charlie lowered her hands. Vaggie stood up, checking their meal one more time.
> 
> "But isn't that amazing! Everyone looking _almost_ alike to each other but _not_ really?!" Charlie leaned on her chair, daydreaming about Earth. ~~Again~~. "Only **alone** in thought when in reality, your existence is eyed by everyone including the unknown?"
> 
> "That actually sounds pretty terrifying." Vaggie hummed, glancing back at the dreamer. She sits down, resting her arm on the table. "Am I really your first friend here?"
> 
> "My first best friend and lover in all eight Circles of Hell~!" Charlie brushed her nose against Vaggie's own, giggling as the albino blushed. Charlie didn't move away as Vaggie retreated, singing. "I am so lucky to have met you~ Promise never to trade you ever~!"
> 
> "S-stop!" Vaggie moved away, covering her face with one hand as she grew flustered. "You're killing me!"

One, Vaggie is really good in dancing. Two, Vaggie can be trusted in spite of her mysterious past. _Lilith vouched for Vaggie in front of Lucifer of all people!_ Three, Vaggie can fill her in what Humanity truly is and can do. _Charlie fell deeper when she felt the life in the albino's words._ Fourth, Vaggie loved her for being herself. _Not her body, love, sympathy or title but ******* ** ** ** *** ****._ Most importantly the Fifth, Vaggie taught her what Redemption truly is. Redemption after the visit of this **Jesus Christ** made the idea of sinners being saved possible. Vaggie is the primary reason why Charlie felt confident enough to start researching about **Salvation** and start _negotiating_ with Heaven.

Project Redemption became her main purpose for the incoming century.

Her most passionate project from the rest of her flunks, **Project Redemption** would be her greatest task yet. ~~_Is this to test her fate in her grandfather's so-called FORGIVENESS or is this to understand her family's PAST revolving around Heaven?_ ~~ _Maybe this is her way of understanding HUMANITY?_ For now, Charlie will listen to her love like a student to its teacher.

Humanity's culture and practices are so different from her own. It's similar to listening to a fairy tale where everything and everyone is moderately okay. A world where anarchy does not reign, monarchy is not the solution to idiocy, and there is always a peaceful solution to everything. A story simple and fleeting, eternally engraved in the mind of the listener to be covered later by grander stories of the future.

Telling some jokes, stories and games normally played/exchanged among the aristocrats, Charlie realized the games she thought were okay was actually... rather scary for Vaggie. She didn't like making Vaggie uncomfortable. Charlie didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable ever.

The feeling of maggots crawling in your skin, mouth sewed shut and eyes all on your being. That is what UNCOMFORTABLE felt no matter how small. Emotions are a powerful tool. _It must never be taken lightly._

Their relationship wasn't as smooth as people thought it to be, Charlie needing to adjust heavily to the mundane life activities what an average human does. _Lessen soul consumption in favor of ~~lesser mana~~ **real** food. Switch to frappuccinos and fruit juice while eliminating blood/wine drinking. Walk and sit down regularly instead of teleport/flight/levitation. Minimize gazing-into-someone's-soul and people watching ~~because that's creepy~~ for strolling with a friend and see what's at the surface (so physical features)._ There are a ton of stuff Vaggie taught her to be, making Charlie more human than ever! Less demonic than ever, Charlie thought she could fit as someone who sinners can relate to... Until their first patient.

> "Uhh..." Vaggie removed the foil, staring at the spare ribs. It smells good, but she isn't sure if it's really cooked. She moves the tray with the meat before looking at her phone. "This wasn't what I expected."
> 
> "Did you immediately place your meat in before heating the oven? Maybe the internal heat wasn't constant or maybe the recipe is wrong?" Charlie left her side before Vaggie could grab a knife, offering a meat thermometer and grabbing the knife. "Or maybe that's how the meat is?!"
> 
> "Nope. It's raw." Vaggie stared at the temperature and then the inside of the meat she tore with said thermometer. Charlie covers the caramelized meat and sets it in blue flames. "We need it medium well at least. Medium rare is hard to chew."
> 
> "Got it." Charlie taps her fingernails on the stone counter, timing it in her head while Vaggie sets an alarm in her phone. The two stared at their lunch, occasionally swallowing to avoid drooling at the smell. When Charlie saw her friend and patient come into the dining room, she greeted the shock spider. "Hi Angel! Do you want to-"
> 
> "FIRREE!" The spider demon screamed, pulling out a convenient fire extinguisher and holding the hose at them. Charlie closed her mouth as white foam hit them, eyes still shut as she heard the scream of Vaggie _akin to a Valkyrie's rage_ at the confused stripper.

When they became friends with their new patron Angel Dust, the spider demon wanted to hang out with her so she agreed. Charlie went ahead and she didn't expect Angel to freak out.

Apparently, **hanging out** doesn't involve any **hanging** (Godfather Moloch lied to her!), but Charlie liked the way she's so high up from the ground. Dangling her numb limbs and lose awareness, Charlie didn't expect the rope to snap or fall onto a pile of pillows. The stripper has very good sniping skills. _Take note for future reference._

Cradling her close, Angel showed his tender side while cussing at her. _Redeemable qualities yay!_ Vaggie got angry at her though. _No..._ But everything worked out in the end! _YAY!_ Charlie still isn't sure what Vaggie talked with Angel behind her back, but it must be good things! _Triple yay!_

After that incident, Angel stopped asking why Charlie and Vaggie always stayed side-by-side. In fact, Angel even offered to help educate the princess about the human world! _Angel gave her a very accurate image of what a human looks like... **Maybe?**_ They look really different from grandfather, but maybe that's a sign of Heaven's leniency to this **ideal image** of theirs? _How thoughtful of them!_

Angel also drew her pictures of how animals and plants really look on Earth and that most of them are harmless. _It took a while for Charlie to understand Humanity's lack of magic as she thought the creation of machines and tools were to conserve energy._

Charlie isn't sure why Vaggie stays close to her like cream in coffee. It can't be because of safety concern, bearing in mind her mom told Vaggie how skilled she is during Hell school and other times. _No need for protection here!_ It also can't be because of potential infidelity because they agreed to be monogamous in their relationship. _Same request as her Ex actually..._

However, Charlie knows she can't be away from Vaggie in case she does anything... **not-human** again. _That would be embarrassing!_ Unfortunately, there are occasions she must be away from Vaggie. The best thing to do is talk to no one, do your business and head back home.. That failed. After getting caught up in a dozen unique scenarios (with Angel literally sneaking out from his job to save her), Charlie vowed to always prepare herself before journeying outside. _Also, tell Vaggie and carry her phone before going out!_

With the rather successful advertisement of Project Redemption, excluding Angel's involvement in a turf war (friendship triumphs all or was that love?), Charlie met her first... Hmm... What should she call Alastor? He doesn't believe in her cause nor does he want to be a patient, but he doesn't exactly fit the name of **sponsor** either. He's more of a really good **agent** and **spellcaster** , making the hotel look humane? _Maybe???_ Angel said the word **habitable** so it must be good! Right now, Vaggie prefers she call him a sponsor than a business partner. _Quite difficult to enforce when the radio host himself_ _keeps using the term **business partner** to learn how the hotel miraculously stood undamaged from the constant turf wars or territorial overlords._ Nevertheless, she trusts Vaggie and will start her investigation on Alastor later. Right now...

If it took a month or so to befriend Angel, surely it will take her less than 365 days to be friends with her new _hmmm_ colleagues! Niffty seems nice enough, a bit cray-cray on the male gender... She likes cleaning which is a start! Husk is lazy WAIT! He's not lazy but more tired-with-life mood. He'll be harder to befriend but not impossible! Those two are also redeemable which she can try to persuade (without Alastor knowing) after they become friends. If the devil is good at tempting Humanity towards sin, surely she can tempt sinners to do good! She just has to blend in and become their friends! **_Nothing could go wrong right?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean!
> 
> There has to be a reason why Hellborns can't be redeemed by God!
> 
> Why else is Charlie not in Heaven yet? (Note. Extermination is a great time to snatch Charlie and yet they didn't!)


	2. Business Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Charlie and Alastor were workaholics and don't trust each other, they will not allow the other party to handle the initial paperwork.
> 
> This is actually an event within [The Snake Might hold the Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521341).
> 
> Remember the growing scandal between the two? Yeah. Here is the general reason why it exists origin, but somewhat in Alastor's perspective.

The proposal was made after a week of being inside the office.

> "Alastor?"
> 
> "Yes dear?"
> 
> "We need more time apart from **_this_**."
> 
> "We've yet to finish **_this_** , love."

A week dedicated to Charlie and Alastor tackling the monstrosity such as paperwork, discussing the alternate platforms and strategies to reel in sinners and creating plans against current/potential ~~enemies~~ obstacles in the future.

The office looks like a war zone if it weren't for Vaggie and Niffty's visit. Due to teamwork being a stereotyped as a sign of weakness, the paperwork given to partnerships are complex and in large volumes. _It was on the third day that Alastor thought of reconsidering his assistance with the Hotel, unwilling to handle anymore paperwork, but eternal boredom was at the other spectrum and the male rather eat his own foot than go through another cycle of ennui_. Charlie has the patience of a god, but she will not deny that she agreed to sparring with Alastor using the swordfish stored in the cabinet.

The two spent seventy percent of their day in the office, getting out only to take a quick nap or regain sanity. Although their paranoia on leaving the other in the office caused both demons to stay longer than what was necessary.

> "How about a compromise?"
> 
> "I'm all ears."
> 
> "Considering that we're almost done-"
> 
> "A month's worth."
> 
> "I propose we increase our rest time! We start working after breakfast and stop for dinner. That way, we can thoroughly review the papers before the first 100th day."
> 
> "Hmmmm~"

Charlie is the first to notice their vulnerability. She knows her business partner is a stubborn demon when it comes to his pride as an Overlord/demon. Tossing away her dad's teachings, she has to be the first to give in. She has to tempt the demon similar to how the serpent convinced Adam and Eve to eat the apple.

Alastor knows one letter would give Charlie the advantage to the deal. He may see his business partner as a naive and strangely fascinating princess, but he won't underestimate the devil's daughter. Still, he is tempted with the her offer. He needs to get out of this bland office before he loses his mind and hurts her or himself.

Standing on shaky ground, it was Alastor who held his hand out to the princess and led them both out of the room. The workaholics entered into a vow of silence, never speaking of what shenanigans they committed in the tight space of business. Unfortunately, they forgot about the habits developed between them.

> Charlie did not understand the concept of: **Inside jokes** , being the only demon to laugh at all of the radio demon's jokes every time.
> 
> Alastor found it reasonable to protect his source of entertainment, dragging the princess of Hell away from pesky reporters to dine.
> 
> Neither noticed the growing scandal in Hell about their possible **love** relation.
> 
> But both noticed that every encounter, their topic revolves around _**the** problem_.

It was the third day of their new time frame when Alastor realized something was off. The male tried ignoring the oddity in the first two days, but it was too glaring for even an inexperienced goon.

Instead of resting beside Vaggie on bed, Charlie's spending her resting hours out of the Hotel... **Gathering info**. Alastor chanced upon her escapades on the first two days, combating boredom through sightseeing and terrifying Husk in the middle of the night. The radio demon confirmed his suspicion on the third day, interrogating and ending the life of a demon who recently called his business partner to hurry up. _Annoying how faithful these demons were to keeping a secret, not even bribery or blackmail worked_. Charlie knew Alastor was onto her, coming up with a number of escape plans.

Alastor wouldn't be so adamant to solve the mystery had: [1] Charlie simply told him what information she desires (they could finish this nonsense with a deal) and [2] Charlie stop alienating him from the rest. He refuses to believe in Husk regarding Charlie's decision to respecting him because avoidance is not a form of respect nor is the act of playing dumb. He also denies Mimzy and Rosie's theory where the princess is falling for him. He read romance novels and watched picture shows about love and he has yet to see his business partner show symptoms similar to those love-stricken individuals.

It was on the last week of the month where his two female acquaintances decided to visit the Hotel and examine his suspicious partner. Alastor knows Charlie would turn into a jitterbug with these two.

...

Alastor somewhat expected a song and dance number, but not Husk's participation...

...Or Charlie's naivety reaching a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Charlie's session with Angel would last at the very least 3 hours because Angel has work and she can't stop him from working or relaxing in the hotel.


	3. Potion of Youth (My Ass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a friend (who can read the label) stares at the thing you bought and looks at you with concern in their eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel regrets not knowing how to read demon.
> 
> [Charlie is secretly learning Holman language from Alastor and Husk. D'aaawwwww]

Even though the group agreed to be friends with each other, Vaggie and Angel can't help but sit together and away from the trio. It isn't just because they don't trust them (that's Vaggie's problem), but there's something that binds those three together. Niffty and Husk are kinda contracted to Alastor which also means those three already made a relationship. Their relationships must be more than five years or something, relationships older than Charlie and Vaggie's relationship even! _Angel promised not to tell anyone about that._

So here they are, a pornstar who became Vaggie and Charlie's friends some months back and a new sinner who became friends and then lovers with the Princess of Hell less than a handful years back. They were, at face value, strangers with very few commonalities...

That's exactly why it still baffles Vaggie how they became an inseparable trio in the first place.

"Over here!" Angel waved, calming Vaggie down since the albino was actually not feeling like eating with their colleagues right now. "Got you and your Char some Jambalaya."

"Thanks." Vaggie took a seat, combing her hair as Angel placed the utensils.

"Kinky sex?" Angel wiggled his eyes to which Vaggie laughed.

"We had a recorder on when we fucked. It's to satisfy her mom." Vaggie tightened her ribbon, grabbing her spoon and fork.

"I didn't know MILF wants her girl's sex audio." Angel took a sip of his juice, listening to the soft tune from Al's mic flickered. Angel looked at the trio, but only Niffty waved HI at them. 'Is my voice that loud?'

"Yup." Vaggie leaned close to Angel's ear, trying to keep it a secret. "Pretend sex. I'm not as horny as you, fucker."

"Well you should be, toots." Angel whispered back, snickering as Vaggie moved back to her seat with a blush. He can already imagine Vaggie blushing like crazy as Charlie moaned and wrecked the bed like a kid. It's weird when Vaggie told him they fuck once a week or two, but he later learned from Charlie that the rule was placed by Vaggie. Vaggie who was the commander of the relationship. 'Secret Dom or power bottom?'

"So you remember I told you about Val changing my beauty products right?" Angel spoke as they both ate, Angel's other set of eyes checking around if Charlie comes barging in.

"You always change products every few weeks." Vaggie kept eating, wishing she could check her phone but 'mom' Alastor forbade them to use the phone while eating. _'Course, the rule is broken when Alastor isn't around. Charlie is really lenient in her special way._ "Wouldn't that hurt the fluff or something?"

"That's what I said but he just fucking does it." Angel sets his utensils down, done with his heavy meal, and pulls out a tiny vial. "He told me to drink three times a day. It taste disgusting but.. People say I'm starting to look young so I guess it's working?"

" **Elixir of youth**?" Vaggie read the potion, done with her meal as well. "Maybe it's diluted or they added herbs?"

"Who knows? The labels in demon language." Angel shrugged, crossing his legs. "Was hoping Charlie could read them for me. Tell me if it has shit in it or something."

"What if there is shit? God shit or something... (Angel internally winced at the possible implications.) You gonna throw this? Isn't this expensive?" Vaggie stared at the bottle Angel bought from his studio. "And no offense, but you look no different to me."

"I... Guess I can sell it to some other dud?" Angel stares at the bottle. A pretty pink vial with a heart-shaped cap.

"Good morning everyone!" Charlie finally emerged, wearing a sundress and pink cardigan on top since it's Vaggie's turn to choose her clothes.

"Charlie! I got your Vaggie!" Angel joked which Vaggie replied by punching his chest. Angel dodged it, having his arm hurt instead. "Hey! Don't damage the merchandise. This is worth more than a fortune."

"Hey guys. Oh~ Thanks Angel!" Charlie was too happy in the morning, hugging Angel and making a squeaky toy sound. "What's with the heavy breakfast?"

"Al felt like it." Angel let's Charlie sit beside them before showing the vial. "Can you read this to me? I wanna know if it's a since and all that shit."

"Sure." Charlie placed a spoonful of flavorful rice, meat and vegetables in her mouth, grabbing the vial. Angel and Vaggie stared at the demon expert (she is the devil's daughter) in anticipation.

...

Charlie swallowed, slowly placing the spoon down and rereading the ingredients. Angel looks around his body, just to be sure there ain't any side-effects he didn't notice. The look of Charlie wasn't reassuring. At all.

"W-where did you get this? Are you feeling okay?" Charlie quickly darts her eyes at Angel. She knows it isn't from Vaggie. She helped Vaggie choose her products. "How many days and where did you apply this on your skin?"

"I-I'll be back!" Angel stood up, quickly going to the sink. Charlie's eyes widened as Vaggie laughed in her hands.

*Clunk

"Vaggie. This isn't funny!" Charlie stood up, placing the vial down. She doesn't know if she should go check on Angel or gather info. "This is strictly a topical ointment. It shouldn't be ingested or...?"

"..." A moment of silence as they hear the spider puking the contents out and then Charlie noticed the three staring at her. Charlie sat down, leaning close to Vaggie while thinking of the remedy. "This is recent right?"

"Val told him to drink it. Three times a day." Vaggie answered, now albeit worried for the spider. Charlie took another bite of Jambalaya as Vaggie reasoned. "Maybe he wants him to... Lose weight?"

"..." Charlie looks back at the vial as if pretending not to hear that last part. "This potion is diluted to the point of being classified a toxic to the body... It's like fountain water that people take in the hopes of cleansing their maggot-filled wounds, but wind up watching them multiple and burrow deeper-"

"Okay.. Stop. I get it, but why is it being sold?" Vaggie moved a considerable distance away from her detailed lover, trying not to be worried for the spider. "Surely it has some worth?"

"The products sold in the 8th Circle of Hell are usually fakes. When you do find the genuine object, it's value may be worth a million souls or so." Charlie decided to uncap it and place a drop on her finger. She spoke once she licked her finger and processed the taste. "It's safer to transact in the lower Circles, lesser chances of failure and placing syren piss on your skin."

"Charlie! Why did you do that?!" Vaggie moved away from the thoughtful princess.

"They promised mermaid tears on the label, that's the best complementary element to the fountain of youth-hey?!" Charlie helped as Vaggie hauled her onto her shoulder.

"We are cleaning your dirty mouth!" Vaggie swore she will. She is not going to kiss someone who tasted someone's piss. Also also! She wants them to check Angel.

"Nothing to see here!" Charlie yelled, squirming in Vaggie's grasp. "Don't touch the vial! WE'LL BE BACK!"

"NO! Don't you move buster!" Charlie pointed at the shadow she noticed creeping in the corner. _Niffty and Husk stares at Alastor pretending it isn't his._ Charlie yelled, "That's right! Stay there! No peeping peeper!"

*Clunk

"She's getting better." Husk drank his coffee as Niffty went off to check this vial.

"Hmm..." Alastor leaned on the chair.

"Hey Mimzy?" Niffty called through her Hellphone, checking the vial out. "About that vial you bought last week, did you know..."


	4. Sudden (love) Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie gets more than she bargains.
> 
> Everyone is low-key supporting Chaggie, no matter how uhh... You get the idea.

"Charlie?" Vaggie started, fiddling her phone as Charlie read through the tax reports. She should have known better than to play a game with Angel, Husk and Niffty. Charlie was the one who persuaded her, for the sake of gathering information from their new colleagues. What Charlie didn't expect are the stakes in playing with a bunch of well experienced players. _Even Niffty is better than her at poker!_

"Yes?" Charlie didn't look up, leaning on her arm as she wrote unknown symbols above the blanks. If Vaggie so asks, Charlie wouldn't hesitate to tell her everything unless absolutely necessary. _Like Charlie's research towards Alastor._

"I..." Vaggie glanced back at Angel who's flirting with Alastor then towards Niffty who gave her a thumbs-up. The albino blushed, glad but embarrassed this is the consequence given to her by the group. _At least I don't have to sneak in Alastor's room and grab an undergarment._

"Hm~?" Charlie placed her papers down onto the table, turning her head to stare at Vaggie.

"I have something to tell you.." Vaggie fidgets under her lover's gaze. _Why does Charlie have to be so cute?!_

"You have my attention~!" Charlie smiled, looking even more cute as she faced her fully! Vaggie took a deep breath, steeling herself. This isn't weird. Couples do this type of stuff.

"I!" Vaggie reached forward to grab Charlie's hands, hoping this isn't too weird for the princess. Vaggie knows her face is heating up. She never thought the gang wants to see more on their relationship. _Everyone knows Charlie and Vaggie are a couple, but they never see them outright declare their feelings or do sexual stuff._ Vaggie entwined their fingers, muttering in embarrassment. "I love you."

* * *

"..." Charlie's expression turns as blank as a doll, trying to decipher her message. The fire in the fireplace gets extinguished and the commotion outside muted.

"Don't be a- Did my voice get louder?" Angel paused halfway. He glanced around the Lobby before he noticed a soft static around Alastor. ~~Same radio demon who is this close to summoning creatures of the dark to slay the pornstar~~.

"I just want you to know how much I care about you." Vaggie somewhat told the truth since she can't tell Charlie that _this_ is her **dare**. It's not like they don't do couple stuff, it's just that they're too busy with the Hotel, learning how Redemption works and trying to get used to living in Pentagram City-

"Who?" Charlie then ruins the entirely romantic moment, untangling their fingers and placing their hands down. From embarrassed to surprise, Vaggie was left speechless when Charlie offers. "Do you want _them_ **alive** , **dead** or **erased**?"

"What?" As soon as those words left her mouth, Vaggie finally understood what Charlie meant and her eyes widened. _She should have seen this coming._ Vaggie answers quickly before this gets blown out of proportions. "Wait. That's not what I meant."

"I can call the Reapers to get rid of the witnesses if need be." Charlie materializes her phone in thin air, concern written on her face. "Or would you like your records clean in Hell? I can always call Helsa for a quick grab-"

"Listen to me." Vaggie quickly stole the phone before Charlie could press anything. _Damn it! Now everyone is staring at them._ This is why Vaggie doesn't publicly declare her love to Charlie without any reason. As long as it isn't in a song and/or dance number, the blonde always assumes something terrible has happened for someone to spill their heart to her. She looks at Charlie, pleading she can read her. "I'm saying this... Because I love you."

"Are we interrupting something?" Alastor asked Husk who took a sip of gin.

"Niffty's fault." Husk pointed a claw at Niffty who has a notepad and pen with her.

"The results from last night's session perhaps?" Alastor looked back at the duo sitting on the sofa. He remembered staying in Charlie's office cramming the plans to be submitted to the Royal Court. Apparently, Lucifer's trying to destroy the pet project through legal matters. A humane tactic compared to simply setting the hotel ablaze. Alastor would have joined the game had Charlie not requested his assistance.

"Maybe we should've gone for the other dare?" Angel scratched his elbow, staring at the awkward tension from his two fave ladies.

"You're telling me..." Charlie tilted her head, frowning. "That in the middle of the morning with the presence of our colleagues, you decided to confess your feelings to me, which I have already reciprocated and utterly cherished with my heart and soul... For no particular reason?"

"Yes." Vaggie hoped her brief summary of her elaborate and mostly-truthful lie was convincing. _She also wants to say Humans say this to each other for reassurance and it also being a human thing to state the obvious, but if she does that then everyone might learn and take advantage of Charlie's innocence to human practices and culture_. She cannot allow Alastor to teach Charlie the wrong thing. 'Angel was bad enough.'

"..." Charlie's eyes turned crimson, aware of Vaggie's lies and decided to look into her soul for answers. Vaggie felt the warmth leaving her body, leaning away as Charlie moved close to examine her. Vaggie watched crimson eyes grow brighter to the point of gold, altering yellow sclera to crimson. Then it reverts back to puppy doe eyes and the strangest but sweet sound she's ever heard come out from dark lips.

"❀~!" Charlie hugs her, nuzzling the side of her head as the blonde made a sound so different from anything Vaggie ever heard in her entire life. It was like: feeling the summer breeze she stood staring at the sunset by the bay, gazing at the flower patch in a botanical garden all by herself, and standing in the middle of a fiesta with the aroma of food and good music around her - all in one bundle. It was mind-blowing. ~~It made her remember her past~~. As the imagery faded away to return to the present, Vaggie felt tears fall from her face.

"..." Vaggie looked up. Charlie somehow pushed her down to the sofa while she was in memory land, beaming like the sun.

"C..." Vaggie's tears continued falling, staring up at the demon in a daze.

"No matter what dimension, reality or universe you're in" Charlie reassured, golden locks falling down as she hovered above her love. "No matter what shape, origin and purpose you have from this day forth, (Charlie raised her hand and wiped a tear trail off Vaggie's left cheek with her pointing finger) I, Charlotte Magne, vow our fates will always entwine..."

"I'll understand you regardless of form. I'll teach you to unlock your fullest potential even if we're in opposing sides. I'll devote my life supporting your reason despite it conflicting my duties." Charlie's smile widened as Vaggie blushed at the declaration. "This is how much the Princess of Hell loves you."

"Cute, creepy and kinky-?!" Angel got off the seat when Alastor pushed him off.

*Thud!

"You're ruining the moment." Alastor scolded, even ordering his shadow minions to place lighting for this very moment.

"Well we had a moment and it got censor-?!!!!" Angel didn't expect the tentacles. The tentacles!!

"Are you crying?" Husk stared at Niffty who's wiping her eye.

"N-no! It's the invisible ninjas slicing onions nearby!" She continued writing with one hand, muttering under her breath. "Chaggie. Best couple!"

"...." Vaggie didn't know what to say. _This is an official promise._ Charlie really likes her and this must be the first time Charlie made such an oath, considering the other promises they made. _Using her full name meant business and ahhhhHHH_ Vaggie's mind is in disarray, never expecting such a passionate declaration of love. It was too much! 'I didn't plan this at all?!'

"Eh?" Charlie blinked, eyes widened as Vaggie slipped through her grasp and lost consciousness. "EHHH??!!"

"Vaggie?" Charlie grabbed Vaggie's shoulder, lifting her and shook her for a response. "Vaggie~! Please wake up!"

"What a performance!" Alastor and the audio crowd gave a round of applause to the lovely climax with a terrible end note. "Now. How about an encore?"

"You bastard." Husk glared at the amused radio host. "This is real life, shit-face!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, AUs of Vaggie summoning Charlie/meeting Charlie was born!


	5. Don't Ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk gives the trio advice...
> 
> ...but gives up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie convinced him.

"If you keep this up, he'll get bored of this joint." Husk warned. Vaggie and Angel both turned silent, but Charlie didn't understand the meaning.

"Oh?" Charlie knows who Husk is referring to. That would be Alastor right? _He is the only guy that Husk worries about._ What's so bad about making Alastor bored? If he's bored then that means he can withdraw from the project. Charlie rather have the project struggle than to have people helping her out of pity. However, if Alastor plans on twisting the project then...

"Good." Vaggie crossed her arms, but she has that worried expression on her face. Charlie frowned, curious what her friend is thinking. "We didn't need him anyways."

"Whatcha talking about?" Angel asked point blank. _The spider wouldn't like that, would he? Alastor going away._ _If_ Alastor _goes away, Husk and Niffty has no obligation to stay._ The hotel would be back to just the three of them. Charlie doesn't mind that... ~~But maybe her other two friends do.~~

"Look. I know you need him to attract idiots, but he has an attention span of a brat." Husk waved his paw and Charlie tries to remember how long an attention span of children would have. _Human children... **That's pretty short**._ They're always after the brightest and newest things, letting go of broken down and worn objects without knowing the sentimental value of such items. She recalls a certain magecraft that utilizes this type of energy. "If he's bored, he's either gonna fuck up the hotel or leave. Take your pick."

"Are we doing something wrong?" Charlie decides to ask the appropriate question. She can see Husk's logic. Alastor is a really good advertiser and she will admit there are a lot of sinners that take a chance of their project. If Alastor leaves, she will need to hire another... Vox.

'Nonononono.' Charlie shook her head, not wanting to think about _him_. If she chooses _that_ Overlord then she'll never be able to escape the paparazzi. ~~She also has to explain to Vaggie about her complicated friendship with the TV operator.~~ Again, the hotel does not need Alastor to function. Alastor is... a vital accessory but not a principal. The one who cannot leave would be Vaggie. Charlie can't imagine the Hotel without Vaggie. Her lover knows so much about Redemption, even if Charlie scour the entirety of Hell for documents and books. Charlie squishes her cheeks before looking back up at Husk who's eyeing her? 'Wait. Did he say ignore?'

"Ha! You telling me Smiles' an attention hog?" Angel grinned. Charlie looks back at her two friends who returned back to their casual posture. Did she overthink again? _What were these guys talking about?_ Charlie pouts and nudges Vaggie's shoulder.

"It's nothing, hun." Vaggie smiles and Charlie fluttered her eyelashes and dilated her eyes.

"Is it?" Charlie leans against Vaggie's shoulder and she felt her beloved's chest contract.

"No smooching in the bar." Angel scolded them, smiling and clearly not meaning what he said. Charlie looks at him who answered her inquiry. "Husky just worrying about his boss."

"He ain't my boss." Husk glared at the cocky pornstar.

"Tell that to the coppers." Angel rest one arm on the counter. "And why the hell would Al even care if he's in or out? He's always outta town."

"How the hell should I know? That guy's a psycho." Husk grabbed another grape juice bottle. "But he's _acting_ more than usual."

"Speaking of acting, we can't end any day without a song!" Charlie smiled and she gets wrapped in a hug by Vaggie.

"I know you can't but please don't." Vaggie nuzzled against Charlie's head, giving a peck afterwards. "Sorry Husk but that's the norm here."

"Don't you run out of ideas?" Husk raised an eyebrow, taking a drink of grape juice. It's only been a month and Charlie will not stop her antics just because she has three new residents in the hotel. She will sing! Husk yawned, checking the time behind them. "You're bound to run out someday. Can't have your customers see the same stunt. It's bad business."

"Never! I...?!" Charlie lights up and she smiled. She will show him. As soon as Charlie sat up, Angel and Vaggie knew what would happen next.

* * *

*Thud!*

" **How could** **I?** " Charlie sang with conviction. " **Why would I~?** "

"Oh no..." Vaggie saw this coming. Actually, all three of them saw this coming as the lights flicker and the setting changed.

" **Let's** **forget about scarcity, all I have is infinity!** " Charlie stood up and Angel whistled as Charlie grabbed a large silk rope. **"Down here in Hell, no one can tell - The end of creation, the start of destruction. We're in Hell, every day will be swell~"**

"What the hell?" Husk doesn't know what Charlie's doing but the way she dangled and twirled around with the silk reminds him of pole dancing. He also noticed a piano appearing from nowhere and a goat servant playing the violin. "Where did they come from?!"

"It's aerial silk." Angel muttered and that did not help the feline decipher what the heck is going on. Angel added. "I taught her that."

"Uh-huh." Husk nodded and he can actually imagine Angel doing that... Coz he's a spider... and he's seen some of the stripper's shows. ~~Not like he'll admit that out loud.~~

" **Join the party, ignore reality. No such thing as beauty without tossing aside safety.** " Charlie lets go of the silk as she locked the silk to her leg. She shows her hand towards them, enticing them to join in on the fun. Fireworks burst and petals fall. No one moved. They know they shouldn't or they'll sing... Or dance. Thank god the song doesn't have an instrumental pause. Charlie spun, singing. " **We're living in Pentagram City, the City of Opportunity!** "

 **"So how would I? Why should I?"** Charlie sang as the three watched her. The lights aren't too bright to give her the spotlight, but the lights are dim enough to show the soft illumination of the room alteration for the show. **"Stop and crash? Spit out trash?** (Charlie managed to pull herself up, even making a french girl pose) **That's not my thing. I gotta sing."**

"Any moment now..." Angel mumbled. Husk wonders what's going to happen next.

**"Let's roll the dice, none will suffice.** **"** Charlie snapped her fingers and right on cue. The petals pop and cackled like Chinese firecrackers and the piles of petals revealed the dessert of today. " **Yo** **ur ideas will be my vice. Give into its guise and uncover what lies ~~and maybe then the~~ ~~devil dies?~~ "**

**"This could be my last. Oh I'll make it fast~"** Charlie twirls in midair. " **Don't sleep on me. Wait 'til you see, our ideas and what they'll be."**

"?!" Husk stared at the booze. Oh god booze and it's pouring to the glasses. Husk grabbed his glass and grabbed the snack (chicken wings) accompanied with it. He took a drink of the alcohol and there's the apple. For a split second, he actually thought Charlie gave up with her apple fixation but whatever. Free booze. Husk also took a bite of the chicken wing. 'Decent.'

" **We're** **skipping monotony. We got no time for pity.** " Charlie glides back to the ground, running out of ideas on what to sing as she is too focused on researching her business partner. ~~The problems of starting multiple projects at the same time.~~ Charlie skidded with the area slowly reverting back to its usual hue. **"Down here in Hell, no one can tell - The end of your today, the start of yesterday."**

 **"We're in Hell, not even time can tell~"** Charlie softened her voice, getting off the aerial silk equipment before it vanished from thin air. She walked towards her friends, singing with her arms outstretched. **"So how will I? Why shall I?"**

**"Make things grey? Who'd obey?"** Charlie place both hands on the counter, smiling and somewhat tired from the impromptu feat. **"That sort of policy? That's to no one's fancy."**

 **"I've seen your paradise, your ideas are my vice** **."** Charlie ends as she slid her hands forward, resting her face on her arm. She looks at Vaggie, giddy from the lack of air. " **So how can I? Why will I~?** "

"Awww! We missed the fun!" Niffty whined. Vaggie and Angel turned to see Niffty and Alastor.

"Welcome back, you two!" Vaggie smiled at Niffty and pointedly ignored Alastor.

"There's always next time!" Angel called back, waving the chicken leg. "Want some? C made it."

"How can we refuse such an offer?" Alastor shrugged. At the sound of Alastor's voice, Charlie quickly remembered what she's supposed to be doing.

*Thud!*

"Look at the time! Gotta get back to research!" Charlie sat up instantly rejuvenated, walking away before Alastor and Niffty reached the area. "See you on dinner which is two human hours away! Restrain from sinning, okay?!"

"We hear ya!" Angel yelled back but the princess is gone.

"..." Husk munched on his chicken, looking back at the suspicious radio demon. The song got him thinking, which is weird coz it's a damn song, but maybe Charlie ain't a dumb princess. 'Maybe she knows what she's getting into, after all.'


	6. Strangely Relatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excluding Vaggie, Angel understands Charlie better than all three of them.
> 
> Since this is in the period of [**The Snake Might hold the Key**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21521341), Alastor is actually trying to get Charlie to notice him as more than just a business partner in the first month...
> 
> Sexual, friendly, romantic advances don't work so... This happened.
> 
> It's not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also also, I'd like to think Alastor ain't always nice to Charlie. Well. Alastor might think he's nice, but it's downright mischievous with terrible timing for others.

Angel expected a lot of things when he comes downstairs in the early morning.

> Charlie and Vaggie shooting zombies outside who are trying to get in the hotel; Charlie sitting beside Vaggie (who is resting her head on the demon's shoulder) singing the campfire song indoors; Charlie and Vaggie switching clothes and habits for fun (Too fluffy); Vaggie plotting to destroy the hidden rodent's/insect nests in the hotel (who are also friends of Charlie. Sad doll); and other shenanigans which might turn better with the arrival of the three weirdos.

_Heck._ In his time in the hotel, he learned what to expect every day as a patron. **Random morning; Zen noon; Afternoon Nonsense; Administrative Evening; and Midnight Terrors.** Husk is lucky to get stationed at the entrance, gonna watch whatever shit his two lesbos have in store.

Yup. Every day was always different...

"Alastor! Please! Don't do this!" Charlie pleaded, chest-deep into whatever hellhole Alastor conjured (where the black tendrils come out). She's clawing the floor, fighting against the tendrils as she reached out to the radio demon with one hand. "He's my brother!"

'I knew it!' Angel performed an air fist bump at the dire state of his landlord. Few days ago, he and Vaggie made a bet that Charlie has Alastor-immunity. Picturing Charlie fighting to get out of the hole, Angel sent the text to Vaggie. **[You owe me a grand. :D]**

"My apologies dear, but **he** 's tempted us ("You saw him few hours ago!" Charlie screamed in retaliation.) for far too long." Alastor answered, standing several feet away from the princess while holding bolt cutters. "Isn't that right, Husker?"

"Yeah whatever." Husk muttered back and Angel had to see what exactly is going on there.

"Mornin' guys! What happened this time?" Angel walked down the stairs. On the counter, he can see a cage covered with chains. Inside said-cage is a dark box with purple glowing magic swirling around it.

"Whisky as old as Charlie." Husk yawned, also using a bolt cutter to remove the chains.

"Holy shit." Angel remarked, staring back at the dark artifact containing... alcohol??? He remembers Vaggie talking about Charlie's tendency to name stuff, but to consider them her family. 'That's... damn depressing. Hold a sec. I do that too. Fuck.'

"Angel! You gotta stop them!" Charlie yelled, clawed her way out of the hole but quickly gets reeled back when a tendril wrapped itself around her waist. "Don't let them open the box!"

"What do you want me to do? Strip or sumthing??" Angel snickered, walking closer to the front desk.

"Anything I don't care!!" Charlie pierced wood with her nails, trying to fight against the inevitable. _Angel tried fighting back but it's too exhausting ~~and kinky~~ so might as well embrace the ~~kink~~ pain. _"Please Angel! He's the only one I have!"

"Just coz a bottle's as old as you doesn't mean he's your brother, C." Angel looked back at the cage. _And what sort of sibling gets locked inside a cage? Must be some nice whiskey if it has the Royal Insignia._ Niffty swept the chains as Husk broke the cage with his claws. Angel cooed, grinning at the nonchalant bartender. "What sharp claws you have~"

"Don't you fuckin' start." Husk warned, aware where this is going. It's too early for flirting? Fine. _Angel can fix that with some interaction._

"No no! Alastor! Don't~! Please for the love of Lucifer! Anyone! Stop him!" Charlie whined when Alastor cracked the black box open _like a huge chestnut_.

'Sorry babe. Had a rough session last night...' Angel looked around, searching for the PMS moth. Where is Vaggie anyways? Right. She went out to do something. _Whatever that is._

"I'll buy you all the whiskey just **don't let anyone drink him**!" Charlie begged.

"Really?" Husk looked at the princess but Alastor used his cane to push the feline's face back to the box.

"Don't cow on me now! It's the moment we've all been waiting for~" Alastor cheered, plucking from the darkness a potion with a clear golden color. He examines it, staring at unknown symbols. "I can barely read anything!"

" **Felix!** " Charlie summoned a gun from thin air, catching it with her free hand as she pointed it at the offender. Husk quickly moved away as the bullet elevated to hit Alastor's arm (that held the whiskey).

*BANG!

"Oh so close! Nearly had me there, darling." Alastor smiled back at the blonde, clearly enjoying her dissatisfaction as he used the black box to deflect the explosive holy bullet. "Because of that, no drink for you."

" **Ț̴̮͊u̶̧̳͌ m̸̬̿ö̸́͜ŕ̵̨͍͑t̸̞͊̚ū̵̫͋u̷̞͖͂̆s̶̞͜͝** " Charlie breathed out. Fire wisps escape from her mouth and the hole underneath is letting out a crimson hue (instead of the usual gold). Charlie could've shot Alastor had the tendril not grab her arm and squeezed it for her to let it go.

"One round." Alastor promised and proceeded to remove the cork.

*Clunk.

"Calm down, C! It's just a drink." Angel quickly told before Charlie goes ballistic (the princess probably got her possessive sentimentality from Apple Daddy or the Sheba?), Angel sat down as Husk prepared the cups. Niffty is hesitant whether to help Charlie or not. The demon princess refuse to submit and fall into the hole. In fact, Charlie is already knee-high to freedom. Angel taps the glass, thinking of something to cool the mood. When Charlie starts speaking in another language, it means she's irked but not angry enough to kill. This must be the first time they've seen her like this. _Neat._ Angel continued. "Think of it as Smiles' way of getting into yer skin."

" **N̶̕͜o̴͖̔n̸̟͝ e̸̻͌g̴̖̒o̴̟̚ s̴͕͗ů̷̥m̸̙͋ s̶̲̏t̵͍͒u̴͉̒l̷̠̏t̵̡ṷ̸̈s̷̩͝,̵̹ A̵͚̕n̷̘̅g̶̹̈́e̶͕͆l̴͉̀.** " Charlie's voice also gets hella mature when she speaks in another tongue, like Lilith sexy but more dominating. Angel won't admit it out loud, but he likes how Charlie says his name. It gives him the chills, but in a good way. He knows Charlie is speaking latin so it has something to do with her being something. Stultus. Stulta? Stolta. Okay. _Charlie is saying she's not foolish._

"Just think 'bout it." Angel raised his glass to taste. He knows Charlie will take his advice. She always takes everyone's words into account. She's so trusting and innocent with endless bouts of enthusiasm. Since Alastor's and co are new to her territory, Angel can't get angry at how agitated Charlie is. It's like someone decided to take and use his drugs in front of him or someone borrowed Fat Nuggets for an exhibit of ugliest shits that eat shit. _Okay. The last part hit a nerve too but this is a bottle-_

'A very tasty bottle!' Angel's eyes widened at the strong flavor (but it didn't burnt his throat or tongue or anything) of apples. It's somewhat sweet like Charlie (brother and all), but the wood (it's not oak yet kinda like oak?) and smoky effects balance it.

"Hm..." Angel stared at the bottle, licking his lips. Even Niffty is trying it while Charlie is halfway out of the tendril's grasps. It's smooth and unique (pretty sure apples don't taste this way), not like any cocktail he tasted in his time here. _Unless the 7-9th Circle got some goods hidden there._

"Hn." Husk also stared at the bottle with a blank expression.

"..." Alastor rest his elbow on the counter, contemplating how to describe the taste. Angel can't blame them. They feel strangely relaxed after drinking a shot. Usually, that takes a while and a damn long while since they saw Charlie pull out a divine gun. Yep. The whiskey is funny weird. 'What if the apples are from Eden?'

"I like it." Niffty admitted, sitting beside Alastor. The bottle is half-empty. Someone already took a taste of it before storing the beverage to who-knows-when.

* * *

"C! I'm gonna have one more." Angel poured another glass for himself. He tastes it again, letting the flavor spread from the tip of his tongue and onward. He holds the bottle, watching Charlie in his peripheral view. "Who made this? I could drink this all day!"

"..." Angel glanced at Charlie to see the blonde revert back to her usual puppy form. _She's out of the hole. So it is possible to escape the tentacle kink!_ Charlie crossed her arms, looking away from Angel in disappointment ~~like a mother to her child~~.

"Dad made it while mom was delivering me..." Charlie sighed, unfolding her arms and looking up elsewhere. _A really weird revelation. It really is as old as Charlie, right to the delivery._

"It's tasty." Angel changes topic. He doesn't want to break a rule. He knows there are a number of taboo topics in the hotel which he agrees to obey. **No forced family talk**. **Don't** **bring outside work to the Hotel**. **No impromptu judgements unless absolutely necessary ~~like the guy is gonna kill ya or something then assume he's an enemy~~**. Angel kinda liked that style. His family is fucked up, his work is a can of compressed maggots and he hates people assuming shit about him with bullshit logic/reason. The Hotel felt like a safe haven, temporary but better than nothing. Angel stood up, "Wanna try it?"

"No. I... (Charlie stepped on the splinters and broken wood she made with her claws earlier.) You guys can have it! Sorry if I overreacted...I just... Should've seen this coming!" Charlie smiled, bashful. Angel noticed Husk glaring at Alastor. Charlie laughed, "Well then! I'm gonna call someone to fix the hotel agai-"

"I'll handle the expenses. It is my fault you've caused such a mess." Alastor stood up but Charlie didn't look back at them. 

"Naw~ It's really mine! You should stay and enjoy. I'll be back." Charlie waved it off, already walking towards the elevator.

"Got what you want?" Husk asked as he quickly grabbed the bottle from Angel's hands, pouring a cup as Alastor watched Charlie's retreat.

"No. Not really." Alastor confessed, walking towards the hallway. _Is the radio demon guilty or not? Angel doesn't know. Not close enough to know._

"Thanks for the drink, Smiles!" Angel thanked, not sure what's going on but they got a free whiskey in exchange of a little sullen Charlie. He's offended someone would do such a thing to his friend, but this is Alastor. A creep who came in and changed the damn hotel name. Same creep who added some barren floors above, which Charlie has to handle. _What sort of demon gets sentimental on a bottle of whiskey anyways?_

"She'll remember that." Angel placed both arms on the table, taking a sip of a refilled fruity cocktail-tasting whiskey. Charlie might either dispose her alcohol collection or hide said collection better tomorrow. "Next time we'll see Char would be dinner."

"All because of a bottle?" Niffty gawked.

"Family stuff." Angel waved his glass, leaning to check where the radio-lover went. _Gone to apologize maybe?_ He isn't sure if Alastor has a good relationship with his parents, but the way he rambles about his mom makes everyone conclude he's a Momma's boy. Mothers are okay. Angel takes a sip before giving a half-ass hint. "Apologize and get out! Char's used to it!"

"I feel bad." Niffty said, but she's still drinking the whiskey Husk prepared for her. It's strong, but they aren't feeling dizzy. _Weird weird whiskey._

*BANG

"Uh-oh." Angel's brain sent him a reminder what he did early on. Send a picture of Charlie getting attacked by tentacles. 'OH.'

"¿Dónde está ese **hijo de puta?!** " Vaggie screamed like a banshee. Alastor has amazing timing, already gone after few minutes ago with them. However, unlike Charlie, Vaggie will attack relentlessly. _To protect precious bean._

"Office!" Niffty, so cute ~~and treacherous creature~~ , answered with a smile. Vaggie dashed up the stairs, ribbon spiked and hair almost looking like wings.

"Cheers." Husk raised his glass and drank Charlie's _brother_ \- Felix for the fifth time.


	7. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets it...
> 
> Not Charlie. HAHAhaha...ha... :T Hm... I'm hungry now.

It took one video, a trending video for Angel to decide this was his ticket to enlightenment. This could be his way to proving and ending the long debate whether or not Husk or Alastor are great in bed! _Not like he listened to his colleagues or read up on those two male demons, he just... stumbled upon the deets._ Back to the hard stuff, the trend was a simple and an amazing find.

It needs two partners which is possible since there are six of them in the Hotel. _So far_. He planned to make it a contest of sort that made Angel really think hard who he'll take as a partner. Husk or Alastor? Cat or deer? Bad ass or sugar daddy? Wings or tentacles? _It was a difficult decision to be honest but he'll think when he gets there._ Sending the link to both females, Angel coordinated with uptight amazon and upbeat sunshine. _Vaggie agreed as long as she has Charlie as her partner. Charlie thought it's a great idea and immediately went to gather the material._ Vaggie handles the venue while Charlie persuades the guys AND Niffty. _Haha. He can't make **this** look obvious or damn. He's gonna get screwed._

The day before the game itself, Niffty met up with him and Vaggie. _Charlie still persuading Alastor at the rooftop._ The cyclops **knew** BUT (PLOT TWIST) she wanted to be a part of their cause! As a member, Angel had to tweak his plan. _An elaborate plan that needs otherworldly magic and a hell of luck._ He doesn't really care if he lost from his lovely hoes (now that he thinks about it, he rarely sees them kissing), but he needs to know the truth!

**[Today is the day. The day of truth!]**

* * *

[??????? GAMES]

"I was promised booze but..." Husk squints at the change of the lobby. As soon as they all went to the dining room (because Charlie dragged them all to have a team breakfast before running out after five minutes with Vaggie), he comes out to see the lobby with a very questionable theme. _Oh and all the doors are shut tight, the stairs have a magical force-field trapping them on the ground floor and when did they have rooms near the entrance?_ Husk glances at the bench with pillows studded on it, growing weary. "I'm starting to regret it."

"Team activity looks really elaborate though." Niffty scanned the red and gold themed area, more like a ballroom with a single table and sparse chairs. Feigning ignorance, Niffty exclaimed. "Are we going to dance? Oh! Will we play games?!"

"Yup." Vaggie glanced at the silent radio host, noting his apprehension. "What's wrong? Didn't you promise Charlie you'd participate?"

"..." Not even a tune or noise from the mike. Vaggie's smirk widened, realizing Charlie got the demon's agreement from a song number ~~and maybe Charlie's famous puppy eyes~~.

"Hey! Where's Char?" Angel was the last to come out, closing and locking the door behind him as he entered the room. Realization hit both males hard like a brick thrown on the head. While the two are experiencing denial (that they got fooled by Charlie), Vaggie tries her best not to laugh. Angel stretched his arms, yawning. "We can't start without her, am I right?"

"She went out, going to grab the material." Vaggie checked her phone before walking towards the table. ~~All according to plan.~~

"How about I help her grab 'em? I'm sure she needs a hand or two." Alastor walked towards the door. Husk, on the other hand, is checking out the unknown doors.

"Ah shit." Husk stared at the room and closed the door. He walked towards the other door, opening it to reveal a bedroom. Not just an ordinary bedroom, but a master bed room with fancy furniture and fresh linen. It even has the dim warm lighting and who knows what's in the cabinets?! Husk shut the door, eyes wide and regretting his life decisions. 'Fuck. Is that why she forced me to take a bath yesterday?!'

'Does that mean she also forced Al?' Husk turned to stare at Alastor, curious if she persuaded him after his hunt last night or before that. 'He didn't smell like blood today. Oh shit!'

"NO!" Angel lunged to tackle Alastor down, falling to the ground as the radio host vanished and reappeared behind the spider.

"And why not?" Alastor loomed above Angel, a soft crackle from the mic as he spoke.

"It's a surprise!" Angel sat, thinking fast. "Charlie worked hard for them, Al. You don't want her crying, do you?"

"Hey!" Vaggie called out, hoping to save the sad spider. _Guilt-tripping the radio demon can't work forever._ She held three boxes with a bunch of sticks in them. 6 sticks in each box. For Angel to confirm his theory, he'll need a bunch of games to analyze the duo. Listening to the guy (who she really thought had a default **high** mood when it comes to talking about sex), they'll be playing three games: **Twister, Dancing and the main event**. _As long as the main event is performed, they could end today's shenanigan._ She's hoping to finish this before Lunch so she can help Charlie with the paperwork, but this is an Angel Dust inspired event. _It won't end well._

"While we wait, let's pair up. The ones with similar color becomes partners for the incoming games." Vaggie looked to see Husk slowly taking a step back. "If you get the longest stick, you'll be the referee. The one paired with the longest stick will help the referee to uphold the rules. We'll decide which game to start when we learn who got the **longest stick # 1**. Who wants to pick first?"

"Me!" Angel rushed out of the suspicious wendigo. He mouthed a soft **thanks** to his best lesbo and grabbed a random stick. Each one gets a total of three sticks. Since Charlie did her math and magic, Alastor will be the referee for the Dancing event with Vaggie as assistant; Charlie and Vaggie will monitor twister where Niffty will _lose_ ; and Husk and Niffty will be the ones monitoring the main event. It was the perfect plan! Nothing could ruin it-

*Bang!

"I'm sorry if I'm late!" Charlie yelled, walking in with boxes. She's followed with gargoyles carrying large unknown cargoes. Oh wait. Some aren't so secret.

"Fine. There's booze but I still don't trust this game." Husk eyed the shipment, definitely ready to pounce if the time arises.

"Ok. Everyone got their sticks? I guess it's just me left." Charlie grabbed the last sticks (she too planned from the start), summoning a frap as she set her sticks down. _She downed five Frapuccinos today. Charlie joked that it was either Frap or Angel blood but she laughed so it's a joke right?_ Charlie removed the cap, literally drinking her coffee without a straw to half before starting. "Like Vaggie said, this is a partner game to increase sync rate and learn from your fellow staff. I'll be giving the prizes later for each winner of the game."

"We'll start with the first game which is a dance off. The one who holds the longest stick with the number one please seat on the throne with your partner." Charlie finished her drink, tossing the container and causing it to disintegrate into flames. Charlie walked towards Niffty, rolling her shoulder in one side as she continued speaking. "Choose what song will dance to and decide who made the best moves... (Charlie yawns) Four rounds and add another if we reach a tie~"

"What's with the beds then?" Husk muttered to himself, watching the equally curious radio host on the throne. Alastor was fiddling with the song list, listening to the first twenty notes before changing it to listen to another song. Vaggie heaved, begrudgingly going to the seat to assist the judge.

"Are you okay?" Niffty asked and Charlie covered her mouth, yawning once more.

"Just tired~" Charlie rubbed her cheeks, pouting. "Nothing big. Really... I can't wait for the main event!"

* * *

Vaggie is the first to notice Charlie is not okay. She doesn't know why, but her princess isn't so bubbly for the morning. She noticed, while arguing with Alastor on how to criticize a dance move, that Charlie was working on autopilot. It was still Charlie, but there's something not right. It's the randomness. The sheer twist she'd put because of the lack of human knowledge on whatever they're doing. With Niffty, she simply mimicked and acted more... Masculine. Charlie danced as the male and was damn good with it, but the passion isn't burning and the intent wasn't there.

On the game of Twister, Charlie kept summoning frap and drank without a straw. The blonde didn't speak so Vaggie had to say the words instead. Charlie did laugh and make tiny remarks about the stupid spider demon and the prideful radio demon showdown, but overall stayed quiet. Surprisingly, Husk gave up early or maybe he knew he couldn't win when his wings were in the way _or worse, Angel learned there's an erogenous region on the wings and Husk didn't want to confirm it?_

It was now the final game. The game that Angel was telling her about. The KISSING game-

"The final game for today is the Kiss challenge." Charlie announced, back to her chirpy self after drinking (Vaggie counted) 44 Frapuccinos. Everyone paused from their discussion ~~where Twister should~~ ~~have a rule to change all the dots red through inadvertently hurting the other~~. Charlie continues, walking towards the crate. "This is actually from a request (Angel felt the devil's eyes staring at his soul.) from a friend and I couldn't pass up such a wonderful event!"

"You really should have." Alastor admitted as Charlie sat on the crate. The girl even crossed her legs, striking a confident pose.

"But I must! It is a something never done in Hell before! Had it exist, love would be in the air!" Charlie raised her arms high and from nowhere confetti fell on her head. Oh. It was because of Razzle and Dazzle. Charlie let a wide smile, placing her hands on the crate. "For this game, I have researched there are different types of kisses. There are around 80 if I recall correctly."

"You knew this would happen." Husk looked at Niffty who can't seem to stop twitching in excitement.

"I live for this day." Niffty _whispered_. She sounded more of a frantic fan girl than a secret agent to the cause.

"But when there are **kisses** , there must also be **wine**." Charlie explained and everyone slowly looked as the two goat Bois open the crates. _Vaggie hopes Charlie didn't spend a fortune for those. Angel prayed Charlie didn't actually stay up searching up wine for the event because damn that's dumb._ Charlie further explained _as Alastor is subtly searching for some escape_. "And when there are **kisses and wine** involve, there must always be **beds**! That's why you and your partner must choose your rooms which you two will share in case the session gets... _Heated_."

"Don't worry Al. We're gonna win this no sweat." Angel winked at the same redhead who seems to look constipated but a creepy way (Alastor is still smiling).

"Pfft." Husk coughed, almost laughing until Alastor snapped his neck to stare at him. Husk beat his chest, looking down. "Condolence."

"Now that I said all of it and I am aware none of you are allowed to back down.." Charlie got off the crate. Angel and Vaggie both realized something very wrong. Charlie doesn't just buy for no reason. _**That means**_ _ **!**_ Razzle and Dazzle broke all of the crates to reveal!

TABLES WITH HERSHEY KISSES ON THEM

SO MANY

**¡CHOCOLATE!**

"Let's get started!" Charlie sang, so happy as she bought millions of those chocolate kisses she read online. There are around 80 known types, but she managed to look into the future and procure more than a hundred types of these odd-shaped confectionery. Charlie turned around, confused when he heard Alastor start laughing.

"..." Vaggie covered her face in shame.

"..." Niffty kept hitting her face with her sketchpad over and over.

"Fuckin' ads." Angel cursed, checking how Charlie could make such a mistake. And there! The first thing he sees on his video are 'em shitty aluminum covered poop-shaped aphrodisiacs!

*Thud!

"Damn it!" Angel slammed his hand on the table as Husk walked towards the wine collection. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Oh my precious bean." Vaggie lowered her hands, smiling at her too innocent sweet-loving princess.

"I... Did I?" Charlie looked lost and was more confused when Vaggie gave her a hug. "Did I get the challenge wrong?"

"Not bad." Husk is already drinking from the bottle, tossing chocolates in his mouth.

"Hahahaha-NO!" Alastor stopped cackling, but he's so happy that Charlie isn't sure what they're trying to tell her. _It must be a bad thing._ Alastor walked towards the receipt containing all of the Hershey chocolates bought by his business partner, smiling giddy. "I say we dig in and try these cavity-inducing snack! What do you say, Angel?"

"I thought we had something together, Char?!" Angel wailed, lamenting on the loss of something so amazing. "God damn it! You're killing me!"

"We do! We still have our gelato dessert in the fridge." Charlie answered and didn't expect Angel to bang his head on the wall. She gently pushed Vaggie away to ask her amazing girlfriend. "Okay. What were you guys expecting here?"

Before Vaggie could even open her mouth, Alastor pushed her out of the way and grabbed Charlie's shoulder. "Nothing. Nothing at all, sweetheart."

"Vaggie!" Charlie reached out to help Vaggie up, but Alastor pulled her back to the receipt. "Al! That wasn't nice."

"Oh she'll get up her feet in no time!" Alastor slid her off, always being the stingy tactician in the project. "About the purchase, I have an idea on what to do..."

"This is the worst day ever!" Niffty cried, one tear ready to fall from her eye ~~but it refused~~.

"Not mine." Husk set one empty bottle down instead of tossing it, grabbing another bottle as he ate another. "Pretty sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why you protect the Charlie bean..


	8. Paparazzi Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie doesn't get the hype of a picture of her and an overlord coincidentally inside the same apartment of a train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter hinting:
> 
> \- Angel act-before-he-thinks  
> \- Charlie and Vaggie's chill relationship  
> \- Charlie's notice-other-amazing-points attitude she got from her dad  
> \- Vaggie's controlling nature

*SLAM!

"WHEN WAS THIS?!" Was the first thing Angel screamed at them. Charlie and Vaggie both stared at their patient while Husk, Alastor and Niffty watched TV.

"When what?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow as the spider demon stormed at them with a killer grip on his phone. She rarely saw Angel this shock and angry at the same time. 'Other than tossing his drug stash in the fireplace.'

"THIS!" Angel flashed his Hellphone screen at them. Vaggie and Charlie both stared at it, curious why it's a big deal. A photo of Hell's train running passed **Lethe** , the river that makes people forget upon drinking its waters. The crimson sky and burning estates made the picture look like it had a sunset setting. The photo is well-done (even though the photographer is kinda creepy, taking a picture outside the train) with very little edit WAIT! Vaggie tilted the phone a bit more down, staring at the occupants.

"Charlie. Why are you there?" Vaggie pointed at a lone blonde sitting at the edge of the bench close to the exit within the train. As much as Vaggie respects her lover's escapades, seeing Charlie wear a sun hat and floral rockabilly dress would raise some concerns.

"I had to attend **Lethe** 's party last night because Mom accepted the invitation without checking her schedule." Unlike Vaggie, Charlie was back to eating her tub of ice cream. Noming on the spoon, Charlie continued. "I couldn't invite you because **Eris** was sure to come. She..."

"She isn't a pleasant person." Charlie paused for a second as if she thought about it carefully.

"That's not why I came here, toots. Look at the picture. Carefully." Angel Dust sighed, hinting with his fingers at the inside of the train.

"Massacre in the train." Vaggie scanned the train, eyes constantly returning back to Charlie. "Oh. Did you listen to my playlist?"

"They're really good." Charlie took another scoop of ice cream.

"I know right? I always thought you hate heavy metal." Vaggie smiled, giving a cheek kiss to her love. "Guess I was wrong."

"Okay. Let's head back to the pic before Angel locks us in a closet again.." Charlie tapped the spoon at the edge of her ice cream container. "Oh I know! There's a killer on the loose and I.. I didn't see him!"

"..." Angel face palmed with one hand.

"If that were the case, how could you not see the killer? You were in the same apartment as him." Vaggie reasoned which made Angel really question if it's him or his friends that had a problem. The spider demon swore he heard Alastor laughing but it could be his cruel imagination playing tricks on him ~~or not~~.

"That's the dress I made Charlie!" Niffty cheered in glee and all three looked at the TV. Vaggie paused, staring at the headlines: **[Secret Rendezvous?]** It was the same picture Angel has in his phone but it circled two entities in the same apartment: Charlie and...

"Oh. Didn't see **Vox** with all the blood on the window." Vaggie blinked, grabbing her smoothie and taking a slurp. It took a couple of seconds before she choked on her drink, beating her chest. "VOX?!"

"All a coincidence. Too sleepy to engage anyone last night." Charlie kept eating her ice cream, ignoring the news. _It made both demons realize why Charlie's eating ice cream so early in the morning. **A hangover!** _Charlie hummed, not fazed at the accusations thrown by the reporters at her image. "Why are they making a big deal about it?"

"Maybe 'coz yer alive?" Angel grabbed a seat from the other table, walking back to his fams. "Or these guys are thirsty for scandal. Probably the latter."

 **"Neither parties have yet to respond."** Tom Trench's words made Angel Dust stare at Charlie.

"I don't remember receiving any messages." Charlie offered another spoon for Angel to eat with her. "Did you delete them, Vag?"

"I thought they were spam." Vaggie then sipped her smoothie. _Angel couldn't blame the femme. He too does the same mistake sometimes._ Vaggie set her smoothie down, sighing. "You think **TV** will visit?"

"Not now. Vel's interrogating 'im." Angel leaned on his chair, grabbing Charlie's ice cream tub and stuffing ice cream in his mouth. "Coffee."

"Speaking of Velvet, are they a thing?" Vaggie rest her arms on the table, staring at the happy spider ~~who also drank last night~~.

"Dunno. They're kinda fucked up." Angel lets Charlie scoop a spoonful before grabbing the tub again.

"Then why did you come here?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow. Charlie watched Niffty walk towards them as Husk and Alastor continued watching the news.

"I thought Vox was lying 'bout not seeing her. See there." Angel points at the TV, another incriminating photo where Vox and Charlie are both sitting beside each other. "Who'd believe the guy?"

"I was semi-conscious." Charlie offered, twirling her spoon as Niffty slowly climbed up a chair beside her. "If that was a video, you'd see me bobbing my head. Had he made his presence known then I would... What would I do? Talk to him about my project. Yeah. That sounds right."

"So Vox is either a creep or he's tired." Vaggie supplied, trusting Charlie's words.

"He could be both. We can never know." Angel nodded sagely.

"Or he could be hearing to your playlist?" Niffty grabbed the empty container and started cleaning the table.

"A music peeper!" Charlie gasped and Angel lightly bonks her head with the palm of his head. Charlie looked at Angel, frowning. "What?"

"That makes no sense, Char." Angel rest his arm on Charlie's shoulder, yawning. "You can't see music."

"Yes we can. Same reason flowers scream, clouds bleed..." Charlie ate another scoop of ice cream. "...birds explode and demons sing."

* * *

There was a sudden silence after Charlie described the norm in Hell. Sure. It was a normal thing, but it's not usually pointed out by someone. Now that they think about it, the Ruler of Hell enforced a Royal Decree supporting **Musicals** of any kind. He gave a ton of incentives, which made Hell more chaotic. _It kinda explains why the entire Magne family can sing and dance well._

"I won't be surprised if you manage to make that as part of a song lyric." Vaggie exasperated.

"Dot ken be arrnngeed." Charlie stuffed another spoonful in her mouth.

"You guys are acting funny today." Niffty remarked and the trio stared at her. "Did you guys all get wasted yesterday?"

"I had to." Charlie chews her ice cream. _Who chews their ice cream?!_

"Felt like it." Angel stares at Charlie chewing on their dessert.

"Alastor's to blame. Why did you leave me with that _cabrón_?" Vaggie didn't care if the radio host is several feet away. He is a menace. _Two troublemakers wanting to make her bald._

"He's not bad..." Charlie couldn't finish her sentence. Flashes of Alastor pranking her flood into her mind, Charlie apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You had stuff to do." Vaggie smiled. "I got some from your stash if you don't mind."

"Where?" Charlie looked around, curious.

"The stash you get when you throw a spear at that eye." Vaggie pointed at the eye above the fireplace. Everyone stared at it and then realized the bleeding eye.

"No worries. I got plenty." Charlie waved his hand and nudged Angel for her ice cream.

"There are secret booze in here?!" Husk stood up, alarmed. Alastor finally got off his seat, heading out as the bartender checked his station. Husk got out of his area, scanning the lobby. "Where you hiding them?"

"Try moving the books." Charlie suggested and the cat flung the entire shelf to find a secret entrance. "Fix that later okay?! DRINK IN MODERATION!"

"I see..." Niffty looked at them then at their _food_ after breakfast. _Banana_ _smoothie_ and _Ice cream_. Niffty smiled, "Do you feel better?"

"Very!" Charlie smiled back as Vaggie looked back at the news. Charlie noticed Alastor about to leave, asking. "Where you going, Al?"

"I'm going to visit a friend of mine." Alastor turns to face Charlie, always smiling. "It won't be long."

"Okay! Come back before Lunch. Angel's going to teach us how to make Italian dishes today!" Charlie beamed at the nonchalant host.

"Thank you for the reminder, dear." Alastor grabbed the door and tugged it forward, walking out.

*Click.

"You think Smiles' jealous?" Angel grinned while Charlie offered the tub of ice cream to Niffty as well.

"Eh." Vaggie got up to grab the remote. "Why should he?"

"It's an Overlord thing." Angel muttered with his mouth full. "Possessive geezers like chewing each other out."

"Thank god we restocked on our medkits." Vaggie cracked a smile. "If he died, better."

"Don't be like that guys!" Charlie harrumphs, defending the sponsor. "I doubt Al's gonna start a fight. He's gentlemanly right Niff-"

"MORE!" Niffty roared, showing an empty tub. "I NEED MORE ICE-"

"OH SHIT. She's hyper!" Angel Dust shot out of his chair and abandoned Charlie _who got tackled by the cyclops_. Rushing out of the hotel, yelling: "All man for himself!"


	9. Odd Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Angel chat about stuff.
> 
> Hanging out. The usual.

"How much longer?!" Vaggie screamed, almost breaking her harpoon in anger.

"Calm your tits. It's only been an hour.." Angel sighed, searching for the exit.

"How can you expect me to calm down when this is all Alastor's damn fault?!" Vaggie screamed and Angel opened the door, only to quickly close it.

  


"It's kinda my fault okay." Angel refuses to make eye contact. One hour ago, he was with Husk and Alastor. They were having some fun playing card games until Husk started doing 'em neat card magic tricks. Before he knows, it Alastor and Husk are both duking it out. _Who knew Al likes attention?_

"God damn it Angel." Vaggie face palmed, recalling her promise with Charlie to not strangle or kill Angel today. "At least do it when Charlie's here."

"Why? C can change this place back to norm?" Angel readied his Tommy gun. Charlie and Niffty left two hours ago to buy groceries. They'll be back... Soon? Angel opened the door to see stairs going down. He looked back at his frustrated friend. "Look. All we gotta do is find Al and co."

  


"What if he doesn't search for us?" Vaggie whispered as Angel threw a rock down the stairs. He saw tentacles sprout at the entrance and he closed the door.

"He will or C will definitely wreck him." Angel actually wants to see that. Charlie beating Alastor like a badass, but a playful fight. Not the final battle fight. _That would be sad. And weird._ Charlie and Al get along really well. It would be weird to seeing those two fight and kill each other in the end.

"Hmph. Yeah." Vaggie smiled at the idea, walking down the corridor to find another stair. They've tried going down but they reached the 100th floor. That means they have to climb up just to reach the lobby. _The problem with this plan is, what if Al and Husk are not in the Lobby?_

  


...

  


"Were you freaked out when you learned C was a stalker?" Angel wanted to break the silence. Not actually silence since they can hear an old funky tune. _Al and his tunes. Why couldn't he let the sound just come out from his own body? That way, he can find him quicker._

"Kinda, but I understood why she acted that way..." Vaggie looks down, up and sideways to avoid whatever hides on the corners. "I had a talk with her dad and apparently, Charlie attracts a ton of psychopaths."

"So you're a psychopath or are we both psychopaths?" Angel doesn't think they are. "Maybe the word's **protective**?"

"I thought so too, but the guy insisted I'll commit genocide soon enough..." Vaggie frowned and Angel laughed.

  


"He's scaring ya, babe. C did say Apple Daddy wants her single for life." Angel nudged his lesbo friend before heading towards a door to open it. A brick wall? Angel knocked on the wall, hearing if it's hollow. It is. Angel breaks through using his gun. "Whatcha gonna do if Al falls for C?"

"Ha! That's a good one." Vaggie rolled her eyes, following Angel climb up the stairs. "Alastor has no heart. He's rotten to the core. Irredeemable."

"Answer the question." Angel took a step down when something shot at him. He took aim, shooting down a weird stuff toy bear(?) thing. He doesn't fucking know but that thing has the creepiest face. _A WTF bear._ Angel made sure it stayed down before walking up.

  


"Tell Charlie. If he continues acting odd, ask her to break the partnership." Vaggie answered. It's simple as that. She had a talk with Lilith about Alastor. Lilith somewhat favored Alastor at the idea of having cute deer babies. Vaggie never liked her mother-in-law anyways! When she had time, she talked with Lucifer who... For reasons unknown to her, was hanging out on top of a tree planted by Charlie and Angel (that grew too fast).

  


Emotions shouldn't intermingle with business.

Rejection is a strong and terrible deed.

  


"Wouldn't he get mad?" Angel talked with Husk about the radio demon's routine. It's pretty boring. Aside from the lack of sexual activities, Alastor ain't a long-term type of partner. Husk is actually surprised Alastor hasn't broken up on the deal after the long months of paperwork. _Alastor hates monotony._

"Charlie can compensate him." Vaggie shrugged. She found no problem if the radio demon were to leave. She will miss Niffty and Husk, but if it's to keep Charlie safe then it'll be worth it. "And don't you know he's the same guy that keeps rejecting our supposedly new staff?"

"Wait. I thought it's coz Niffty likes hoarding the cleaning supplies?" Angel watched Vaggie stab the creature of the dark with a number of spears. _Just to be safe that it won't go after them._

"No... I read from Charlie's diary how much of a cockblocker he is." Vaggie followed Angel who found another door to leading up. "Everything has to go through him, even if Charlie and I found the plan okay."

  


"I never saw him as a cockblocker before..." Angel thought about it. Alastor does make rules but he always give a bit of leeway. It really depends on his mood if he'll let you off the hook or off to the tentacles. Angel then realized a more important revelation. "WaiIITT! You read Charlie's diary?"

"Yeah and?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow. Angel reached the hallway, looking back down at the climbing moth.

"Isn't that like her _thing_?" Angel waved his extra hand and Vaggie frowned. "Ya know? Her secret stash."

"Charlie can read minds." Vaggie stared back at Angel who shook his head. "What? You don't believe me?"

  


"Yep. If she can read our minds then she'd read Al and know immediately he's a psycho-" Angel found a flaw to his logic. "Right. She's dumb."

"No. She's innocent." Vaggie defended. "It's not her fault her entire family are a pack of nutjobs. And the reason she doesn't mind read anymore is because I told her not to."

"Just like that?" Angel can't believe it. If he had mind reading powers, he'd know who wants to fuck him and who has the money to give him when they have sex.

"Mind reading is how Charlie learned to speak better english." Vaggie smiled, recalling Charlie reading her words like a toddler. "And some bits of other languages."

  


"Cute." Angel took another flight of stairs, walking ahead to hear things out. He has better hearing than Vaggie, but Vaggie has a better gut feeling. _She is the paranoid in the group while he's the amazing distraction._ The group can't do stuff without him. Charlie? She's the president who does nothing.

  


**Uw!**

  


"A message?" Angel watched Vaggie pull out her phone.

"A call." Vaggie smiled, pressing the phone to her cheek. "How are you?"

"Change the tone." Angel advised and quickly pulled his gun when he saw those weird voodoo doll things again. Now that he thinks about it. A lot of the creatures here are looking like dogs and hunters. The bear thing looked like the child of a female bear that got fucked by a dog. 'Weird stuff.'

  


**"What happened?"** Charlie asked and Angel tried to keep his gun silent but hey! He has no fucking silencer on him right now!

"Alastor happened." Vaggie sighed and Charlie also sighed. Vaggie added. "Angel takes full responsibility."

"Partial!" Angel yelled back as he dropped the gun to fish out another gun in his pockets. This is the last one before he needs to restock. 'Should talk to Cherri 'bout that.'

  


**"Aw~ He's learning~!"** Charlie cooed and Angel made a disgusted sound. Vaggie snickered, amused at his reaction. Charlie continued. **"Okay. So Niffty called Husk and I want all four of you to head to the Lobby. We'll meet you there."**

"The Lobby is upstairs right?" Vaggie wants to clarify.

" **Yes! You are two floors there. Keep up the good work. Love you~** " Charlie cheered and Vaggie almost forgot to ask.

"But how are you going to- (Charlie hung up.) Okay. Nice talking to you." Vaggie hid back her phone and threw a javelin at the thing tackling Angel. "Jeez Angel! I looked away for one minute."

"I can die in one minute!" Angel yelled back, pushing the shadow off him and towards the open door. Vaggie quickly locks the door. Angel stood up, frowning. "Damn... I got no guns left..."

  


"My turn." Vaggie started opening the doors. She can sense Angel not really trusting her on the dibs part so she offered Angel an alternate weapon.

"In case I can't save you." Vaggie admitted. Angel stared at the tactical lock knife.

"Isn't there a bigger one?" Angel brandished it, not really a stabby person but whatever.

"Look. We both spent a ton of energy going down and now up. If I keep expending energy, I'm gonna faint and you'll have to drag me." Vaggie started climbing up the stairs. "And no one wants that."

  


"True." Angel trails behind Vaggie this time, sometimes picking her up when the stairs have a gap she might fall in.

"I-Thanks..." Vaggie huffed and Angel gotta accept what's on the counter. Vaggie's a tsun like Husk... Are all cats tsundere or is that just his experience in Hell? Two tsun... He and Niffty are a dere right? Vaggie almost tripped on the shoes when she reached the floor. She kicked the shoes, seeing even more shoes in the floor. "Why are there so many shoes?!"

"Al has a foot fetish. (Angel changes topic because he really hates the topic he chose.) What if Al and C are both yanderes?" The idea came to Angel. The same randomness Charlie gets. This time, Angel gets them without the use of drugs. He recalls things and realizes stuff. It's weird. It's painful. It's damn annoying. But! It keeps his mind preoccupied ~~than the sudden lack and urge to get back to the high state.~~

  


"Charlie ain't a yan." Vaggie denies the idea. Charlie is the sweetest demonic princess she has ever seen. Her girlfriend knows when to let go, respect boundaries and walks around with a rainbows in her head. Yanderes are often problematic people who tends to kill people for love. Charlie kills... because they're in Hell and a ton of demons want to kill them. It's self-defense. Completely normal.

"How about Al?" Angel can sense a pattern here.

"Yan or a kamidere." Vaggie wondered if she can combine those two aspects. They learned this from Niffty so she isn't sure. Alastor is as cocky as a god, but there are a ton of times Alastor will kill demons who actually hurt Angel. ~~Oh god. Don't tell Angel. Do not. It might put Angel's hopes up.~~ It's one of the reasons why Charlie ships Alastor and Angel. _When a demon harms or insults Charlie, Alastor threatens them but not to the point of instant death._ Vaggie ships Alastor with... Husk. Yes. She ships the two grown men with each other. It's a comedy duo which is neat in her opinion.

"I think you're placing Charlie at a pedestal here." Angel wants to say that Vaggie's also very critical to Alastor but that's for another time. **One more floor to go.** Angel and Vaggie cuts through the nooses. The nooses are like vines but ya know... nooses. "Charlie is a princess."

  


"She doesn't act like a pompous spoiled brat." Vaggie corrected, searching for the correct door. "She's... just lonely. Okay. Sometimes, she talks to herself but that's because she's planning something."

"What if Charlie's actually nuts from the lack of friends?" Angel recalled Charlie spending here for around... When again? During WWI???

"Maybe, but Hell doesn't consider talking to oneself crazy." Vaggie can't recall the entire load of problems Lucifer tossed at her as Charlie's new girlfriend, but she does know it has something to do about Charlie working from the top after **Judgement day**. "I mean... Charlie's crazy isn't the bad crazy, but a mild passive one? I can't explain it. Lucifer makes everything sound reasonable."

"He is the devil." Angel can't blame her, staring at a peculiar rundown stinky door. "I think that's the exit."

  


"How is that-urgh! It reeks." Vaggie grabbed the clammy doorknob and almost dropped her harpoon with the stench.

"Gut feeling!" Angel has been inside Alastor's room to get the feel of a Jekyll and Hyde motif. The swamp thing is clearly his personal stinky touch.

"Be careful. The stairs are old." Vaggie warned as Angel nearly slipped into oblivion.

"No shit sherlock!" Angel grumbled, carefully getting his leg out of the hole and walk. He hates his legs. Not even four toes. 'I swear if this is Apple Daddy's fault, I am so going to fuck his ass."

  


* * *

  


"Did Al cry?" Angel asked, never seeing Alastor rub his eyes before. It only means one thing right?!

"Ha! Why would I cry over a bunch of walking onions?" Alastor coughed at the scent of the cute onion creatures Niffty and Charlie bought.

"Nah! There's no way those dumb bulbs can wal- They're alive!!!" Angel didn't expect onions trying to get out of the basket. 

"They're really healthy and cute so we bought them." Niffty tightened the strings to keep the other vegetables from leaving.

  


"We came from **Duat** , another realm where Heaven has feuds with." Charlie smacked the onions back to the basket, curious why Niffty is rubbing her eye. "I recall someone calling them walking onions!"

"You mean Egypt onions?" Vaggie felt her own eyes water. The sulfenic acid is pretty strong in this room. She carefully closed the door, walking into the lobby. "Are you sure Duat is the only place you visited?"

  


"Okay. Maybe we visited other places too, but that's because they're connected to Duat!" Charlie covered the basket with cloth, realizing it was the onions who're making her friends cry. "Now that we're all here. Al can fix this place right up!"

"Can't you do it, dear?" Alastor asked, avoiding Angel's gaze. "I would be horrified if I were to mess this place further."

"Lemme see!" Angel is crying himself but he wants to see the deer crying! He's seen Niffty cry on those romcom and Husk cry from their drinking session. ~~Don't tell him.~~ Not Al. Alastor is a tough cookie. "Come on Smiles! Do it for Angie!"

  


"No. You are having nothing tonight!" Alastor shooed him with his Mike staff, vanishing and appearing behind Charlie. He vanished again just before Angel caught him.

"Allll!" Angel whined. "No fair! You gotta share!"

  


"Al cried before remember?" Charlie blinked and Angel slowly looked at Charlie. Charlie made an o mouth. "Oh wait. You were at work woah?!"

"He cried?!" Angel shook Charlie's shoulder. "On what? Tell me!"

"On-?!" Charlie got her mouth covered with Alastor's hand.

  


"Strawberry!" Angel looked at Alastor who's back to normal. "Let go of her, you- you stinky virgin!"

"You can do better than that!" Alastor smiled wider, smacking Angel's arms and gave a pat on the surprised sinner. He dragged Charlie away, towards a peculiar white door. "I'll be borrowing Charlie for a while. Do make yourselves at home!"

"Hold up! Where are you going with her?!" Vaggie yelled back, running towards them but Alastor was way faster.

"To the exit!" Alastor smiled and closed the white door right before Vaggie could catch up.

"What?!" Vaggie opened the door, only to see nothing at all. She closed it and opened it. Nothing. Vaggie shut the door, pulling her hair and stomping on the ground. "I'm going to castrate him!"

  


"What were you guys doing?" Angel walked towards Husk, curious why the feline is quiet-

"Huh..." Angel leaned on the couch, not surprised to see Husk asleep. He stroked Husk's head and felt the guy's ears. Angel smiled when he heard a purr, watching Husk inch closer to him when he let his hand trail down the guy's back. Angel is torn on fucking or cuddling this guy. ~~He looks damn soft.~~ Angel sighed, still petting the sleeping drunk. "You're not off the hook bud."

  


"..." Niffty stares at the sight. Two things come to her mind.... 'RadioDust or AngelHusk?!"'


	10. (Lack of) Ads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times Charlie and Angel are in sync, much to Vaggie's distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie is a mom material sometimes, trying to contain her two friends. XD
> 
> I can also imagine her to be the one (before pilot) to cleaning up the mess with or without their help. OC moments.

It was a normal day. An early morning where everyone recently finished breakfast and are ready to start the day doing whatever they please-

"Where are all the ads?!" Charlie wailed, slapping her cheeks as she, Vaggie, Angel and Husk watched TV. Niffty was off cleaning the other room while Alastor checked inventory for peculiar reasons. It's been an entire hour of watching the flat screen, watching whatever shows are available and distracting them from whatever sin they usually perform.

"That's a good thing." Husk took a sip of juice, grape juice to be exact. It's common knowledge that ads break and destroy the episodes premiered every hour, consuming time and exhausting one's patience. People pay to get rid of ads, extending its influence in the web.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Charlie cried, standing up and searching for her phone.

"Charlie likes watching ads." Vaggie explained, grabbing the remote from Angel who checked the TV's settings. "Stop that. The solution is to talk to the admin."

"But my ad is coming soon! It's got a jingle and everything!" Angel flailed his arm, exasperate. "You can't just block that! It's gorgeous!"

"Why can't I reach _him_?" Charlie grumbled, holding her phone and then stared at Husk. "Does Al and Vox hate each other?"

"You gonna contact Vox?" Husk raised an eyebrow, surprised Charlie would directly talk to the guy than the henchmen.

"Yes! Because every time I follow the rules, I always end up talking to _him_. Therefore, to save time, I have to talk to him." Charlie explained, trying to call the Overlord again. Charlie bit her lower lip, looking back at the TV. "💢💢💢"

"We can always watch it in the internet." Angel suggested but turned silent. _Charlie continues emitting angry icons above her, not uttering a single word._ "Too bad internet's slow coz of Al."

"I don't see any problems with this." Husk told all three of them, taking another sip.

" **But most of the shows get boring!** " Charlie and Angel said at the same time. Angel added, "Especially when it uses overrated themes."

"Every movie has to have a sex scene, wind up with bad endings and at worse, goes astray to the original plot!" Charlie smacks her phone on the table, thinking how to contact the TV guy. "Angel. Say something. Anything to get my mind working!"

"Dicks. I mean Ducks. Fuck. Ducks. First word is ducks. Not fuck, **DUCKS**." Angel grabbed the remote back and changes the channel. "Damn it! The Ads channel is dead!"

"There's an Ads channel?" Vaggie looked at Angel.

"Yeah! Charlie and I found it. We were bored.." Angel fluffed his cushion, giving the remote to Husk who changed it to the News 666.

"There's your answer." Husk pointed at Vox and Valentino together getting interviewed.

"Who cares? I want you guys to see my movie trailer!" Angel huffed.

"I want what Angel wants!" Charlie puffed her cheek and her eyes widen. "☺"

"I know what we're going to do today!" Charlie split a wide grin. "Angel. You're coming with me! Vaggie! You have to stay. We need you to man the fort."

"Fine..." Vaggie covered her face with one hand while Angel grinned.

"I don't know what we're gonna do, but I'm with you." Angel made a gun finger towards the plotting demon.

"Guns fully loaded?" Charlie wondered and Husk stared at the blonde as if she's a hypocrite. Wait. Not really. _Killing people through self-defense isn't a sin or is it?_

"Course it is." Angel winked before looking at Husk. "Wanna come?"

"..." Husk opened his mouth, but closed it shut. Default answer is a big fat NO. But then, a part of him wants to take the risk and say YES. 'Must be his crazy self.'

"What's troubling you fellows this time?" Alastor came up, hearing the commotion.

"C and I are going to a porn studio and dress up as drag queens. Coming?" Angel winked and did Vaggie curl into a ball on the sofa?

"No thank you." Alastor looked at Charlie fiddling with her phone. Husk looks at Angel, curious why the spider lied.

"Suit yourself." Angel then looks at Husk who decides not to risk it. He shook his head and Angel gave a smile. "Eh. Maybe next time!"

"We'll be back~!" Charlie sang, walking towards the door with Angel. "Vaggie. Tell us when **it** comes back!"

"Don't bring trouble!" Vaggie hugged a pillow, staring at the TV.

"We will!" Angel yelled back before the door closed.

*Thud

"Why was Angel being a jitterbug?" Alastor looks back at Husk.

"Felt like it..." Husk waited for a full ten minutes, waiting for the radio demon to take a seat and stare at the interview, before he answered. "They're going to Vox."

"Excuse me?" Alastor snapped his neck two-seventy degrees, looking at the apathetic bartender.

"Something about ads." Husk was used to this level of creepiness.

"Don't follow them. You'll only make things worse." Vaggie said, checking her phone. Everyone knows Vox and Alastor hates each other and having the radio demon in the TV demon's territory will not bode well.

"A tempting offer." Alastor smiled and Vaggie sat up and looked at Alastor.

"It isn't an offer." Vaggie gritted her teeth. "It's an order as co-manager of the Hotel."

"Hmmm... You're absolutely right." Alastor stood up, dusting his clothes. "I must go and check on them!"

"Bastard!" Vaggie screamed, throwing a dagger a split second late as Alastor vanished. Husk dodged it, hearing a glass break from behind him. _It's empty so whatever._

"I knew he was trouble!" Vaggie's already standing, glaring at the last place the shitlord stood. "Angel isn't going to like this."

"Not Charlie?" Niffty came out from her hiding spot, peeking from the side of the stairs.

"Charlie?" Vaggie looked at Niffty. "She's not going to lose anything here. Angel will. Why else did he make the excuse?!"

'Overlord problems.' Husk emptied his grape juice cup. He looked back at the TV, muttering. "Let's enjoy while it lasts."


	11. Emotional Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a problematic business partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC: The Rulers of Hell all have problems because of the FALL.

Sometimes, Charlie hears voices. Voices that try to fill the silence. Voices of her friends or something within her friends fill the silence. Vaggie says these are thoughts but thoughts are usually articulated so it can't be thoughts. The princess didn't understand what degree of trauma humans have with the silence, but silence for **Royalty** speak louder than words. Literally.

_For a while. Just for a while. Someone come talk with me for a while._

One voice in particular was growing louder. The voice no longer sounded like the demon she knew. This rhyming voice sounds like voice **s** trying to overcome the silence. It's destroying the silence, ripping it apart ~~and screeching~~ for someone to mind them.

_Entertain me. Fight me. Taunt me. Do something to distract me._

The voices were coming from Alastor. The radio demon who plays tunes and watches at a distance, denying Angel's advances but internally finding some comfort to the spider's attention to him. The Overlord who loves smiling...?

_Bored. I'm utterly bored. I've just killed a bunch yet why am I so bored?_

Respecting her colleagues' privacy ~~a Human code~~ , Charlie doesn't listen in to her friends mental health. There are exceptions like Angel because he isn't good with articulating his problems, but he wants someone to understand him. **The logic is complicated.** However, there are voices like Alastor's that are growing too loud. It's so loud that even Husk could ~~hear~~ sense it.

_What's missing today? What's the date by the way? What am I supposed to do this Monday?_

It's growing louder. ~~It doesn't make sense.~~ It's a rollercoaster that has more descents than ascents. Alastor heads out and comes back later at night with the voices gone yet covered in blood. Charlie doesn't know what to do to help. She tells everyone subtly to watch and comfort Alastor when needed. She tried to talk to Alastor about his feelings, but to no avail. He lies.

_"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to see."_

Alastor smiles and changes topic. The more someone tries to cheer him up, the more she noticed the noise shifting to a sound similar to static. **The noise is spreading**. It's affecting Angel's mood, but the sinner doesn't know the reason. ~~Husk~~ ~~is trying to tempt Alastor to take a damn drink~~. Niffty is putting up decorations to lighten the mood. Vaggie shows a bit of concern.

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••_

One day, Charlie decides to forgo the five-foot rule.

'Let's do this.' Charlie stood up from her area, walking towards the Overlord ~~with eye bags~~. She not only hears this mind-shattering thick silence, but also feel **the cold** creeping in. The **cold** is flooding into the Lobby.

"Al!" Charlie warns, flexing her fingers. She watches her business partner turn, ~~his smile fixed every day~~ , hiding whatever secret he'll never share to her.

"Yes-?" Alastor doesn't finish his sentence as she trespassed his space and gave him a hug.

_••••••_

"..." Charlie hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He isn't moving. **He's cold**. He reached to hold her arm and grabbed onto it. He's not moving and neither is she. They wait. She waits for Alastor's _voice_ to return. She waits for the fog to clear up and the feelings revert back to noise.

"You remind me of dad..." Charlie commented, waiting for the rain to stop. Her dad had a similar experience to **this**. _**It** was sporadic, somewhat eternal, detrimental to activity and reliant on something_. It took a while ( _A ton of trial and error from baby_ her) for her to realize a temporary remedy to her dad's cold drowning descent - **company**. Reason of **oddity** : past (the fall) and present (chaos). There is no solution to this problem based on her understanding. 'I mean. If dad has it then **this** must be bad.'

"Is that a compliment?" Alastor asked and Charlie doesn't answer. She remained standing, awkwardly hugging the radio demon as Niffty and Husk talked in front of them. She can finally smell the scent of tulips placed inside the vases. She also noticed the room gained more color. ~~She'll need to adjust the hotel again.~~

...

"What was that about?" Angel asked, sitting beside Alastor as Vaggie took a seat beside Niffty. Charlie let's go of Alastor, realizing she spent a while (less than an hour but more than ten minutes) to get Alastor back to his normal tune.

"It's surprise hug day!" Charlie lied, rubbing her hands. Before Vaggie could speak, Charlie hopped onto her lap and hugged her. She nuzzled against Vaggie's neck, giggling. "And you're next~!"

"Why you!" Vaggie reciprocated the hug.

"Hug?" Angel offered and Husk stuck a middle finger. Angel leaned close, "Sex works too."

"Fuck off." Husk glared at the spider who laughed at his slight annoyance. 

"..." Alastor remained silent, watching them as he resumed eating the cornbread.

...

* * *

...

The corridor is silent today or maybe it's all in her head because she recently came out of Angel's room? Angel's emotions are soft in spite of his loud demeanor. She could open her mouth and taste the sweet nectar- Charlie pushes those thoughts down. Mom taught her better.

_Charlie? Charlie? Where are you, darling?_

"???" Charlie paused, startled and chilled by the words... Thoughts... Request? She isn't sure if she wants to meet the one asking. Humans shouldn't be capable of communicating their raw emotions. 'That's not a human thing to be able to do.'

_Where did you go? What are you up to? Let me see what you'll do.._

_"_..." Charlie opens her mouth but closes it. She shouldn't reply. **Al? Is Al calling her?** If she replies then he'll know. ~~If Al knows then he might do something.~~ Charlie turns around, moving away from the origin and pretending she doesn't hear it.

_Where are you? Oh I see you. Let me catch **you**._

"!" Charlie goes into a sprint. The last part sent her chills. She runs, following her gut feeling screaming her to run away from the threat. The voice fades the farther she is from it.

'If humans can turn to demons through emotion, is there a way to eliminate the chance of such transformations?' Charlie recalls how the foot soldiers are made. She never once thought about the life of those soldiers, always thinking they converted willingly. 'What if... What if this is one of the means to irreversibly condemn a sinner to Hell? Like the descent to insanity of the Eldritch! What if this is the reason why God won't accept sinners? Because they're more susceptible to influence? I have to talk to Vaggie! She must have some explana-?!"

"?!" Just when Charlie reached the main hall to meet Vaggie, to talk about something she recently learned from Alastor's mental health, she meets the male himself.

"A-ah..." Charlie took a step back, looking up at the silent ~~chaotic~~ helpful ~~questionable~~ Overlord.

_Don't run from me. **Are you running from me?**_

"Hi Al!" Charlie stands her ground. The Overlord is breaking his own rule, leaning too close for comfort. Charlie clenches her hands to a fist, continuing. "I just got an idea and wanted to share it with Vaggie! How about you?"

"Utterly bored. Mind if I borrow you for a while?" Alastor's smile stretched, eyes narrowing and their nose almost touching at the closeness. Charlie doesn't know how to react. She isn't sure if Alastor knows or if Alastor actually accepts that part of him ~~which could eternally damn him here.~~

"S-sure!" Charlie smiles. Alastor can't know that. ~~What human would want to stay in Hell? That would be crazy!~~ Alastor leans back to pinch her cheeks. Charlie closed one eye as he tugged her right cheek far too much, his claw is too close to that eye.

"Al." Charlie can feel the nails digging through her cheeks. "That hurts."

_Forever in Hell, my one of a kind demon Belle._

"Al?" Charlie held his wrists as he dug his nails deeper, tears welling up from the corner of her eyes. It hurts but Alastor won't let go yet. "Al?!"

"..." Alastor isn't even stopping so Charlie has to act. She removed his fingers, quickly taking a step back as she cupped her cheeks. She doesn't speak. She doesn't trust her voice.

"..." Alastor looks at her with that empty confused look. The same look when Angel tried telling him about

"I guess we'll patch that up!" Alastor laughed, quickly grabbing her wrist and dragging her to his private study room across the hall. Charlie clenched her hands, letting blood trail down her face instead of the carpet. Don't be a burden to Niffty.

_Maybe she will brig **hten my day?"**_

"Eh?" Charlie heard that. She looked at Alastor. He's singing and he managed to match the end words of his feelings with a song?

"Come on in! Don't be afraid! I don't bite!" Alastor pushed Charlie inside and entered his room. *click.* He either ignored or didn't hear the demon's surprise, walking over the shelves and grabbing a kit.

"What flower did Niffty place in your room?" Charlie decides to take a seat, fascinated where Niffty got those things. Flowers, harmless fleeting creatures with subtle meaning. She likes Humanity's flowers the most. They're silent and solemn with history. She knows Niffty sent them flowers for a reason. Niffty is a really smart demon. Charlie admits, "Angel got Sakuya's trademark... (Oh wait. Not a lot of people know her.) Uhh... It's a branch with pink flowers on it. No leaves, just all flowers."

"That would be a cherry blossom." Alastor walked towards her with an ointment. Charlie somewhat forgot Alastor also visited Angel some time earlier. ~~Cherry blossom? Reasonable. Sakuya does have low stamina but high power rating.~~ Angel hinted that to her, _something about Alastor searching for inspiration_. "Husker got an anemone."

"Ane... You mean Anemos?" Charlie lets Alastor clean it, dabbing a bit of the healing gel and feel the cold sting her skin. She recalls hearing the flower type in... one reality? "The ones found in the Hellenic realm. The... The flowers that absorb curses right?! Those flowers that Aphrodite made."

"Indeedy." Alastor then placed puffy things on her cheek. "And our sweet Niffty got herself a rose."

"Vaggie got a Daisy and I got a Lily." Charlie stares at Alastor's flower. It's certainly not a branch, but Niffty included the green stem-stalk thing. The flowers are purple and clustered at the top of the stem. Charlie asked. "What's your flower called, Al?"

"Lavender." Alastor stood in front of her, smiling as Charlie touched her bandaged cheeks. "Now off you go! Can't have your bearcat waiting."

"Yup! Thanks Al." Charlie stood up, ready to wake up her groggy love moth. However, she can feel the cold creep in again. _The cold that usually isn't so easy to accumulate._ Charlie looks back at Alastor. 'Something is bothering him.'

_..._

"Hey Al? Are you okay?" Charlie asked and she tries to decipher the meaning of Alastor's flower. She recalls Godfather ᙠarbas talking about it. A flower used to calm the nerves, an antiseptic during one of Humanity's wars. 'What could it mean?'

"Hahaha! I'm as fit as a fiddle!" Alastor smiled and the room feels rather gray. Charlie knows this demon hasn't been sleeping for reasons unknown to her. He also minimized interaction with them in the past few weeks. She doesn't understand how **this** works but she really wants help.

"You sure?" Charlie asked, still by the door. Her hand is holding the knob. She doesn't know if she should. ~~Helping someone who's clearly hiding it from the public must mean that **this** is a weakness~~. Alastor might hate her if she reveals she knows his weakness. 'But what if the weakness devours him instead?'

"Of course I am! Remember who you're talking to, darling!" Alastor walked to his reading chair with a fireplace (Charlie cannot question what Alastor wants in his room.), grabbing a book by the table and sat down.

_••••••_

'That isn't static.' Charlie notes. **It** is back, piling and waiting for the right moment to break the walls of the host. It's either the host lowers his guard or **it** gains enough ammo. Her dad described **it** like a state of falling, but gravity is slow and the world is dark. There's no air ~~pain anger betrayal~~ No opportunity to fight back. **It** drags you, makes you realize ~~things~~ and then... Charlie turns her foot away from the door. She stares at Alastor who's humming a tune.

"I change my mind. I'll tell Vaggie tomorrow. Let's put you to bed." Charlie lets go of the knob. Humans shouldn't deprive themselves of sleep nor should they indulge themselves in sleep (Husk). Humans are fragile. Sinners are equally fragile even if Hell endowed them in sin. She knows she's fragile too, being a half-human-prototype(?), and yet she finds herself living longer

"I don't need _that_." Alastor glanced up from his book. Charlie knows he isn't reading. She has been this male's workplace partner for far too long at least 500 hours worth which is a lot. (A lot of demons, even the monarchs, hate paperwork. Character building can be tested in the Office most of the time.) She is now confident Alastor has an **affection meter** that has been ignored for far too long!

"You will sleep." Charlie hates seeing Alastor like this one bit. She knows he isn't a perfect business partner (stingy dealmaker) that refuses to stick to the plan (gets bored too easily), but he can be redeemable. **In spite of all that atrocities committed, Alastor is still inherently human.** He has an inner goodness in him ~~that he shows in a twisted sense~~ and she will not allow that small part of the Radio Demon to die.

"And how will you do that?" Alastor closed his book, tilting his head to stare at her. He's sleepy. She knows he is. There are two modes of reacquiring energy for sinners: eat and sleep. Alastor has only been eating to compensate the constant use of magic and even then he isn't eating as much as he used to.

"I was hoping you to rest on that couch and close your eyes." Charlie admitted and Alastor chuckled at her choice of words. She is not going to order Alastor. That is not what business partners do. 'Business partners should be like equals right?'

"You will try to think of nothing." Charlie looks around and went over to grab the lavender pot. She placed it on the table side beside Alastor. "I will sing you a lullaby. That always work."

_For only today, I'll let her have her way. Will she keep my boredom at bay?_

"Are you sure you won't dance?" Alastor inquired, watching her perch on his table.

"A-a-a! Sleeping people have their eyes closed." Charlie crossed her arms, sitting on Alastor's desk. 'At least he isn't thinking too hard.'

"I sleep with my eyes open." Alastor grinned and Charlie raised her finger.

"Then! You must close your eyes to avoid thinking. Close your doors to words." Charlie kinda forgot he has his eyes open during sleep. Charlie watched Alastor do as she asks, licking her lips for her impromptu song choice. "Are you ready?"

"You're making me think, dear." Alastor tilts his head and Charlie angrily shook her fist at the ceiling.

"Right right." Charlie hates how she didn't see this quip coming. "Take two..."

"..." Charlie calms herself. Don't choose a cheerful song or a sad song. Choose a song that has just the right amount of emotion. _Fill the crack with music._

'Let's get this started.' Charlie took a deep breath, choosing a theme she found in the Kingdom of Sloth.

"♪" ~~In the country's language.~~


	12. KISS, MARRY, KILL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty is rowing the ships.
> 
> Charlie, Angel and Vaggie play the game for fun.
> 
> ~~More world-building.~~

"What the fuck? You can't fuck who you marry?" Angel flipped the table which Charlie flipped back, all the while Vaggie fixed the list of options for today's friend game. They invited Niffty, considering Alastor might come down and crash in if everyone plays. _Vaggie doesn't trust the guy enough to get in the circle of friendship._ Angel clenched his hands, glaring at the unfortunate person sitting opposite to his side: Charlie. "And why fuck once? What if the guy's a great fucker?"

"That's what makes the game interesting, Angel." Charlie looked at her left to see Niffty swinging her legs. Leaving Husk at the bar for Alastor to interact, it was the only way for Angel and Charlie to convince their friend to continue their morning ritual.

"So let's begin." Vaggie set printed forms on the table, distributing it so each one has one sheet each. "Any questions before we start?"

"What is this game exactly?" Niffty gives a cute tilt of the head, rather curious why they chose this game and the purpose of the paper.

"Kiss, marry, kill. A game you play with friends to determine their preferences, dislikes and insanity." Vaggie explained as Charlie distributed crayons to each of them. "The one you'll **kiss** should be a person you plan on having a one night stand. The one you decide to **marry** is a person you'd tolerate in the long run but absolutely no sex. (Angel hissed at the stupidity.) Lastly, the one you choose to **kill** is someone you'd murder no matter any situation among the three choices given."

"No. You can't have sex with the corpse or have sex after bringing the killed choice back to life, Angel." Charlie stated before Angel opened his mouth. However, Charlie also told her lover. "And no. You can't kill who you marry because that would negate the idea of marriage God established in your human system."

"Booo!" Angel called out.

"Hm..." Niffty slowly nodded, looking back at Vaggie who's staring at her phone. "What about the paper?"

"Oh right. If you look at your paper, you'll see our names." Vaggie grabbed a black crayon and tapped the sheet. "When you're done choosing the person, you have to explain and persuade the group to see who else agrees with you."

"It strengthens friendship... Or at least gain some common ground?" Charlie smiled, grabbing a red crayon while Angel grabs a pink crayon.

"Ok. I got it! Let's start." Niffty grabbed an orange crayon. Vaggie glared at all of them.

"Really? All shades of red?" Vaggie inquired and the trio looked at each other.

"Can't blame 'em. I'm contagious." Angel joked and the moth demon rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." Vaggie pulled out a randomizer in her phone, setting the list of entities she is sure everyone knows to random. Everyone leaned forward to start eating the plate of sandwiches made by Husk as Vaggie placed a tablet on the table that summoned a hologram. Vaggie connects her Hellphone with the tablet and taps to start the randomization.

"Counterclockwise or clockwise?" Vaggie asked as the words shift through, grabbing her own sandwich. There are a ton of names and their friend time last for only fifteen minutes as they eat breakfast. They usually play for around thirty minutes but Alastor wanted to bring Charlie to meet some potential suppliers as back-up in case accidents happen to her original suppliers.

"I volunteer and counterclockwise." Charlie raised her hand cheerfully. Vaggie smiled as Angel chomped on his food. The words slowed down like a slot machine revealing...

**Lilith. Lucifer. Razzle and Dazzle.**

"The fuck." Angel covered his mouth before some food went out of his mouth.

"That doesn't look randomized..." Charlie squinted as Niffty poured orange juice for everyone.

"But it is..." Vaggie looked at her Hellphone, curious why those three of all people. "This is awkward..."

"You gotta answer, C." Angel crossed his legs, looking at Charlie. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I'd..." Charlie took a sip of orange juice, thinking. "I would... Ah... I'd marry mom (Husk slowly looked at them), kiss Dad..."

"...And kill Razzle and Dazzle." Charlie pursed her lip. Everyone was quiet. They actually don't wanna know the reason. Charlie grabbed another sandwich, not making eye contact. She explains. "I would marry mom because we get along better than dad and my goat bois. I'd k-kiss dad.."

"You don't have to explain it, hun." Vaggie reassured but Angel hushed Vaggie as he watched Charlie's embarrassment.

"I wanna hear this." Angel told and Vaggie threw a pillow at him. Angel grabbed it, asking Charlie. "Continue?"

"I can't bring myself to kill him because he's my dad, but I really don't want to spend my eternity with him." Charlie waved his sandwich, still not looking at anyone but the the sandwich. "So I'll choose to deal with him once and never again see him."

"Why kill your servants?" Niffty wondered, done munching her sandwich. "I thought you see them like your brothers?"

"I don't want to marry them either because they act more like kids than a partner." Charlie explained. "I also can't fathom of having sex with them because they're my stuff toys back when I was a baby."

"But think of the threesome." Angel grinned as Charlie stared at him in surprise and horror. "Think about it? Two guys fucking you up like a sandwich, not like I question fucking Apple daddy. Anyone would choose to fuck him."

"She explained enough! Let's move on!" Vaggie didn't agree with Charlie's decision but Angel did. Niffty didn't agree either, finding the thought of killing your servants and fucking the Ruler of Hell as a very dumb idea. That's because Lucifer has a very scary wife who'd kill anyone that Lucifer decides to fancy.

**Angel Dust. Vox. Husk**

"Mierda!" Vaggie cursed while Angel laughed at the options. Charlie took a sip of orange juice while Niffty checked if Alastor is going down the stairs. _None yet._ Niffty noticed Husk staring at them, obviously spotting his name from the distance. Vaggie scratched her arm, staring at her paper. "I guess..."

"I'd kiss Angel, marry Husk and kill Vox." Vaggie quickly interjected before Angel said something stupid. "One. I'd lose my mind if I get stuck in a relationship with a dumb pornstar ("Hey! I ain't that dumb!" Angel pouted.) Two. I could have picked to kill Husk, but there's Vox and I KNOW he's staring at my girl! ("Eh?" Charlie blinked, surprised at the information.) And three, Husk wouldn't fuck me over in marriage except squabble our earnings through gambling."

"I'll be your sugar mommy." Charlie offered and Vaggie threw a pillow at her.

"Don't say that!" Vaggie blushed. Niffty and Angel both agreed with Vaggie's logic, never having a good impression with the TV demon. Vaggie pressed her phone, already starting the randomizer. "You're up Angel."

"I bet this'll be good!" Angel rubbed his hands as the words slowed down.

**Lucifer. Valentino. Alastor.**

"Oh shit.." Angel covered his face, quickly saying. "I'd kill Val but who'd be a better fuck?"

"You're thinking of having sex with my dad?" Charlie has a sweat drop fall.

"Who doesn't imagine getting fucked by your dad?" Angel explained, but he looked back at the choices again. "But what if Al is a bottom? Shit. The possibilities."

'This is it. This is the day of reckoning!' Niffty internally squealed, eye staring at Angel intently. 'What will Angel choose?!'

"Niffty looks really happy." Charlie noticed the very twisted smile at her friend's face. Charlie looked back at Vaggie who has a disturbed face. "What's wrong?"

"... Nothing." Vaggie grabbed another sandwich to watch Angel instead.

"I-I can't choose! Can't I just fuck them both?" Angel tugged his hair, staring at the two options. Both were good, but he can only fuck one person and then live with one person for the rest of his life. He's met Charlie's dad but he never talked with the Ruler. Lucifer acted a lot like Alastor now that he thought about it, just more aggressive and open. Like a dom!male version of Charlie with a taste of vodka. But then there's Alastor... "You know what? I'd fuck Lucifer and marry Al."

"YEEESSS!" Niffty actually got off her seat to jump in joy. Both Charlie and Vaggie stared at the ecstatic fan girl. "I KNEW IT! RADIODUST HERE WE GO!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Husker?" Alastor asked and Husk threw a bottle in surprise. Alastor dodged it and the bottle's loud shatter caused all four to stare at them.

"Morning Al~!" Charlie greeted and Alastor's smile widened.

"Chipper as ever, darling." Alastor grabbed a sandwich on the plate on Husk's counter, sauntering towards his business partner. He leaned beside the couch, staring down at the blonde before looking at the hologram. "What's today's agenda?"

"Kiss, marry, kill." Vaggie glared at Alastor who's leaning too close to her liking.

"It's a social game that needs some time to think." Charlie smiled back at Vaggie before looking back at Alastor. "Husk decided to back down because you have to explain why you choose to marry, kill or kiss the ones shown on the screen."

"I see.." Alastor hummed, looking back at the screen. Angel might be sweating bullets, realizing he might get another round of tentacle fuckery. _It's too early to get fucked up_. Alastor asked, curious. "And who's turn is it?"

"Me." Angel blurted out and damn he wasn't thinking. Alastor stared at Angel and the stripper should really stop acting without thinking.

"So tell us, Angel." Charlie, ignorant innocence she is, asked. "Why did you choose to kiss dad and marry Al?"

"Coz ya know..." Angel gave a light chuckle and Al's still trying to kill him with that flat look. _Thank god I have thick skin._ Angel explained after taking a drink of toxic orange juice, something he thought was reasonable enough. "I can actually imagine living with Al, but not your dad."

"So you imagined living with Alastor?" Vaggie interrogated, not agreeing with the choice. Alastor has yet to leave the area, staring at Angel.

"Are you really okay not having sex with Al?" Niffty added and Angel swore the cyclops is getting up his nerves. Of course he wants to fuck the creep and find out if he's a keeper or a vanilla eater but fucking Lucifer is kinda like fucking Charlie if he stared at the face long enough.

"M-maybe?" The safest bet Angel has to avoid instant death from deer tentacles and getting thoroughly shipped off in Niffty's **Radiodust**. "Can we move on? That's all I got."

"Thank you for telling us, Angel." Charlie reassured, looking back up at Alastor. "Do you want to join Al? We have five minutes before we resume our daily routine. It could be fun!"

"Thank you for the offer but I'll have to decline." Alastor's eyes are still at Angel, tearing away as he walked back to Husk. Angel watched him leave, thinking if he did good or if Alastor felt the same way? If he were placed in the same position anyways. _He knows Valentino would definitely try fuckin' Al._ The harder someone is to get to bed, the more tempting that guy is to the eyes of majority. 'Course, that's the reason Angel can't just fuck anyone under Val once he became damn famous.

"It's happening..." Niffty whispered and Vaggie threw a pillow at her. Angel came back to reality, looking back at Charlie who booped Vaggie's phone.

"Next!" Charlie cheered, watching the names spin.

**Velvet. Charlie. Rosie.**

"Kill Velvet." Niffty said without question, voice with a hint of dislike.

"Okay..." Charlie looked back at the choices. Alastor and Husk are talking again, but no one can deny the gaze the radio demon had on them. It's either he finds the game interesting or useless. They are using technology beyond his control to play a rather simple game.

"I wish I got Charlie..." Vaggie sighed and Angel leaned back on the sofa.

"If I were you, I'd fuck Charlie." Angel advised, staring at the Overlord at the other spectrum. She doesn't look like the type to fuck. In fact, Rosie looked like a complementary figure to Alastor so she could be a dom. A very controlling dom.

"Angel's right. Fuck me." Charlie agreed and Vaggie spat her drink, coughing at how blunt Charlie said it.

"I don't know..." Niffty thought about Rosie and then Charlie. She doesn't like the idea of living with Rosie with how controlling she is, but Rosie is really nice when she wants to. Charlie would be a better marriage candidate, always cheerful and lax. However, if she choose to marry Charlie, she'd have to have sex with Rosie and hmmmmm

"You don't just say that!" Vaggie complained at her pure lover. "What sort of person says that?"

"You mean fuck me? I always say that." Angel answered the rhetorical question.

"Don't start with me, _mal bicho_." Vaggie pointed at Angel.

"I decided. I will kiss Charlie and marry Rosie." Niffty gave in. Charlie isn't the controlling type and wouldn't force her to do anything. "The game didn't say when we'll have sex so I might outlive my decisions."

"Smart. Smart... Wait a second." Charlie crossed her arms. "I'm going to live the longest out of all of you... So does that mean I have to preserve my mom's corpse when I marry her?!"

"Charlie. No..." Vaggie face palmed and it was Angel who pressed the phone. Everyone made a point with Niffty since they all agree that Velvet is kinda fucked up and Rosie is a tolerable psychopath like Alastor. Charlie... She's the best bet not to have weird traumatizing sex. It was for the best.

"Wait! I only have two minutes before I go!" Charlie whined as the words slowed down.

"It'll be fine! What are the odds-Hahahahaha!" Angel laughed as the choices were revealed.

**Katie Killjoy. Helsa von Eldritch. Alastor.**

"NOOO!" Charlie stood up, staring at the two really terrible people in her life. "This is not random at all!"

"T-the phone has spoken!" Angel said between laughs, finding it really funny how Charlie has to choose someone to fuck.

"Spin one more time! One more!" Charlie demanded and pleaded at the same time. The choices and Charlie's denial made Vaggie burst into laughter as well. Charlie stomped her foot, glaring at Vaggie and Angel. "Come on guys!"

"A-answer the question." Vaggie weakly answered back, looking away from the very disappointed female. "One minute."

"Can I just... urgghh!" Charlie gave the hologram a stink eye, thinking. "I guess I'll kill Killjoy since I don't know her, but I really hate Helsa and all her predatory remarks... Maybe I can kill one of them through sex?"

"I didn't see this coming." Niffty thought Radiodust will be today's end session, but Charlastor popped out of nowhere. Angel laughed harder at the thought of either females dying from an intense sex session. Niffty rubbed her eye. 'What is this? Why is this happening? Who made this happen?!'

"I changed my mind. I will kill Helsa von Eldritch and kiss Killjoy to death." Charlie concluded as she nodded at her wisdom. "Then I marry Al and I can either ask Vaggie or Razzle and Dazzle to kill the marriage officiant. That way the wedding never happens and everyone would think it's a joke."

"Death by sex hahahaha!" Angel found it too funny. Charlie really hates those two to the point of using sex as a weapon. The thought of the news anchor butt-naked and dead is hilarious enough, but knowing that woman is a homophobe is even better. "I-I can't! HAHAHAHA!"

"S-stop l-laughing!" Vaggie found Angel's laughter contagious, trying to stop herself from laughing. She knows firsthand how Charlie dislike Helsa from visiting the Hotel, but their experience with the reporter made even her understand how no one would ever marry that bitch. _Tom Trench. You are a masochistic creature of the dark._ She can't even get angry for Charlie to choose Alastor to marry when the princess is faced with these two.

"Time's up. LET'S GO AL!" Charlie turned against her friends, walking out of the circle and towards the coat rack. She wore a blue princess coat, sealing it up with the buttons. Angel and Vaggie are still laughing and Charlie puffed her cheek. 'It isn't funny.'

"Al! What are you doing? Let's go!" Charlie huffed when she saw the radio demon watching the wholesome session.

"After I finish this glass, dear." Alastor looks at Charlie with a rather smug smile (in Charlie's opinion).

"Is this Helsa person that bad?" Niffty asked and Angel laughed harder.

"Oh god. H-helsa. She's t-the..." Angel snickered since he met Helsa under Charlie's roof without Vaggie. "She's the apex predator in her realm."

"She has the same rank as Charlie. The next in line." Vaggie explained, trying to rub the smile off her face.

"She thought C's still hung up with her brother hahaha!" Angel laughed. "I knew you had moxie to dump 'em. Vag? Did you teach her to roast people?"

"No. Why?" Vaggie looked at Angel who grinned. "Did you video it?"

"Can we not?" Charlie shook her head, exasperated.

"How can I not?" Angel gave her gun fingers. Niffty knows the topic of Charlie's ex isn't a taboo because Vaggie isn't reacting negatively. In fact, it looks like Charlie's past lover is a joke to the two. Angel complimented. "Nice going, babe. I knew you were a heart-breaker."

"Are you done yet, Al?" Charlie ignored the remark, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry for the delay." Alastor also finished telling Husk on what to do while he's gone, warping close to Charlie and summoning a matching pillbox hat for her attire. "You're cute as a bug's ear. (Charlie still isn't smiling and Alastor begins pushing her away from the source.) Now let's meet those eggs and grifters!"

"Don't blow a fuse, C! It ain't that bad-!" Angel called out but Charlie was already out from the hotel.

* * *

*Clunk.

"..." The two walked down the path. The moment broken as soon as Alastor pulled Charlie to take a right turn.

"Thanks Al." Charlie cracked a tiny smile, almost getting hit by a car.

"Always a pleasure, sweetheart." Alastor didn't remove his grip as they walked deeper into the streets. Alastor took alleyways instead of the main road, avoiding the raucous demons. Not knowing where they're going, Charlie was about to ask if not for Alastor's inquiry. "About the Eldritch family..."

"Don't fight them in their territory and avoid succumbing to insanity." Charlie answered and Alastor's mike exclaimed: "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ignore him." Alastor said but Charlie found it peculiar Alastor's mike can speak whatever Alastor wants to know.

"No. It's fine. I don't mind answering." When Alastor pulled away, it was Charlie who grabbed Alastor's pinky. It was a hesitant gesture. Since Alastor didn't flinch or make any snide remark, Charlie held on a little more so she won't get lost in the dark district.

"First off, the Eldritch family are one of the prominent factions from the side of the Elder Gods. We have to study their nature and weakness before proposing an alliance." Charlie hummed, "They don't have any weakness to angelic equipment and demonic artifacts, but we find their influence falling short in the mental faculty. Their main target is taking over Earth but Humanity managed to thwart their attempts more times compared to Earth's destruction."

"Why won't they claim Hell?" Alastor allows Charlie to grab more than his pinky.

"They tried back when Hell was new." Charlie mused if she should take the offer. _Hold or not?_ Charlie looked up to see Alastor staring straight at the road. "But Hell also consisted mostly of fallen angels: God's prototypes for war and expansion. We couldn't fall into insanity. We also lack needs so a fallen angel specializing in magic could go on fighting even with all their limbs and organs plucked out."

"What a sight." Alastor sighed and Charlie decides to take the offer. _They're holding hands now_. It's not as scary as Charlie thought it'd be. Alastor glanced at her, staring down at her confusion. "I assume you fought them?"

"I wouldn't choose to kill Helsa if I didn't know how to kill her. I had to... I wouldn't gain the approval of the Eldritch family as future Emperor had I not led my legion to take some of their area.. I wonder what my men are doing now? I could call them up but ahh~ They might butcher Vaggie..." Charlie looked away before she sees Alastor's expression because of the scent of blood and lavender? She noticed they're coming close to a hidden entrance. Charlie asked, pointing at the entrance. "Is that the place, Al?"

"It is. Shall we?" Alastor smiled back and they walked in together.


	13. Love restrains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie debates to herself whether to let Vaggie go or not.
> 
> No/Yes. NO overrules her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However, her business partner tilts the weighing scale.
> 
> The cat noticed and comes over to her side.

Charlie loves Vaggie. It's a fact. Everyone should know **that** by now.

 _Whoever doesn't know this will know that she's taken_.

**Charlotte Magne** 's heart is with Vaggie, in ways more than one. A sinner wouldn't know this, wouldn't be capable of comprehending her deeds, but the Courts do. _An act of utmost fidelity._ Her family, friends and affiliations were the first to find out.

Vaggie loves Charlie. This love is portrayed through action and words.

_However, their understanding to the concept of Love are different._

That's why most of them have mix feelings with Vaggie because they know a sinner will break her heart. ~~Completely.~~ No one would understand that this was her choice to truly love and support this persistent sinner. _A vow of eternity._ Surely, her team in the Hazbin Hotel understood her.

**But what if...**

**There's no Happily Ever after?**

**Vagatha** was the one who doubts in the relationship, thinking if she's good enough to the likes of the Princess of Hell. ~~It's a human thing~~. _To doubt, hesitate and regret._ Charlie rarely doubts their love, doesn't want to hesitate, pushes all the regret at the bottom because this feeling is love.

Sometimes, Charlie spies her alternate selves searching for their own Vaggie. She sees them stalk, pretend, devote, and do everything to be with Vaggie. _**Love** ~~love~~ love._ Charlie doesn't know if what **she of the present** is doing **right /** ~~ _wrong_~~ for their relationship.

**What happens...**

**When Love departs?**

After her first break-up, Charlie realized how lonely she was if not for her family. Falling for Vaggie, Charlie tried her best not to give up everything, but she could not follow her rules. _I love you._ Charlie walks in a fine line of two EXTREMEs.. The line is thinning.

Charlie stops including Vaggie in her Redemption activities. She tries her best not to have her significant other redeemed until she has an answer to her own issue. _Vaggie has my heart._ ~~She has my everything~~. No one bothers to ask why except for one curious Overlord who loves to meddle in.

_"Did you not mention that your beloved other is closest to Redemption?"_

"I know showing an end product will increase the Hotel's credibility, but **I... I don't trust you.** "

Charlie lies. She will lie to keep her fear at bay, to hide her dread of the future. Alastor knows. ~~He knows~~. _He's laughing at me._ The Radio Host certainly knows her delay tactics and plays along. **No**. He doesn't. It seems Alastor has his own methods to make others grow out of sin.

Alastor wants her to beg. He wants her to stop him. _He's helping but why Vaggie? Please not her!_ The Radio Demon has something against her or maybe he wants something from her? But Charlie won't bend. **She will deny it**. To admit is to lose. ~~Charlie is disgusted with her selfishness.~~

 _Vaggie can't leave. Not yet ~~please?~~_ Charlie takes a weekly walk outside to release the stress, to scream and hurt and hate until every bad feeling goes away. Singing, dancing and progressing is all what's needed in her Hotel! **But then**... People notice. Vaggie is growing worried.

" _Are you hiding something from me, Charlie?_ "

"No! Of course not. If you ask, you will receive."

_She has my everything. What should I do?_ Charlie smiles, loves, prays and forgives. She listens to Vaggie's understanding about the Bible, the testaments and other scriptures. ~~Would Vaggie choose God over me?~~ She dreams of soft clouds, of a lovely scenery and smiling faces. **Lies lies.**

Someone told her to breathe, to take a step back and ignore the damn deer. Stop panicking. **It's not here yet.** _Listen to him!_ Staring at a drink, the feline offered her company for tonight. ~~Ignore the departure of Love and calm down.~~

The walks diminished and her session with the feline took it's place. Once every one or two weeks, Charlie would spend time with Husk. **Love freezes in Hell to prevent it's demise** _._ They finish a collection per session _but she has a million more to try out._ Husk was the one who told her about her and her dad's problem - affection-deprivation.

* * *

"I won't be surprised if I'm the last fucker in this joint." The bartender humored, taking a drink and a bite of crunchy skin. "You said anything 'bout rent in Heaven right? Fuck them."

"No. Everything that the body and soul needs will be sustained by Heaven. You pay rent **when you want to stay** in a **better** house or want a **better** equipment for your assigned job." The monarch explained, swirling her wine. "Oh and dad considers Alastor one of those irredeemable sinners. Judging from his demeanor, Al might actually be the last sinner in our group to ascend.."

"Let's gamble on that." Husk offered, grabbing another drink.

"What do you mean?" Charlie takes a sip, letting the fruity taste burn her throat.

"With your assistance, I bet the radio demon can be redeemed before me." Husk watched eyebrows knit. He pours, watching emerald spill into the cylinder base.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Charlie snickered and Husk gave a hearty laugh of his own. 'Al is right. He does have a nice laugh.'

"Coz you're giving me a free pass." Husk gives a quick sniff of the product before sniffing it. He placed it back on the table, looking up at the stunned princess. "Don't tell me you didn't notice? You did the same thing with your girl."

"I-I didn't notice.." Charlie finished her drink and fiddled her fingers under the table. "Did I... did I also make excuses for you?"

"Yup." Husk adjusts his wings to lean on the cabinets. "Thanks. Al was gonna have my head for sure that time."

"Hmm..." Charlie grew more sullen, realizing she has clung to another once again.

"How about it?" Husk raised his hand, ready to make a deal. Charlie pursed her lips, but she didn't pull away.

"What happens if you win?" Charlie inquired.

"Then I get the last laugh." Husk smirked. "And a better room. I can finally get to gamble and fuck around without a leash."

"What happens if I win?" Charlie wondered and Husk looked at her. Instead of letting her think, the demon offered.

"How about... You get the right to haul me back in Hell any time you want?" Husk offered and Charlie's eyes widened at the consequences. Husk hastily continued before she argued. "Heaven can't do nuthing 'bout contracts. You said so yourself, it being some kind of unique skill of sorts."

"I dunno... Isn't this deal similar to yours and Al's?" Charlie raised her hands onto the table, still thinking since this is strange opportunity.

"Nah. That one's worse. This? This feels more like a side job with a boss to bully." Husk shrugged and Charlie made an indignant huff. "So what do you say?"

"..." Charlie looked at the heart-shaped paw and looked back at Husk. **Don't make deals with other demons,** _ **but he's your friend and he seems really nice ~~in spite of his tsundere mood~~ so why don't she try at least once?**_

"I hope you don't regret this." Charlie raised her hand and as soon as the two shook hands, an image of the Magne insignia appeared and disappeared after a second. Charlie let's go while Husk stared at his paw. "Do you always make deals?"

"Who knows?" Husk doesn't, ~~but surely this will keep the Princess' worry at bay for sure~~. Husk grabs a champagne bottle. "More?"

"Yes please." Charlie raised her glass. She laughs when Husk did a nifty trick, showing her happiest smile for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk honestly doesn't trust Heaven or he's a tsun and wants to comfort Charlie. Q_Q


	14. SIN & HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a drink with two people becomes enlightening.
> 
> Charlie and Husk are my fave eco-political philosophers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie distracts Husk and winds up spilling her woes.

"You know what's better than frap? **Water**! Purified clean water not from any creature but from _something_. We'll leave it at that. Just know water is a creation that does not think nor possess the ability to ever be an individual creature." Charlie talks to Husk, holding her cup. "I mean. Water has no taste and it won't kill humans, unless you want to overdose it. Grandfather made water your necessary ingredient so you have no choice but to need it back when you're alive. The human body can't handle overdosing anything. Everything has to be in moderation."

"The beauty of water is it's nature. Once drunk, returning the fluid ceases to be. The water now becomes a part of your entirety. The human body conceals it, fools everyone who chance upon it. It's either you leave it or take everything and kill the host. Water is not a threat to your body, but other substances might ~~no matter how insignificant~~." Charlie nods to herself. "Water is like energy, but not exactly my preferred analogy. Comparative studies was never my forte."

"College.. (Husk sighed.) So. I know water's great and all, but alcohol's better. It's _uhh_ a great ice breaker, stress reliever and pretty safe to drink." Husk sets his cup down after finishing its contents. He doesn't like talking, but he rather talk than have Charlie stare at him intensely. "Ain't that the reason why religion monopolized it?"

"I disagree but I understand you. Denying your words would mean I'm tired of eating. Denying your words would also mean Humanity urge to see Death as a whole. A discussion for another day." Charlie stares at the fireplace. "However, we must be aware of **it**. To put my fear into context, we should avoid being immune to **it**. I don't know what religion says about **it** but excessive consumption is terrible to not just the self, but also the entire system. The more we consume, the stronger our tolerance will be. Regularize the consumption of said vice and the pleasure induced diminishes."

"The fear of increasing the standard?" Husk threw in.

"The fear of shifting the preferred outliers as the standard. The special becoming the mediocre while the common becoming the putrid! It is a cycle that has never stopped in Hell. It only goes faster. Right now, the consumption rate of sin is by the human minute." Charlie explained. "It's similar to increasing the dosage of drugs with each session. Higher and higher until the system crash rock bottom; an endless consumption with no known end..."

"Hmm..." Husk leans forward, folding his arms on the counter.

"That's why the black markets proliferate. That's why people hoard and kill and drink and do whatever they please! It's because of this hunger that so many wind up as a slave to their 'precious' VICE." Charlie walks slowly, semi-circling the winged feline. "In Hell, what then is the solution for such insatiable creatures? SIN is like air to HELL, but Hell is not like Heaven. It is constantly expanding, a land of progress paving a way to constant destruction. It does not limit its people unless they choose to limit themselves."

"So a system is formed from anarchy." Husk rest his cheek on the palm of his hand. "An experimental set-up."

"Yes. To create a semblance of order. To restrain and contain the primal instinct tempting the soul to simply return to NOTHING." Charlie sips from her cup, looking back at the door. "Order that should not be, but has to be. Willing to have a leash on one's neck to gain a sense of security. A reality with multiple systems. Hell must satisfy its residents but... The middle class is the most influential players on the Surface. Sometimes, I wonder if Hell is worse than Heaven?"

"What about Heaven?" Husk dropped his propped arm and looked at Charlie. "God a control freak?"

"I don't know! I don't live there, but I'm certain Heaven isn't a theocracy." Charlie placed her cup down, exhaling. "Based from my understanding, the residents of Heaven all have a role in the Divine Order. Unlike Hell, Heaven gives safe tasks to its saints and followers. The angels protect them, give human roles that prevent them from ever dying within their divine domain. The last time I..."

"I know Heaven has erected a Council." Charlie refuses to elaborate her experience. "A Council filled with **powerful** entities not exactly a resident of Heaven and yadayada.."

"Wait Why-" Husk gets interrupted as Charlie changes the topic.

"I read your works..." Charlie pushed her cup towards him. Husk translates **you** as **Humanity**. "and I learned you call the Cherubim's disciples as **Virtues** and your own ascended people as **Angels**. It's cute. The concept of a **guardian angel**."

"Don't tell me there's such a thing as **guardian demon**?" Husk scoffed and half-humored, pouring a refill.

"No. That would mean paying demons to watch over someone.." Charlie finally looks at Husk, smiling. "Like I said, people who fall into Hell often do it out of their own volition.."

"I can hear the **but** coming." Husk yawned, waiting for the duo to come back.

"Let me ask you a simple question to make everything clear." Charlie found Husk's yawn contagious, yawning as well.

"Are you in Hell because you **want** to be here or because you messed up in life?"

"I deserve it, don't I? I killed people, gambled my earnings and drank my way to Hell. Forget about the sequence there! It doesn't matter." Husk can see a tiny flicker of crimson in those eyes. Charlie looked at him.

"But was that really your choice? Were you ever given a chance to make your life on Earth?" Charlie pressed but her tone is as cold as ice. "Had you been born in times of peace, had earned considerable money for a living or even lived in a life where everything was simply enough, would you have committed such vices?"

"..." Husk thinks, he decides he wants to think about this some more. _He always knew he had a control of his own life, choosing to be a part of the damn war ~~but isn't ị̶̘͐t̶̩̏̓ ̷̜͘b̵͉̘͎͉̫͠e̷̢̧̟̱͇̬͊̌͠c̸̙̭̘̝̦̠̮̈́̈́̀͆̿̊̕͝͝ả̸̠̣͖͚̞͉̗̓͂̍̈́̔̎̅ṵ̵̢̱̭͔̼͚͚̼̾̕͜ş̷̤͔̣̖̞̣͐͂͝͠ę̸̟̥̤̮̯̜̤͎͙̊̑͘̚ ̴̩̙͔̐̂̆͂͛o̶̡͓͛͊̃f̶̮̠̹̼̈́̃̋̉͛͂͊ͅ~~_ **STOP** He isn't sure what to make of it. He doesn't want to remember or even think anymore. He refuses! **H̸̝̩̞͔̮͑́͊e̶̠̅'̷͈͙̙̈́̓l̵̟̤̩̠̕ļ̴͙̻̏̇̐̈́̾ ̷̪̱̊͗̔̕͠ḓ̶̔̽e̵͖̘̱͎̾̀͘͘n̷̞̤͍̚y̵̢̦͑̏ ̶͕͒̀̓i̴̮͈̻͇̜͗͊̕ṯ̵͂̆̾̈́͜!̷̝̝̖̀͑̐͝**

"Alcohol!" Husk barks, holding his head. He feels nauseous. His body's shaking. 'Not again. EVERY FUCKING TIME!'

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Charlie answers back, but all Husk needs is alcohol. He needs to forget. He needs to feel warmth. He needs-

*THUD!

"Fuck you." Husk curses, but he doesn't lash out from the hold. This isn't the first time they talked and he wound up experiencing **something**. Whatever this splitting headache and insufferable empty feeling that could swallow you whole. He knows he's on the floor. He also knows the female tackled him and hauled him close to the fire. Lastly, he knows the girl is crying on him.

"I told you to give me a drink." Husk doesn't move, doesn't bother moving as the pain took a while to dissipate. _Helpless._ He is not fucking helpless!

"We promised Al not to drink without him..." Charlie whispers, holding him close.

"Ah fuck me." Husk sighs. He can hear Charlie giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I remembered something..." Charlie murmurs. "Al and Angel went together to shop."

"Al hates fucking." Husk comments back, staring at the ceiling. He starts up his messed-up head, pushing the human memories. "Niffty calls him... Asexual?"

"Just asexual?" Charlie asks. She allows Husk to move, falling onto the floor.

"Ask her." Husk rests stomach on the floor, feeling Charlie on his sides. He ignores his wings who decides to cover the princess. He does know the blonde cried because his fur is wet. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"Is it wrong to help my people who want to go to Heaven?" Charlie whispers, facial expression unknown as she's underneath his wings and giving him warmth (on one side) with her body. "Is it wrong to find a solution for my people from the annual Extermination?"

"They hate you though." Husk adjusts his wing so he can push the woman close. He waits for a reply. Nothing. He answers, "Do you want this to work?"

"I do." Charlie mumbles.

"Do you like doing this?" Husk rolls so he fixes his wings and pat the head of this dumb cinnamon roll.

"Y-yes." Charlie's eyes are not it's usual yellow and black, but a crimson and gold. Her horns are protruding from her scalp, her mouth hiding razor-sharp teeth.

"Then keep doing it." Husk awkwardly pats the being way-older-than-him. "I can't say I believe your Redemption plan, but I recommend your effort. It's not every day some guy decides to make a rehab hotel."

"Thanks, Husk." Charlie smiles and Husk wraps his arm around Charlie.

"You're welcome, heater." Husk nicknamed her (based on the heat the blonde emits), closing his eyes. Since he can't drink, might as well sleep and hope the radio demon bought some booze.

* * *

So the plan of learning Alastor's kinks ended up as a failure, but at least Angel knows where the guy buys his ingredients and the guy's enormous appetite. _Sure. Using Niffty to distract Sir Pentious and Vaggie keeping an eye on Mimzy and Rosie was great, but he didn't expect the TV demon coming through. **Damn you world!**_ Since Alastor likes sampling and trying out new food, Angel believes this guy would be willing to try some _toys_ once he upgrades their relationship to **More than just friends** but **not exactly friendzone** status.

**🎶🎶🎶🎶**

"..." Angel doesn't know what song that is, but it's been repeating over and over after Alastor ended in a draw with Vox. Angel didn't want to help Alastor and expose himself to the wrath of Val, but time was ticking and Husk might die from the lack of alcohol. He remembers Charlie telling him 'bout that. _He doesn't know why Alastor wants to be there when Charlie and Husk gets drunk but he wants in._ Angel perked up, seeing the hotel. He walks with the shopping bags in his pairs of arms and summons the third pair. "Finally!"

"Hey guys! Did you miss us?" Angel pushed the door open, walking inside and ignoring the still peeved demon. _Prideful deer jerky._

"You got any booze?" Husk asked, not even bothering to sit up or even stare at them. Angel dropped the bags, staring at the lobby. The concierge desk is broken and Charlie, the gall he assigned to distract Husk, was on the floor with Husk.

"..." Angel squints. Not only are they on the floor, but they're hugging. If it weren't for the fact Charlie's too innocent to cheat, he would have thought Charlie had a thing with Husk. Angel walked towards the duo, "So what happened?"

"Alcohol withdrawal." Husk slowly sat up with Charlie, staring at them with dead eyes. "Is Al dead?"

"You are such a jester, Husk-" Alastor closed the door before walking inside and seeing the duo. "...ker. Did something happen while we're gone?"

"Our conversation from drinks ended into a heart-to-heart talk." Charlie rest her head on Husk's arm, getting concealed by the wings.

"Fuck the bourgeoisie." Husk blinked, curious why Alastor raised an eyebrow. _Too lazy to think_. Used all his energy to give a fuck few hours ago.

"We talked about SIN." Charlie refuses to get out, ready to fall asleep. _The floor is pretty comfy today_. Charlie muttered. "SIN and LIFE. Let us sleep."


	15. Unknown Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty is hearing voices.
> 
> Charlie tells her to kill the centurion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta find a way to stack the requests. Inbox ain't working when I have other stories getting comments. @_@

**Ť̡̡͚̘̋͐̂r͎͍̺͈̓͂̇̎ả̤̟̳̏̇ī̥͔̖̓̾ṱ͒̚͜o̢̥͐̑r̻̔.̖̌**

The voices started few days ago. Soft murmurs at the back of her mind as the small demon went on her way to do her job. The voices would repeat words and fully fade away during lunch. However, today is the first time it didn't fade away.

_**Bastard.** _ _**Coward. Cretin. Deadweight.** _

"Can you keep quiet? I'm trying to think here." Niffty requested, trying to draw a pattern for her gift to Charlie. Charlie did become her friend few days ago and she wants to show her appreciation.

"..." Husk stared at her before opening his mouth. "What?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean you. I mean the voices in my head." Niffty hurriedly explained before drawing tiny apple patches on the branches. 'Charlie likes apples-'

_**Dunce.** _ _**Failure. Fake. Idiot. Joke.** _

"I said stop!" Niffty scanned the Lobby, annoyed at the growing cacophony. The voices should be gone now but it isn't. In fact, the noise is either getting louder or are bouncing through the walls. It's annoying for her because the voices are always speaking at the same time, too much emotions that it pained her ears.

"Uhhh..." Husk scratched his stomach, glancing around the room.

"Never mind." Niffty set her pencil down, getting off her seat. "I'll find it! It must be here somewhere!"

_**Lame. Mundane. Prostitute. Retard. Spastic. Spoiled.** _

"Oh dear. It's everywhere but where?" Niffty's searching for it. The sounds are so ominous. It's like they're right behind her, whispering terrible nothings. The voices sound angry and afraid, but also righteous and vengeful.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Alastor inquired, sitting beside Charlie as the two business partners watch Angel, a vampire bat demon and Vaggie's play a video game.

"Nothing bad, but really annoying because I know I'm not going mad but I think..." Niffty paused halfway, slowly looking at Charlie. She took several steps towards Charlie and the voices grow softer and even the lyrics change. "Oh."

_**Machina. Maero. Magis. [** _ **Magne** _ **] Mania.** _ _**Malum. Mare.** _

"Yes?" Charlie, snuggling a pillow in her arms, looked at Niffty with a gentle smile. Niffty blinked, staring at the princess. The voices are soft, but she can somewhat feel the sense of despair, acceptance and death. It's a weird sensation, much less an impossible conclusion.

"Uh..." Niffty pursed her lips. She isn't sure what to tell Charlie. Niffty knows she isn't bad in speaking her mind, but something about this doesn't sink right with her.

"Charlie?" Niffty knows Vaggie is the youngest and Charlie's the oldest so why can't she tell the blonde what's on her mind.

"Hm?" Charlie sat up, dropping her pillow to face her fully. The voices are fading away like last time.

_**Mortis. Mortis Mortis. Mortis Mortis. Mortis Mortis. Mortis** _

"I started hearing voices few days ago and I think they have something to do with you and me being friends." Niffty concluded. _That's the only logical explanation. Those things don't usually change their words and never sound that frighten until she stepped close to Charlie_. She's looking up at the surprised blonde, asking, continuing to speak because she prefers her voice than the constant **Mortis** repetition on the background. "Is this hotel haunted or is there actually demons living in the cracks and will this be a common occurrence because I can't work with all that chitchat?"

"What does the voice say?" Charlie blinked, now leaning forward to look at her fully.

"Very terrible words in the morning. Now they're speaking in Latin, still bad by the way, saying the words **Mortis** over and over." And Niffty tells her. Of course she'd tell her. Charlie is a friend.

"Hmm..." Charlie nodded slowly, taking in her words. Charlie summoned her cute apple trident. The trident with an apple on it and offered it to Niffty. "Hold this and don't let go. Focus on my voice. We'll fix this quickly."

"Ok." Niffty held it, curious as Charlie leaned back on the couch.

"Close your eye and imagine the voices in your head." Charlie offered and Niffty did so. "Tell me when you see something."

"What's the diagnosis?" Alastor asked as Niffty slowly conjured an image. They were tons of them, but she can't pinpoint her finger on the number or type of demon. They seem to be a conglomerate. A weird mush with faces and mouths and so many limbs.

"I think one of my **Centurions** found me." Charlie sighed. Niffty wanted to squint, but she decided not to when the creature(?) trudged towards her. "But I was sure I dismantled my legion centuries ago. Maybe they're bored?"

"Eternity is boring without any source of entertainment, dear." Alastor pinpoints. Niffty planned to only conjure an image, but the centurions/centurion(?) did that for her. The unknown weirdo also created a background.

**C_hHAarRl-loO°tt^TtEe**

"Oh!" Niffty nearly dropped the trident as her darkness floods in the color of a vibrant red. The sky's cracked like a mirror, bleeding a violet-purple liquid as opposed to the burning infrastructure at a distance. She can hear something. Screams? Not human screams. Animalistic screams, but also laughter. Screams and laughter. She can see creatures running and flying at the distance, but they aren't animals nor were they humans based on the form. They looked more like aliens. Creatures she doesn't really comprehend or seen on Earth or in Hell.

_**C** _ **hH _@_ r\l/o0o_tTt_**

"Have they fully materialize?" Charlie's words broke her fascination to the bizarre sight. She can see the weird conglomerate creature holding it's hand out, a soft song playing on the background. It's a catchy song. A marching song if she didn't know any better. She wondered if Charlie can hear the voices or seen what she's seeing.

"Yes." Niffty wonders why it's calling out to her. _What universe is this place?_ So artistic and disturbing in a unique way. "What do I do?"

"Deny their existence. **All of it**. No trace should remain." Charlie ordered and Niffty did just as she asked. She didn't want to, but Charlie's voice shifted to something darker. Something she can't say NO to.

> It's scary and funny because she watched the entire background get even more twisted than whatever distortion it really were. The skies broke and a dam of violet flood the land, washing down the burning smoke and drowning the voices except for one. Niffty watched IT, the creature that's been bothering her for days, SCREAM and flail it's stupid arms to reach her. He's a guy! The creature is a guy and it wants to touch her, kill her but-

"... **they don't exist**. They never should exist in this place because they're not allowed to exist." Charlie reasoned and Niffty's vision returned to the usual black. However, she can hear the scream ringing in her ears. It's angry. It's begging. It's afraid. It's vengeful. It's everything at the same time

**€|=|\=/¶\||||||•°•°•°•°•°π¥π€€€€**

And then...

> A pause <

"You can open your eye now." Charlie told and Niffty slowly opened her eye. "Better?"

"..." Niffty dropped the trident hot in her hands and realized she's crying. She wipes her eye, confused and feeling awfully empty after the sudden imagery.

"You made Niffty cry." Alastor warned Charlie but Niffty was too busy wiping her tears. "Shame on you."

"No. I didn't! ... Ok. Maybe I did make her cry-Ow!" Charlie yelped when Alastor hits the princess with something. Niffty didn't feel sad nor did she feel whatever the guy felt. Whoever he is. All she felt is this lingering sense of...

[Emptiness]

"What did you do to him?" Niffty asked, blearily looking at Charlie rubbing her head while Alastor returned to watching the game. Angel, for some reason, is lying on both the two demon's lap to distract them. It worked apparently because both the vampire and the moth are cursing at the happy spider.

"Him... You gave IT gender?" Charlie tilted her head and Niffty feels weird, but yes. She did give it a gender. Charlie moved her butt on the couch's corner, thinking. "I did what I think should be done."

"You're confusing me." Niffty gave up. Charlie's using simple words, but she's repeating the same words. Charlie knows more words than that, but the blonde keep returning to the basics.

"IT or He doesn't exist anymore." Charlie grabbed another cold pillow and hugged it.

"..." Niffty stared at her and Charlie elaborated.

"I gave you my weapon to represent me. By refusing the existence of the centurion, we both get some peace and quiet." Charlie de-materialized her trident. "I, as the **imperator** of something legion, am not allowed to give up my position. However, if the legion dismantles itself THEN that is when I lose the position as imperator."

"So you caused disagreements among your own soldiers." Alastor pitched in. Niffty glanced at Alastor who magically has a book in hand. "And when the opportunity came, you declared yourself unfit for the position and quickly left the battlefield."

"Al reads a lot of books that I'm afraid of what book he'll suggest to me." Charlie frowned. Niffty tried to piece it together. Charlie's a general. A general of a legion and the guy she met was an officer... Who might have known what Charlie did to escape..?

"Are you afraid of meeting him?" Niffty wondered. Leaving your friends would be a terrible deed, but Charlie hates violence so it makes sense for her to leave. "Are they waiting for you to return?"

"I hope not. I don't like myself back then." Charlie made a raspberry noise. Charlie then looked back to the game, commenting. "I don't want to meet any of them because they tend to trigger my dad genes... Not fun."

"I can't imagine you daddy-ing." Alastor humored. "Will there be a ton of jokes? Songs?"

"I wish that's what happens in war. No... It's more of his nonchalant brutal leadership." Charlie heaved. Neither redheads can imagine Charlie acting like that or acting like a Lucifer. They can imagine Lucifer being brutal, elegant and whatever the Ruler can be because he's the damn devil. "But with mom's cold, calculating violence."

"Hmmm.." The image is now looking more impossible. Charlie gets into quick huffs, showing her demon horns and eyes, but she doesn't go full blown psycho like anyone they know. They know Charlie overthinks, but Vaggie fits more of the Lilith category than Charlie. Charlie's plans are also not cold, just literal and see-through.

"Nope. You lost us." Alastor pinched Charlie's cheek who tried to move away. Alastor scooted closer to grab both cheeks. "Come here. Don't be shy!"

"No! You got your story! Now let me keep my cheeks!" Charlie wailed and began kicking Alastor's legs.

"..." Niffty feels her ears. No more sounds! 'Yay!'

"Time to get drawi-in..." Niffty turned around just in time to see the walls crying blood. The blood is oozing from above.

"..." Niffty squints, her inner self screaming to fix this defilement. "Cleaning!"

**[T͚͖̬̈͞͝r̡͍͎͐̈̇̉ͅä̮̣̩͉́̏̾ḯ̬̙͍̬̀͗͞t̢͛ṓ̺̗̤̝͒̾r̬̺̪̭̎̍͘.]**

'I wonder why he called Charlie a traitor?' Niffty scrubbed the walls. Ignoring the ruckus below her, Niffty's standing on a bunch of boxes stacked by Husk. She remembers the words, but not the voice or the image of the creature. **Traitor** is the one word that struck a heartstring on her. Something must have happened between Charlie and her army. She doesn't know what it is, but it sounds like a good plot. Niffty smiled, 'Right after I finish compiling my Radiodust video.'


	16. Fire Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Charlie chat.
> 
> Alastor refuses to not know things! (Stubborn psychopath)

"How do you do it?" Husk didn't know what made him say it, but he did. Not only did he say it in broad daylight, but he said it to Charlie during a group activity. Charlie who started a coloring session with everyone who wants to join. There are around five patients at the moment, all busy with their color books.

"..." Dark eyes look right at him, staring into his soul. He doesn't look away, seeing the flames of war, disease and death manifest the longer he looks at her.

> Charlie's as old as fuck, born from the most wacky power couple in Hell. Compared to all the demons he met, she's like a dumb saint. _A saint, but an idiot too._
> 
> Hell School should have broken her unwavering innocence. Responsibilities in the Underworld has to at least have obliterated her childish dreams. Reality already cemented her dark future as the Ruler of Hell. Society told her to fuck off and mind her own business. In spite of all that harsh treatment and fucked up origins...

"I just do." Charlie answered with a bright smile, looking back at her coloring book as the fireplace went out right on timing.

"Not now Husk." Vaggie quickly tossed a match and it lit once more.

"Tsk." Husk tapped on the desk, waiting for the hours to pass. Without anything to do, Husk tends to think and the easiest thing to think about are topics he hears from his regulars. Much to his surprise, Charlie is one of them. The kid-woman treats alcohol and wine like water so he gives her random beverages to watch her reaction. Sometimes, he lets her try a cocktail he made, no matter how terrible.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, Husk was this close to playing with the bell. It's irritating how he has some cat behavior on him. Unconscious and consciously acting like a damn cat. It was irritating. 'Maybe he shouldn't have finished his alcohol quota?'

"So about earlier." Charlie nearly made him leap up and cling onto the shelf behind him. He stares at Charlie, cursing himself for thinking too much. Charlie sits down, looking at the fireplace. "I realized you had an answer to your question."

"Cut the crap. I doubt that." Husk leaned on the shelf, staring at the fireplace as well. The flames are now blue. _Funny flames or...?_ "Ah right. Pyromaniac."

"Fire is the most basic skill to angels... Also demons..." Charlie answered in turn. "Some deities stole fire and shared it with their favored humans. Had they never made a connection, maybe no one would believe them. No one would make a sanctuary for them. The deities would forever be unknown until the day of their end or triumph."

"You telling me... That knowing God is the same as believing in God?" Husk searched for a bottle, ready for some nice drinks, idle chat and eventual sleep. Charlie doesn't let him think much, just imagine and realize how fucked everything is. 'Life.'

"That's why Atheists can still be saved. They will be saved in Judgement day once they side with Heaven." Charlie murmured. Husk set a cup and poured coffee he already made in advance. He didn't tell Alastor about Charlie's occasional visit, but if that guy knew... Shit. He wouldn't be surprised if Alastor and Charlie started talking about taking over Heaven. Charlie accepted the cup, blowing the steam. "I'm an open book. That's why I thought you'd know your own answer if you read me."

"Something about you is different from the others.." Charlie contemplates. "You're more intuitive, calculating, aware and experienced with people and war... That's why you drink right? To forget about it. Do you sin because you want to forget or because you don't want to move on?"

'...' Husk chooses not to comment.

...

"I'm far from a saint." Charlie stated, staring at the brown liquid, changing the topic for Husk to calm down. "I don't understand why you'd think of me that way."

"Explain." Husk took a sip from his bottle, checking the area. _At least Charlie can take a hint unlike Alastor._

"I'm born from two demons who are icons of pride and lust." Charlie took a sip from the mug. "Considering I was the first heir from Lucifer who luckily inherited most of my parent's powers, I was taught to become the next Emperor. They didn't care about the gender, Angels were never sexual creatures until God grew distant."

"So incest is a thing." Husk sipped. Again. He said something he regrets but Charlie laughed at the idea.

"High ranking angels were never designed to procreate. They exist simply to serve _God_. They are the sword and shield that protects Heaven." Charlie hummed. "The **Seraphims** handle decision-making processes, the **Cherubims** spread the word to the body, the **Thrones** legislate and implements the decrees... (Charlie smiled.) **Dominions** execute said orders, **Powers and Principalities** are the main bulk of security where **Archangels** are often decreed to being the generals..."

"So what's Michael?" Husk asks, curious about the angels. Ironic. He's asking about Heaven to a demon who's never been to Earth nor seen a human before.

"Head of Archangels. He's a seraphim, his name already says his level of importance." Charlie grows bitter, but also melancholic. "Mikha'el. _He who is like God_."

"Sorry 'bout that." Husk winced, recalling who exactly he's talking to.

"Don't be. I'm not Satan's child!" Charlie jokes. A tiny smile crept on her face. "But as the next-in-line heir to the throne, I had to prepare for a counterattack after Judgement day."

"So you... fuck guys?" Husk is sure that means gathering allies. How to gather allies here (in Hell) is through name, titles, deals and accidents.

"Too unstable and fragile. I need stronger ties for war, but also equals.. Allies above my skill set.. Ops! That sounds too vague.. Let's see." Charlie tapped on the counter, peeved. "I was taught to survive alone, gather allies from scratch, train armies and completely end Granddad's control without the reliance to SIN. This is because SIN can be purified, thwarted by divine intervention. It is SIN that enables the angels to kill us faster."

"K..." Husk imagines Hell _after judgement_ to be filled with despair. **A real extermination.** Those who survived wouldn't want to work for someone like Charlie. They'll be hiding and waiting for nothing. Charlie will have no choice but to recruit outside Hell. _That's tiring._ "What about getting laid?"

"I will be a ruler specializing in War and Advancement." Charlie pouted. "Love was never part of my curricula, but mom filled in the blanks. Love is a no-no by the way, a weakness that's meant to be locked and buried. I guess I settle down once everything is in order? (Charlie smiles.) That never stopped me from wanting to experience it though!"

"Is that how you got your ex?" Husk points the mouth of the bottle somewhere, recalling Alastor talking about the eldritch guy. "Or is it an arranged marriage?"

"Pfft. Arranged marriages are a sign of weakness. Dad would rather kill himself than give me off... Mom was thinking of matching me so... (Charlie looks conflicted.) I hope he doesn't suicide. (Charlie comes back to the path.) _Him_? Uh-huh..." Charlie takes another sip, feeling a bit awkward when she speaks of her past lover. "Well. Unlike Vaggie, he said he knew love more than I. (Husk laughed at how **love** would mean in Hell.) He truly cared about me and he proposed first, with a huge dance and song number in an amazing garden. (Charlie giggled.) Even if I said NO, he'd still act so possessive and kill a ton of my potential friends... Since I believed I felt the same way, I said YES. Dad hated it.. He played croquet but substituted the balls with the head of his advisers."

"That's messed up." Husk can sense it. He can sense the dark eerie aura. Alastor awake and coming. 'Why did he wake up?'

"Don't you see? How can I be a saint when I don't understand things the correct way? I'm trained to win wars and promote eternal advancement. To me, war will have a happy ending. My side **will** win, everyone **will** get whatever they desire. A saint cannot be a ruler at the same time. It would lead to conflict in the self." Charlie frowned, cupping her mug. "Sometimes, I think my obsession with Redemption stems in my need to know and experience the highest level of happiness. Connecting Hell with various realities made me learn other means and methods to obtaining Happiness. To advance and create the ideal society... That's why I can't be a saint. I shouldn't be-"

"Hold just a sec!" Husk knows Alastor's coming, but this was big. It makes sense why Charlie does a blind eye to certain killings, gambling, drinking and whatever sin at times. _Betterment of Hell._ Husk wished he had a way to tell Alastor to fuck off, but this is the same demon who refuses to check his phone. Husk texted Angel to distract the deer and returned to Charlie. "Ok. So you think **that** way coz that's your role."

"In the Court? Yes." Charlie shrugged. "That's the reason why I'm being pampered by my family and godparents. I'm their investment after Judgement day. I will restore Hell and make it a happy place!"

"You're addicted to rainbows coz of Happiness." Husk is trying to think logically but he drank so fuck. His mind is working, but not the way he wants it. If this was a game, he'd wing it and win. This was a conversation 'bout the future, he sorta likes to think about looming disasters. _He isn't the only one so don't judge_. He stated. "This hotel is for you to let some bastards get redeemed and attain happiness..?!"

"Fuck!" Husk actually stood up, somber as he pointed at Charlie's amused smile. **It all makes sense now!** It really was staring at him. No matter how hard anyone tries, Charlie ain't gonna change. Her future is darker than he thought and he'd be retarded to think she didn't do anything right now. "You!"

"If Project Redemption shows no results after a century, I plan on shutting it down." Charlie swayed her legs, finishing her Joe. _Husk is now curious what arrangements she made with the angels, but the damn deer's coming._ Charlie, ignorant as always, continues. "So it's either you're all here or you're all up there. That's why I refuse to go up there. The day I head up there, I'll have to-"

"Aaahhhhhh"

"What was that?" Charlie looked up, hearing a feminine scream followed by questionable sounds of wood cracking and wall crumbling.

"You're thirsty." Husk grabs the sweetest damnation he accidentally drank, giving the entire bottle to her. He can hear a certain spider screaming upstairs. _Al's coming._ Husk tosses a lit card at the dead fire place, looking back at the confused dame. "Get drunk."

"Wait but? Why? What point?!" Charlie flubbed her lines as Husk uncorked the bottle.

"Just do it." Husk ordered and Charlie grabbed the bottle. Niffty's banned from this and it's going to expire so she better drink it all. Husk shoves the otherworldly info at the back of his mind. "Drink non-stop."

"Husk-" Charlie asked for reason but Husk was having none of that. He can hear the ominous tunes. The light from the fireplace illuminates shadows moving down the stairs.

"Drink _or else_." Husk muttered under his breath. He never liked thinking of consequences so he leaves it hanging. More tension and allows the other party to fill in the blanks. He eyes the shadows. They know something is off, but not enough info to head to their boss. 'There goes his privacy.'

"..." Charlie takes a deep breath and chugs it down. Right on time, Husk saw Alastor enter the picture. Something tells him not to let the foodie find out about what he learned from Charlie. Aside from the fact Charlie's innocence is messed up, he also likes the idea that only he knows whatever the girl's going through-

"Nope. Gotta wash that off." Husk said that aloud. He didn't expect his own thoughts betraying him. He wants to be special? Ha! He's not. He shouldn't be self entitled. Charlie's view on him shouldn't make him feel this way. Husk cursed, screwing the rules and grabbing hardest booze he knows is made on Earth. It's 98% alcohol. 'Perfect.'

* * *

"I was wondering whether you two are goofing around or having a bang...?" Alastor turned to see the two both unconscious. Husk didn't even finish his giggle juice, face flat on the table. Charlie's also knocked out, falling off her back with the bottle smashed beside her.

"..." Alastor walked towards the duo, smile a bit strained. _Husk is not a lightweight. Charlie's fall is recent_. 'This was not a coincidence.'

He immediately thought of Husk as the suspect, but dear Charlie has a record of keeping secrets from him. There was one thing he was sure of.

'I will not be played with.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel that Alastor likes attention?
> 
> Is it because he's a radio host, his personality or he's a psychopath who broadcasts his killings?


	17. Sweet Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimzy drops the bombs
> 
> \- proven ineffective to Charlotte Magne.

"I'm pretty sure you were gonna have a breakfast date if I hadn't come, sweetie." Mimzy isn't sure if she's annoyed or insulted on how easy this blonde has to get under Alastor's skin. Maybe annoyed because Charlie is clueless to it all. The princess was too innocent that it's no wonder Niffty called her over ten minutes ago.

"Breakfast date?" Charlie munched on her doughnut. Doughnuts prepared by Alastor. The male, who specifically hates sweets, made a ration of doughnuts ~~of various types~~ as soon as he heard Charlie will be left alone this morning. Angel and Vaggie begrudgingly went without the princess (security purpose) to buy furniture for the stripper's room. _They don't know when they'll come back._ Charlie sat in front of her, bright as the sun, and blinked. "Oh no. Al just made too much."

"Uh-huh and I'm your older sister." Mimzy took a bite of her own doughnut as well. She resisted the urge to devour the table in front of her. _Delicious!_ She loves sweets with a burning passion, especially doughnuts. Soft round shaped bread with sugar glaze. They're even a wonderful match for coffee. Had Niffty not told her the dilemma, she'd think Al made this all for her.

> _"?!" Niffty was cleaning the stairs as ordered by Alastor when she heard his footsteps. She quickly went up the stairs before the radio demon noticed her and crouched. She hears a knock and Niffty listened. The door opens and Niffty heard her friendly boss' voice._
> 
> _"Good morning Al!" Charlie chirped and Alastor chuckled at the princess' enthusiasm. Charlie asks, curious. "You smell different today. What's the occasion?"_
> 
> _"Oh nothing serious. (Alastor waved it off.) Anyways, I know you're instructed to stay in your bedroom, but I prepared **something** downstairs and made far too much." Alastor spoke and Niffty covered her mouth to keep in her gasp. 'What could that be?!'_
> 
> _'Oh my god!' Niffty finally remembered Alastor and Husk in the kitchen. Aside from the fact she smelled the scent of fluffy bread and sweet fillings, Niffty knows Husk is teaching Alastor to make a beverage. 'But why is Al doing that?'_
> 
> _'Hmm...' Niffty pulled out her phone, peeking down to see Charlie's expression. Charlie's looking up at the male, eyes dilating at the list of sweets he made. No event comes to mind and Niffty checked her contacts, searching for the ideal candidate. 'I can't let this happen! RadioDust forever!'_
> 
> _"How can I refuse?" Charlie clapped her hands and took a step back into her room. ~~Poor Charlie. She has no idea what's going to happen. That's why Niffty's here! To save the day.~~ Charlie told the redhead. "Give me five minutes. I can't eat wearing this."_
> 
> _"Splendid." Alastor hummed back, tucking a camellia on Charlie's right ear. "I can't wait to see your reaction."_
> 
> _"?" Charlie stood there stunned as_ _Alastor turned away. She watched him walk away before removing the flower to look at it. By the time Niffty finished typing the message, Charlie already closed her door to change._
> 
> _'If it's doughnuts...' Niffty found a specific contact to do the deed, sending a message._
> 
> **[SEND]**

"I always wanted an older sister!" Charlie muffled, her mouth full like a gerbil.

"Oh I'm sure your parents would like that too." Mimzy laughed, finding this girl too adorable for her taste. She leaned forward and wiped some bread crumbs off the princess's mouth. "But I'm serious hun. (Mimzy looked at the counter where Alastor and Husk are, whispering.) Al doesn't make sweets for no reason."

"He's a foodie though." Charlie pointed out, cradling her Frappuccino which was also made by Alastor. Charlie watched Mimzy return to her seat and muttered. "Maybe he wants to try new recipes?"

"And he'd be sitting here instead of me?" Mimzy placed the napkin down. Niffty spilled the beans to her through the phone, telling her 'bout Alastor jovially preparing sweets for this blonde Dora. He even made Charlie's favorite drink. Highly suspicious if not for the occasional glances of the radio demon towards their area.

"A guy and girl together? With this set-up?" Mimzy took a sip of her joe, looking at Charlie with a reddish-pink camellia on her hair. "He's definitely making a move on you."

"No he isn't. I'm already in a loving relationship with Vaggie." Charlie frowned, unable to get in her noggin that status doesn't matter when you're in Hell. Charlie took a sip of her Frappuccino, eyeing the ~~different colors of~~ red carnation pot in the middle of the table. "Also, Al confessed he doesn't like romantic and sexual activities."

"So what does _this_ mean to you?" Mimzy can see the denial in her eyes. It seems this princess might not be a dora, after all.

"A... An elaborate plan to... To deepen friendship...?" Charlie's voice got softer and softer, refusing to look at her in the eyes. There's a difference between ignorance and denial, the latter is more fun to play around with. ~~Charlie is clearly in denial.~~

"Oh sweetheart. How many friends do _this_ to you?" Mimzy gave her a smug smirk. That's one explanation why Charlie refuses to accept the fact Al might have a _thing_ with her, the other being denial.

"I don't have a lot of friends hehe.." Charlie grabbed another doughnut.

"I'm back!" Niffty returned from her break, sitting beside Charlie and Mimzy. "Did I miss anything?"

"What if Al did this to have a date with Husk though?" Charlie muttered and Mimzy nearly dropped her coffee from the statement. Charlie didn't notice, glancing back at Husk and Alastor's direction. The two are chatting, but in a language unknown to her. Charlie leans close to Niffty, grabbing another doughnut as she looked at Mimzy. "I wonder what they're saying?"

"French stuff." Niffty commented and Charlie hummed. "Sorry. I'm not so french myself."

"I heard France is a love city...?!" Charlie gasped and covered her mouth when Alastor looked at them. Charlie scooted away from Alastor's view which made her even more suspicious. Charlie doesn't know that and Mimzy had to wonder if those are one of her charms. Charlie whispered to them, "What if this is what Al planned all along?"

"What do you mean?" Niffty asked and Charlie grabbed another doughnut.

"What if Al knew this was going to happen?" Charlie hypothesized and Mimzy wanted to laugh out loud. This girl is hilarious. She takes Alastor's reputation to a whole new level. It's as if she doesn't realize the radio demon's deficiency in handling acquaintances, female friends to be exact. There is a fine line between hanging out with women and dating them. Alastor does not notice this and oh that makes her frustrated in so many levels.

"No way." Niffty shook her head. "He's clearly surprised when Mimzy busted the door."

"That he did." Mimzy giggled at the blank stare Alastor gave her when she screamed: **Give me the dough!**

"Hear me out." Charlie started and Mimzy noticed Alastor and Husk also grew quiet. _Oh boy._ Charlie took a sip from her drink before starting the theory. "We know Al knows a lot of stuff. His experience as a radio host enables him to predict the usual responses his fellow humans would do. So..."

"What if he requested Husk to help him in the kitchen on purpose? He could have asked Niffty but he didn't." Charlie discussed. Mimzy doesn't know if she should say 'That's probably because Niffty can't keep a secret when it comes to love,' but decided not to. "He then needed an excuse which was me to spend time with Husk!"

"Ack!" Husk choked on his drink? Mimzy tries to be as serious as she can, but oh dear. _This girl is a laugh._ Charlie needs so much guidance on her social life and maybe it's her job to help this dolly out? Charlie should feel special she's even thinking of helping her out.

'It's not every day I help anyone for free.' Mimzy averted her gaze from the princess to the two men. Husk is coughing while Alastor remains unmoving. He has a doughnut on his hand, but he's staring at elsewhere.

"He must have danced with me to gauge Husk's reaction but when he was losing hope. (Alastor accidentally broke his mug.) Mimzy came knocking down the door and bam! (Alastor quickly reversed the mug destruction as Husk scolded him.) Here we are. It's all according to his plan!" Charlie waved her doughnut. Mimzy takes deep breaths, trying to not laugh. _Oh god._ Alastor and Husk? She might as well ship Alastor with Angel Dust like Niffty!

"Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" Niffty suggested. She liked the premise, but Alastor isn't the type to rely so much on fate or his luck. "He can read waves!"

"*Gasp* He can!" Charlie and Niffty have now shifted to matchmaker mode. "If he read your message, it's no longer a secret!"

"Hustor exists!" Niffty gasped and Mimzy rolled her eyes. It seems she's the adult today.

"It's even sailing!" Charlie raised her arms as if she won the lotto.

"Damn me." Husk hit his face on the counter, groaning.

"Not the worst that's happened today." Alastor tries to lighten the mood.

"This is the last time I'm helping you." Husk growled.

"Glad to know you have my back." Alastor remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I still think my ship is the best." Mimzy mumbled under her breath.

"I think **Mimstor** is good ship too." Charlie smiled.

"Mimstor? That sounds terrible!" Mimzy glared at Charlie.

"Yeah. I think **Stormi** or **Alazy** could be a better alternative." Niffty offered. Mimzy hit both Charlie and Niffty's head.

"That's even worse! No ship names on the table." Mimzy complained, stuffing one doughnut in her mouth and chewing it angrily.

"I didn't even say anything!" Charlie rubbed her head. She watched Mimzy and Niffty eat, a small smile crept up. 'At least I'm not alone.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor just wants to cheer Charlie up.


	18. Blindfold Cuddle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wonders what relationship she has with Alastor.
> 
> Cuddles mean something right? Or no?

When she managed to get Alastor to accept her offer to rest, she didn't think it would involve wearing a blindfold and entering his room. Of course, she knows each entity has certain quests and events before she becomes their so-called friend, but she can't help feel wary about everything. She can't see, relying on her auditory and olfactory perception. The Radio Demon altered his room to his liking, damping her senses further. She's walking, holding the demon's hand. Her somatosensory system is at its peak. Her mind struggling to create an image of the lay-out for a quick escape.

"Are we there yet?" Charlie wonders, moving her head. She can smell plant life and decay. It's not yet night time, but Alastor plans on having a quick nap. 'Why?'

"We've arrived." Alastor responds in turn, letting go.

"What do you want me to do?" Charlie asks. _She stood still, curious what she should do._ Charlie raises her hands and pats down. A bed. Oh. What a soft bed. Charlie states: "I can't watch over you if I'm blindfolded, Al."

"Hahaha! That's not what you're here for, darling. Come sit down. Relax!" Alastor sounds uneasy. Charlie wonders if he thought this through. It's no surprise if her business partner noticed her entering the room and sleeping with everyone in the hotel. She has never seen any sinner without nightmares from their past or a human habit forcing them to stay up and simply deprive their body of the necessary hours of rest. She has the abilities of a succubus and can consume the powerful emotion or whatever the mind conjures, similar to what Niffty calls a _Baku_. She can also sing a lullaby like _phoenix_ or a song taught to her by mom and dad, bringing a sense of safety and warmth to the listener.

'Wait. What is Al's reason for not resting?' Charlie backtracked. Everyone tells her the reason why they can't sleep or what they need to sleep, but Alastor... Not really. It's surely because of his pride. Like her dad! Admitting is a sign of weakness, same reason why Charlie has to befriend them first and pluck the shards embedded on their soul by society. Charlie doesn't hear anything. It's too quiet. Charlie sits down at the edge, detecting a body a feet away from her area. The bed is rather large, King-sized. "Are you asleep Al?"

"... Maybe this was a bad idea." Alastor says this more to himself than to her.

"No. It's ok. I got it." Charlie clicks her tongue, concluding Alastor wants her to occupy the other side of the bed. It makes sense. He's lying too close to the edge for a reason right?

...

"I think your eyes are open." Charlie waits for a full two minutes before she felt the weight shift. It's closer now, but the heat nearby has yet to lower. Every sinner has their bodies cool down when they begin their dream cycle. Demons... Not so. She'll have to come close to check the organ supplying blood/energy and prod their minds to check the processing speed. Snores is not a valid measure of rest. Some feign to get others off their back. "What do you need to go to sleep?"

"Tunes." A snap of fingers. Charlie listens to the soft symphony on her right, same side Alastor's resting.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?" Charlie rests her head on a fluffy pillow, staring at what she presumes is Alastor staring right at her. She isn't sure if she's allowed to experiment and find the ideal solution because Alastor hates another's touch, much more the idea of reenacting a moment in his past. Cuddles is a temporary solution. Cuddles always work, but that won't solve the problem. Based on her time with Alastor, the male dislikes sexual advances. Cuddling is a sexual activity right? No. Yes? No? Charlie asks, confident enough they wasted five minutes of free time. "Al?"

"I want to try cuddling. With you." Alastor clarifies. The words sink in. Charlie recalls Angel teasing Alastor two days ago and makes an _ah_ sound.

"You're experimenting." Charlie confirms, glad Alastor and Angel are friends.

"Is this odd?" Alastor asks and Charlie smiles.

"Of course not, silly. Like you said, you're experimenting." Charlie laughs, feeling the weight move closer to her. _For some reason, she looks like the predator on the bed._ Does that mean Alastor does not experience nightmares? It must mean so, Charlie is left with the remaining option that Alastor has troubles sleeping due to his demon form. Charlie teases. "Were you actually waiting for me to wear a comfy outfit before asking?"

"And the absence of your protective lover." Alastor confirms. The weight stops moving, a couple of inches away from her. "How do we do this?"

"If you allow me to remove the blindfold, I can help." Charlie offers, naturally curious what's inside this room. The only people who managed to enter the room is Niffty, Husk and Angel. _Angel got lucky...Wait a sec._ Angel is always lucky. Her friend says it's like Jekyll and Hyde. 'Aw.'

"Turn to the side." Alastor requests and Charlie obeys. She wonders what cuddling position Angel performed with Alastor. _Alastor slept in Angel's room if she remembers right?_ An information she gained after fixing Husk's mangled wings from a brawl.

"..." Charlie feels something hard pressed on her back. Arms wrap around her, having Alastor's face buried in her hair. Charlie apologizes, "I'm sorry I smell like apples."

"Better than sweat." Alastor mumbled/nuzzled(?) the top of her head, curling his legs to bump hers.

...

"Do you need me to sleep just to sleep?" Charlie asks after she 'made' herself comfortable. Comfortable is a strange term when her mind prompted her about Vaggie's promise. **Stay on guard around the Radio Demon**. Demon promises are like the kids of Demon contracts, clawing the back of one's psyche and throwing guilt to bleed out words self-anger and blame.

"I suppose." Alastor's unnaturally cold for a sinner. It's odd. Is he malnourished? Sick? Charlie pushes the thoughts for another day.

"I can't control myself when I fall asleep." Charlie explains and she felt muscles tense. The hairs on her back raise as she felt the atmosphere grew stagnant. "I might hug you. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh. That's all right." Alastor sighs. Charlie adjusts, finding it peculiar how difficult it will be to escape from this hold. She can feel his claws, pressing at her clothes. Her bamboo fabric blue dress _Niffty stitched a bright blue bird with_ might tear with the pressure. Because of her dad, Charlie's taught to always wear a protective layer to underneath her clothes at all times.

"I'll have to leave after an hour. You won't wake up, will you?" She finds them an alternative to Vaggie's bra and panty, the latter being a non-combat gear. So sleeping beside guys doesn't bother her... No response. Alastor's sleeping now?

" _You make me happy_ _~_ " Charlie decides to time herself. After an hour and thirty minutes, Vaggie will come back from her trip photocopying and printing their flyers in _something_ paper. After a ten minute rest, they'll be gone from the Hotel for the next ten hours to their ads campaign in the West side of the Pentagram. They'll be meeting with Sir Pentious too which will be fun. " _When skies are grey~_

" _You’ll never know dear~_ " Charlie noticed the tune change to a soft tune. It's questionable, but soothing. _A lullaby tune that's popular on his time maybe? Not exactly sure._ Charlie scratches her blindfold, giving up and simply prepares to fall asleep. " _How much I love you~_ "

" _Please don't take my sunshine away~_ "

* * *

...

'Oh no. Mom! Why couldn't I be a log instead?!' Charlie woke up (but since she's blindfolded, the world is still dark), discerning the conundrum she's in as the seconds trickle. She knows Alastor's sleeping and he might be a log himself. _The type of people who rarely move during their sleep_. Charlie is aware she made her grave unconsciously. She has one arm under Alastor (that is expected) and her other hand's combing through his head. _This isn't all._ Her right leg is tangled with Alastor's and her face is pressed against his chest (near the neck?) which is very hilarious because visualizing their position in her head makes them look like they're in a passionate sleep-dancing pose.

'What now?' Charlie wished the blindfold fell off during her dream wiggle expedition, but alas! Alastor was the one who tied it on her. 'Shall I start with my arms or my leg? My leg.'

'Is Al a light sleeper?' Charlie carefully relaxed her leg from the lock they made. 'Is he tired enough to not notice? But he and Angel slept together recently. HMMM'

'When did the tunes end? Can I use that as a sign if Al's asleep or is it a separate entity?' Charlie loves thinking when she newly wakes up, a great way to start the day and think what to do. She calmly removes her hand from the other's hair, failing the grasp the potential of seeing whether or not Alastor is sensitive to the deer ears there. 'If they are deer ears...'

"☹" As soon as Charlie did so, the hands behind her tighten and the space between them shortened. This will make it harder for her to escape, needing to push and go against the unconscious habit of this demon. Charlie also has to blindly walk out of the room without making noise. 'Did I agree to get blindfolded to avoid seeing his room or his frown? How can I not wake him?'

'Slowly..' Charlie raised her free hand, moving her body away as she held the arm that has the hand gripping the back of her neck. _Alastor, even when asleep, can kill._ Charlie even left her neck vulnerable, not like she doesn't trust Alastor or anything, but that's... A rookie mistake. _What if Alastor got hungry? What if he decides to rip her spine because he got bored?_ Charlie finds it difficult to balance trust and caution in the same weighing scale.

'Angel. How did you do this?' Charlie thought she has her leg free from the dance lock, but it's actually between two thighs and pressed on the groin. This is one of those times Charlie hates her cuddle habits. Charlie inches away, almost tugging Alastor with her. If Alastor leans on her, she's doomed. A firm touch will wake the beast. Charlie carefully and convincingly moves to pull away, all the while having her free hand search for a pillow as a substitute. She knows there are other pillow weights on the bed. Even if she has insufficient data and time to analyze the pillows, she feels lucky enough to find one that can substitute her size and firmness.

'Not hard enough...' Charlie found a pillow, a rather long pillow but it is not body hard. None of the pillows are firm enough to be a body substitute. _Note to self. Ask Angel to buy pillows for Al._ Charlie can make a quick magic spell, a switcheroo spell, but if she uses another magic spell... Al will most likely wake up. 'Curse her dad potent genes.'

"☆" Charlie did it. She managed to switch and is now at the edge of the bed. She carefully sat up, trying to recall her steps in entering the room. Her memory is great. 'I can do this.'

Charlie carefully stood up, making the pressure leave steadily. She turns to where she originally was and start walking. The same silent steps she used when playing a game with Beelzebub's court hunting her down to be their next meal. _Soft. Careful. Albeit fearful. Confident._

'So Al needs a body pillow?' Charlie thought, lifting her arm and her fingertips touched the top of the doorknob. She felt the metal, curious why Alastor locked it. 'Silly me. He always locks it.'

*Click!

"..." Charlie hates how audible that sounded to her. She doesn't know how loud it is to Alastor, but it was loud to her. Charlie opens it, a tiny gap for her to slip out of and locked the door from the inside before closing it. Charlie turns around to the perceived hallway and kept walking. After thirteen steps, Charlie removed her blindfold to rub her eyes. She's right in front of her bedroom shared with Vaggie. Charlie then scanned her dress, ruffled but that's the usual when she sleeps. She stretches her arms in the air, hearing something pop. Charlie starts walking down, having twenty minutes of spare time.

"So~?" Angel asked as soon as Charlie's feet landed on the ground floor. "You took a while."

"I got cuddly." Charlie combed her hair, fixing her bed hair. Husk and Angel with Niffty nowhere in sight.

"..." Husk squinted at both Charlie and Angel, judging them whether they're in tandem or not.

"It can't be that bad." Angel took a sip of transparent cocktail, smirking at the blonde.

"I took ten minutes." Charlie doesn't take ten minutes to untangle from her sleeping mate. She has experience and has mastered the art of cuddling. She must be getting rusty-

"I was referring to Al." Angel laughed and Charlie blushed. Right. Angel's main targets are Alastor and Husk. Whether for sexual preference or inner curiosity, the spider demon wanted to know more about them.

"He shows love differently." Charlie took a while to remember what she felt. There was no sexual tension or energy in the room nor was there any love sparks. It felt quite empty. A lack of warmth? Charlie murmured. "Does boredom equate to depression or are these two feelings sisters?"

"Okay. Take several steps up. That was too deep for me." Angel backs up comically, but what he really means is to not describe the spiritual/emotional baggage of the person. Problems of being half succubus, not sure if you're feeling emotions or energy. 'Problems.'

"My bad." Charlie looked at the racks, grabbing a white cardigan and using a spell to straighten her dress. She looks at Angel, serious. "Angel. This path is dangerous, dark and empty. A weak resolve will get swallowed up in its abyss. Are you sure about this?"

"Edgy as fuck but potential sweet boi..." Angel looked at the table. "Why not? Maybe he's **the** guy."

"We might become enemies." Charlie can't forget the likely possibility. Everyone wants to overthrow her dad and get the throne. If there's no other way _then..._

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Husk offered two shots, waving his hand to shoo the invisible mist of tension. "You know what? Let's drink. That's the best solution for today."

"No alcohol." Charlie crossed her arms and Husk slowly placed the whiskey down.

"...." Husk begrudgingly pulled out coconut water.

"Healthy." Angel stared at the transparent liquid being poured in his cup, taking a shot. "Maybe we can get Al and Husk to sleep together someday-"

"Get out!" Husk ordered and Charlie laughs at the quick change of mind. _Vaggie's right. Husk always serves Angel first._

"Come on Husky! I know you're his fav pussy- Ah!" Angel ran out when Husk started throwing cards at him. Charlie keeps laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was one thing Charlie didn't take into consideration: temperature.
> 
> We all know how it feels when it turns cold.


	19. 7 Minutes in Heaven/Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover, talks and dumb sneak attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that funny the longer I wrote about it...
> 
> But hey! World building. :3

When Angel suggested a sleepover which requires using the 69th floor (AKA **Squishy** **Bed Fun room** for Charlie), they decided to bring Mimzy and Pentious over for added fun. Charlie (as always) managed to drag Alastor to join since Angel (now leveled up in his relationship with Husk to being a **tolerable** **dickhead** ) can now convince the winged feline with a good (not immediately sexy) time. _However, Angel feels he's close to breaking Alastor's wall of err whatever the name it has!_

They started with the usual stuff: watching movies, pillow fighting, singing and dancing, questionable charades, and exchanging stories. The stereotypical sleepover activities. They had to start light, to make the group comfortable in the idea of joining another sleepover. When those guys are used to their shenanigans, maybe then Angel will bring the big guns ~~and maybe Charlie will let them play some of her devil games she was taught back when she was younger~~ or maybe these guys would agree to playing video games with them? Vaggie's a beast. _It must be a Post-Millennial thing?_

"Ok! Last game before we get back to our rooms or whatever!" Angel watched the entire group ready to sleep after the credits of the movie Charlie wanted to watch. Charlie's somehow managed to procure the latest movie about **Toys**. _It was bad... Like it doesn't make sense. No porn and overrated issues._ No one questioned the movie as much as Charlie though. Everyone answered her (out of boredom or politeness), but it was only Husk and Vaggie who corrected whatever crap they tell her. "Silence means yes.. Now get up!"

"What's the game?!" Charlie rolled to sit up, eyes wide and ready to play. She nudged Vaggie with her hips, giggling when Vaggie grumbled. Charlie stood up, nearly tripping when she has Alastor beside her. She got out of the sleepy bundles, smiling. "What do we need? It better not be UNO!"

"Let's play UNO! It must be a fascinating game." Alastor requested and Charlie stuck her tongue out of the cheeky demon. Angel doesn't know what those two were talking about since he dozed a bit, but based on the arrangements, Al messed with her head maybe. The group rest in bundles. Him, Husk, Niffty and Pentious then Vaggie, Charlie, Mimzy and Alastor. Al was supposed to be sitting and acting like their responsible adult parent, but he somehow migrated to join the huddle.

"Don't act dumb on us, you piece of shit!" Apparently, Husk has played UNO with Alastor. _Things to know_.

"Nah! We only need a closet." Angel pointed at a closet of his choice. "Specifically that closet. Who can guess this game?"

"You know what? I'm good with UNO." Husk slowly sat up but then he allowed gravity to drag him back down on the soft floor. When did 7 Minutes in Heaven become popular again? Whoops! Around the **1950s.** _So h_ _e knows! ~~Perfect.~~_

"Does this have something to do with dressing up?" Pentious offered and Angel kinda forgot about this innocent noodle.

"I don't exactly trust any of your fashion sense to be honest." Mimzy sat up, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Will we be summoning something?" Charlie tiptoed towards the closet, opening the doors to reveal darkness and a bunch of male clothes. _Must be Lucifer's._

"It's a popular sleepover game Char. Do you think 'em kids would summon demons?" Angel searched for anyone to recognize the game. Vaggie has a blank face. 'Really?!'

"Wait! I know what we'll be playing!" Niffty has restored Angel's faith Humanity _what little remains of it anyways_. "We'll be playing **7 Minutes in Heaven**!"

"Bingo baby!" Angel and Niffty does high-five. Husk sighs while Vaggie's eyes shot wide open. The rest... Albeit confused.

"Come again?" Alastor watched Angel pull out a timer and a bottle. He looks at Husk while Niffty whispered to Pentious and Mimzy. "What is this game, Husker?"

"A game that makes you claustrophobic." Husk squinted at Mimzy and Niffty cheering in joy. "Two people locked in a closet for 7 minutes."

"I-I have never played t-this game before! What should the c-chosen two do in the closet?" Sir Pentious, the serpent was _not_ blushing like a virgin.

"Anything. Just stay there for seven minutes." Vaggie calmed down, looking at Angel. She furrowed her eyebrows, 'Isn't this bold of you?'

'It's gotta be done, babe.' Angel gave a subtle nod.

"As much as I would like to change the name to **7 Minutes in Hell** since we're in Hell, how do we play this game?!" Charlie tried to move her father's clothes but failed. She looks back at her friends. "And you guys are pretty huge. Shouldn't we choose another closet for this?"

"What? That's the perfect closet! Lemme give you guys an example." Angel stood up, walking towards Charlie. "Get in the closet."

"But we won't fit." Charlie pouted but obliged, stepping into the closet. Angel also stepped in, crouching down and somehow managed to fit in the closet by being close to Charlie. "See? We fit and I'm the tallest! Whoever gets Niffty is a winner."

"Can we reinforce the closet doors? In case our movement destroys the hinges and so forth." Sir Pentious is a literal virgin and an epic fail flirt.

"Nah. That's the fun part of the game. We get to hear whatever you guys are doing. Go wild!" Angel pulled one of the door closed. "You guys see anything?!"

"Nothing!" Vaggie called back and Angel flung the door back open. Charlie squirmed out, landing on the floor.

"I'll excuse myself from this one. It's not to my fancy." Alastor stood up which everyone expected. _Oh fuck! Did Husk explain the game to Al?! Damn it._ Angel looks at Charlie for back-up.

"Uh..." Charlie blinked, confused what Angel wants from her and Angel changed focus to Vaggie for help. If Angel spoke up, Alastor might get out of here and the moment is spoiled. _For Mimzy anyways._ ~~And the fact he could get paired with Al~~.

"If you don't want to join then get out of the room. We're all going to embarrass ourselves in this game and we don't want anyone blackmailing us." Vaggie sighed, not sure why Angel wants Alastor to be a part of this game. This was Alastor. Getting locked up with Alastor is like getting locked up with a killer! "No killing by the way! Don't forget the closet belongs to Lucifer!"

"Come on, Al! It'll be fine." Mimzy offered popcorn to the hesitant radio demon. "It'll only be 7 minutes."

"It's not like you'll always be picked." Niffty supported, throwing a popcorn in her mouth. "That would be unlucky if it did."

"Don't listen to 'em. Just go and get some damn sleep." Husk shooed Alastor. He knows Alastor hasn't slept well so this was a great way to have the guy sleep. _But then, would Alastor be able to sleep when they're all awake?_

"It says this is a kissing game." Charlie read through her hellphone, eyes widened as she kept reading. "7 minutes of kissing?"

"No hun. Kissing is **one** of the activities you can do in the closet for 7 minutes." Vaggie corrected and Charlie gasped when Vaggie wiggled her eyebrows.

"WHHAA?!? But we had sex this morning! Are you sure?" Charlie gasped and Mimzy began coughing since she was eating popcorn with Niffty.

"No one needs to hear that!" Vaggie threw a pillow at Charlie who fell towards the floor.

"I changed my mind! I'll join this petty game of yours." Alastor relents, more for curiosity's sake.

"I knew you would! Thanks, Husk." Angel nudged Husk who screamed in a pillow. Angel set the bottle down, praying to God to give him the divine duo.

"We stop when we all get our turn in the damn closet." Vaggie checked the time in her phone before looking back at Angel. "Charlie and I gotta visit the Mad Production and pick up something."

"What Mad Production?" Angel spun the bottle. "Is it the naked cult or the guys wearing masks?"

"No. The guys with the animal heads. You know, the ones that speak in rhymes?" Vaggie corrected and Angel looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh.. Those fuckers..." Angel made an _Ahh_ sound. "I hate those bastards."

"Good." Vaggie added. "Tea party event a week from now."

"Yay~" Angel said with utter sarcasm. While the bottle spins, Angel stood up to lock the doors and secure the windows. Nothing is going to get out of this room. 'For everyone's sake.'

* * *

"The Mad Production supplies the Hotel with fresh crops and fruits." Charlie explained to the rest, watching the bottle spin. "Angel joined the last tea party session...Do you wanna come Niff? It only happens every six months!"

"It's **not** a tea party." Vaggie cuts off before Niffty says YES. It's more of a detective-murder game where everyone can die. _Albeit temporary but still._ "I actually want Husk to come."

"But they serve good tea. Alastor and Husk isn't fond of tea." Charlie points out, confused and Vaggie wants to shake her precious love to gain common sense but she's far away. She looked at Mimzy. "Shake her for me. Please?"

"No hard feelings, dear." Mimzy shook Charlie who's still puzzled. Vaggie face palmed, taking a deep breath before exhaling it through her mouth.

"What's gotten your taco-" Angel returned and Vaggie threw a pillow, unable to use magic in this floor.

"The Tea party." Vaggie stated and Angel paused. "Charlie wants to join Niffty."

"Yeesh." Angel sat down, watching the bottle slow down. "Why not Husk? He'd make a great killer."

"What?" Sir Pentious and Niffty said at the same time. _Signs of being a perfect couple, but not now._ The bottle stopped spinning.

"Angel and Husk!" Charlie cheered. "I'll start the timer when you guys get in."

"No funny business." Husk glared at Angel who gave a sly grin.

"Whatever you say, Husky." Angel walked with the feline. "If we're not out in seven minutes, open the door!"

"Okey-dokey!" Niffty agreed. Charlie hugged a pillow as Alastor watched Husk kicking Angel while trying to get in.

*Creak

"What is this tea party you speak of by the way?" Mimzy looked at Charlie and asked, curious.

"Like a human tea party!" Charlie smiled and Vaggie looks the other way. "But there's a scarcity of tea leaves and one of you is the killer who really likes tea. The new player has to guess who the killer is. Every strike of an hour, the player must point at the possible killer. Technically, that means there are two ways to die: by the killer or by the judge. The game ends when the killing of the killer stops or the Judge is left with the killer."

"...Interesting." Alastor looks at Charlie. Vaggie looks and sees the guy **really** staring at her lover. She didn't like that and pulled Charlie close to her. Alastor asks, "And why does the game make the new player the Judge?"

"FUCK!" Husk cursed in the closet. Whether out of courtesy or disgust, everyone tries to ignore the closet.

"Because the tea party always starts with a song number and since no one wants to die first, I always sing first." Charlie squints, staring at the timer. "Since I'm always the first to die, I get to choose the Judge. If the Judge wins, I win too. If the killer wins... Only the killer wins! I always choose the new player so they'll be the last one to die in the game. You know, so you can enjoy the tea!"

"That's not how tea parties work." Mimzy waved her popcorn in her fingers. "We drink tea, talk about the latest events and eat snacks."

"Isn't that called snack time?" Charlie frowned, a number of question marks pop out above her head.

"Why is seven minutes taking so long?" Niffty poked the timer, looking back at the closet now shaking a bit. "Can we move closer to the closet?"

"No. That would be impolite to listen to their business." While speaking, Sir Pentious saw the closet rattle. "... It won't hurt if we check on them, right Charlie?"

"If you hear a moan, open the door." Charlie flopped on a pile of pillows. Niffty and Pentious walked towards the closet and pulled the door.

"Finally!" Husk kicked Angel out of the closet before coming out. There are a ton of lipstick marks on Husk. His hat is gone and the bow is out of place. Angel, on the other hand, has scratch marks and a black eye on his left eye.

"In second thought, we should drink while we're playing this game." Angel got up his feet as Husk wore his hat again.

"Come here! Charlie will take care of you." Charlie pat her pillow pile, feeling content with her pile.

"No offense, but I'm not into the mommy kink." Angel joked, sitting beside Charlie who sat up to give a quick kiss on his injured eye. Angel slowly opened it, rubbing his eye. "More of a daddy kink. You get me right, Char?"

"What does being in a relationship with Vaggie sound like to you?" Charlie stated as Husk spun the bottle.

"Say that to your ex." Angel gets a playful slap from Charlie as she drew a symbol behind his back. The wounds vanish and Charlie returned to her pillow pile. Angel strategically sat away from Alastor.

"So how's he?" Vaggie murmured.

"Feisty. Didn't get enough." Angel replied back and the bottle, not strongly spun by Angel, landed on...

"So close..." Charlie puffed her cheek, seeing the bottle point at Sir Pentious and Mimzy.

"Awkward..." Vaggie agreed as Niffty flopped on the pillows with Charlie.

"Unfortunate but the show must go on!" Mimzy stood up, fixing her dress.

"A man never steps down from a challenge!" Sir Pentious stood up, trying look completely fine with this (not).

"Just get in." Husk knew it was a mistake not to sit beside Angel. This was spin the bottle. Bring your enemies closer- What if he gets paired with Alastor. 'Lucifer be damned.'

*Creak

"Me, Vaggie, Niffty and Al." Charlie nodded to herself. "If we're lucky which we are not, we'll finish this with two more spins."

"I know right?" Angel stares at Alastor then back at Charlie. "It's probably three."

"Psst! Can't you let the bottle land on me and Al?" Angel whispered close to Charlie's ear.

"Can't. You see that chandelier above this place?" Charlie pointed at the grandiose ornament that gives a ton of nice lighting. "That seals most of our magic. I don't know what magic is allowed here but it's clearly not offensive skills. Telekinesis is an offensive spell for some reason."

"Damn." Angel moved away from his accomplice, looking back at Alastor who has his shadow listening in on the closet. "So Al. Are ya... a triangle, circle or square type of guy?"

"Excuse me? I don't quite understand the question." Alastor raised an eyebrow. Husk also flopped on the pillows with Niffty and Charlie. Vaggie was munching on popcorn, watching the struggling homosexual in his journey to enlightenment.

"Triangles or Circles?" Angel asked. "Or are you a square?"

"Uhmm..." Alastor looks at the lazy potatoes before asking in turn. "Square...?"

"I knew it! It all makes sense." Angel made Alastor even more confused.

"What's going on, Charlie?" Alastor looks at his business partner.

"Angel gave you a human test." Charlie gives a thumbs up. ~~That did not answer anything.~~ Charlie then looks at Angel. "I think you passed. Angel looks really happy."

"Fuck. Now what?" Angel mumbled to himself.

"More like conflicted." Vaggie has a sweat drop.

"Uff!" Sir Pentious got out of the closet, courtesy of Alastor's shadow opening the door.

"I'm starting to see a pattern." Charlie stared at the kiss marks on her friend's face. "So what if two girls are paired up together, who should initiate the kissy mark contest?"

"You can't make lipstick marks without lipstick." Mimzy tossed a lipstick tube to Charlie, sitting down beside a sad Niffty. "I'm sorry, love. Internet says it's a tradition."

"Hey! Stand up! We can't wait forever!" Angel called the stunned serpent, transferring positions to get a proper angle with Alastor (who is already onto Angel's schemes).

"... It's okay!" Niffty looks at Mimzy and sits up, bright as new, and spins the bottle.

"If Niffty and Al gets paired up, I will be so happy~!" Charlie claps her hands. "So wholesome."

"We're not related." Alastor corrected Charlie before she assumes what he thinks she's thinking.

"Whaa? But you see her like a daughter right?" Charlie gasped.

"I didn't die as a kid. I died in my 20s." Niffty admitted. "I drink too."

"No!" Angel, Vaggie and Charlie gasp. Niffty squints at all of them, except for a snickering Mimzy and a radio host poking the sleeping cat. Sir Pentious doesn't know how to act, awkward noodle.

[The bottle stops spinning]

"Vaggie and Alastor..." Charlie stated. No one moved.

"I choose dare." Vaggie refuses. Charlie looks at Vaggie, confused. "I rather do dares than get fucking locked up with **him**."

"It can't be that bad~" Mimzy sang.

"..." Angel's still thinking about it, looking at Alastor. "If Smiles is okay with it then we can give them **dares**."

"How about truths? We can learn a ton of stuff from truths." Niffty pointed.

"Or we could humiliate them." Husk has a good point, but this was Vaggie and Alastor. Angel has to be lenient so Al would come over more often.

"Nah. Truths are good." Angel rolled his eyes. _Alastor wouldn't mind right?_ "Me first. Vaggie. How does Charlie taste? Al. Have you ever fucked a deer?"

"NO! Why would anyone do such a thing?" Alastor stared at Angel. Vaggie blushed at the question, jaw fell down at this slut's audacity.

"So it's a no." Angel gets hit with a pillow, nearly cracking his head since he fell on the floor with the sheer velocity of the pillow.

"I... C-charlie.." Vaggie stuttered. "She... She tastes like... Sin."

"Good sin or bad sin?" Angel rubbed his head, wincing at the pain.

"That's already another question!" Vaggie's blushing hard. "Next!"

"So is it a good sin or a bad sin?" Mimzy cackled as Vaggie made the I-trusted-you expression. "You are having an affair with a daughter of Sheba. It has to be good!"

"Friendship over." Vaggie neither denied nor confirmed. Mimzy giggled, looking at Alastor. "Oh Al~?"

"Yes Mimzy~?" Alastor smiled. Mimzy asked: "May I have your phone number?"

"Here." Alastor tossed the Hellphone. "You can have it if you want."

"No! Give it back to him!" Charlie added. "Al's joking!"

"I know he is." Mimzy smiled back at Alastor, returning the phone.

"My turn! Did you take a bath today Al?" Niffty scrutinized Alastor.

"I have." Alastor smiled.

"Why do you smell like corpse then?" Husk slowly looked at Alastor, grimacing.

"I assume he killed someone before coming here." Pentious theorized and Alastor's silence means YES. "How did you become so popular with the ladies?"

"..." Alastor shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I have absolutely no idea!"

"Vaggie. What would you do if Charlie cheated on you?" Niffty dropped the bomb.

"I wouldn't cheat on Vaggie!" Charlie defended herself, but Vaggie crossed her arms to think about it.

"I would... find the reason why she cheated on me." Vaggie said, carefully. "Charlie might be manipulated or she's doing it coz of her dad or maybe she's feeling jealous on something."

"My precious lesbos." Angel placed both of his hands together as if praising the couple.

"If you were capable, would you kill Alastor?" Pentious offered.

"Even if I don't have the power, I will kill him if he hurts Charlie." Vaggie answered Pentious.

"Chaggie is so precious." Niffty joined Angel in praying to the couple.

"Hey Husk-He's asleep." Angel bumped Charlie. "Last one. Go Charlie."

"Okay..." Charlie looks at the two. "Vaggie. What would be the first thing you'd do when you enter Heaven?"

"...That is deep." Vaggie breathed out. "I would... I don't know."

"That's not a truth, Vaggie." Charlie puffed her cheeks.

"You could have asked something simpler." Vaggie complained. "Fine. Maybe I would try to find a way to contact you."

"Chaggie forever." Niffty raised her hands. "What about Charleston... But Radiodust? NOOOO!"

"So you like those type?" Angel asked Pentious.

"She's innovative." Pentious confessed.

"Al..." Charlie hummed. "How does your first kill feel like?"

"Uff." Angel didn't like where this was going, especially with that smile.

"..." Alastor looks at Charlie and Charlie doesn't flinch. She is downright curious, looking right at danger. "How did yours make you feel, darling?"

"That's not how truths, work Al!" Charlie laughs. No one made a sounds because they can sense the room darkening. _Bad question. Really bad question. Charlie. Don't trigger the radio!_

"I'll tell once you tell me yours." Alastor smiles, the scary shit-he's-gonna-kill-us smile. Charlie, the dumb dame, doesn't notice the shapes and darkness.

"W-well... I felt curious. Empty. Disappointed?" Charlie answered and the room turned lighter. Too bad now everyone feels freaked out with Charlie's answer. _Lucifer has been a questionable daddy and Lilith is known as a sex goddess._ Charlie sat up, hugging her pillow. "I didn't kill because I want to! I kill because I need to. You killed people because you want to so I was wondering why..."

"My first kill was a need." Alastor smiled sweetly, a soft tune playing. _Angel really wished they drank first before they started this game. They weren't somber enough._ "What _you_ experienced is what led _me_ to repeat the same."

"Thanks! We're done here! Let's spin the bottle!" Charlie changes the topic and Angel agreed, spinning the bottle. It hits towards Niffty and Pentious.

"The ship will sail." Angel saluted at the two demons.

"Go on you two. Have fun!" Mimzy then said something close to Niffty's ear who shook her head at the suggestion.

"Be careful." Alastor told to both demons, his words mean differently to both demons.

"Papa Al." Charlie suggested and Angel corrects her. "Daddy Al."

*Creak

"I'm not that old." Alastor hits both Charlie and Angel with pillows.

"It's a compliment!" Angel dug his grave as more pillows got thrown at him.

"Hang in there, Ange! Vaggie help me." Charlie dug through the pillows.

"Can't we leave him there?" Vaggie likes the silence. "He can't die from pillows."

"But what if he can?!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Alastor. "Stop throwing pillows! I can't save him if you keep throwing!"

"That's the point." Alastor caught the pillows. "He's irredeemable. Don't bother."

"I will bother!" Charlie keeps digging. "Why isn't anyone helping me?!"

"Because he'll live." Mimzy commented, her right hand twitching for something. "Let him save himself."

"MMHGHGH!" Angel's cries are muffled underneath the pillows. Charlie is starting to regret using the **69th floor**.

"I'll help out." Vaggie offered and both females tried digging for their friend.

* * *

It's been five minutes and Angel stopped talking. Husk is grumbling in his sleep, hissing which Alastor responds by scratching his ear and petting him. There's a soft knocking somewhere, but it must be a firestorm outside or another normal calamity until-

"STOP DISTRACTING ME-?" Charlie snapped, looking at the side of the room. Her expression flickers to her demonic form and quickly reverts back. Charlie heads to sit down beside Vaggie, whispering.

"?!" Vaggie looked at Charlie and nodded. She stood up, walking towards the group.

"?" Alastor turned to look at where Charlie's staring at but Vaggie threw a pillow at him.

"Ready!" Throwing another pillow, Vaggie called out just before Alastor could remove the pillow.

"Fuck off!" Husk stirred, flicking his tail. He has his eyebrows furrowed, annoyed at something as the demon curled among the pillows. Mimzy isn't sure what was wrong. She doesn't see anything-

**[σ̸͍̤̭̱͓̩̬̱͇̣̭̈́̅͒̿̅φ̷̡͉̗̺͔͙͓̋̾̎͂͜ρ̷̧̧͇̭͕̞̯͎͈̽ἁ̴̨̧̡̛͈̩̫̹̝̙͛̽͊̈́̕γ̷̫̪̭͇͈͎̈́́̎̍̚ί̴̢͚̣̖̱̖͂̍̌̾̊̒ͅδ̸͓̟̙̯̐̇̆́̎͐̈͌͋̚ͅα̶̼̖͓̺͆  
̸͉͉̦̟̼̬̚ş̷̻̰̦͔̮̼̗͐̓̍͋̄̈̃͘̕ͅi̷̮̞̠̺̝̝̥̫̦̲͕̓͒̄͑̏̅̇͋̋̇͠g̸̛̙̼͇͠i̵̢͙͍̦͙̹̓l̷̦̲͍̠̪͈̜̗̱̄́̌̈́̏̂̈́̚l̸̖̳̤͙͋ů̸͔̦̺͖̑̾̔̍̉̎̾̄͌͘m̷͉̹͉̪̐̔̓́̓̉  
̸̛͙͖̥͈̊̈̈́͗]**

A flicker.

Reality, for a fraction of a nanosecond, broke

" **εγένετο φως!** " Vaggie already spoke before the flicker, saying a skill of some sort.

And returned but this reality looked different.

"Why do your cousins hate you so much?" Vaggie spoke up, waving her hand as the smoke dissipates. The supposedly pastel pink cutesy sleeping floor returned to its original format. Blue, green, grey and black with the chandelier bigger and better (repaired too). The furniture were set aside, away from the center. Portraits of Lilith are too prevalent in the floor with the curtains deluding you to believe you're seeing the night sky. "This hasn't happened before."

"I expected more red from him." Mimzy then noticed a neon blue splattered outside the window and rubbed her eyes. 'What if the colors are inverted?'

"Maybe my appearance in the News made them think I grew rusty?" Charlie is wearing a neon blue blanket over herself, pretending to be a tablecloth demon perhaps. "And I think they're right."

"I'm alive! Urgh... Why can't Al take a joke?" Angel was covered in neon blue. "What the hell? Did you and Al actually fight?"

"N-NO! Why would we?" Charlie offers a clean portion for Angel to wipe his face and some part of his clothes.

"Darn. I bet Husk you'd win against him- hey!" Angel cried in pain when Charlie kicked Angel's shin.

"It's monarch problems." Vaggie looked at the confused duo. "Nothing to worry about."

"Is she alright?" Alastor tilted his head as Charlie kicked his shadow from lifting the blanket.

"We're bloody fine haha!" Charlie laughed, failing to reassure anyone. "Oh gosh! Is it 7 minutes? (Charlie points at the closet) You should go check on Niffty and Pentious and walk there with your eyes closed!"

"Charlie. You aren't ugly." Vaggie pat her lover's back.

"Nah. She's hideous. That's why you should close your eyes." Angel told Alastor and Mimzy. "Trust me. Charlie would appreciate it."

"If it's for Charlie." Mimzy closed her eyes, hoping she's walking the right direction.

"I'm sure she doesn't look that terrible." Alastor stood up and Vaggie clung to her girlfriend. "I've seen worse."

"That's not reassuring, Al!" Angel yelled back.

"Just close your eyes, Ali." Mimzy called out, patting the closet door.

* * *

"?!" Mimzy waited for Alastor to be by his side before they both opened the door. Mimzy didn't see everything, only seeing Pentious thrown out by a tentacle. The scream of the serpent made her look around. Back to pastel pink. Back to the soft pillows, stuff toys, candy bowls, clean windows and lack of furniture. The chandelier is damaged beyond repair, but it's replaced with a soft white ball of light.  
  
"NOOo!" Niffty yelled and Alastor smiled at her. Niffty yelled at Alastor. "He wasn't doing anything bad!"

"I heard everything." Alastor answered and Niffty pursed her lips.

"I... R-really?" Niffty laughs, looking at the room! "Oh! A bloody blanket? That won't do at all!"

"Huh. You did grow rusty." Angel commented, staring at Charlie who already placed a new blanket over herself. "Is that why Apple Daddy visits?"

"No! He visits because he's bored." Charlie pouted underneath the blanket. _Mimzy can see the two horns and Charlie grew a bit on height or is it her outfit?_ "This is... Problematic. I'm sorry 'bout this. I promise it won't happen again."

"Nah. Everything's chill. Stop beating the corpse. It ain't your fault." Angel gave Charlie a one-arm hug, looking down at a sleeping Husk. "Guess the sleepover's over! Thanks guys!"

"What happened to Charlie?" Niffty grabbed the bloody blanket. Sir Pentious slowly getting up but a tentacle dragged him down to who-knows-where.

"I caught the ugly." Charlie lied, kicking Alastor's shadow again. "Stop peeper! Al! Tell your shadows off!"

"Maybe if you reveal yourself, they'll stop?" Alastor recommended.

"Haha. Very funny! NO!" Charlie moved towards Vaggie who gives her a hug. "Thank you for coming everyone! I hope you'll come again to our next sleepover!"

"It was eventful." Mimzy looked at Alastor. "I learned a lot today. Do visit me some time, Ali."

"I will." Alastor grabbed Mimzy's hand and kissed the back of her hand. "Shall I escort you out?"

"Don't mind if you do." Mimzy giggles and the two went out.

...

"I'll throw the burned pillows out. You guys can go. You earned it." Angel spoke after Niffty left.

"So what type of lover is Husk?" Vaggie smirked, placing a hand on her hips.

"He's actually sweet." Angel whispered, hoping the feline can't hear them. _Husk is still in the room._

"I ship HuskDust." Charlie raised her hands.

"That's a terrible fan name." Vaggie kissed what she presumes is Charlie's cheeks. "How about Dusty?"

"You're both terrible. Good night." Angel pushed both of the females out, turning around to see the feline still sleeping. "Let's get you back on your bed, buddy."

* * *

"W-wha happened?!" Husk woke up, eyes wide and on all four. Husk scrutinized the room, realizing he's in his room. Someone brought him here? _Ain't that fucking nice._ Husk sat down, scratching his back. "Nothing.."

"... Fuck it." After trying to sleep and failing, Husk got off his bed. He opened his door and begun walking towards the stairs. However, he heard the sound of his freaking creditor and decided. He'll smoke. A smoke is good. He climbs up, sometimes moving his wings since it's sore from his last sleeping position.

*Clunk

"Gonna smo-" Husk knew he sensed Charlie so he wanted to tell her beforehand that he will smoke whether she hates it or not, but then he saw something he feels he shouldn't have seen.

Crimson sclera and golden irises stare at him. Everything red. The all too familiar scent of iron, sulfur-

He took a step back, stumbling

" **Fuck.** "


	20. Love/Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to convince the three to give love a chance and fails...
> 
> .. but Angel is ready to save her day by taking her out the hotel.
> 
> [Alastor has no sense of empathy here.]

"So why ain't Vaggie addicted to you?" Angel randomly remembered the sleepover, something about Charlie tasting like sin. He never fucked her and he never imagined fucking her. 'She felt more like a mom-sister figure.'

"Low dosage..." Charlie answered, trying to stitch a rainbow. "And Vaggie might be an angel."

...

"Say what now?" Angel looked at Charlie. He tried finding a parallelism between Vaggie and an angel. Angel took a sip of his grape juice box, looking around for any sign of Vaggie. _Right. Vaggie and Niffty went out for groceries_. "How did your apple daddy react?"

"I showed Vaggie to him after I was sure he gave up finding her." Charlie tugs at her knitting needles. "Daddy might have ordered his legion to disguise as humans and kill anyone related to Vaggie in her human life, dragging said souls to Hell and torturing them for information."

"And..?" Angel watched Husk watch the TV. For once, it's just him, Charlie and Husk.

"Nothing. Vaggie is a mysterious case." Charlie sips her juice box. "We love each other, no I'll-kill-every-single-one-who-dares-lay-their-eye-on-me love but I-fully-support-you-your-dreams-and-your-privacy love!"

"Congrats." Angel watched Husk's ear twitch. "What are you gonna do once Vaggie's gone?"

"I'll ask her if she wants to break up or what arrangements we can do to save the relationship. I can't visit Heaven without raising concerns. People up there might discriminate her or hold her for ransom." Charlie keeps knitting, not looking at anyone but her work. "I love Vaggie enough to let her go live in Heaven if that'll make her ultimately happy, but my love for her will not force me to jeopardize Hell."

"You tryin' ta make me cry? That's a terrible reason to break up!" Angel lightly shoves Charlie. Both laughs at the funniness of it all. Angel declared. "Break the rules! Sneak into Heaven and check her out! No one needs to know! That's the perks of Love! It makes you hella crazy!"

"B-but-?!" Before Charlie could continue, Angel pressed his finger against the blonde's lips.

"Trust me, sugar. You and Vaggie are a rare pair. Don't give that up coz of some dumb rules." Angel drops his hand and returns his gaze at Husk. 'He's definitely listening in.'

"And you don't believe in commitments." Charlie smiled. Husk looks away from the Game show to see Angel's grimace for a split second before looking back. Charlie also noticed the feline's interest but trusts Angel on not calling it out. Husk rarely shows interest so this must be a good thing!

"I don't! What sort of nutjob would risk placing everything on one person?" Angel finishes his grape juice. "It's a recipe for heartbreak! I've seen my colleagues sob and whine about their fucking relationships. I don't need to be a part of the team."

"But love is a powerful life-changing emotion! You can change for the better!" Charlie argued and Husk's ear twitched again. "Love makes you stronger, making you do things you've never thought of doing before!"

"I'm with Angel on this one." Husk watched a gelatin demon get eaten by rats. He rests his arms on the counter, "Love screws everything over."

"B-but..." Charlie frowned, lowering her colorful scarf. "I love you guys."

"You're a saint." Husk replied, noticing the shadows moving closer towards them. "A dumb saint."

"A saint that attracts strong possessive..." Angel stopped talking when Alastor came into the room. "Oh shit! Is Smiles is your next sugar daddy?"

"Sugar daddy?" Alastor quirked his eyebrow. It nearly made Angel jump. The hell?! How does he do that?!

"No. I'm thinking of also redeeming Al." Charlie looked up, only to have Alastor pinch her nose.

"I'll take your nose." Alastor smiled and Charlie panicked.

"No!" Charlie dropped her needles, smacking Alastor's hand. "Don't! It's a part of me!"

"He could be." Husk answered Angel's question, glancing at the smiling demon at Charlie's attempts of swatting his hand. The bartender still hasn't figured out Alastor's reason for this shindig, but he's starting to think the demon is leaning close to senility.

"Muu!" Charlie escapes Alastor's grip, standing up and asking him. "Hey Al! You believe in Love right? That it's a positive influence?"

"I'm sorry dear but Love is what led man to commit the most heinous of crimes!" Alastor cracked a wide smile as Charlie deflates. Alastor wasn't done yet, explaining. "The battle of Troy wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the love of a King to his kidnapped wife. The Church would have stayed united if it weren't for the whimsical monarchy. And let's not forget, is it not God's preference over Humanity the reason why your father rebelled against HIM?"

"I..." Charlie couldn't answer, eyes wide in surprise and horror of the two-faced nature of love. She takes a step back, away from the intrusive pessimistic creature and retorted back. "I will admit love caused some problems, but Love is mostly good so let's try to ignore the bad parts..?"

"Love is what led to the creation and destruction of life, shifting the balance of order for it's its own selfish desires." Alastor takes a step forward, cornering the uncertain royalty. "Why else is Hell experiencing overpopulation?"

"Because Heaven is adding more qualifications for it's entrance..." Charlie mumbled under her breath. Alastor caught on it, adding gasoline on the fire.

"And is that not from God's desire to maintain his Utopia?" Alastor tilted the somewhat sad princess's face to look at him, staring down with a condescending smile. "Heaven. The land of _eternal life and happiness!_ Why anyone would want to go there hmm~? The realm with obedient virtuous souls willing to do whatever the Council orders them to commit, even to the point of being Exterminators. Is that not love as well, dear?"

"Back off!" Angel stood up, immediately pushing Alastor away from Charlie. He held her close with all arms out, taking steps away from the creepy psychopath. He didn't like the way Alastor degraded Charlie's efforts to making Love work. Sure. He's in Alastor's side about Love being a damn problem, but Charlie has some points to consider. Look at Fat Nuggets for example and Molly! And what about his friendship with Vaggie and Charlie? That's one type of love. _Maybe?_

"..." Charlie's not responding. There are three types of reaction to a threat: **fight, flight and freeze**. Vaggie's always fight, Angel fits the flight _unless he was the one who initiates it or he has a friend in danger_ , and Charlie freezes. It's a long story, but the end point of it all is that Charlie needs better uncles.

"Hungry, C? Coz I am! Let's head out." Angel hugged the princess, glaring at the slightly offended radio demon. He doesn't care if Al has a point, but pushing this cinnamon roll to the edge just to prove a point is fucked up. Angel walked out, not even looking back.

* * *

"..." Charlie allows Angel to lead her out, face hidden with her hair and his arms. It's surprising how the room didn't go cold this time. Charlie always manages to affect the temperature due to her inner demon skill. Then he realized Charlie's really cold in his arms when they got out.

"Sheesh. That's intense, am I right?" Angel joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He didn't like seeing Charlie cry or be so silent. He walks away from the hotel, keeps on walking as shadows crept from behind them. "Don't let Al get you down the dumps. He's not worth it!"

...

"I know love is flawed." Charlie whispered, finally in the midst of the shady populace, smelling the polluted air and gazing at the cracked road. They kept walking, escaping Al's weird voodoo shadow whatchamacallit. Charlie's partially in Angel's arms, being held like a human-sized mannequin. "I just want to believe Love works!"

"That love triumphs all and everyone can have a happily ever... After." Charlie landed on her feet as they finally got to the outskirts of the city. They faced the borders ~~with millions of demons all dead on the road~~. Charlie admitted, "But I don't want the story to end after the Happy ending. I want happiness to last forever."

"Try smoking weed or taking drugs." Angel suggest, but changed his mind. "Actually, don't take it if you got no unlimited stash. The crash sucks. Trust me."

"You don't understand Angel! This is why so many people want to go to Heaven!" Charlie took some steps forward, cracking the ground with every step. Angel took a step forward, hands raised to give her a pat. _Charlie likes pats._ Charlie doesn't look at him, horns growing from her head and hair gaining it's fiery tips. She yells, hurt and annoyed. "Happiness! Love! Beauty! Peace! Goodness! But! But?!"

"Is that not b̸̧̲͚͝o̶͕̟͝r̴̪̮̼̐i̵̡̤̜̠͑ͅṇ̸̼̯̌ģ̸͖͑̆̉?!" Charlie screamed and the ground cracked at her rage. Angel opened his mouth, not expecting that. Charlie cried. "Is that not v̸̡̏ả̷͈g̵̰u̸͎͊é̶̗?! Is that n-not c̸o̵n̴t̵r̵a̸d̸i̴c̵t̶o̶r̸y̶?"

"Spending an eternity under God's eternal love... I̵t̸ ̵m̸u̴s̵t̴ ̴b̵e̸ ̶a̵m̷a̵z̶i̶n̴g̴?̶ **I̴̯̟̩͕͍̅͗͒͛̄͘ț̸̪̣̥̘̰̗͆'̸̛͔̮̮̯͓̋̉͌̉͘s̷͖̅̔͐̈̏͠͝ ̷̰̥͉̻̰̿̓ḿ̶̥͚̣a̵̢̢̤͓͎̝̐͐d̴̲͚̍͋̒̈́ḍ̴̩͇͑ȩ̴̨̛̛̺̘̩̗̓͛̔͜͝ņ̸̻̫̯͒i̷̧̘͚͔̫͑̓n̷̡̛̰̺͉̰͆̽̓̎͆͝g̵̢̣̼̮͑͌͛!̵̞͖͉͇̭͋͂̇̋͒̉͠** **Ȋ̷̭̑̀ ̶̟͈̈͊͐͋͂̀̃d̷̙̞͋͆̈́ỡ̴̗͕̠̏̍̏̆ň̵͕̋̄͝'̵̟͙̰̥͚̐͂ẗ̷̪́́̃͊ ̸̢̼̼͍̥͖̘̭̂͑ḵ̴̢̜̩̱̿̈̈́̚͝n̵͚̰͔͇̠̈́̍͜o̶̢̼̟̓̐͑͑́́͠ẅ̸̞̭́̈ͅ!̶̮̰̟̭̳͑** " Charlie took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Angel stood behind her, watching Charlie's inner demon show. This is the third time in the month, Alastor must be poking her wounds more than usual. Charlie muttered. "I... I don't understand. I fail to understand Grandfather's logic."

"That's fine." Angel took a step forward, avoiding the cracks. "Don't beat yourself 'bout it. It's no big deal."

"But it is!" Charlie's covered her face, voice muffled. Angel felt bad for her since Charlie's a bundle of love herself. He wouldn't know where to keep Fat Nuggets if not for her. Okay fine. He's grateful he met Charlie, in spite of all the no-vice nonsense, because he had fun outside recreational drugs and fucking. Charlie stated, "Hell is known to be devoid of God's love but that's not true!"

"I mean!" Charlie looked at Angel, bloody tears falling from her eyes. Angel quickly grabbed a handkerchief, the one Vaggie stuffed in his pants after lunch for some reason. "There has to be a reason why Heaven keeps plaguing Hell with weird weather forecasts? They even came down to ask Dad if he needs help with the population?! It means they care. That they-"

"Don't get me wrong, but..." Angel cupped Charlie's cheek, wiping the bloody tears. He felt more bad when he deciphered Charlie's prominent confusion. It was the worst thing to confuse with. "You're confusing hate with love."

"?!" Charlie stares at him. Angel felt some heartstrings get tugged, finding it pitiful that this princess kept ignoring Love's sister: Hate. Now he's wondering what her uncles, aunts, cousins, relatives and heck even her parents feel for Charlie. **The opposite of love is apathy**. That means Hell shouldn't even have God's intervention in the first place. 'Must be the reason why Apple Daddy always has that shit-eating grin without his Sheba.'

'Do they truly love her though?' Angel let's Charlie revert back to her usual form, watching the tears fall even more. 'At least it's not blood right?'

"A-oh!" Charlie holds Angel's hands for support, gripping the hands of his second pair of arms. Her hands are shaking. Charlie knows hate, but she confuses attention with love. _Or she denies it?_ Attention isn't always a show of care. Attention is a weird thing. You want/don't want it. Hell is even weirder. 'How do they take care of babies next in line to the throne anyways?'

"I heh... ♪~" Charlie laughs because it's funny. ~~Being hated is not funny~~. _He's got firsthand experience._

"That can't be right! It could actually be love and we..." Charlie denied, laughing so she won't cry at the possibilities. "We can't mistake it as hate! I can't give up! (Charlie choked, trying not to cry) There has to be a solid reason why someone would hate someone.. Why someone would... God vowed to love all of Humanity! Grandfather can't just.. just!"

"Shhh.." Angel used his usual arms to pull Charlie's head towards his tuft. He'll let Charlie deny all she wants, come up with whatever fluffy stuff her mind can think of. He knows she can rehabilitate sinners, damn sure she can redeem him too.. But it's gonna hurt. ~~He doesn't know if it'll be him or her.~~

"Just let it out." Letting Charlie rest on his chest, Angel pets the blonde long enough to make her open up. _Charlie cries, Angel used his third pair to hold her up as her legs gave way._ He'd rather have Charlie break down with either him or Vaggie than anyone else. That's what friends are for... ~~Friends he wanted to have when he was alive.~~

"..." Angel took several steps back, leaning on the wall as he stared at the corpses from the last Cleansing. No one bothered cleaning it up anymore. _Too lazy_.

'What now?' He hugs Charlie, resting his face on her head. 'I'm sure as hell not gonna give Smiles to her until Vag is back...'

"Got money on you?" Angel first thought of crashing in Cherri's place but she might be out. Charlie also deserves some sleep. _When was the last time she slept_? Angel let's go of Charlie, ready to tell her some funny stories he heard from his peeps. _Vaggie won't mind._ Angel wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling. "Let's go to a motel! You've never been in one before right? I know just the place!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell did you tell her?!" Vaggie pointed her harpoon at the asexual bastard who's also waiting for the duo's return.
> 
> "Questions not that intrusive, kept hidden in the back of her mind and all." Alastor complied to answer, checking the grandfather clock for the tenth time. "I wasn't harsh was I, Husker?"
> 
> "No offense but you acted like shit." Husk continued cleaning the cups.
> 
> "Preposterous! The questions weren't even intrusive to her cause." Alastor slipped further to the couch, butt off the sofa as he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe she misunderstood? (Alastor decided to sit back up) I should fix that right now-"
> 
> "No. You already did enough damage." Vaggie pointed her harpoon to the stairs. "Go back to your room and don't come out until breakfast. Husk and I are going to fetch them."
> 
> "Wait. Us?" Husk frowned but Vaggie gave him the Don't-shit-with-me-right-now look and heaved. "Tsk. Whatever."


	21. Form Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing. I want to imagine all of them kinda suck at drawing except for Niffty.
> 
> Husk and Alastor won't draw. They're the adults here. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've met friend who is really good in drawing a penis...
> 
> Then the rest are questionable.

"How ugly is your demon form?" Niffty asked, one day as she decided to sit with Angel, Vaggie and Charlie. It's been a couple of days since the sleepover and Niffty's honestly curious.

"You would immediately choose to fuck me than look at her." Angel joked and Nifty's eye widened at the implication.

"Hey! I would not fuck you." Vaggie pointed at Angel as she held her sandwich. She looks at Niffty, "Ugliness is in the eye of the beholder."

"As I am the beholder of my own form, I can certainly say I am ugly." Charlie chomped on her sandwich. "Vaggie's an exception. Love makes you blind to someone's form. Ergo, Vaggie is blind to my ugliness."

"Can I see it?" Niffty blinked. "Pretty please~?"

"Nu!" Charlie shakes her head vehemently. Vaggie and Angel noticed Niffty sulk. They both look at each other and sighed.

"Okay... We can draw it for ya." Angel offered and Niffty looked at him with a smile.

"Just don't think too hard on it." Vaggie advised, recalling the first time she tried to explain it to Angel and the spider demon thought Charlie was so hideous he actually looked away when Charlie transformed. When Angel decided to peep, he smacked Vaggie for being too dramatic. "You don't mind right, Charlie?"

"..." Charlie stared at both Vaggie and Angel, standing up to grab the crayons. "I don't mind. Maybe we can all have fun!"

"Prepare for true art." Angel told Niffty. "I've drawn my fair share of penises... Penii?"

"There is no such thing as Penii, twat!" Vaggie insulted and laughed. Vaggie suddenly paused, muttering. "Wait. We both suck at drawing."

"It can't be that bad!" Niffty smiled, encouraging the unsure duo.

*Thunk

"I'm back!" Charlie offered an organized crayon set (A million different colors all in tone.) and several sheets of clean paper. Charlie sat down, smiling at Niffty. "How about you draw how Al looks like in his true form too?"

"The spindly arms and legs form?" Angel stared at the shades of yellow, looking at Charlie then back. "Al's tree form."

"He's few tables away from us, Angel." Vaggie grabbed some shades of red and black.

"He won't kill me. He'd have to answer to mommy C, right C?" Angel grabbed a random black, yellow and red.

"Yeah-" Charlie froze. "No. C means Charlie right, not Carmilla?"

"Wait. You know Carmilla?" Vaggie started drawing. Nifft's grabbing the entire set and dragged it closer to her side, ready to create a masterpiece.

"She's the lesbo vampire. Did I get that right?" Angel finished his sandwich, not even planning as he started coloring.

"Shouldn't she be dead? The book says she's dead." Vaggie kept drawing as Charlie ate more of Alastor's yum yum sandwich. Charlie calls it yum yum in spite of Alastor's intro of its human origins.

"I also don't understand why she isn't dead." Charlie munched, staring at Niffty's paper. "But the last time I saw her, she asked for assistance from Leviathan... Several centuries back."

"..." They kept drawing, Angel coughing. "Grandma C."

"If I were the grandma, who'd be the mommy?" Charlie looked at Vaggie and Nifty. "I vote Niffty to be mom!"

"Can't I be the aunt instead?" Niffty mixed the black and red. "Or daughter."

"I can be the mommy." Angel butt in. "But who'll be the daddy?"

"So I'm Grandma, Angel is mom, Niffty is aunt..." Charlie squealed at the cute image in her head. "Vaggie's gonna be a cute daughter!"

"I vote Husk to be the dad." Vaggie added. "Alastor's our creepy neighbor."

"Hell no!" Husk called out from the other side.

"Don't curse in front of our daughter!" Angel called back and had to catch the bottle flung at them. "How about Al being Husk's best man?"

"Fuck you, Angel. I just imagined your wedding with Husk getting sabotaged by a drunk radio demon." Vaggie rubbed her forehead.

"Lesson learned. Don't let Al get drunk before and during a wedding." Angel grabbed a violet crayon, making an arc.

"If you make me as your solemniser, I will ask dad to play the pipe organ and mom can plan the wedding or vice versa." Charlie liked the idea of a wedding. She likes weddings- "Or maybe you guys should review the wedding plans before implementation? There's one wedding plan that involves murdering everyone in the reception desk. Toss one angel gun and everyone is dead."

"Noted." Angel placed his crayons down. "I've did it. This is how you look like!"

"...." Charlie slowly looks back at Angel and smiled. "I look so cute~!"

"No. You look like a bug." Niffty looks at the crude. Really terrible drawing of something. She can see the eyes and some limbs, but she isn't sure if those are clothes, hair or limbs.

"It can't be that bad- Why are there rainbows around her?" Vaggie stared at the messy art. "Did you take drugs again?"

"Hey! She likes rainbows so she's gonna get rainbows." Angel pet Charlie's head as the girl took a picture of the picture. "And she liked it. Your opinions don't matter, Vag!"

"Whatever. I didn't give her justice but here." Vaggie showed it to Niffty. It was...

"I like my art better. More color." Angel stated. Niffty noticed the picture was set in an alleyway with some corpses with wings (exterminators) and a dark entity with a top hat and a smile.

"No. It's pretty accurate. I wore a ton of black back then." Charlie stared at the grim picture. "I look like dad here. Huh. Are you sure you drew me?"

"You do look like your dad." Angel rebutted and Charlie pouted. "Sorry, toots. You are the fluffy female version of Apple Daddy."

"But my form is more puppy like." Charlie made Niffty look at the blonde. _She has a point._ "Dad is more snake. I can't be the same as him. That's like saying a puppy looks like a snake."

"Why doesn't Alastor hate you then?" Vaggie changed the topic, staring back at the silent bartender and radio host from a distance. "He hates dogs."

"WHAA?!" Charlie gasped. "Why would Al hate dogs? Dogs are cute!"

"You do look like a puppy." Niffty stared at the nose. "What if we use you to make Al like dogs?!"

"No offense, but I can't imagine Al running away from the princess." Angel scratched his head. "No one would run from you actually."

"I can be scary." Charlie stuck her tongue out.

"Let's see..." Vaggie grabbed both hers and Angel's drawing and showed it to Charlie. "This is how we see you. Do you think you're scary?"

"..." Charlie relents. "You're right... I'm ugly!"

"Aha! I'm right. Give me twenty." Angel gets smacked with a twenty gran by Vaggie.

"I'm done!" Niffty smiled, showing them how she sees Al in his true form.

"..." Charlie and Vaggie's eye(s) widened while Angel squints at the picture. Niffty lowered it, hesitant. "How I see it anyways-"

"Your art is amazing!" Charlie complimented, eyes sparkling with stars. "It gave me chills for a split second."

"I'd bang that." Angel admitted and it seems Alastor drank his juice in the wrong way. The radio host is coughing and beating his chest.

"That's how you die, idiot." Vaggie gave a playful smack at Angel's upper arm. She smiles at Niffty, "But great work, Niffty. You're the best out of all of us on this table."

"Now let me see you draw a dick on that-" Angel yelped, jumping out of the way before a tentacle grabbed his waist. "No Smiles! Do it when we're in the bed-AAHH!"


	22. FIRST PAUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final organization. Maybe? Anyways, now I just gotta look at twitter for inspiration.
> 
> Feel free to help me reorganize by commenting below. XD
> 
> You can also suggest what could be the next image for chapter 44. I'll read through the comments. :)

While I fix the chapters, have my quick doodle.

[Posted it in my deviant account just to use this. :0](https://www.deviantart.com/azure-fuurin/art/Charlie-peep-828114509)

[ ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/55c191fb-de2a-4476-bc6c-53dbd819b1b7/ddp1d8t-03d2cae7-c81f-4e50-8310-9f1db912d944.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzU1YzE5MWZiLWRlMmEtNDQ3Ni1iYzZjLTUzZGJkODE5YjFiN1wvZGRwMWQ4dC0wM2QyY2FlNy1jODFmLTRlNTAtODMxMC05ZjFkYjkxMmQ5NDQucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.u7JUX1-uG-efTe8QFj5tT_oPL0oDnloc-onlBLiWJmk)


	23. 2-in-1 Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alastor must find a way to get out of a tiny box.
> 
> Realistically speaking, no romance will be committed as this is a serious moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Twitter got me thinking...
> 
> Alastor and Charlie in a relationship? That sounds both funny, cute and terrible at the same time.
> 
> And did Charlie call Vaggie as Maggie in the pilot? o-o NANI?!

"I wish I was trapped with Angel instead." Charlie huffed, pushing the floor with her hands to avoid the nonchalant face of her business partner below her. She minimize her breath intake, confined in this peculiar space cutting them off from the world. Her internal clock tells her they've spent five minutes in this strange container. ~~Too bad both demons can't wait for their captors to release them.~~

"Should I take that as an insult?" Alastor wondered, knees touching the princess's shoulders as he tried to kick the box with his feet. He's lying on the floor, caught off guard when Vox entered the fray. Of all the things the TV demon possessed, the nuisance had to choose a box. A small box to be exact.

"No. I didn't mean to say that. I just..." Charlie bumped the wall above with her head, unable to break the seal placed in it. "If I was in Angel's box and you were in Vaggie's box then the limiters would distribute equally. We could escape given that circumstance."

"But we're together so neither parties can escape." Alastor concluded, giving up on pushing the walls on the sides. He's amused Charlie managed to create some distance between them, despite the minute space, but she shouldn't be so wary. As long as he permits her touch then everything will be swell.

"Unless Angel and Vaggie learn magic beforehand..." Charlie can feel her knees shaking, but the blonde doesn't want to sit on Alastor. One, that would be disrespectful. Two, she'd be sitting on his AHEM. And three, she might give Alastor less space to do any voodoo magic or hand trick. She knows the distance between them are a few centimeters apart but better than nothing! "When was the last time you slept?"

"The day we finished the papers, dear." Alastor replied in turn and Charlie bit her lower lip. That's a long time. _Were they that busy with the hotel?_

"So we're both low in energy." Charlie will not use her succubus abilities to traumatize Alastor to get out of this problem. _Vox isn't a huge threat to force her to do such deeds_. Charlie can try using her dad's abilities, but that would mean making a contract and Vaggie would be so disappointed in her. "Do you know why Vox and Valentino are friends? Maybe we can convince him-No. That wouldn't work, would it?"

"I never bothered learning about those two. Your guess is as good as mine." Alastor hummed, scrapping the black and green box with his nails. **Green 0s and 1s with a black** wallpaper, terrible for the eyes. Alastor looks back at Charlie, asking. "How did you three get into such a mess?"

"I think Valentino wanted Angel to come back and he said n-nO! Ow." Charlie raised her hand and let out her claws. She scratched the wall inches away from Alastor's head. She winced, getting a shock as her nails almost went through the box. She fell on her knees, quickly removing her bleeding fingers and reverting back to her normal form. "O-ok. We got this. It's no longer charged with magic. (Charlie slid her bloody hand on the wall against Alastor, eyes shut at the sudden nail removal.) It's fueled with electricity l-like a-ah AH! Ithurtssomuch!"

"Thank you for the valuable information. I now have a solution though it will hurt. Only a bit." Alastor proposed, pushing himself up as he blew Charlie's hair off his face.

"Wait. What are you going to-?!" Charlie felt really conscious when Alastor grabbed her bleeding and burnt hand, letting her sit on him and even holding her close? Her instincts are screaming at her. She should have listened when she saw Alastor open his mouth, showing razor sharp teeth, and bite down on her fingers.

The scene played slowly in her head, but the pain came faster than she anticipated.

*CRACK

"!!!!" Charlie screamed as tendons disconnect and bones part. No warning whatsoever ~~as he managed to destroy proximal phalanges~~ , Charlie had her fingers removed right in front of her. Crimson eyes stare right at her and Charlie swore he saw that smile widen.

"Y-you!" Charlie struggled to get away, as far as she can but Alastor's arm _wrapped around her waist_ held her. She nearly broke her other hand as she punched at the wall an inch away from Alastor's head. She can hear his heartbeat, but also the sound of her blood spraying and bone cracking. She refused to look at him, clenching her only hand with fingers to avoid petty revenge. Charlie tilted her head, hissing and cursing.

"I warned you." Alastor lets go of her hand but what purpose would fingerless hands do for her? Charlie snapped her eyes open as Alastor nuzzle to her neck. It caused her to shiver at the contact. He's etching something behind her, shifting his feet and moving her body so he could finish drawing the symbol. "Are you all right?"

"I'm b-bleeding! What do you think?!" Charlie can feel the rumble from his chest, but she's not in the mood to laugh. _He freaking bit her without permission?!_ Tears are falling down her eyes, Charlie asked as she moved her hand away from... Alastor. "G-give me a-a minute to prepare next time!"

"Next time." Alastor murmured and Charlie shivered at the proximity of sharp teeth to her neck. Thankfully, Alastor managed to blast the box before Charlie grows claustrophobia _or phagophobia_. Alastor quickly tore through the walls and stepped out with Charlie still in his arm.

"I changed my mind! Let's make sure this never happens again." Charlie hoped, still resting her arm (the one with her bleeding hand) on his shoulder. She refuses to let Alastor stare at her hand. _If Alastor can bite then he can lick and Charlie is not going to be a lollipop._ The side of her waist is bleeding. _Too tight._ Alastor's grip is so tight that his claw managed to pierce through her outer coat and shirt. "Uhh.. Al?"

"Can you drop me?" Charlie rest her chin on his shoulder, curious why Alastor refuses to even loosen his claws. "Or do you want to keep holding me?"

"Two minutes." Alastor stared at the demons around him. There were twenty of them. _Vox out of sight_. He also spotted the other box where the moth and spider would be. "Don't distract me."

"I distract you...?" Charlie clung on Alastor with her left not-bloody hand, one-arm hug style. She blinked, eyesight still blurry from the black and green confinement. 'Wait. Is that box actually a pocket dimension? Was it supposed to destroy our senses?'

"Terribly so. Blame your charming personality and dazzling smile." Alastor took a step forward, antlers growing and smile stretching wide at these goons.

"Wait. How does that distract you?" Charlie frowned, ignorant at the quivering demons behind her. His shadow grows longer _despite the time_ , creatures emerging from the questionable dark. Charlie blinks rapidly, unable to see properly. She should have seen this coming. Of course Alastor would realize there's a curse and decides to pass it on her. 'Of course. Of course he'd do that but why? Oh. Because I can heal faster on this curse. Hmmmm. He's lucky I'm pureborn.'

"Shh! You're doing it again." The entire world begins to distort and Charlie stiffens at the noise. _Al is mad._

"..." Charlie pursed her lips, keeping silent even though she has a feeling Alastor is going to do something bad.

"Now then!" Alastor commented, static growing louder. " **L͉͇̞̈́̃̄ę̗̗͐̑͛ẗ̤̤́̈'͓̳̞̮̬̐́̚̕͡s͓͖̱̐̾̌ ̨͚̃̃̕͜ģ̇ẻ̢̬͕̉̔t͓̅ ̛̲͓̮̠̾̊̏r̛̭̝̳̩̍̎̐id͎̲̠͋̉̈́ ͖̗̬̀̏̒͜o̯͈͕͙̾̊̾͡f̞̗̜̩̆̀̑ ̖̠̙̘̿̆̂͊t̖̿̿̇͜͜he̗̝̅̕s̗͡e̒͜͡ͅ ̙͕̦͇̃̒̓̄p̥̫̍̀̔͟es̡̒t̹͑s̭̈!̨͉̏̊** "

* * *

...

"I knew you had our backs, Al~" Angel winked as Alastor stood beside Charlie and Vaggie. Angel didn't know what happened, but Charlie explained Alastor cleaned up the mess. "So how 'bout I repay the favor?"

"How about some other time? I have places to go, people to torment." Alastor dismissed but Angel can feel the man cracking. _No from maybe and soon, the sweet sound of YES._

"Whatever you say~" Angel gave a flying kiss which Alastor flicked with his hand. Angel snickered as Alastor turned away, walking and seemingly vanished from existence. Angel muttered. "Mysterious strawberry pimp."

"Don't be sad, Maggie." Charlie kissed Vaggie's cheek as the moth demon held her useless arm. "It'll grow back! At least we got away."

"Yes but did he have to eat your fingers?!" Vaggie grimaced, holding both of Charlie's hands. "I... I should have done something!"

"Don't worry. We'll go Leviathan fishing tomorrow~" Charlie smiled, nuzzling her nose against Vaggie's. "That way, you'll be able to multiply the damage with one opening! We can use a design similar to.. The Celtics. Like the Gae bulg!"

"Just you and me?" Vaggie asked, hopeful.

"Of course!" They somewhat held hands (since one hand has no fingers).

"That's a promise." Vaggie leaned to give her a kiss. They both giggled at their unique promise medium.

"..." Angel squinted, finding it wholesome and also terrifying. "Huh. My fave couple are weapon enthusiasts."


	24. Random interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is bored and the team is supposed to team-up to avoid Alastor from hurting them...
> 
> ...Then stuff happened. Alastor isn't bored anymore so that's a good thing right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. I will reply in due time. @_@

"I have the sudden urge to pluck your wings off." Alastor admitted. Instantly, Charlie and Husk moved away from the psychopath.

"Whose?" Charlie tugged Vaggie with her, holding Vaggie in her arms as she squinted at her business partner.

"It's quite obvious whose wings I wish to pluck, dear." Alastor's grin stretched and Vaggie summoned her harpoon.

"Back off, boomer. Only I can pluck them." Vaggie threatened and Alastor glared at the co-manager.

"Yeah-wait" Charlie looked at Vaggie.

"I can right?" Vaggie looks back at Charlie. They both stared at each other.

"...Eh." Charlie shrugged.

"A-ha!" Vaggie looks back at the envious(?) radio host. "See? Only I can!"

"Don't you fuckin' dare." Husk cursed as Alastor slowly looked at him.

"Thank god I just have these fluff." Angel snickered as Husk held a bottle as a makeshift weapon. Angel grinned, looking back at the disgruntled feline. "What's wrong? Did Smiles actually do that to ya bud?"

"The bastard could. That's why I ain't risking it." Husk eyed Alastor swirling his cocktail glass.

"You have so much faith in me, Husker." Alastor smiled. Husk slowly shook his head, giving the cat stink eye.

"I lost a wing once. It's the same intensity of pain as having someone with jagged teeth devour your arm." Charlie lets go of Vaggie to feel her back. Charlie scratched her back at the memory, adding. "Make that two arms.. and two cannibals."

"Both arms in short." Vaggie gave a helpless smile at her helpful friend.

"I guess so." Charlie picks up her slushie, sipping on the straw.

"Why the hell did you describe it that way?" Husk now glowered at Charlie who's watching Alastor.

"I guess living more than a millennia or two makes you capable of experiencing a ton of painful stuff." Charlie looked at Husk, thoughtful. "Dad says it's as painful as castration. Memory pain is different from literal transmission to memory-"

"Fuck off." Husk points a claw at Charlie then at the plotting deer. "You fuck off-"

"You too. Fuck off." Husk points at Angel just to be extra sure.

"Waahh? I didn't do nuthing!" Angel crossed his arms.

...

"While we wait for Niffty, what do you wanna talk about?" Charlie inquired. They were all going to Mimzy's bar and Alastor suddenly felt like drinking since Niffty was 'taking too long' when it's only been ten minutes. Vaggie has been trying to explain Alastor to get in with the kids, which he refused. Husk then wonders why females take forever to change so Charlie explained that: **Majority of the female populace always takes a long time changing in preparations to seducing a target. They either succeed and reap the benefits or fail and eventually get murdered by said target. Increasing the appeal then, for females, is the key to success. Thus, the long waiting time.** Husk nodded, agreeing with the argument while Vaggie screamed: _NO! That's not what we do!_ Then Alastor verbally agreed with her while Angel gave this really funny look. And then.. Alastor randomly talked about plucking a wing of someone so here they are.

"Hey. What happens if someone beat Smiles to being your business partner?" Angel wondered. It's a really good question-

"They'd be dead." Alastor answered and he should be laughing because that would mean he's joking, but he isn't.

"Well..." Vaggie raised her finger, staring at the amused radio demon and slowly placed it down. Vaggie stared down at the floor. "Damn you, boomer. You made me forget what I was supposed to say."

"You're welcome." Alastor took a sip of his cocktail, raising his other hand's finger for another round. Husk raised his neck, rolling his eyes as he head back to the bottles.

"Oh! Can you minister a wedding, C?" Angel wondered and Charlie frowned.

"I can, but I don't want to." Charlie shook her head. "For one, wedding officiants need to handle their own set of paperwork for the couple. They also have to search for a god or deity or some strong entity to watch over the eternal or temporary affair of the two wedded couples... Exception to grabbing a third stronger-than-both parties being Emperors of realities, entities that govern the core concept of creation and destruction, entities beyond the concept of words and! Couples who just marry for the fun of it. It means you either plan on keeping an on-and-off relationship or inter-cosmic Rules."

"The last part got me." Vaggie yawned, checking the time. Mimzy's bar starts around the evening. "Maybe we should've left before Dinner?"

"And skip the opportunity to eat the deer I killed? Ha!" Alastor shook his head. "Meat tastes better if served fresh, dear. Don't forget that."

"How does it feel like to be obsessed on something?" Charlie asked Angel, leaning against Vaggie's arm as she stared at Husk keeping an eye out for the slightly tipsy Overlord.

"Huh." Angel scratched his neck, thinking. "It's like... having your favorite thing. Makes you all fuzzy and high. Without it, you crash hard. Obsession makes you keep thinking of your fave thing. Can't concentrate and ya tend to act coocoo too."

"So obsession is also dependence?" Charlie presumes.

"Kinda. It's actually worse than that." Angel tried to recall the creepy stalkers and their letters. "If your fave thing is a living person, you stalk them, take their clothes, threaten their friends and shit. Whatever that makes you keep your fave thing safe. Like I said, there's a _long_ craycray moment since you start assuming stuff. The crash is when your mind decides to slap ya in the face and say: LOOK! THIS IS REALITY, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Then it's either you give up coz you realize you're a damn creep or deny and be an even creepier motherfucker." Angel smiled. He noticed the room turn silent and glanced around. "What?"

"You're rather experienced with stalkers, Angel." Alastor remarked. "Do you require some protection?"

"You better not be giving me condoms or so let me feel your deer tail." Angel censored his curse to something more effective. Charlie suggested it to prevent skirmishes from other demons that he wants to befriend.

"This isn't the last..." Alastor grumbled, looking away. Angel gawked, the guy actually was planning to give him condoms?!

"What if Al becomes obsessed with Charlie?" Husk peered at Vaggie who made a horrified face. _The radio host has already shown protective tendencies when demons harm the hotel and it's residents so what would stop the guy from turning full psycho?_ Husk asked. "Or Angel?"

"I am going to make her live with her parents." Vaggie interjected. "Angel? Prepare your coffin."

"I already have- Hey Al?! Do ya love me?" Angel called out as Alastor already stood up to poke the eyes on the portraits with his finger one by one.

"For what reason?" Alastor kept poking. Before Angel answered, Alastor replied back. "Never mind. I don't love you but! I don't dislike you either since you've been tolerable for the past few weeks. We even shared a couple of pranks towards Charlie ("HEY!" Charlie yelled.) So you're on the middle."

"Thanks." Angel looks back at Husk and the info sinks in. "Shit. I uhh... Huh. What do I do if Smiles become a creepy stalker?"

"Maybe it's time for good ol' Charlie to give you guys _the talk._ " Charlie rolled her shoulders and Vaggie face palmed. "You see. When two demons _really_ love each other, world domination is the next step-ACK!"

"Don't give him ideas!" Husk yelled, tossing the bottle and hitting Charlie on the head. Charlie falls on the ground, bleeding. "Oh shit. The bottle didn't break."

"You killed her?!" Vaggie screeched, summoning her harpoon. "I am going to erase you."

"Wait!" Alastor grabbed a chair and sat down, summoning a bag of popcorn. "You may continue."

"You piece of shit." Husk cursed, quickly grabbing a wine opener to parry the harpoon.

"C? Hey C?!" Angel shook Charlie on the shoulders. "Live damn it! I wanna know what _the talk_ is?!"

* * *

"I'M READY!" Niffty yelled as she ran down the staircase. She paused just in time to avoid Vaggie flying to the side of the room. She looks at Husk who's rubbing his stomach. "What's going on here?!"

"Entertainment!" Alastor cheered.

"LIVE!" Angel screamed, slapping the unconscious princess.


	25. Baby Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel changed Charlie into a baby.
> 
> No one can hate baby Charlie. NO ONEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this cheers up pwend.

[VAGGIE POV]

Vaggie has long since established the source of chaos and problems to most of the Hotel's difficulties stemming from her friend Angel Dust. Though he's more tolerable compared to the other ex-residents of the Hotel, the pornstar is by far the longest patron that has managed to befriend her lover Charlotte Magne. **How is this problematic one might ask?** Well, putting an enthusiastic and clueless caster beside a curious and perverted prankster is a recipe for a shitty day (depending on the length of exposure and mindset of the spider demon).

**"Vaggie! Where the fuck are you?!"**

"In the dining room!" Vaggie answered in turn, helping Niffty set the plates as Alastor cooked whatever he wants for the staff's lunch. It looked like curry but isn't. Niffty said it's étouffée which didn't explain anything until she searched it with her phone. Her mistake because now she's hungry and the scent inside the kitchen is triggering her stomach to try digesting itself.

" **I** **fucked up!** " Angel sounded distressed and it's not even an act when she saw the spider demon enter the dining hall with a bundle in his arms. The spider's panting, probably ran down the stairs instead of the elevator. He admitted, regretful. "You have Lilith's number?"

"What do you mean you fucked up?!" Vaggie walked towards the spider, nearly tripping on Husk's fricking tail! Husk was asleep so she couldn't get pissed at the drunk. She walked towards the spider, summoning her harpoon. The fact she doesn't see Charlie running beside Angel and the fact the blanket he's holding is covered in blood only means this fucker hurt her. "Where's **Charlie**?!"

"Hol' up! Lemme explain!" Angel took a step back, cradling the blanket like his life depended on it.

"You have a minute to explain." Vaggie doesn't care if they're causing as scene. 'Angel hurt her! How dare he?!'

* * *

[ANGEL POV]

"So Charlie and I were eating some chocolate I got from my fans." Angel was sweating bullets, hugging the bundle. He knew he messed up, but it's not that bad... Okay. It's really bad for business and technically, Charlie wouldn't be doing anything useful coz she's... Angel continued his story. "Apparently, they're not all from my fans!"

"You poisoned her?!" Vaggie growled, her X growing more crimson as well as her ribbon turning more horn-like than an accessory. Angel kinda wished Alastor would calm her tits, but the radio demon merely smirked at his predicament. _That ass._

"Yes (Vaggie's spear gained a divine hue, signalling his death) BUT! But the poison was slow! Charlie told me to go to the 7th floor, to the pharmacy!" Angel has to be very careful because Vaggie looks ready to murder. "I didn't let her die, I swear!"

"So where's she?" Vaggie also reminded Angel of an Exterminator, but inverted. _Funny. Wait! Not funny!_

"I cured her but she's..." Angel then looked at the bundle before looking back at Vaggie. "I gotta call her mom. Give me 'er number. Like. Pronto."

"Damn it! I should've known better than leave her alone with you!" Vaggie de-materialized her spear (a big relief) and walked towards Angel to grab the bundle.

"No wait!" Angel couldn't hide his mistake forever. Vaggie unveiled his mistake within the bloody blanket to reveal a tiny baby...

...

"..." Vaggie's form turned back to her soft-lined palette theme, staring at the bundle of sunshine. As soon as Angel saw Charlie in that form, the first thing he thought of was taking the baby away from the broken glass shards on the floor and wrapping her in a bloody blanket Charlie used as they ran to the Pharmacy room. Vaggie slowly looked at Angel, expression very blank. "Angel."

"Y-yeah?" Angel knows he isn't fucked, but he has a bad feeling Vaggie's gonna make him regret his actions.

"Charlie and Alastor are supposed to go to a ball. Tonight." Vaggie's voice is really serious and dripping with venom.

"D-do they have to go together?" Angel remembers Charlie and he watching a play that said something about: _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned._ 'This is it.'

"It's to get financiers, Angel. It's so important that Lucifer and Lilith are coming over to watch her!" Vaggie's eye twitched in anger and Angel can't blame her. He just never expected his fans to actually try poisoning him. It's the first and maybe 'coz he's growing too famous. "Also! If Charlie isn't there, who knows what he'll-"

"What seems to be the problem-Oh." Alastor peered from behind Vaggie, causing the albino to jolt and quickly move away from the man. Vaggie clenched the bundle close to her bosom, glaring at the radio host. Alastor looked at Angel _Angel is fully prepared to hear another ear-full_ and asked. "You still have the chocolate with you?"

"Wha? Of course I do!" Angel cursed his mental block. Al surprised him yet again by not being a dick when he could've been. Angel to avoid the raging moth, telling them. "It's in my room! I'll go get it!"

* * *

[CHARLIE POV]

**•••** Charlie blinks, staring at the white thing in front of her. [Her eyes sparkle at the curious symbol.]

 **¿?¿?** She tentatively raise her hand to touch the black **X** , but quickly curl back to a ball when something grabbed her again.

" **Give her back Alastor!** " Vaggie tripped when a shadow temporarily materialized as an obstacle, preventing her from running after Alastor. Alastor who vanished and reappeared on a chair beside Husk and Niffty to stare at the questionable bloody blanket.

！！！ Charlie covers herself with her fluffy, sensing a scary thing holding her.

*Poke* *Poke*

☂☂☂ Charlie whimpers, tears threatening to fall down. 'Sharp scary thing!'

"Hmm.." Alastor nearly dropped his smile at the white feathery ball, lowering his arm as he stared at the baby.

"Maybe she's scared?" Niffty placed her hands on the arm of the chair, staring at the shaky ball.

"Pft." Husk coughed before Alastor's eyes shifted to a radio dial. "Urgh... Try playing a kid's song or sumthing."

"I'm already playing a child's song-" Alastor paused, realizing he's in Hell so kid's songs would be...

｡>﹏<｡ Charlie's about to cry until she hears a familiar tune. 'It's her happy_happy_picture_time!'

◕ _ ◕ ? Charlie sniffles, moving a little to check where her happy_happy_picture_time is?

"What the fuck, Al? Static isn't a song." Husk squinted at the amused radio host.

"Shh! It's working." Niffty smiled. The baby moved her wings like a chickling.

"Give her back!" Vaggie yelled as she toppled over Alastor's shadows one by one. Alastor rolled his eyes, ignoring the woman as Charlie opened up.

'There we go!' Alastor smiled as the wings uncurled. He stared back at his business partner, smile widening. "Why hello there!"

◕ _ ◕ Charlie does not sense any scary thing now. She moves her fluffy to see the thing better. She copies the not-scary-now-happy thing, matching his pleasant aura. ◕‿◕

"✿!" Charlie waves her grabby-grabs, making the not-scary thing even more happy! "❀!"

"♪~" Charlie giggles when the not-scary thing kisses her forehead.

"How fragile..." Alastor stared at Charlie, deciding. "Vaggie. Be a darling and tell them we're skipping the ball tonight?"

"What?! Who do you think I am-" Vaggie glared at the radio demon pinching the cheeks of her baby lover. "That's not what you do with babies!"

"Call them or you're not having her." Alastor threatened/negotiated. He may be an Overlord, but he will not tell _this_ to the Royal Power Couple.

"Can I touch?" Niffty raised her hands, which Alastor allowed, to feel the child's right cheek. "Wow!"

◕ _ ◕ Charlie looks around, recalling her happy_happy_picture_time because of the sound around her. She finds the source.

◕ o ◕ Charlie opens her mouth in surprise. Her happy_happy_picture_time sound is coming from not-scary-now-very-happy thing.

"So this is how angel-I mean demon babies look like." Niffty felt Charlie's chubby cheeks, amazed. "They're so cute!"

"No. Demon babies are the worst." Husk glanced at the innocent baby, pointing with one claw. "She's a weird one."

"But she's soo cute~!" Niffty wanted to get Charlie off Alastor's lap, but it seems Alastor likes the baby.

"❤" Charlie squeals as the not-scary-now-very-very-happy thing raise her close. She touch not-scary-now-very-very-happy thing, wiggling her fluffy between not-scary-now-very-very-happy thing grabby-grabs. Not-scary-now-very-very-happy thing is even more happy! **^ ‿ ^**

"My dear..." Alastor smiled at the easily contented baby. He'll need to make a cure once Angel gives the chocolates and then make a reversal potion to bring Charlie back. "You will definitely ruin ~~me~~ Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...
> 
> "I sense a disturbance." Lucifer muttered, still fixing his paperwork while Paimon carried the papers to be disseminated. "I wonder if it has something to do with my whimsical daughter..."
> 
> "It could be, considering your beloved queen is in the room adjacent to yours. However, it shouldn't be that ba-" Paimon screamed (and the demon refuses to admit he reached the octave note) as Lucifer flipped his table.
> 
> "My Baby Apple needs me!" Lucifer roared and Paimon swore the floors cracked underneat-
> 
> "AHHHHH" The floor underneath them broke and Paimon could not deny his girlish scream when they fell several floors down where other aristocrats and servants worked.


	26. Shackles and Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alastor made a problem.
> 
> Angel and Husk has to handle with their BS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came to me. If I were to choose between romance and action... It would be action.

*tap tap tap!*

"Are those tap shoes?" Husk lowered his cup.

"Charlie." Angel yawned, placing his phone down.

"Angel!" Charlie called out and Angel, clearly enjoying the peace with some whiskey, looked at the stairway to see the two business partners running down. "Help! I need advice."

"Sure-wow. What?" Angel squinted at the sight. The sound of metal clanked and Angel rubbed his eyes. "Oh come on! Why can't that be me?!"

"Husker! Glad to see you awake." Alastor sounded giddy and Husk has a bad feeling about this. He was actually having a decent time with the usually indecent stripper.

'All good things end..' Husk braced himself on the weirdness Alastor must have committed with Charlie. Judging from Angel's reaction, this must be a **grade A** fuckery.

"What did you do this time-?" Husk looked up and paused. If Niffty were here, she'd have a field day. If Vaggie were here, Alastor's going to get chopped into pieces.

"Why?" Husk saw this coming. Angel's grumbling at the sight of the duo. _His Italian accent is showing._ Husk stared at the duo.

"We can explain." Charlie tried to explain. Husk was fine seeing Charlie clamping handcuffs all over her limbs but then there's one shackle that's connecting Charlie's left wrist to Alastor's right wrist.

"It involves killing boredom." Alastor smiled and Husk face palmed. Alastor offered. "Don't worry, my friend. (Alastor picked up a pillow connected to Charlie's other arm through a thick handcuff) We brought you a cat pillow!"

"Why?" Husk groaned, sliding his hands on his face as he looked up for lady Sanity.

"Lay it on us..." Angel sighed, not that tired of seeing this shenanigan ~~but resigned that he'll need to harmonize with the radio demon to get him to his side~~.

* * *

"So Al and I were talking about Humanity's current government system: Democracy." Charlie stopped when Alastor laughed. Charlie glared at Alastor before looking away. " _Anyways_! I finally managed to procure the records from **Hellish Statistics Office** and we spent the entire morning making charts."

"What we found was: that majority of the executive branch are in Hell, the ones in the judiciary are in Purgatory and the legislature branch are distributed to various realities. We then agreed to focus on the executive because Al has issues with the judiciary and I might bump against a ton of families in the legislative." Charlie started. _So far so good. No weirdness here._ Charlie continued. "We grabbed the papers relating to the executive and read the profiles of at least a hundred thousand sinners. Not the biography, just a quick sketch of the cause and reason to being in Hell. That's when we noticed a trend - the collateral damage caused from the executive's mismanagement and the other two branches **influence** the destination of its citizens. It's because of their flawed administration that humans are taking choices leading to their fall. With the consumption rate increasing and the depletion of resources, the government system could not keep up with the changes which leads to their failure to accommodate the needs of it's people. **This** forces humans to commit sin!"

"Politics." Angel nodded. He managed to get a gist and that was okay because he's more curious why Charlie and Alastor ended up _that_ way.

"Why couldn't it be night time when this happened?" Husk groaned, shaking his head at the influx of info.

"The other thing we noticed is how Humanity coped with the growing stringency of the system. Methods that are actually self-destructive and anomalous to the standard-" Charlie gets interrupted by Alastor ~~which is somewhat expected~~ when the radio demon managed to find a butcher knife under the couch cushions.

"I found the knife, dear!" Alastor showed the weapon with a smile.

"No. We still have to tell them why we ended up this way." Charlie argued. "Details are important for a good advice!"

"Good heavens, Charlie! Don't you see how torpid these two are? I wouldn't be surprised if one of them drops dead from their limited comprehension." Alastor begins to brandish the knife with the help of his shadow.

"I actually don't mind-" Angel spoke but Alastor only increased his volume.

"Let's skip the facts and head straight to the issue!" Alastor refused to let Angel speak. Husk wondered what got this guy so excited...

'Wait a minute.' Husk looked at the shackles then back at the duo. 'No...'

"I'll give a gist then... (Charlie frowned.) Eventually, our research led to the symbolic connection Humanity crafted between **restraint** and **authority**.." Charlie looked back at the two, ignoring Alastor rolling his eyes at her. "We were analyzing videos of sinners using well-known problematic restraints when Alastor proposed a game involves one of the apparatus."

"The handcuffs." Husk stated and Charlie nodded.

"Yes. Apparently, humans have incorporated the handcuffs and fetishshi- fetish-sized it to lessen the threat level. Fetishes like _these_ blur the lines between arousal and fear." Charlie raised her left hand to reveal glowing handcuffs connecting her wrist with Alastor. "All I feel is anger."

"Lucifer why?" Husk didn't think Alastor trusted Charlie this much or was that bored to do such a retarded thing.

"I should have won had Al NOT cheated and clamped my handcuffs to his." Charlie huffed.

"So here we are! The winner tied down by a loser, ultimately connected by the wrist." Alastor laughed, resting his elbow on Charlie's shoulder.

"Al managed to remove all of his cuffs but this one." Charlie shook her hand and Alastor's smile grew strained. "Didn't see that coming huh, winner?!"

"I regret nothing of sorts!" Alastor tugged Charlie who stood firm on her feet.

"You should because this is all- Ahh!" Charlie is unable to say the words. She yelled. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you followed the rules!"

"Al really hates losing, does he?" Angel sighed, watching the two bicker.

"You have no idea." Husk muttered back. "One of the reasons why he hates Vox."

"What about Vox?" Angel wondered, leaning close. Too bad Charlie came back to them.

"Whatever Al! (Charlie looked away from Al and back at them.) Because _someone_ wanted to win so badly, we're stuck." Charlie raised her leg that also revealed a glowing handcuff. "These glowing handcuffs are made of magic. Magical restraints if you want to buy these, but they're only found in the **Eight Circle of Hell - Black market** since these are the same ones used to bind prisoners. (Charlie sets her foot down.) The only way to remove it is through a key or wait for the handcuff to run out of fuel or-"

"I cut my hand off." Alastor ended. Both Husk and Angel stared at the Overlord. ~~The Overlord who did this to himself.~~

"No. We haven't decided on that yet." Charlie frowned and Angel has a bad feeling about this. Charlie smiled at Angel. "Now here's the problem at hand. Alastor has to host an event with Rosie. I have to go to Sir Pentious and help him with his reputation scheme. Those are two different areas and people."

"As a gentleman, I offer to cut my hand." Alastor twisted his wrist, staring at the eerie shine of the handcuff slightly burning their wrist. "However, Charlie says she's on a diet and that my hand dangling as an enormous keychain to her being isn't to her fancy."

"I have no idea what Sir Pen and I will do. I will not risk your hand experiencing... stuff." Charlie sighed while Alastor rest his cheek on Charlie's head. "So I offered to cut my hand-"

"She told me it'll take a week to grow her hand back." Alastor stood back up twirling Charlie for fun. Charlie spun, confused when Alastor placed clasped her hand. "And I certainly can't have her handless for a week. Nonono! The following events need her to be a **handful** at all times haha!"

"Did he pun?" Angel squinted and Charlie bumped Alastor's arm.

"He fuckin' did." Husk heaved. The feline knows sinners (if left alone) can regain whatever limb or organ they lost the following day or hour ~~who knows really~~. Al won't lose anything if he loses a hand or more today. It'll just come back later, brand as new. Charlie though... If she loses a hand, it might break the routine. Vaggie has a valid reason to be with Charlie, even if it's the left hand. Alastor doesn't want that to happen and Husk ain't gonna ask why.

"The handcuff has a key, but we'll have to wait for Vaggie and Niffty who went to visit my mom.. Before you ask, Vaggie has the keys to most of the locks I made contact to. Think of it as a **lover privilege**." Charlie scratched her left wrist with her right. "Vaggie will come back five hours from now which is far too long, considering Al has to go in half an hour and I have to go in two. We need to make a decision before Al leaves, preferably within ten minutes."

"Damn. The palace is even a no teleport zone. It'll also take two hours to reach 'em..." Angel pondered, recalling Vaggie ranting about the long walk to visit the succubus queen. If it weren't for the fact that the team has to go to a party two days from now, Vaggie wouldn't have left with Niffty to grab them clothes. Niffty has a good eye in fashion while Vaggie has the right amount of decency to make it in trend. "Why not one of you cancel your plan today?"

"Well I can't cancel mine! I'm the host." Alastor glanced down at Charlie, beaming. "How about-"

"I am not bailing out on Sir Pen. Friends don't cancel each other in the last minute." Charlie defended but brightened up. "How about I bring Sir Pen with me? That way, you can do your job and I can chat with my friend!"

"Hmm... I'd have to talk to Rosie..." Alastor looked away. Husk knows the Overlord doesn't hold the serpent highly. If he brought Sir Pentious to the party then that might reflect badly on him. "Or we could visit your dear friend and cause an unfortunate accident. That way, he won't be physically able for whatever was planned!"

"We are not going to kill, maim, contain or do anything harmful to Sir Pen." Charlie stated and Alastor flipped the butcher knife. Charlie looks back at Angel. "So? What should we do?"

* * *

"I say you both cut your hands off..." Husk decided. Angel and Charlie stared at Husk as if he said something utterly-

"I don't think that would solve the problem." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah and what are we gonna do with the hands afterwards?" Angel tapped his finger on the counter. "Watch 'em? That's plain creepy."

"You got any other idea?" Husk crossed his arms on the counter, shaking his head. "Besides, someone's getting hyped up on a murder."

"Or we could kill your friend..." Alastor looked at the knife, staring at his reflection on the metal.

"There's gotta be another way." Charlie turned to look back at her murderous business partner.

"How about magic?" Angel offered and Charlie looks back at him. "Surely there's sumthing for that right?"

"...Even dad can't get out of this." Charlie muttered and Husk grabbed his bottle just to find it empty.

"Pfft. So what? You're better than your dad. There's gotta be a way!" Angel cheered and Charlie bit her lower lip. Angel looked back at Alastor who's talking with his shadows. "You better hurry up before someone gets sliced and diced."

"Give me a thought. Any thought." Charlie flailed her free hand where a ton of stuff like pillows, pens, lamps dangle from her arm. "Say something. Anything!"

"Okay uhh..." Angel stared at the the two managers. "Handcuffs. Two. Magic. Connected. Wrists. Limited. Time. Kinky? Tension!"

"That sounds like a porn plot." Husk commented and Angel shrugged.

"What do you expect from a sex worker?" Angel wondered and Charlie gasped.

"That's it." Charlie looked at Angel. "Kill me."

"How the hell did you get that idea?" Husk asked as Angel slowly brought his gun out.

"One of the paths to temporary freedom involves death." Charlie explained, placing a bottle on the counter. "If there's one thing I learned from mom, it's to have a back-up life. Angel. Douse your gun with holy water."

"Hold up." Angel hesitated, placing the holy water down. "Won't that alert your dad?"

"This hotel can delay the response time by one and a half hour and by that time, I'll return from the living ~~brand as new~~. Once I come back to the living, I can cancel the notification and no one would know any better." Charlie explained, fixing her clothes. "I take an hour to come back though. That means I have to die pronto."

"Wait. Why do I have to do it?" Angel has two bullets in and he isn't sure if he should shoot this cinnamon bun. "Can't you think of another plan?"

"If there's one thing I have more than dad, it would be the variety of forms. The more forms you have, the more distributed your energy is to maintain the forms. Dad has around two forms...? Less than three surely!" Charlie rambled, already justifying the need to die. "We can't kill Al because then he'll need to go to his event in five minutes. The regeneration rate isn't fast enough to bring him back to life."

"Yeah but you're gonna fuckin' die." Angel pointed.

"I will stay dead for **an hour** before coming back to the living! It's not like I used so much energy before getting shot. That would really delay the revival process." Charlie corrected. "And I've set my body to dematerialize after death. It's the perfect plan!"

"There are so many problems with that C." Angel splattered holy water into his gun though.

"..." While the two argue, Husk realized something. Something that didn't make sense but this is Hell so everything goes. 'Wait. It takes Charlie a week to recover from amputation, but will only take an hour to come back from the dead... What the fuck?'

"For reasons unknown to me, I find this quite intimate." Alastor commented and Husk looked to see Alastor holding the holy gun. _Al is going to kill her?!_ Alastor weighed the revolver, ready to pull the trigger. "Have you done this before?"

"Mom, dad, Vag..." Charlie counted with her fingers. "And me. You're the fifth Al!"

"I'm honored." Alastor pointed the gun at her forehead. "How do you wish to die, darling?"

"I need to turn around actually." Charlie pushed the revolver away, turning around and using her free hand to tap at the back of her head. "Right here. This is instant death."

"I looked away for one minute." Husk grumbled. "And this happened."

"I know right?" Angel watched the two suicidal/genocidal demons prepare for their stunt. "Maybe Vag is right. Maybe we can't leave these two alone in the house for a day."

"You plan on leaving Al with someone for a day." Husk repeated. "With Charlie of all people. Really?"

"Why not? Those two hate porn movies." Angel leaned close. "I get Smiles, but C? Hell. Her own mom is a sex goddess. It's a no-go."

* * *

*BANG!BANG!

"It worked." Alastor watched the shackle dissolve into nothing. Charlie's body faded, leaving only bloodstains on the wall. Alastor wiped his finger on the stained wall, feeling the blood between his fingertips. "Hm?"

"Now that that's over with." Alastor turned to look at them, smiling. "Tell me when she returns. I want to ask her about some matters."

"No prob." Angel waved his hand and Alastor walked towards his area, returning his gun.

"?" Husk looks up and noticed that look. "Coming back for dinner?"

"Quiet you." Alastor walked, heading towards the exit.

"... What was that about?" Angel looked at Husk who smirked.

"Nuthing." Husk watched the door close, looking back at the bloody ~~shackle~~ mess. 'Never thought your conscience is still alive, Al.'


	27. Sex Frequency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel confronts Vaggie and learns about the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. This is Vaggie's side of the story which could be saying both Charlie's truths or lies. 
> 
> Charlie could actually lie to Vaggie for the sake of minimizing the sin of Lust or Charlie just really don't like porn... Vices in general.

There is one topic Charlie absolutely refuses to talk about which is unfortunately a huge thing for Angel.

The topic is like breathing the polluted air outside, naturally toxic but people get used to smelling it. Because the topic is so common, Angel didn't understand why the demonic princess made it a big taboo in the house. It was really obvious with how the princess avoids and changes the subject so... While Charlie went out to buy more coffee for the Hazbeans who need Coffee to start their day, Angel talked with Vaggie.

  
"How many times do you two fuck?" Angel said as casually as he can, but not enough since Vaggie spat out a glass of water at the rug.

"W-what?!" Vaggie coughed as Angel lounged on the couch. Niffty, Husk and Alastor are once again together and talking about something. Surely, those three would be hearing in but who cares? 'Am I right?'

"You know what I mean, babe. How many times?" Angel tried to make the conversation as normal and simple as he can and yet Vaggie looks almost ready to impale him with a stake. Angel stretched his arms, yawning. "Sheesh. Why so defensive? I'm just curious. C being part succubi and all.."

"..." Vaggie loosened up, but her suspicious stare is still drilling through him. She answered, but also asked in turn. "Once a month. Why are you asking?"

"O-once a month?!" Angel fell down from his position, quickly getting up to stare at the insipid moth demon. "What? H-how the fuck?! How do you two survive?!"

"Excuse me?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow. She placed one hand on her hips, raising an eyebrow at the shock spider. Angel stood up, scrambling to hold her shoulders.

"You two are together and you fuck once a month? What's the point of being together then?!" Angel shook Vaggie who held his arms. Vaggie's staring at him, eye wide at his weird concern. Angel asked. "The hell have you two been doing?!"

"Sex is not the only thing in a relationship, prick!" Vaggie yelled back, pushing away from the spider. Vaggie took a stance, almost ready if she gets tackled one more time. "And just because Charlie's part succubi doesn't mean she'll die without sex so get your head out of the gutter."

"But why once a month?" Angel countered and Vaggie's face darkened to a blush.

"B-because personal matters." Vaggie stuttered and Angel grinned.

"She ate you good, didn't she?" Angel teased and Vaggie threw a chair at him. Angel dodged it, staring at the chair. "Wow there! Be careful with the merchandise! These cost a fortune!"

"I don't care. Just shut up and don't bother Charlie about this." Vaggie groaned, rubbing her forehead at him. "Lilith is enough on my plate to be worrying about you."

"Then gradually increase your fucking. It's easier than multiplication." Angel suggested. "Besides, you two can't make babies. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Want a list? Charlie and I already made a handful." Vaggie offered, raising her hand for a countdown. "One, we get an influx of porn magazines and BDSM material from Charlie's uncles every day. Stuff Charlie is sick and tired of seeing back when she was still with her parents. Don't ask how her uncles know. It's messed up."

"Two, Charlie's form shifts more to her mother's side the more we fuck. This attracts demons which I have to kill to claim dominance. Three, Charlie is going to act more like her mom who is an ice queen and will be more prone to killing men than women." Vaggie doesn't seem that bothered with this part, but Angel can see the negative consequence. Charlie wouldn't be able to pursue the Redemption stuff if she's a mini-man killer icon. "I don't know why this happens, but Lilith said it has something to do with Angels being related to Valkyries. And fourth, I have a higher risk of attaining death by sex. Majority of the succubus' partners who chose to have the relationship as monogamous die this way and I will not have Charlie fuck other guys or girls. Understand?"

"... Well fuck." Angel crossed his arms. He processed all of that. So that's why succubi loves them orgies. "So Charlie...?"

"She treats sex like dinner." Vaggie squints at Angel, hoping he gets the message. Angel did. Charlie rarely eats dinner and when she does, it's because she's kinda hungry. In short, sex wasn't a huge part of Charlie's life. It takes like 5% of her priority list which Angel can't understand for the life of him. Fortunately, not everyone in the room gets it so they think Charlie is a normal human fucker.

"I don't get it." Angel pointed. His mind can't wrap the topic around his head. His fave couple rarely fucks but when they do, it's mind-blowing. Why not indulge? Why hold it off? "So you two masturbate together or separate?"

"Angel..." Vaggie heaved, angry and tired at the same time, but the state of fatigue prevailed. Her voice is soft enough for only Angel to hear. "Charlie... Doesn't get turn on with porn.. She actually dislikes it. Very much. It's so bad that there is a higher chance turning her on through bloodlust than pornography."

* * *

"..." Angel stared at her. His entire profession is a pornstar and Charlie... He stared at Vaggie hard and for some reason, his voice is really clear and confused at the same time. "Come again?"

"Let's go somewhere else." Vaggie suggested in turn because a couple of patrons are also listening in with their weird talk while everyone waits for Charlie to come back. Vaggie dragged Angel, heading to the hallway. "Okay. It's not that hard to understand."

"It kinda is, sugar. Sex is porn! How do you two do it?!" Angel asked, flailing his arms. "You can't just fuck and not satisfy the other. That's hella rude!"

"Angel. I commend your concern, but Charlie doesn't need porn or foreplay to get off." Vaggie swiftly explains. "Succubi are sexual and sensual creatures. Charlie's just more numb to sexual than sensual."

"Wait so you two do something like BDSM and stuff? Heighten her senses then fucking her over or is this blood play-?" Angel gets slapped by Vaggie, getting tugged down.

"Can you not imagine it and trust me when I say we're in a happy and healthy relationship?" Vaggie pulled him by the shirt, staring up at him.

"I dunno... Sex once a month doesn't sound healthy-" Angel gets slapped again. Angel grabbed the offending hand, cursing her. "Can you stop slapping me?!"

"Can you stop thinking weekly sex is a necessary component in a relationship?" Vaggie hissed back.

"But it is!" Angel complained and held Vaggie's other hand that let go of his collar. "Look. I'm just worried for you two. Based on my experience, couples who rarely fuck leave each other."

"I-Well..." Vaggie gritted her teeth, pursing her lips. "If it helps you, if Charlie decides to ask for a fuck, it means she's going to kick ass."

"That's so sweet (Angel cooed) But seriously, if sex isn't your huge thing then what is?" Angel let's go of her hands, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Cuddling, telling stories, doing chores, talking for hours without end, working together..." Vaggie smiled, a tiny cute smile that always comes out whenever she remembers Charlie. "Just being with each other is enough for us."

"I ship Chaggie!" Niffty yelled and both demons looked at the end of the hallway. Everyone was peeking at them, listening in for who knows how long?!

"Get back to your seats!" Vaggie screamed and everyone went back except for Niffty and Alastor. "What do you two want?!"

"How you and Charlie have sex." Niffty said without hesitation and Alastor looked at her oddly. Niffty raised her hand even, eye sparkling. "Oh! Is that why you won't let me clean your room?!"

"Asdgfhjkk!" Vaggie blushed, crashing down as Angel laughed his ass off. Oh god. Niffty for the win!

*Bam!

"I'm back!" Charlie called out and Vaggie ran as Niffty sped up.

"Nooo!" Vaggie screamed as Niffty ran like a rabbit towards the hotel owner. Angel and Alastor walked side by side, curious on what Niffty will say. Vaggie yelled, rushing before Niffty spoke. "Niffty! Don't you dare!"

"Do you like having sex with Vaggie?" Niffty spoke the forbidden topic and didn't stop there. "And is that the reason why you won't let me clean your room or why no one is allowed to enter your bedroom???"

"..." Charlie blinked, staring down at the curious demon who voluntarily started a topic that no one but Angel tried to start up.

"Well~" Charlie opened her mouth and changed the topic as if she never heard of the questions, tossing the coffee beans at Husk (who caught it). "How about I tell you a hundred and one ways to annihilating an Overlord instead? That sounds like fun right?!"

"..." Niffty blinked but smiled, raising her arms in joy. "Okay!"

"..." Vaggie and Angel stared at Charlie lifting Niffty, watching the blonde walk away.

"So would you two fuck on Al's corpse-ah?!" Angel forgot about Alastor being beside him. 

"♪~" Alastor hums, trailing behind Charlie and Niffty with a wide smile.

  
"Idiota." Vaggie face palmed at his stupidity as the spider screamed and struggled from the black tendrils.


	28. Naked Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is watching.
> 
> Angel proposes an idea (to make Al stop watching) and everyone actually went through with it because democracy.
> 
> Then a rock was thrown, priorities are made and Charlie decides to give a cliffhanger.

"I know you said Al isn't here, but I can feel him.." Charlie frowned, scanning the room for any weirdness.

"Al likes watching Husk." Niffty keeps dusting the pillars, warning the spiders to back off.

"He does?" Angel took a sip, eyeing Husk who groaned. "Are you two a-"

"Hell no. Who the hell would fuck 'im?" Husk tapped on the table, merely offering juice in the mornings.

"I would." Angel smiled and Vaggie shook her head.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Vaggie leaned on her alert girlfriend. "Relax Charlie. He isn't here."

"But I can sense him watching us." Charlie keeps darting her head, searching for the source. "Why is he watching us?"

"I got an idea. Let's all strip." Angel turned his chair and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm first."

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Vaggie screamed but she's blushing.

"But what if this idea works?!" Charlie gasped and Vaggie shook her girlfriend.

"Listen to yourself!" Vaggie yelled. Husk squinted at the trio and slowly looks at Niffty holding a sketchbook. "I saw that coming."

"Almost there!" Angel placed his jacket on the table, already removing his-

"ANGEL!" Vaggie covered Charlie's eyes. "What the spider fuck?!"

"Finally! An excuse to be naked!" Angel only wore his boots as he proceeded to show his junk to the world. "Sweet freedom! So... Is Smiles still watching?"

"I can still sense him." Charlie held Vaggie's hands. "Vaggie. Please remove your hands. I have seen weirder organs beyond human comprehension. I can surely handle Angel's dingdong."

"Maybe we should all strip?" Angel looked at Husk. "Husk is done. Who's next?"

"Or maybe we don't do that and head elsewhere?" Vaggie suggested with a glare.

"Oh come on. Don't we wanna know Al's limit?" Angel crossed his leg with space for his junk. "I got a better idea! How about we make today Naked week?! That way, we can see whether Smiles got abs or not!"

"Ok. Only if we get a majority and we each make a rule to stabilize **Naked Week**." Charlie raised her finger. Husk face palmed as Niffty found this a good opportunity to learn more about each resident's anatomy.

"I'm in." Niffty begins removing her scarf and stockings.

"Niffty! Nooo!" Vaggie yells and Angel does a fist pump.

"Democracy fucks all! Now strip!" Angel cheered and Charlie managed to remove Vaggie's fingers.

"How did you persuade Niffty?!" Charlie gasped and Angel continued cheering.

"Don't ask." Husk crossed his arms, not liking where this is going.

"I guess we're going naked." Charlie stated, looking at Vaggie. "Let's make some rules while we undress."

" **No drawing or paint thrown at each other. It gets hard to clean this fluff**." Angel started. Husk looked at Angel.

"That's a decent rule." Husk remarked and Angel leaned forward at him.

"I could be indecent if you want me to be." Angel flirted and Husk raised an eyebrow.

" **T-the hotel is closed to everyone until the week is over!** " Vaggie blushed, already down to her lingerie.

"Everything Vaggie." Charlie warned and Vaggie made a cute squeak when the blonde gives a kiss on her shoulder.

" **You can wear one clothing of your choice.** " Husk ain't gonna be caught dead without his hat. It grew on him albeit.

" **No blackmail and we should act like nothing is wrong.** " Niffty giggled, wearing only her dress with the rest neatly folded on the floor.

"Why do I feel you guys saw this coming?" Charlie removed everything but her hair tie. Just when Niffty started sketching her form, six pair of leathery wings appeared and two of it covered her breasts and groin.

"Oh wow." Angel stared at Charlie. "That's damn censorship there."

"My wings are technically a part of me so it's not against the rules.." Charlie thought of her own rule, also curious why Niffty is giving her the stink eye. "How about... **The one who stays faithful to naked week gets to boss around those who backed down?** "

"I kinda forgot about the penalties.." Vaggie only wore her skirt as she covered her breasts with her hair. "This is going to be awkward."

...

"Is Smiles still watching us?" Angel asked again and Charlie shook her head. "Victory!"

"He's listening to us now." Charlie frowned and Angel slammed his hand on the table.

"Damn it- I got another idea." Angel smiled at Husk. Husk blinked, taking a drink since he's out of Alastor's radar.

"Does it involve fucking-?" Vaggie asked but got cut off.

"We are going to initiate an orgy in the Lobby!" Angel declared and Vaggie screamed in her hands. "I fuck Husk. You or Char fuck each other- Niffty can join Husk and me."

"We are not fucking in the lobby!" Vaggie yelled and Angel looked at the contemplating female.

"Democracy?" Angel asked and Vaggie uttered something Spanish.

"De-democracy." Charlie whispered. The final black devil wings covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Curse you democracy!" Vaggie cursed to the heavens.

"Just for fucks right?" Husk also gave in to the shenanigan and he was surprised to see Angel light up. _That's kinda ~~cute.~~ _

"Oh hell yes! It's not even my birthday!" Angel proceeded to cry? Husk looked at Niffty furiously scribbling on her notepad. "Finally!"

"Fine! Fine!" Vaggie dragged Charlie to the sofa. "Let's get this over with."

"But first time, V!" Angel pleaded, probably thinking of after cuddles.

"Angel should make the first call, Vaggie. Just look at him!" Charlie, with her eyes covered, pointed at Angel. "He's crying in joy! Probably!"

"I don't get it." Husk actually got out of the counter.

"You don't have to." Angel wiped his eyes. "You won't regret it pal."

*Knock knock knock

"Go away!" Angel screamed and they heard a voice.

" _Angel! Boss wants right now!_ "

"Let him eat a thousand dildos for all I care!" Angel held Husk's hand as Charlie and Vaggie checked if fucking on the table is safe. They thought the voice went away but it didn't.

" _He ain't taking **no** shitface!_"

"Damnnn himmm!" Angel let's go of Husk's hand, about to grab his clothes but throwing it back down to the ground. "No! I ain't gonna! Go on and tell Val I'm having a fuckin' break!"

" _If you don't come out, we're gonna burn this place down!_ "

"?!" The entire crew turns silent.

"I'll check." Niffty jumped up the boxes and checked from the window. "Yep. There's so many of them. What do we do?"

"Let me." Charlie raised her hand as everyone summoned their weapons out. Walking towards the door, Charlie's wings uncovered her form and the wings turn somewhat feathery. Her black hair tie vanishes and reappears above her head as a black Halo, letting the hair grow uneven like a flame. "Val and I did make an agreement on Angel's spare time, after all."

"One minute break.." Charlie's horns grew out from her head. The trident materialized on her right hand as she held the door handle.

"I needed to mow the lawn anyways." Charlie opened the door, went out ~~as the entire area outside the hotel got engulfed into flames~~ and shut the door behind her.

**[ ✡ ↦ ??? ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Charlie used their words against them.
> 
> She did burn them down hahaha. ^_^
> 
> (I am breaking down inside. Help)


	29. Drinking with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk is not sure if he's awake or asleep.
> 
> So here he was... With the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the story chapter named: **Strangely Relatable**?
> 
> This is a connection to this chapter.

"Who's there?" Husk woke up at the sound of the door opening. _The doors were locked._ He was sure Charlie locked the doors. It couldn't be Alastor. He's too tired to even walk. _Serves the guy right!_ Husk quickly stood up, wiping the drool off his mouth to see who visited the Hotel. _Someone who possess the keys to the Hotel._ Husk watched the figure enter into the light...?!

"What got your tongue?" Lucifer, the King of Hell, raised an eyebrow. Husk quickly shut his mouth, recovering from the shock. Of course. Of course the other person who'd own the keys would be the devil himself but that CAN'T BE RIGHT.

"I'm still asleep, ain't I?" Husk knows this bastard is a busy guy. Why the hell would he come here? Even Charlie herself admitted her parents rarely visit with the workload had by being Rulers of Hell.

"Yes... (Lucifer walked towards the light, striding as he scanned the area.) Indeed. You are in fact asleep face first on your own vomit right now... And! (The devil smiled and Husk kinda sees the Charlie in him. _Wait. Isn't that the other way around?_ ) Baptism involves drowning humans in bodies of water!" Lucifer snickered and Husk really needs something to wake him up. However, he can't ruin his image at the same time because what if this is real and this is his first time meeting Lucifer? _How the fuck is he gonna do this?_

"Uh... Right. Want a drink?" Husk offered, looking away to search for a bottle. He is searching for ways to wake him up, but the problem with dreams in hell is how realistic the dreams are. He'll just have to live through it and if he falls asleep and finds something amiss then he did in fact met the devil. 'Smooth move me. Good job.'

"Yes please." Lucifer reached a chair and sat down, resting both hands on the counter. "Anything to get me somber thank you."

'Holy shit. The devil used the word _Please_ and gave an advance _thank you_!' Husk didn't look back, grabbing the hardest thing known to man. Also best texture according to Charlie for reasons he learned after increasing his capability of swallowing and not passing out on a single glass. He pours it, the strongest Vodka known to man. It's more than a 100% which shouldn't be possible but that's what the label says.

"Oh~" Lucifer accepted the shot. Husk is getting a lot of Charlie traits with the way this guy light up at a drink or how he'd take a sniff of the drink before taking it in one go. _Charlie vibes is strong with this one._ Lucifer sets the shot glass down, smiling and pushing the shot away. He rest the side of his chin on the palm of his hand, staring at him like he's a specimen. _Very Charlie-like indeed._ Husk refilled the cup and that's when Lucifer began. "How's my little _Malum_?"

"Uh... You mean Charlie?" Husk set the bottle down.

"Who else would cause so much _chaos_ here?" Lucifer grabbed the cup. He cradles the glass, fondness evident on his tone. "Who else could drag the aristocracy by the dick and increase the chances of a sinner Rebellion?"

'That sounds like Charlie.' Husk won't deny Charlie severely affected the sinner's perspective towards the pureborns. How easy the goodie two-shoe made it appear on TV, murdering the ones on power. Husk is glad he filled the shot glass more than what it should be with the devil as the guest. "She's resting. She... She let her girlfriend and Al handle the hotel for a while."

"A wise decision." Lucifer nodded, randomly pulling out two glasses from his free hand and sets it down. Husk watched Lucifer materialize a whiskey in his free hand and set it down the table. "Care for a drink? It goes well with the vodka."

"Sure." Husk isn't sure if he can survive the killer vodka with another killer unknown whiskey but he's got nothing to lose! He swore he heard Lucifer chuckle as the King returned to his position. The King didn't remove his cheek off the palm of his hand, merely glancing at the side as he utilized magic to lift and pour their drinks into the glass.

"Cheers! To surviving!" Lucifer cheered, raising his cup.

"..." Husk really had to rub his eyes if this is a dream. Lucifer can't be this jolly. He's a merciless, prideful dick that can erase you from existence. Lucifer is not or cannot be the possible role model for most of Charlie's antics.

"Hold on..." Lucifer literally had to lean forward to clang his cup with Husk. "There we go~! Cheers!"

'Oh god.' Husk is speechless as Lucifer does a bottoms up with his drink. Is this dream or situation telling him that this is how Lucifer really acts like outside the throne?! Husk raised his cup to also drink, hoping this would break his stupor or at least remove this confusion in his head.

"Is it good?" Lucifer smiled and Husk. Husk is having Charlie deja vu moments. There is too much semblance between these two. _Holy fuck._

"I-it's good." Husk agreed. He can now get why Charlie and Lucifer likes this drink blended with that whiskey. It's... It's going to give him the most painful headache tomorrow.

"Of course it is! I made it myself~" Lucifer hums and Husk doesn't feel too good. The devil is very Charlie-like and yet this is the same guy who rules Hell with an iron fist. Same Ruler who maintains every other demon that may/may not be stronger than him. Lucifer lets the bottle refill their drinks, asking. "Will she be interacting with any Overlords any time soon?"

"I-I don't think so." Husk keeps the bile down. He is _the_ man. The booze is good. He is going to DRINK THE BOOZE! Husk grabbed the cup, taking another drink. Lucifer does the same and Husk answered. "She ain't. Not without telling all of us."

"Speaking of Overlords, there isn't anything between her and bambi is there?" Lucifer asked and Husk almost spat out his drink.

"B-bambi?!" Husk coughed, laughing that this guy would actually adopt the name Bambi for Alastor. _Alastor is not gonna be a happy camper._

"The Radio Demon. The sinner that wants to make a deal with me." Lucifer sighed, smiling at the reaction. "I sometimes wonder why anyone wants to make a deal with me? They're already in Hell. What more do I want from them?"

"Well... I could always toy with their lives, watch them break and wither away to suffer for all eternity?" Lucifer still had that smile plastered on his face. Husk beat his chest. _That got dark too quickly._ Lucifer perked up. "Or I could use a wheel of fate and see how that goes?"

"You do what you do." Husk shuffled his wings. The silence is starting to set in again. Husk doesn't know why Lucifer would be here, but if he's fuzzy mind is right and it could be right. Lucifer being somewhat like Charlie means this honcho is... LONELY. Yeah. That's one of the primary reasons why Charlie visits him here. She can't bug Vaggie and Angel sleeping nor does she want to promote Alastor's nocturnal habits. It's a tough decision for the princess. _Lucifer, however, who knows why he's lonely?_

"So let's get back to the bambi." Lucifer swirled his drink, those eyes look like it's staring right into his soul. Husk feels vulnerable and kinda violated. His drunk mind is drunk-Wait. Double drunk? Fuck. Lucifer snapped his fingers, one hand holding his drink while the other pointed at him. "Focus! The night is old. Fucking old that I hope she hang herself and get eaten by crows."

"Okay. Okay." Husk took a sip of his drink. "Al and her... They're... friends?"

"Friends. Just friends?" Lucifer repeated, intent on listening to his words. _Husk wondered if he'll die when he tells a lie._

"Charlie is taken remember?" Husk stated and Lucifer shrugged.

"Of course she is, but does that stop a man from getting what he wants?" Lucifer laughed. He has zero confidence on Humanity. This fallen seraph knows and has seen how dreadful Humanity is. Husk recalls Charlie dubbing Lucifer as a realist. Lucifer wiped an invisible tear, exhaling. "Any feelings emerging? No events involving a genocidal deer or whatnot?"

"None I can remember..?!" Husk is forced to drink more by Lucifer, eyes startled as Lucifer literally leaned to him to drink from his own glass. He drinks it coz it's booze but what the hell?!

" **Are you sure of this?** " Lucifer didn't get back to his seat, face inches apart from Husk's own. _Like father like daughter._ Husk took a step away, his mind crashing and starting up at the same time. Whatever Lucifer place on his home-brew is amazing shit that he is sure he won't be able to face the light tomorrow with his earth-breaking headache. It was cold. For some reason, it's hella freezing that all of his hair stood straight.

"I don't know." Husk admit. He is not gonna lie. Alastor is an enigma. _Who knows what that bastard plans on Charlie_? He just hopes the Ruler would accept his answer.

"..." Lucifer stared at him, not moving from his spot. Husk felt the shelf behind him and that's when the aura returned back to its warm mood.

"Acceptable for now." Lucifer returned to his drink. Husk watched the Emperor pour another glass and push the whiskey towards him. "You can have it."

"Off to work now! No one else is capable enough to govern Hell, after all~" Lucifer stood up and summoned his cane, walking away from him.

"What's the name?" Husk grabbed the whiskey.

"Ah!" Lucifer opened the door as he looked back at Husk. The Emperor smiled, yet another fond smile, and answered. " **Felix.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember the history of the whiskey and unravel the family angst hahaha! I am so e-vil~!


	30. Emergency plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie should never be left alone for too long.
> 
> Vaggie is the voice of reason.
> 
> Angel's the third party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **What if I don't wanna go?** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21704017)
> 
> Is the story before this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: drawing... Of what? Not sure yet.

"Guys!" Charlie yelled, sliding down the stair's railing and landed on the ground floor. The Princess ran, rushing towards her friends with a wide smile. "I did it! I did **the thing**!"

"What thing?" Angel yawned, stretching his arms as they waited for Husk to finish cooking something different for today's breakfast. Vaggie told him Charlie was experimenting in the botanical room (Really?) and the gal finally came out after a week. Charlie got inspired when she saw Husk crashing from the second floor after Angel and Alastor made a toast. Angel doesn't know how that inspired her, but whatever.

"Good job hun." Vaggie smiled as Charlie placed her hard work on the table. She stared at the blonde wearing an apron with the words **HACK is watching.** _Charlie says HACK is an acronym for **Happy Apple Corner Knight**._ Vaggie had to ask, curious what product would take her love's entire week to make. "What is it exactly?"

"My answer to Angel's concern two weeks ago!" Charlie unfolded her bundle, revealing apples within her blanket. **13 crimson Apples to be exact**. Angel grabbed one as Vaggie rolled the other apples on the table. It looks like any ordinary apple. Charlie placed both hands on the table, looking at Angel. "So~ What do you think?!"

"Uhh..." Angel can't remember what Charlie's talking about so should he pretend to know or- Whatever. Angel confessed, placing the apple down. "I forgot."

"It's only been a week." Charlie frowned. "You know, the reason why you hesitate?"

"Nope." Angel crossed his arms, looking to Alastor and Niffty's side. The two redheads are having a heated debate about the other (which is clearly Alastor) needing a love life. He can't recall what exactly he talked with Charlie. _Was it his fear of losing his job because Val hates him staying at the Hotel? Was it his family and how he wants to visit his sister and bro, but not the rest of his family? Was it his realization of his slow descent to really **loving** -? _

"I'm talking about your fear on Heaven." Charlie sat down, looking down at her apples when Angel looked back. She propped her elbows on the table, resting her cheeks on the palm of her hands as she leaned closer to the table. Angel angled his body to look at Charlie better. Charlie continued. "The _latter_ issue, the one where if you get treated badly up there - the discrimination and harsh treatment similar to Hell, what should you do?"

"You did?" Angel dropped his arms, looking back at the apples. Angel grabbed one again, this time searching for an encryption or a rune. _Charlie ain't pranking him right? No vengeance plot or anything._ Angel squinted at Charlie. "You ain't pulling my leg right? You said that's impossible with the barriers."

"I did. It's all because of the-" Charlie stopped halfway, but hid the sudden silence with a smile and a happier tune. " **Armistice** agreement made between Uncle Gabriel and dad that imposes a ton of obligations on demons and angels when transversing from Heaven to Hell and vice versa!"

"However~" Charlie sang, pleased with her idea. "It hit me like yellow fever~!"

" **Why not break the barriers from the inside?** "

"I'm listening." Angel crossed his legs, fiddling with the apple as Charlie discussed her master plan.

"So I've been to Heaven before ("And not Earth?" Angel joked and Charlie's smile turn to a pout.) It's complicated! (Charlie sighed.) Anyways, I surveyed the area three days ago to learn Heaven's architecture hasn't changed in the last millennia." Charlie rambled, closing her eyes. "Odd enough, the pillars supporting and maintaining Heaven's defense is on the same sites and well-known bloodlines. I'm not sure if it's because of **GOD** , the **prideful Ancients** in the Divine Council or the division amongst the **First Generation** but~"

"We can use this to our advantage and tear the boundary between Heaven and Hell!" Charlie whispered, excited at her own masterpiece ~~which are _stuffed_ within the apples...?~~ "With a bite of that apple and a flicker of your emotion, half of Heaven will be set ablaze in Hell's fire. My sleepers will activate and the pillars will fall! And bam! Any demon and sinner can set foot in the now desecrated land!"

"All from a breach of contract?" Angel pierced apple with his finger and stared at the blank gunk dripping from the fruit. "Fuck?! (Angel dropped the apple, the apple staining the white blanket with its juices. He looks at his gloves.) You sure _that_ ain't poison?"

"Hell's strongest ability **IS** making contracts. As long as you're Hell's previous citizen, your soul will be bound to agreements. (Charlie stared at the bleeding apple.) We can't have the superiors find out so~" Charlie sat back up, raising her finger and moved it as if she's conducting Alastor's tunes to tone down. "I hid the contract deep within your conscious ~~just like the survivors I'll use to destroy Heaven~~."

"W-what about me?" Angel smiled uneasily. Charlie looks at him. "Wouldn't I be a Heaven resident if I get redeemed?"

"... Fair point." Charlie paused but then she smiles. "That's exactly why I place Hell's **ORIGIN** in that apple! Take a bite and you retain your abilities back when you're in Hell! Just don't kill anyone there unless there's no other alternative. Huh. You'll be cursed by sin and blessed with virtue? More resistance for you, I guess."

"Nice!" Angel likes how Charlie thought of his well-being. He's gotten used to the arms, the ability to summon out a limited (Angel sucks at magic) guns from nowhere and kicking ass. He's also damn confident his human form isn't as flexible as this one.

"Wow there!" Vaggie interrupted. _Oh god._ Charlie spent two weeks unintentionally creating another plot to destroy Heaven?! **~~Again?!~~** Vaggie scooted towards Charlie and pulled her away from the sight of the curious redhead. ~~You don't talk about chaos without a certain radio demon entering the scene.~~

"That's too much, C." Vaggie gives a kiss on Charlie's forehead, glaring back at the amused Overlord. 'Don't you freaking dare!'

"She's starting to grow on me." Alastor chuckled, watching the albino give him death glares.

'Valastor???' Was the first thing Niffty thought and she kinda hates it. 'Not as good as RadioDust.'

"There's gotta be another peaceful way." Vaggie kept talking, distracting Charlie and slightly moving her head to signal Niffty to distract Alastor. "You vowed to wage war towards Heaven **_after_** **Judgement day**."

"But what if Heaven came down to us instead~? It's self-defense isn't it?" Charlie teased and Vaggie quickly slapped Angel's hand before he bites into the apple. Charlie explained with her eyes twinkling. "The territorial advantage and the destruction of Heaven's reality will _even_ the battlefield! (Charlie looks up for a split second.) Maybe seventy-five percent of Hell's populace will die but (Charlie looks back at Vaggie.) it's a necessary sacrifice to end **this feud** once and for all."

" **Erase God** and Heaven's residents, except the First Gen, will tumble down like Humpty Dumpties~ Not only do we extend Hell's territory, but we finally defeat the **adversary**!" Charlie cheered. "If God dies before dad and mom then I don't have to be the empress anymore~! We can finally be together without any obstacles!"

"You're their only child, Charlie." Vaggie should have seen this coming. Ever since Angel and Charlie talked two weeks ago, her beloved has been thinking of their relationship. Charlie's innocence is Hell's version of Innocence. **~~Twisted dream worth protecting.~~** Vaggie muttered. "And you can't just throw away your title. You're trained to be a great ruler!"

"Yes, but no one wants me to be the Empress of Hell." Charlie pulled away from Vaggie, frowning when Vaggie materialized a cage to fall towards the blanket before Angel could grab an apple. "If not for the difficulties of conception in Hell and my unique heritage from dad and mom's abilities, dad would have concocted an event to choosing the next Ruler. My family promotes meritocracy, not aristocracy or theocracy."

"What if Lucifer chooses a sleazy bastard?" Vaggie argued and Charlie place her hands on her knees. "Isn't it your job to step up and reign Hell properly?"

"No... Do you want me to?" Charlie asked, suddenly feeling small.

"Charlie. You have to understand." Vaggie doesn't know why Charlie treats the **Princess** title like a paper napkin. She knows Charlie spent half of her life preparing for this role. That means Charlie is the best candidate to ruling Hell. "You can't just give your status up."

"But I can. The job is boring." Charlie pouted. _A chore. A liability._ Charlie worried. "I also can't marry until Hell solidifies. I could lose you if my hands and eyes are busy. I don't want that to happen, V. I don't want to lose anyone because of a job!"

"C..." Vaggie wants to comfort her, assure her GF that everything will get better but she can't. _The future is dim._

"Why is this cage so heavy?!" Angel complained and Vaggie looked back to see Alastor and Niffty beside the spider demon.

"I'll do it!" Niffty lifted the cage and Vaggie's eye widened.

"Holy smokes. Niffty's been to the gym!" Angel grabbed an apple. "Thanks Niff!"

"You're welcome!" Niffty also grabbed an apple.

"NO!" Vaggie moved from Charlie and stopped both Angel and Niffty from biting the apple. "We are not eating the apples until we solve-"

*Chomp.*

"Who?" Vaggie muttered yet her voice was as clear as day.

"It's too sweet." Alastor remarked. _Of course it had to be him._

"You..." Vaggie wants to strangle this bastard for always going against her. Alastor's smile widen.

" **Te mataré!** " Vaggie screamed, almost catching Alastor with her hands had the radio demon not used his shadow trick. She tumbles and rolls to land back at her feet. She scans the room, searching for the creep.

*Chomp.*

"Oh wait! It's just me hahahaha!" Alastor even used the **audience laughter** sound effects. Vaggie summons her harpoon as she turned to face the momma's boy.

"Wait guys. Vaggie's words are law." Charlie stated as the two wanted to grab an apple. Charlie was pouting, sad. 'I only wanted to help...'

"It's okay. We'll eat it later." Angel pats his friend's back, watching Vaggie try to impale Alastor with her weapons.

"I'm starting to see the relationship... I don't know how to feel with this." Niffty muttered to both of them.

"Who...?" Angel looks back at Alastor and Vaggie. "Pfft."

"I don't get it." Charlie admitted.

"Ven aquí, bastardo!" Vaggie cursed as Alastor is halfway done eating the apple.

"Hmmm..." Alastor thought about it, landing on the counter and taking a step back to avoid the spear thrown his way. He has a vague understanding of what she said, but riling the woman is too fun to ignore. "I don't think so!"

"Here's fuckin' breakfast!" Husk declared, entering the area with small baskets in the pushcart.

"What is it~?" Charlie said in awe.

"Dim sum style?" Angel said, unsure if he said it right. "Chinese food. Husk's been to HK before."

"HK?" Charlie gasped. "Is that like the UK?"

"How the hell should I know?" Angel shrugged, looking back at the feline. He watched Charlie hide the apples back in a blanket, observing Husk set the baskets to reveal cute samples. 'Fuck. Both of them can cook.'

"Now what?" Angel said out loud. 'Two guys who can cook good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EXTRA]
> 
> "You were inspired by the tree of knowledge." Alastor leaned on the wall, staring at the back of his business partner. Charlie paused from her scribble, slowly looking back at Alastor.
> 
> "Yes, but I decided to inverse the.. ohH. You ate one..." Charlie stared at Alastor oddly. After some words from her two friends, Charlie had to dispose of the apples. She knew something was off when she destroyed 12 apples instead of 13.
> 
> "The more I ate, the more bitter it becomes." Alastor noted, standing back up. "A shame you had to throw quality goods away."
> 
> "That's fine. I'm fine, but more importantly.." Charlie warned, flailing her arms. "Don't fight an angel or something okay?! No one must know you're half resistant to them!"
> 
> "I won't, darling." Alastor chuckled as Charlie focuses on the wrong reasons. He walked towards Charlie, sitting beside her as she wrote their work while in the partner couch. "Will you describe Heaven to me?"
> 
> "If I do, I want you to think about Redemption and yourself." Charlie turned her head to see Alastor relax on the couch, head tilted to face the ceiling.
> 
> "I'll try." Alastor promised but the word try doesn't exactly mean anything.
> 
> "Heaven is..." Charlie searches for the word, a word that will tug a human's heartstrings. "Heaven is a smaller, nicer, warmer and safer version of Hell."
> 
> "Hmm..?" Alastor leaned on her arm.
> 
> "It's warm because of God's love. It's small because Heaven doesn't know how to effectively occupy it's lands which led to some factions taking the area instead. It's nicer because everyone cares about you and are obliged to be helpful to everyone. It's safer because the government funds, the aristocrat pays and the police is active." Charlie explained and she felt Alastor's head bump hers. "Al. Are you going to rest again?"
> 
> "Keep talking dear." Alastor muttered and Charlie laughed.
> 
> "Sorry. Your body must be adjusting to the permanent resistance alteration." Charlie frowned. "You must be really sinful to have caught the side effect."
> 
> "..." Alastor doesn't respond.
> 
> "But you know? Heaven is pretty big when you're inside... God's love is seasonal. The souls have a tight mindset and a mob mentality. There's something wrong with the government. The aristocrats bribe the state to hide their activity and the police is dull." Charlie murmured, checking the time. They still have time to burn. Charlie whispered. "Only ten percent of the population think in Heaven... For some reason, humanity doesn't like to think..."
> 
> "You'd love to be there, Al." Charlie promised. "I only wonder what you'll do when you're offered eternal happiness..."
> 
> **  
> **  
> "Will you lose your self or rebel?"


	31. Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu Surgeon Charlotte Magne will tell them some stuff they need to know in Love.
> 
> Angel might as well see Charlie as a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of how Alastor managed to whoop one of the King's arse used here:  
> [ **Bury the Truth with Lies**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21600808)

"There you two are!" Angel was in the middle of convincing Alastor (Husk fell asleep) to try dating him. Grumpy and Smiles doesn't believe the positive effects to dating so what better than to hear it from the mouths of two official couples?!

"Mornin' to you too, Angel." Charlie greeted, closing the door behind her.

"I was hoping you'd help me convince Smiles and Husky 'bout Love-" Angel looked at the door, but his smile dropped at the sight. "Fuck."

"Al and Husk? You guys are back early." Charlie picked up her bloody bag she brought in as well, walking towards a couch. Both are covered in blood and Charlie has a black thorn halo thing floating above her head. "Don't tell me you caught all the fishies?"

"Fishing loses it's thrill when they're all dead." Alastor eyed the puddles of blood and centipedes coming out of said puddles? Alastor called out. "Oh Niffty! Do be a dear and come down. Our dear friend has quite a mess in her arms!"

"Whatchu got there?" Angel asked, unable to gauge the injuries with their bloody clothes. "V sprained an ankle?"

"Vaggie was checking windows and I found her just in time before she go blargh!" Charlie, the very honest one or very terrible liar one, started. _Windows? Why the fuck was Vaggie checking windows and did Charlie mean dead or gone or kidnapped??_ Before Angel interrupts Charlie ~~because the first person to interrupt always gets Charlie's attention~~ , Vaggie beats him by a nanosecond.

"Ignore her. (Charlie made a small frown.) We.. w-were window **shopping**." Vaggie's clinging to Charlie, arm wrapped around the blonde's neck. She's wearing a jacket, Charlie's jacket. Charlie's actually wearing her dress shirt but with the sleeves fully down. The blood is so red that Angel thought Charlie and Vaggie are wearing matching jackets.

"You guys **shop windows**?" Confusion to curiosity, Charlie took a step forward and slowly looked at Alastor when the couch moved away from her. She takes another step to the couch and it continued to inch away. The Princess shook her head in disappointment at the curious overlord.

"Angel." Vaggie managed to give him the look. _He knows that look_. Angel dropped his spoon and actually stood up to see Vaggie better. A one-arm, dangling and legless(?!) Vaggie right in front of him. Don't forget a ton of blood.

"Gotcha." Angel quickly ran off to grab the medkit. Not any medkit but the HEAVY PACK used for the most fucked of situations! _The heavy medkit's usually hidden in the Fireplace by the way._ Angel had to extinguish the fire just to grab the huge baby.

"What seems to be the pro-OHMYGOD! An infestation?!" Niffty saw the centipedes wiggling on the floor and quickly grabbed the heavy-duty equipment.

"Al." Charlie sighed and Alastor snapped his fingers to adjust the room arrangements. Neat trick but Angel wondered why Charlie and Vaggie's couch is at the center of the damn lobby.

"Here we go!" Angel gave the medkit which Charlie thanked him. The sound of Husk cursing and Alastor's voice made Angel look away from the bloody scene. Angel tentatively walked back to sit beside cheery Alastor and a fussy Husk and watched Charlie and Vaggie sit down. "So? What's in the bag?"

"Vaggie parts." Charlie laid Vaggie on the couch, sitting at the edge of the couch to reveal what's inside the bloody bag. That **is** an arm and legs and what the fuck? _Angel saw this coming_. Charlie asked. "So what were you saying?"

"I uhh..." Angel isn't sure if he should continue. He stared back at his breakfast. Thankfully, he's a bite done to finishing the bread. He ate it, glancing back at Charlie prepare her scalpel and needle. "I changed my mind. How's your day?"

"Uneventful." Charlie cradled Vaggie's arm, moving the fingers. "Maybe I should've cut her to more pieces... (Charlie mumbled before looking at Angel, growing sheepish.) Ops! Sorry. Rambling again. You guys wanted to talk about LOVE, yes?!"

"!!" Vaggie coughed, almost falling off the couch but Charlie held her hair. The albino vomited a tar substance on the floor. _The sound of a repulsed cyclops could be heard in the background._

"Uhhh..." Angel continued staring as Charlie pulled Vaggie back to the couch.

"Don't worry. It's just Vaggie dying." Charlie opened the medkit on the coffee table. "Back to your subject, how will we convince them? Interview sounds neat. Storytelling is fun too or maybe a song- No. I can't sing and dance right now. Vaggie might die halfway."

"Please tell me you aren't gonna" Angel whined and looked at the bloody bag. It's not just an arm in here. "Nnoooooooooo"

"..." Vaggie mumbled as Charlie prepared the emergency operation.

"Hush you. The moment I leave this room, you'll go to dead-land in about ten minutes so I'm **preeetty** sure we should do it here." Charlie pulled out more of the instruments for her disposal, slowly pulling out a long room divider from said heavy pack. "Oh~ So that's why you bought this! It has cute puppy pictures~ Awww"

"Husk? Can you help me set this up?" Charlie placed the dividers on the floor, staining it with a bit of blood. "Don't go, Angel. Let me set up first then we do **the** talk."

"No. Let's talk about how you two manage to get this fucked up." Angel stood up to help Husk. Alastor's more focused on checking the condition of Vaggie. Angel ain't gonna look at Vaggie at close range. Nuh-uh. It's not like Angel's scared of the sight of blood, organs and all that shit but if Vaggie gets hurt because of Charlie's weirdo connections then damn someone should expect a jumpscare coming out from any possible opening. _Last time taught him better_. "And what if someone comes in here huh? What are you gonna say?"

"Relax. Angie! Al and Husk can handle it OR you can always say this is very convincing **surgeon simulator**." Charlie stuck her tongue to taste the tip of the IV bag. "Bleh! (Charlie tossed the blood pack, peeved.) No blood supply and sedative. (Charlie scanned the hotel) We can't go without one of those stuff."

"Can't we leave her like that instead?" Angel negotiated as Charlie used her clean elbows to remove the couch pillows. "Let nature take its course."

"The injuries won't heal even with the use of magic." Charlie hummed, holding the tranquilizers used to tame Alastor in the _last event_. "I think I found a sedative."

"She looks like crap." Husk remarked, staring at the barely conscious moth.

"F-fuck off!" Vaggie let out another secretion of tar. All three males moved away from Vaggie, specifically the tar substance that's twitching(?)

"Don't touch that." Charlie went forward, waving the needle. "It crawls."

"She stinks!" Angel covered his face. "What did she eat?"

"This is a side effect of a curse, Angel." Alastor is closest among the trio, peeking through the room divider to see Charlie inject the tranquilizer to the moth demon. "Are you sure you know what you'll be doing, dear?"

"Yes! She's been worse. Trust me. I don't need any nurse to do the job! I'm either neck deep or exiled." Charlie tossed the used-up tranquilizer to the ground and kept plucking all the stuff she needs from the bag. Charlie looked back at her business partner, shooing him. "Now go back to your seat. Vaggie doesn't like peepers."

"Why didn't you bring her to a real doctor?" Angel asked, avoiding the entwined talk about love and death. He wants a relationship, but not a long-term one. Damn it! Charlie might traumatize these two to not be in a relationship!

"Do we have any sinner well-acquainted in medicine **that** caught a glimpse of any Eldritch landscape?" Charlie summoned a human anatomy book, flipping it a couple of times before tossing it on the other side of the floor. "Of course we don't. We don't have graduate schools for Sinners. Maybe for slaves? But those are the basics. Boo. (Charlie creates a tiny ball of flames hovering above her, illuminating the room divider so they can see the shadow..) I just got her out and I'm pretty sure Vag has something wiggling in her-ops."

"Vaggie! Go back to sleep~ everything will be okay." Charlie reassured. "It's not eating you. It's just trying to kill you in the most painful way possible! They're way different from parasites."

"Hm..." Alastor placed a hand to cover his mouth, suddenly getting an idea. Angel didn't like where _that_ could lead.

"Are portals windows to you, C?" Angel watched the shadow of Charlie pluck and toss stuff from the body. He stares down to see crystal shards on the ground. Purple, green and blue.

"Portals. Windows. Of course they're the same!" The screen divider gets splattered with blood. "Now let's talk about love!"

"How about later? You know, so Vag can also put in her thoughts." Angel looked back at the twitchy organs. _The screen divider is too limited._ They can see the contents of the red bag laid out on the coffee table together with the equipment. Vaggie's twitchy organs. "Speaking of V, **who** fucked her up?"

"Ex." Charlie leaned down _and bit something in Vaggie?_ A loud crunching noise and more blood splatter.

"I keep hitting arteries.. I should review human anatomy later." Charlie stood back up, spitting out something. _Angel can clearly see the harpoon blade roll out of the supposed-secret operation._ Charlie's bloody arm reached out from the divider for a bloody organ on the table. "Wait! Gotta switch her heart first."

"Ex..." Angel recalls the smiley bastard on the picture. Husk is sitting the farthest from the three of them as against Alastor. Angel watched Niffty destroying the centipedes with much prejudice, asking. "Isn't that centuries ago?"

"I know right?" Charlie threw a blackish heart filled with thorns oozing out towards the floating metal table she summoned from nowhere. Angel covered his mouth, looking away and swallowing his meal back down. Had he never known that was Vaggie's heart then he wouldn't feel this way. Charlie heaved. "That's what I get for getting an Eldritch ex..."

* * *

"Let's get back to the real **elephant** in the room! LOVE. It's everywhere. Out to get you even! You can even smell it, but not here. I swear Love smells better or maybe not? So where shall we start?" Charlie rambled, still cutting up her girlfriend and replacing the pieces. Angel scratched his neck. _Real problem? REALLY?!_ The sound of strings breaking and Charlie chunks out another shriveled organ. " **What are the benefits to love** sounds reasonable, but a discussion about Love sounds wiser."

"I'm gonna roll with it." Angel gave in. Alastor is too attentive to the sight while Husk is either too apathetic to get out or too used to the sight to get the fuck out of the hotel. "Or maybe we can call your mom?"

"Nope nope nope. Mom and dad experienced a myriad of emotions all under the spectrum of love." Charlie explained. "Unless you want to not go to Heaven, I suggest we don't talk to them about love. What we should talk about is the Love understood by Humanity!"

"Here." Husk already prepared the drinks, ready for the princess's pep talk. Angel took it as Alastor swirled the contents of his cocktail. _At least the Overlord lost the urge to leave._

"In fact, we should focus it closer to something deemed **positive** , a **healthy love**." Charlie hums a tune and Angel nearly fell _had he not have Alastor beside him_ when a slender shadow rose against Charlie. **SCJECHCLUTHJJDIOUU** The creature squealed when Charlie burnt it down. _The lighting of the divider changed to a blue hue._

"Ignore that. Anyways!" Charlie then plucked the thing out and tossed it. "A positive, healthy love is similar to a **consummated love**. A balance of passion, intimacy and commitment. Of course, if you hate a certain aspects of love then remove it. Just know those are the core attributes of what Love is... Remove those then it's not love, but something else like Obsession or addiction. Those things are different apparently. Who knew? Well based on what I read in your psycho-logic books."

"Go on." Alastor commented, watching the pale ~~handlike pulsating~~ creature thrown by Charlie. It has a ton of eyes and teeth decorating it.

"Love is like a verbal contract, but more of an informal agreement with a ton of loss and unexpected gains." Charlie summons a sword and stabs down. The floor within the divider is a pool of blood. "Not unexpected since love has a preparatory stage. Falling in love makes you prone to accepting the unexpected consequences."

"You're talking about Romance?" Husk took a sip.

"Falling varies. You could have gained interest on the physical attribute or the mental faculties or even the emotions shared with I SEE YOU!" Charlie warned and something was also ripped from the body. "I think this is the last one."

"It better be!" Niffty harrumphs at the princess, burning the creatures to death with the HOLY (Vaggie gave the cyclops a weird gag gift) flame thrower.

"Thanks Niffty!" Charlie sang as she grabbed an arm.

"Don't remove everything." Angel fixed his hair, staring at the binder. "And stitch the arm right or else we're gonna cut it off again."

"I know. Never again." Charlie agreed. "Back to the topic of LOVE!"

"Does this always happen?" Alastor inquired, looking at Angel.

"I guess so. This is my second time watching C patch V up." Angel shrugged.

"The descent to LOVE may be very fast or snail paced. Since you're in Hell, it's most likely your LOVE is tainted with the SINs around you. Same reason why Heaven refuses to record the marriages committed in Hell." Charlie prepares the needle and blood thread. "Thus, being in a relationship with another in Hell is not for the sake of LOVE, but for other matters."

"Wait. I thought you said you love V?" Angel squinted at Charlie.

"Angel! Being in a relationship does not immediately mean the two or three or more entities **in** a relationship are in love." Charlie corrected. "Sometimes, they're for business. Sometimes, it's for convenience. Sometimes, to have a scape goat. Sometimes, an experiment and many more!"

"It's only through a long period of time can one discern whether you are compatible or incompatibly in love with said-entity. Bad news is that this is Hell and even the most genuine and loving relationship could be a lie.. But sinners have shown EXCEPTIONS to that fact. You guys are really cute that way. Should I discuss about love here? Bah~! You already know the usual signs and reason for love - ownership, exclusivity and non-negotiable." Charlie, secretly-a-mom-figure, wiped her forehead. "Whew!"

"Wait-" Angel heard the last part and that sounded important. Too bad Charlie thinks they're already 'big kids' and talked about another topic.

"Now that you know relationships come first and love midway, let's talk about the positive effects of a relationship with bits of love on the side or even on the top." Charlie dropped the needle, done with the surgery. She sits down, dispersing the light floating above her. "Based on my experience with Vaggie, you must set grounds on what to-do and what not-to-do as a couple."

"For example, agreed diet plan, fuck and sleep schedules." Charlie laid out. "Reach common ground and try to increase your level of tolerance or bond points or whatever **it** shall be called to the other."

"Intimacy." Angel has a feeling Lucifer discussed this to Charlie, but most probably Lilith explains LOVE in the wrong way.

"Human papers conclude certain activities of couples to help boost the immunity system and alleviate mental health such as depression, stress, anxiety and pain control." Charlie stood back up, ready to pack the stuff by burning the dirty equipment. "Aside from its economic-political advantages in Hell, being in a relationship is the ideal set-up for combat-based demons. The healing process of the body goes faster for reasons unknown to me."

"See for yourself." Charlie moved the divider and they see Vaggie resting without a scar. Charlie picked up her scalpel, examining it before placing it back in the BIG medkit. "What else? Partners can sense each other when the other party is in distress, not the menial ones like the time I wanted a frap or Vaggie's bloodlust- I mean anger! Forget what I said before that. Your chosen partner should be someone you can tolerate and get used to seeing since they're the ones who got your back, hopefully not literally because you'd be dying."

"Now. Why should sinners have a partner or be in a relationship or whatever." Charlie shut her bag. She looks back to see Husk still drinking, Alastor placing his cocktail glass down. Angel gave a secret thumbs-up coz she's got the idea on the road.

"It's because your souls are split in half, internally searching for the other half for again. Reasons beyond me. Your creator, who may be my grandfather or another god, wanted to save time and resources to make humans multiply." Charlie knelt down to grab the last hidden centipede, placing it on the plate. She stabs it with a needle, watching it squirm. "Hence, **that** emptiness in your chest. You could ignore it, push it down in the depths of your mind but it'll keep bugging you."

"You mean soulmates?" Husk spoke up, astoundingly still mindful of the conversation.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Husker?" Alastor teased and Husk rolled his eyes.

"As if." Husk continued to drink.

"I do." Angel answered and both males looked at Angel.

"How naive of you." Alastor taunted, but there's a lack of his usual haughtiness.

"The Soulmate theory? I guess that's outdated with how much you guys multiplied." Charlie ripped the legs of the centipede, slicing the middle of the body segments in a straight line. "We know Adam and Eve are soulmates with how they're from the same segment. We also know GOD orchestrated Cain's murder to create a division of his populace for incest not to happen. It still happened. (Charlie tore apart the pincers.) However, GOD lost half of his control over Humanity after Noah's Arc. As mentioned earlier, there are other gods and they themselves made their own humans. Thus, the soulmate mechanics got blurred. Gods didn't want to ship their humans to the other. Humans deviate from their life plan and the soul fragments get dispersed further."

"I advise not to follow the soulmate theory because soulmates don't produce the perfect all-in-one relationship. There are the platonic soulmates, the romantic soulmates, the planned-by-third-party soulmates, the past life soulmates and dynamic soulmates." Charlie enumerated, pushing the plate for Niffty to pour acid into. Charlie sat on the couch, looking back at her listeners. "Best example of the problems of the soulmate theory would be Solomon. He managed to love 700 wives and 300 concubines based on the bible. Based on the observations of the demons Solomon contracted, Solomon had sex with less than a handful of the total 1000 females. Majority of them were his cherished friends and trusted associates-err soulmates?"

"Anyways, relationships doesn't need to have sex. It's more of a bizarre chemistry that somehow became successful~" Charlie leaned on the couch, washing her hands when Niffty offered a bowl of water. "You get into a relationship because you're willing to trust that person with what you deem important. Your money, your life, your title, your feelings, your property or anything that comes to mind."

"Said relationship should be mutual or it'll be a one-sided love. Back out when that happens unless you're there for the benefits." Charlie now summoned a frap, puncturing the cup with the straw and watched Niffty scrub the table. "In the early stage of the relationship, you can quickly back out when you realize it's too much but be mindful of the other party. They're most likely going to search for an explanation."

* * *

"What do you guys want in a relationship?" Charlie inquired before she took a sip of her frappuccino.

"Promise you won't go running off, but I do appreciate one that can cook." Alastor admitted. _Angel is internally considering this in his checklist. Alastor also said **one** so he technically has a chance!_ Alastor looked at Husk. "How about you, my handsome fellow?"

"Hmph. (Husk then glanced at Angel who quickly looks at Charlie. Angel curiously wonders what that means.) Someone who knows their cards and can handle their drink." Husk finished a drink in one gulp while Angel did a silent gasp. _Angel is internally glad he has a background in gambling and drinking because this means he has a chance on both of these guys. Husk used the word **their** so it's either male or female or the-the other thing! Vaggie said sumthing bout that. What was it again? LGQT???_ Husk tsked, looking away. "Don't get any ideas. It'll be a bitch to clean the aftermath. I'm not gonna pay for 'em."

"That could be anyone, even me!" Alastor theorized.

"And someone who sleeps like a normal **fuckin '** person." Husk emphasized and Alastor made a shooing motion. Husk moved away from the Overlord, willing to side beside Angel for that reason. Angel can't blame him. He too got scared shitless when he spotted Alastor 'sleeping' if that's what they call sleeping!

"Eh? Why? How does Al sleep?" Charlie tilted her head and Angel snickered.

"With his eyes open. Like a weirdo." Angel squinted at Alastor who laughed heartily.

"Everyone has their weird quirks. It's like how Razzle and Dazzle scour the dumpster or how Vaggie wished I was more sheep than goat." Charlie poked Vaggie's leg. "Wake up, sheep lover. Rise and shine, it's nearing nine!"

"You have a goat form? I thought you have a dog form?" Angel saw the canine form but to imagine Charlie as a goa-

" **You have a dog form?** " Both Husk and Alastor asked at the same time.

"She does." Vaggie sat up, moving her neck from left to right. "Oh god. Charlie. How long did _this_ take?"

"An hour or so...?" Charlie looked back at the grandfather clock. "More than an hour."

"Ok. Let's head to bed..." Vaggie stood up and grabbed Charlie's hand. She then glanced back at the males, raising her eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"They wanna see Charlie's puppy form." Angel told her and the moth demon glared at both demons.

"Are you guys fond of dog meat?" Vaggie's question made Alastor create that nasty crack sound from back then while Husk squinted in disgust. Vaggie loosened up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ok. I get it. You guys are scared of dogs."

"Hahaha! Me? Scared of dogs. Don't utter such nonsense!" Alastor laughed.

"They stink and shit everywhere." Husk then poured a drink on his cup. "Why do people want 'em?"

'I don't know if he's telling the truth or tsun-tsunder- the Japanese hypocrite attitude word!' Angel can't even remember the word. He does know Husk is good with kids. He did take care of baby Charlie. _Sweetest bubbly baby._

"Don't worry. My default form is a goat, still trying to craft sheep form but I'm combining it with the sin of Lust and uhh... You get the idea." Charlie stood up, holding Vaggie's hand. "I have a snake form like dad, but Vaggie calls it my **winged noodle** form."

"I wanna see it." Angel imagines a noodle with wings. _That's stupid cute- Apple daddy as a noodle popped into his head as well._ Angel asked, turning to watch the girls head up the stairs. "Are you guys weaker in animal forms?"

"Depends!" Charlie yelled, looking back. "Smaller the form, the more condense the energy within the form! When you face the FLY, taunt him long enough to release the ABOMINATION! THAT'S YOUR CHANCE TO HIT HIS WEAKEST POINT!"

...

"... What was that about?" Angel looked back at Alastor and Husk.

"Pest control." Husk refilled their cups.

"...Fly." Alastor repeated, keeping that info for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goat form is used here: [**Fueling Scandal**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22627309)


	32. Adoption papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie argues with Alastor to adopt Angel, later deciding to also adopt the deer.
> 
> Vaggie holds a bottle, not wanting any of these people as her stepsons/stepdaughter.

"Why are they arguing?" Vaggie yawned, stretching her arms as she walked down the stairs. She expected Angel to cause trouble, but the spider's actually being a good boy today. In fact, he looks like he's trying to hide as the two argue.

"Something dumb." Husk, reasonable but forever somber with life, leaned on the counter as he stared at the duo.

> "You know what? I'm adopting you and Angel until you both go to Heaven!" Charlie declared, glaring up at the amused/confused radio demon.
> 
> "That's not how adoption works." Alastor explained, exasperated. "Besides, Hell doesn't have a working adoption system."
> 
> "Yes we do and it involves getting the consent from your parents. Since I'm a part of the aristocracy, I have to also sign papers to Uncle **Mammon** 's Court just to handle my estate!" Charlie puffed her cheek and Alastor's hands are twitching. _Vaggie isn't sure if it's because he wants to hurt Charlie or pinch her for wanting to adopt them._ Charlie crossed her arms. "If your mom was here, she'd let me pamper you!"
> 
> "Don't bring mother into this!" Alastor didn't sound that angry. He sounds more distressed to be angry.

"Who triggered Charlie?" Vaggie scratched her head. The first time it happened, it was because Angel came back to the Hotel crying. _Something happened between the stripper and his dad._ It'll take a lot to make Angel cry so it really boggled them when they saw Angel wiping smudged make-up off his face. Charlie went full-mom mode and gave Angel tons of love. She was a natural. _It was that day Vaggie knew Angel didn't have a mom kink and he's really obedient to nice mother figures._ Vaggie actually thought Lilith taught Charlie child-rearing until she remembered the photo album. _Lucifer and Lilith knew nothing about child rearing and Charlie was a tiny baby for a decade!_ It only meant Charlie got experience from listening and watching those cutesy movies.

"Angel came back from his pops." Husk grumbled. It took Vaggie several seconds to realize the bartender actually sounds angry. Vaggie quickly looked back at Angel and noticed a black eye. _Oh._ Husk continued. "Al defended him."

"Really?" Vaggie didn't see that coming. Not only is Husk showing concern towards Angel, but Alastor's defending him?! 'Angel. The center of attention and trouble.'

> "I'll adopt Molly too!" Charlie was not backing down and Angel winced at her tone. _Someone has to stop her._ Vaggie doesn't want to stop her. It's too early to persuade Charlie and the fact Vaggie doesn't have ammo. Charlie glared back at Alastor. "Do you doubt my nurturing skills, Al?"
> 
> "Heavens no! I just find the whole act of adopting a sinner tasking." Alastor actually glanced at them. _Husk and Vaggie both looked away._ "You already have the hotel. Why would you add more to your plate?"
> 
> "I don't mind extra work! In fact, I learned how to file all types of legal documents in my first century of existence. I even helped translate and create business permits so easy to comprehend that commercial districts are never a bad option for investment." Charlie stated, which explains why no one had to do the tax papers or the fact Angel and Vaggie no longer talk to their bankers. _Charlie takes care of that for them._ "Yes. You, Angel and Molly are adults. However, that does not mean none of you require parental love."
> 
> "No. That will not do!" Alastor had to hold Charlie's arm to at least gain some ground on the concerned hotel manager. "You don't have the luxury to grow attached to a sinner, dear. You'll only get hurt in the end, not that I mind."

"You sure this isn't some dream-oW!" Vaggie took a step back, looking at the perpetrator. It's Niffty. _This isn't a dream after all._

"It isn't." Niffty smiled back at her. Vaggie looked back at the duo, thinking how to end this without calling Angel and Alastor as her stepsons.

"You think she'll adopt us too?" Niffty tilts her head, watching the two argue the problems of adoption. Vaggie then imagined Husk and Niffty call her mom. Vaggie cringed.

"You know how to make frappuccino?" Vaggie asked Husk. The bartender raised an eyebrow and Vaggie explained. "It's like chilled coffee, but sweeter and has something creamy on top. (She pulls out her phone.) I have a plan."

> "Then I'll persuade them with greens and reds." Charlie made Angel stand up. Charlie has reached the point where she cannot ignore Angel's family and work situation. If she becomes Angel's mother, she might adopt her parent's attitude to taking care of nuisances.
> 
> "Come on, C! Let's give 'em a chance." Angel walked behind Charlie and gave her a hug as Alastor let go of the girl's arm. "They'll do better. Promise~"
> 
> "You said that for the **seventieth** time, Angel. I'm no saint and your family have no idea who they're messing with. You are talented, funny, amazing and everything they would never dream their child being." Charlie gave a one-arm hug towards her patient, giving Angel a kiss on the forehead. (Angel buried his head against her neck, flustered.) before looking at Alastor. "And you! You need to eat, sleep and take care of yourself more! I didn't bar you from eating anyone but our potential patients. Look at me, Alastor. (Charlie's tone softened.) At least tell me why you aren't getting enough sleep."
> 
> "For the hotel..." Alastor doesn't fight back. Charlie has a point. It's been so long since Alastor slept and he hasn't had enough time to reach the daily food consumption. Vaggie hasn't seen the radio demon back down to matters concerning his well-being. _Don't tell me Alastor's weak to his mom?! We gotta go. Initiating plan Delusion!_

"Charlie! Husk wants you to try something!" Vaggie called out and she swore she heard a snap when Charlie quickly looked at her direction. Yup. Charlie's so tired of watching Angel's life at home and Alastor's crash-and-burn lifestyle that she's halfway to her demon form. Vaggie pointed at Husk who placed a cold drink with a cherry on top. _Husk's first frappuccino._ "Want to try it?"

"Vaggie. Not now." Charlie crossed her arms but Angel nuzzled against Charlie's neck.

"But Husky made it~" Angel winked as Vaggie grabbed the cup. The albino waved it towards the sweet-loving demon, trying to make this _convincing_.

"I say you try it, sweetheart. I've never seen Husker make such a dessert." Alastor squints at the whip cream on top of the mug. _It looks like a dessert, but it isn't._

"Fine but you two are not off the hook!" Charlie pointed at Alastor since Angel's hugging her. Angel lets go of his concerned friend, smiling as the blonde walked over to take a drink.

"?" Charlie raised the cup, unaware of the contents placed in it.

[Husk hid the bottle Vaggie offered her. The syrup gifted to Charlie from **Hypnos** who told her to rest more than work all day.]

Gulp gulp gulp?!

"!!!" Charlie placed the cup down, staggering back before her eyes turned glassy.

***THUunk**

"Alastor. Burn the adoption papers. Angel. Place her on the couch. Hurry. We have thirty seconds!" Vaggie instructed, setting the plates and placing sandwiches over it. Angel held Charlie before she fell towards the ground.

"Did you just drug her?" Angel cackled, amazed Vaggie would do such a thing to Charlie of all demons. "Man. You crack me up!"

"Shut it! I saved your asses." Vaggie gave the plates to Niffty, tossing Angel a make-up kit. _They are going to pretend the entire morning didn't happen._

"Ah. Gotchu bae." Angel made gun fingers as he zipped the bag open, grabbing a concealer, foundation and powder. Alastor didn't throw the adoption papers to the fireplace, he burnt it without any remnant behind.

"Would Charlie make a good mommy?" Niffty asked, curious at the notion, as she walked towards the couch. _They have to act natural so why not be close to Charlie?_ Even Husk got out of his desk just so he wouldn't have Alastor and Angel get adopted. 'It would make things weird.'

"No. Let's not even talk about this." Vaggie does not want anyone to think of getting adopted by her lover. Aside from the fact Charlie and her might act like parents to said adoptee, Charlie's array of friends, family, relatives and lovers always end up or are as some powerful crazed protective creature of the dark. She doesn't mind being a part of that, but the rest like Angel, Husk, Niffty and Al? Ha! 'Please no.'

...

"?" Charlie blinked, staring at the ceiling. She sat up, eyes wide as she stared at everyone.

"Morning, toots." Angel smiled back at her. [Angel hid the make-up kit under the table.] Charlie squints at him. Angel smiles wider, "What's up?"

"I..." Charlie looked around, seeing everyone eat their sandwich. "I had a vision... I'm not sure if it's from the future or an alternate present."

"Just your hyperactive imagination." Vaggie waved it off, eating the sandwich. Charlie nodded, grabbing a sandwich as well.

...

"So Smiles. I didn't know you're a momma's boy." Angel's comment made Vaggie choke on her sandwich.

"How did you know, Angel?" Charlie asked, patting Vaggie's back as the Salvadoran beat her chest.

"I just pieced it all together today actually." Angel shrugged, ignoring the looming horror. Husk made a cough that sounded very close to a bark of laughter. Good thing he refrained as dark tendrils appeared from behind the stripper. Angel still didn't notice it, talking about Alastor in front of said unamused demon. "Explains why he's a gentleman and always-FuUCK!"

"Angel!" Charlie stood up, running forward to save Angel before he gets dragged down to who-knows-where. Dragging Angel back to the surface, Charlie faced Alastor and scolded him for using his skills during Breakfast but also tended to the male's wound on the palm of his hand. Vaggie was there to see it all, swearing to protect this precious cinnamon from anyone. She's also there to keep Alastor distracted from focusing on Charlie because she will not allow any fluffy moments happen between these two.

Alastor was right about attachments, but Vaggie knows there's an alternate ending when it's between demons. When Love is overrated and addiction is a household term, Vaggie will do whatever is necessary so no one would grow overly attached to her lover at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Vaggie learns about Charleston/Charlastor, she becomes even more aggressive.


	33. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie can handle so much before she returns to the wrong shell.
> 
> Don't mind swap with a demon unless you're in a closed environment.
> 
> Why? To avoid the days the demon has to attend to demonic tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. I really feel Angel is a good actor and acting like Charlie would be a piece of cake to him. Vaggie would find acting like Charlie hard. Really hard with how the moth acts.
> 
> Charlie ---> Vaggie's body
> 
> Vaggie ---> Angel's body
> 
> Angel ---> Charlie's body

**Vaggie's body is frail, sensitive and limited.**

It's been a total of five days since Charlie swapped bodies with Angel and Vaggie. She's learned a number of things being her beloved. The patrons are mean to Vaggie. (Maybe that's why she's always angry at them?) Alastor really likes pressing Vaggie's buttons. (The radio demon almost found her out if not for Angel's intervention as Charlie.) Niffty is too chatty. (A hopeless romantic.) Husk is too apathetic. (Vaggie in Angel's body was the one who helped her interact with these two.)

> **A party invitation from her cousin.**
> 
> _"I don't think we should, Charlie. We don't know what they could do-!" Charlie was about to hold her-Angel's hand, worried and wishing Vaggie was here with her. ~~Angel. Don't. Don't please! Please I'm begging you!~~_
> 
> _"?!" Charlie failed to hold her own hand, watching Angel ~~be a better her~~. **Confident, bubbly naive her.** Charlie slowly dropped her hand, unsure how to stop when the song and dance number began. Charlie takes a step back. One wrong move and Al will find out. She can't let Al find out. ~~She can't let anyone find out.~~ She unconsciously rubbed her sleeves, biting her lower lip. 'What do I do?'_

Managing the hotel is hard when your body is limited. Charlie needs more than two hours of sleep. She also needs food, warmth and other materials to satisfy the vessel. Being Vaggie made Charlie learn the full problems of having your soul trapped in a meat prison. Yes. Charlie can see how GOD managed to differentiate a human from a demon, but it also makes her realize the fine line of a human either becoming something more than what her grandfather intended. At least she knows how Vaggie monitors everyone. Also how sketchy Alastor is under her radar. _Charlie has a good feeling that Alastor knows he's being watched here... Maybe that's why he doesn't stay long???_

> _"..." Charlie stood at the side, watching herself get pampered by everyone. 'Mom came too early.'_
> 
> _"♪" Angel laughs as Lilith smother him/her with affection. Her mom's singing, entrancing both males and females alike. However..._
> 
> _'So this is what it's like...' Charlie thought, giving a reassuring glance when Vaggie gave her a glance. ~~Why am I envious?~~ Charlie walked to join in on the fun. **Mom loves her just as much as she's showing right now**. Charlie and Lilith made eye contact. Charlie's smile turned to a frown. ~~' **But what if she doesn't**?'~~_

There's a reason why Charlie doesn't go to her cousin's parties. Why she doesn't go to anyone's parties for that matter... The first and last time she went with someone to a party was with Vaggie. Of course, she went without notifying her dad and mom. _If her dad found out, the entire household wouldn't be standing the next day._ Vaggie hated it. She didn't hate the decoration or the venue. Her beloved hated the theme and the topics. Vaggie hated the people and their way of thinking. ~~Terrible DISCRIMINATORY bastards.~~ She hasn't brought Angel there nor has she told her the stories or descriptions of the parties she's invited to go to. As much as she disliked it, Charlie couldn't stop Angel when he put his mind to it.

* * *

**Resort of Desires**

> Her mom doesn't hate Vaggie, but the succubus queen doesn't approve of Vaggie either. Her mom really wants grandkids. Of course, everyone knows she has a knack of getting really problematic love interests. Mom was always so hard on Vaggie ~~testing her limits of patience.~~
> 
> Mom blames dad for making her so picky and conservative. ~~Charlie wonders why?~~ Her dad only wants the best for her and even admitted to keeping her clueless and innocent in a number of alternate realities just so she'll think of returning to her family at the slightest discomfort. He did that out of love.

" _ **I can't wait to eat her up.**_ " The demon behind her whispered and Charlie held onto Angel's hand. Angel and Vaggie doesn't understand them, but she can. She surveyed the area, quickly realizing her mom hauling Alastor with her. Her mother's chatting with Niffty, keeping an eye of Husk.

'A test..?' Charlie wondered. She recalls her ex telling her about her parent's type of test. Lucifer interrogates and orders stalkers to gather everything there is to know about the entity dating his daughter. The Emperor also tests her SO through witty banter and difficult decisions. Lilith, on the other hand, has a more tempting and brutal manner. The succubus' queen would send people to seduce her SO. Lilith will carefully craft obstacles and decisions that would traumatize her SO. ~~She wouldn't be surprised if it was her mother who coaxed her cousin to invite her.~~

"Vaggie? Prince **Lascivus** wishes to speak with you." The butler separates her from her friends. Charlie always did want to see what her mom tests are. Mom keeps a lot of secrets unlike dad. _Dad has his brothers to spill the beans, not mom._ Charlie follows, taking a last glance towards Angel and Vaggie before following the butler.

> ...
> 
> _A twisted love,_
> 
> _~~but a harmless love nevertheless~~._

'So mom doesn't know after all.' Charlie thought. Had her mom found out she swapped bodies with Angel and Vaggie, she wouldn't permit the butler from taking her to an unknown area. They kept walking and Charlie feels the aura shifting to a darker aura.

"Why did he call me specifically?" Charlie asked. Within the last five days, Charlie has been testing the limits of this body. _Don't bend this way. Don't eat that. Don't hold in. Don't hold out. ~~Consume. Abstain.~~ Tear. Mend._ It's not like she's danger prone but **it** simply happens.

"Right this way." The butler opened a door and Charlie felt a soft nagging feeling enter her head. **Trap. ~~Trap~~. Trap.** Charlie is unfortunately curious and enters the room.

> [The moth fell into a web.]
> 
> ~~For love, the demon keeps pretending~~
> 
> _Oddly sticky_

A sledgehammer hit her, effectively knocking her out. **A blunt attack right on the head!** Charlie was sure she'd be dead for the whole day. However, she woke up chained. She's in a room, chained with her dress removed.

 **"..."** She can hear and see a number of males around her area. She can barely move, can't even strain her neck with the shackle on her neck. 'Shackle or collar?'

'Hm~' Charlie kept tugging, testing the restraints. **A weak point!** Charlie smiles. Well. Not a smile since she has a bit gag on her mouth. _I'm drooling..._ She looks up, staring at her dearest ~~childish~~ cousin's fiancé.

> [Who exactly is the prey and predator?]
> 
> The lights went on. The mastermind is unveiled.
> 
> ~~The demon is reaching her breakpoint.~~

'I'm drugged?' Charlie stopped struggling first so her cousin's SO can act all machismo. _So her cousin is gay?_ It's as if she'd give up the throne for Vaggie. _She wouldn't. Vaggie would never forgive her if she did so.._ With the amount of drugs (consumed and inhaled), Charlie doesn't even notice the trickle of heat in her body. **How could anyone forget this is the Resort of Desires? _Me!_**

"?" Charlie finally looked up, noticing the men coming close to her. She wonders if this is the time to drop the act. Charlie can feel hands touch her, feeling her like an animal.

'Oh well.' Charlie timed herself. 'Time to eat.'

* * *

**In spite of its vulnerability, a sinner's body can adjust, adapt and defy.**

Charlie broke the chains on her arms. ~~Bones might have broke. Charlie ignored her bloody bruised(?) wrists.~~ Charlie grabbed the closest demon like a bowling ball ~~Dig her gloved fingers into the eyes, pierce through the sensitive cheek muscle.~~ and bashed the head to the one about to suck her left nipple. Charlie then used her free hand to summon a circular saw and cut the chains that's connected to her collar-shackle? Charlie then used the saw at the demon underneath her. The demon with a panty fetish. ~~This saw can cut more than metal you know?~~

'Come on!' Charlie wiggled her legs, glad these are mere chains, as she tossed the screaming demon at the crowd. She summoned a gun and shoot the demons about to speak until she got out of her binds. Looking up and calculating the distance, Charlie then tossed her gun to distract a fellow gunner and snapped her fingers to summon stakes to impale any demon in a 5 meter radius.

> If there's one thing she learned as the Princess of Hell:
> 
> **It's to be on your element.**
> 
> ~~Never bow down to any other sin. You are better than that.~~

"Urk." Charlie removed the bit gag from her mouth, walking from the bloody mess. **One enemy left.** Charlie stride towards the surprised **Marquis** , grabbing a bloody cloth from an unfortunate servant. Before the demon could do anything, Charlie threw the divine weapon at his chest. ~~Her hand obtained second-degree burns.~~ The demon screams but Charlie knows it isn't that bad. 'It's only to pin him down.'

"You were saying?" Charlie hummed, draped the purple cloth to cover her body. _A makeshift dress!_ _Niffty will be so proud of her!!_ Charlie wiped the drool and blood from her mouth, looking back at the struggling demon. Charlie noticed her sight is tinted red. She touched her cheeks to realize she's crying blood. 'The body is at it's limit already? It's only been five seconds.'

"H-How are you...?" The marquis is struggled to speak. _Is this his first time seeing a sinner with a divine weapon?_ Charlie kept walking towards the fiend, holding back a laugh when he began stammering. "Y-you shouldn't be! H-how? I- (The Marquis sensed the shift.) Don't come a-any... closer!"

"Because of you, all these good men are dead..." Charlie reached the dying demon. The scheme felt too simple for her. _No back-up?_ Charlie leaned down at the fallen sad thing. _Formation flaw._ Charlie tilted her head. "And I'm **hungry**."

"I hope you know what this means?" Charlie smiled. _Energy expenditure requires sustenance._ Her stomach craves. **Hungry**. She's terribly hungry. Charlie hopes her cousin has good taste. She sincerely hopes so because she'll come after the Prince next if this doesn't satisfy her. She summoned out gloves and googles, turning away to cough out blood. _Vaggie isn't a caster-type._ Charlie wiped her mouth and cheek. 'Go to the bathroom after this.'

"N-No.. I.. I'll give you everything! Anything!" The male begged and Charlie denied the request. She's made up her mind and no one will tell her otherwise. "PLEASE!"

> _It's been so long since she ate a full meal._

"♩~" She summons a cleaver and chops the joints. Hands first and then the feet. Tenderize the meat ~~and like her Uncle Beelzebub says: 'do try removing the bones.'~~ Charlie summons a platter to skin the male, careful to make it thin to make a yummy alcohol meal when cooked right. She then cuts the tendons, reserves it since this is the most tender part of the body. Of course, she has to feel the parts first.

Clearly, she can never forget the gutting process. Charlie knows her guests would love to snack on these tissues. She begins removing the organs, least to most important. She needs to preserve this demon's consciousness. She wants to eat the sweetest part of this wonderful demon. She makes sure the male stays alive, keeping some parts to continue to careful cutting process. She has around six plates around her.

All fresh ingredients and finely harvested by her truly. _Prince Lascivus would surely cherish his love._ Charlie licked her lips, staring at the gasping cretin. She harvested everything for the lower extremities. No more eyes. No more tongue. ~~Whoever this marquis is must have eaten well~~. She managed to fill ten plates with his mass alone.

"He'd give his life for love~" Charlie sang, aware this demon can still feel everything. _Demons don't die even when eaten, always suffering and experiencing just like GOD wanted them to feel._ Charlie cradled the heart, the focal point to where this demon clung for dear life.

"So he'll die from this love~" Charlie opens her mouth and bites.

> _I want to eat only sweet things._
> 
> **The soul?**
> 
> The soul is the sweetest part.

She and Al talked about cannibalism before. Alastor learned to like it which is the same for her. However, Charlie has the choice to be picky. Alastor can't. What Charlie didn't admit is her favorite part. If Alastor knew, he'd try to spoil her. Vaggie doesn't like her eating _these things_. A diet. A human diet. Carefully adjust to the meal. Sweet things will be taken from mindless inanimate objects. Energy consumption will be from caffeine, food and supplements. Being a half-human enables Charlie to adapt...

"Yum~" Charlie licked her fingers. She's a flexible person. She doesn't need much. However, she's in Vaggie's body. _How can she sustain a low-energy diet when fighting is necessary?_ Charlie is still hungry. _How does Vaggie deal with this?_ She wants to eat sweet things, but she's on a diet...

'But this is an exception right?' Charlie looks back at the bloody sight, getting a brilliant and artistic idea!

> It's her cousin's fault for doing this to Vaggie's body.
> 
> ~~That means I can eat him.~~
> 
> ~~_Vaggie wouldn't get angry right?_ ~~

Charlie grabbed the plates and place it on the tables. She rang the bell, smiling at the three waiters who arrived to the scene. *Ding. ding. ding.*

"Will you be so kind as to cook these for our guests?" Charlie showed the plates on the table.

"And if you don't mind, serve this personally to our host?" Charlie held a silver serving plate with her cousin's head inside. **No eyes.** Charlie hopes he'll adore the terror strained on the muscle. She didn't remove it of course. _She has no right to eat the features her cousin fell for._ Speaking of features, Charlie exchanged that demon's tongue for a penis. _This will cheer her cousin up!_

"Y-yes ma'am!" The butler with bunny ears blushed, the first to accept the platter from her.

"?" Charlie wonders what that's about as the rest of the servants quickly grabbed the ingredients for a new menu.

* * *

**Resort of Desires**

"What happened to the dress?" Niffty asked and Charlie's surprised her friend managed to escape her mom's gaze.

"Things happened. How's Charlie?" Charlie looked down, finding her own question weird. Recently emerging from the bathroom with a brand new clothes, Charlie really wished she knew where they placed Niffty's work. Niffty did make the dress and Charlie also has so much bandages to hide from Angel and Vaggie. Her friends are so nice, always paying attention when it's not needed.

"She's chatting with Husk! Angel and I were actually looking for you! We were really worried." Niffty walked beside her, taking a sniff. "You smell like Charlie!"

"I-No. It's the only soup available in the bathroom!" Charlie scratched her elbow. She forgot her lover uses a soft-scent soaps unlike her. She doesn't know why Vaggie doesn't do rose baths or bubble baths but whatever!

"Oh~ I see~" Niffty lightly nudged Charlie's leg before rushing towards the main hall. "Hurry up! I wanna know what Charlie's cousin wants to announce! I bet it's a wedding! I've never seen a demon wedding before! It must be amazing~!"

"It isn't." Charlie finds most weddings boring. They're usually arranged and/or forced weddings. There's no love in the air. No birds flying with petal baskets. No semblance of happiness. Weddings equate to marriages and that is a very dangerous field in Hell. Charlie cannot stress how marriages are contracts chaining two demons until the end of time. _Just imagine marrying someone you hate._

> The ballroom seems less crowded. Charlie licked her teeth, checking if she brushed her teeth properly. _She took the appropriate meds. She replenished her energy. Everything is at order. Nothing should reveal anything out of the ordinary._
> 
> The servants arrive with the dessert and main dishes.
> 
> Charlie smiles at what her cousin will say next.

"That guy likes you~!" Niffty whispered and Charlie looked at where her friend is pointing. It's the bunny butler. The demon blushed once more and head out as fast as his spirit animal. Niffty cooed. "What did you two do? How did this happen?!"

"No idea." Charlie rejoined with the group, yelping when Vaggie decided to give her a surprise hug. She winced at her tall friend. "What's gotten over you?"

"I felt like it, okay?" Vaggie lets go and Charlie is starting to feel guilty for eating. Vaggie, Niffty and she went to the table where Husk sat and took the other chairs.

> The adopted child of Asmodeus spoke,
> 
> thanking everyone for coming,
> 
> and finally revealed his true plot.

"?!" The screen opened to reveal... Charlie's masterpiece.

"♩~" Charlie smirked as the crowd didn't expect the sight. In the past, Charlie joined her mother get commissioned to be the canvass for the latest **Avant-garde** trend. It's expected of her to chat with the enthusiastic artists, obtaining some books to read in her leisure time. It's been a long time since she worked hard for an exhibit, but their mix reactions are exactly what she was expecting-

'Oh crap.' Charlie noticed her mother look at her direction. Charlie took a sip of her wine, leaning close to Vaggie and muttering. "She's onto me."

"Please tell me you didn't do that." Vaggie pleaded but also sounded resigned on her weird past time.

"He wanted to serve me as a meal." Charlie whispered. "They deserved it- Oh god."

"Husk. You..." Charlie forgot a cat has sensitive hearing. Husk took a sip, eyebrows furrowed. _Husk is too smart!_ Charlie set her glass down. "Don't tell Al."

"Can I tell Al?" Niffty, who magically stood between her and Vaggie, murmured back. "Al like secrets."

"No!" Charlie quickly told, hoping the cyclops wouldn't.

"W-where the hell did you come from?" Vaggie looked down and Niffty's eye widened.

"Oh my gosh! Is this a mind sw-?!" Niffty gasped which Vaggie quickly covered her mouth.

> An outraged scream.
> 
> ~~Her cousin should have known better.~~
> 
> [The moth gets caught.]

"YOU!" The Prince screamed and Charlie looked up at the enraged prince. She noticed the dome plate covers are removed. They did a good job cooking the ingredients. Charlie stood up, taking another sip to numb her aching vessel. She walks to move the attention away from their table. "How dare you?!"

"I have no idea-" Charlie grabbed onto the whip flung at her too late. Her right leg is bleeding. _Great._ Her right hand, holding the poisonous whip, is bleeding from the thorns. Charlie refuses to let go, staring at the infuriated demon.

"I loved him!" Her cousin roared and the room shook. **A creature half-succubus and giant.** Prince Lascivus should really think before he plans on killing someone associated with the Magne.

"You **loved** him." Charlie repeated, unable to stop her habit of teasing her younger cousins. Charlie tugged the whip and surprised the prince as she grabbed his cravat. She forced the giant to bow down to see her eye-to-eye.

"This is your seventh fiancé, isn't it?" Charlie hissed, glad her cousin finally realize who he's talking to. "And every time you gain one, you order them to their graves. I'm honestly tired watching good men die with your pathetic plans."

> Love is a precious emotion.
> 
> Hell will tear that love if kept unsupervised.
> 
> **Foolish little prince.**

" ** _Run._** " Charlie pushed the demon away, shaking her burnt hand. She can sense security coming over. _This will be fun to escape from._

"Ten minutes. I have a bedtime to read later." Charlie watched the male, covering her mouth to yawn. ~~This isn't the first time she warned him.~~

"B-but you... You're bluffing!" Lascivus pointed at her. ~~He's causing a commotion.~~

"10 seconds." Charlie glanced at Angel who gave a subtle nod. _Now is the time Angel will push his limits to pretend being her._ Not even mom can stop her today. Her mother has no right to stop her. This is her love life on the line. ~~This demon will pay for his attempt to eating her lover's body.~~

The demons decide to ignore them, feasting on the new meal. Vaggie quickly hauled the two away, ~~maybe explain the situation because those two are really intuitive.~~

"You bitch!" The surprise wore off. ~~Cousin has chosen death.~~

* * *

'The game has begun.' Charlie ran out of the room, dropped her glove with the whip. The prince is after her.

"10. 9." Charlie readies her ability. She's practiced this for three days straight. This will work. _This has to work to even the battlefield._ Charlie also knows her mom is forcing everyone to wait it out. Mom is also keeping Al really busy. _This better not trigger dad or so help her._

"8. 7!" Charlie didn't stop when she got struck by lighting, tumbling into the next room and running farther from the main hall. She can hear her cousin laughing, gloating and completely forgetting she was the one who killed his lover. Said lover who taught her a neat skill.

"6. 5!" Charlie stopped and hid behind the wall to avoid a blast of magic.

 **"..."** Charlie uses her bloody and numb hand to draw the spell. It's time for the moment of truth! It's time to use Vaggie's skill.

_The ability of omnividence._

It's about time to show these demons Vaggie isn't an ordinary sinner. Actually, there's no such thing as an ordinary sinner. Each one has the ability to climb the ranks. _Some are faster than others. Some longer in reign than others_. Vaggie's skill are best suited in closed and dark areas.

☉ ◉☉◉ ☉◉ ☉ ◉☉ ◉☉◉ ☉◉ ☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ 

◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉ ◉

☉◉ ☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉ ◉☉◉ ☉ ◉☉

"2. 1~!" Charlie smirked as the entire half of the mansion lost its lighting. This spell complements Vaggie's omnividence. Yup. Every portion of darkness is littered with eyes. **Creepy but cute.** Charlie ran to a safe spot and prepared her traps, ready for the game she always plays with her cousins belonging to **Uncle Asmodeus**.

"Come out. come out wherever you are~" Charlie grinned. Her max duration is ten minutes. In exchange of Omnividence, Charlie loses her own sight. _A fair trade._ Charlie can see everything. _Just imagine if Vaggie honed this. She wouldn't need to manifest all these eyes. All she needs is the dark._ Charlie decides the best weapon for the occasion would be her own. _It's about time she ate her cousin's soul._ She summons her trident. _It's surely ripe for the picking._

The apple as red as the blood dripping from her eyes and mouth. _A little more. Hold on for a little more!_ Charlie can sense him coming close. 'It's time.'

Charlie has one sin she cannot deny.

A sin that spirals her to commit all the atrocities ingrained in her soul.

Charlie is most known as the **Princess of Pride**.

" **The hunt has begun, cousin~!** " Charlie sang. It's been too long. Too long since she last played with her cousins. ~~'This will be fun!'~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by demonic possession and their weird nature to:
> 
> \- twist the body the wrong way.  
> \- eat weird stuff  
> \- inhumane feat  
> \- thoughts spiraling away from the collective thought standard of humanity


	34. Albeit Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel notices and then interprets it in a sexual manner.
> 
> Charlie and Alastor are my joke mirrors.

"Listen up, hoes. I got sumthin' bothering me." Angel hauled Vaggie from her chair, causing Charlie to stand up and follow the spider carrying Vaggie like potatoes. Angel kept walking, ignoring the hissy fit on his shoulders. "I thought it was cute but now it's getting on my nerves."

"Is this Niffty's **urge** to lock you up with Al?" Charlie guessed, walking towards the lobby where Husk is staring intently at a bottle (because Alastor's shadow is watching him). "Or is it your past lovers stalking you to see your feet?"

"Nah. Those are fine. Annoying but fine!" Angel threw Vaggie towards the couch before she impales him, taking the closest seat and crossing his legs. "I'm talking about Smiles."

"What about him?" Vaggie de-materialized her harpoon, clutching Charlie's hand who really doesn't want anyone to get hurt in the morning.

"I think I saw Al circling our hotel last night." Charlie noticed Husk nearly fall off his seat. Charlie decides to ignore it, continuing. "Also the other nights so I assume he used his shadows to set up the prank traps."

"Damn 'im. Trying ta take my position as King Prankster of the Hotel... (Angel sounded miff with the idea.) Hey Husk! Mind bringing some drinks here!" Angel called out, rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes. "Bring some for yerself. Come listen to us bitch 'bout strawberry."

"Tsk." Husk could have refused but the idea of being able to sneak drink while the shadow is distracted is high. Besides, Alastor would rather hear about what those three think than him drink in the early morning right? _There's also the fact those three are the type to plan without his knowledge._ Husk grabbed a bunch of bottles and cups, getting out of his station. "This better be good."

"So what about Al? Which habit???" Charlie tilts her head, rather confused. Alastor has always been unpredictable. He isn't always visible in the day time, but he's always present in every disaster. Also, he likes being the curfew guard. Something Charlie and Angel are really acquainted with for the past few months.

"Aside from what you said ~~which is messed up~~ , Al's been extra creepy this week." Angel rambled, shooting a smile when Husk poured them a drink. For now, he offered soda. _Test the waters first_. Angel took a sip and waved his cup. "He's following me all the way to my work, scaring my clients and pissin' Val off."

"Hmm..." Vaggie finished drinking hers, also sharing some tidbits. "Isn't the word **suspicious** because he's tailing all our movements? I remember seeing his shadow while picking the groceries."

"Really? I thought that's his norm?" Charlie hummed and both Angel and Vaggie stared at her. Charlie shrugged. "He's been keeping tabs on everyone, sometimes acting like a baby poltergeist when he's bored. Maybe that's his way of showing he cares?!"

"B-baby?" Vaggie repeated. "His pranks almost got me killed! Screw concern. He's screwing us with paranoia."

"Same! And burning my porn is not what poltergeist babies do." Angel frowned and Charlie crossed her arms. "What? It had words. I'm learning."

"It's still porn, Angel. You shouldn't even have it in the first place!" Charlie shook her head and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Fiinne~ But I'm tired of getting cockblocked because of him." Angel set the empty glass down. "He's probably the reason why the other guys left too."

"?!" Charlie was about to speak but hearing **that theory** made her reconsider. _Alastor is scaring their new patrons?_ Husk poured the beer and pushed it to the trio.

"Stop whining. It's only been a week since _this_ started." Vaggie pointed out, but he did make a good point. She grabbed her cup. "But I'm with you. We can't have that radio monitoring us forever. We need a plan."

"Good luck with that." Husk poured whiskey when all three drained their cups at the same time. He also finished his, ready to pull out the big guns _soon_.

"Can you at least tell us why he's acting this way?" Charlie looked at Husk, asking with a number of question marks popping from her head like an avatar. "Who knows? Maybe everything will be solved once we solve his problem."

"You can't." Husk took a sip of his whiskey, thinking what to pour next. He brought opaque glass so the shadows wouldn't notice the liquid color. The three are also not lightweights which could work to his advantage. "It'll go away soon enough."

" **It**? Does Al have a phase like them periods or rutting?" Angel asked too quickly and Vaggie nearly choked trying not to spit out her drink at Charlie. _That has been happening for quite some time._

"Does he act according to mating season?!" Angel asked, too eager for the bartender's liking. "Will he finally commission me to have sex with him or is he gonna lock himself up in a room like a whiny virgin?!"

"W-what if Alastor isn't a virgin?" Vaggie coughed as Charlie pat her back. "What if he fucked and that's why he doesn't like it?"

"No way! Sex is fun. Right Charlie?" Angel looked at Charlie who has placed both arms on the table.

"I know your demon forms symbolize your inner strengths and weaknesses combined... BUT I never imagined your forms to affect your choices completely..." Charlie hummed. "I should research on that. It might get in the way with Redemption."

"You're a party pooper, C. So Husk.." Angel ruffled Charlie's hair as he stared at Husk. "What's the verdict?"

"It's-" Husk paused halfway, eyes wide and his fur bristling at the looming danger behind him. "Fuck."

"Wha- Oh hi Al!" Charlie shooed Angel's hand to turn around to see Alastor standing behind them. He's staring right at Husk, but Charlie knows he can see all of them very well. Charlie stood up, blocking Husk partially. She smiled at her business partner. "How was the proposal?"

"They'll be coming here next week." Alastor smiled, maneuvering to sit beside Charlie. Instead of sitting beside Vaggie who has a ton of space, the deer opted to squeeze and sit at the edge. "Mind if I join in?"

"Al! No! My space!" Charlie had no choice but to move, peeved this tall male decided to steal her spot. 'I will have my revenge!'

"Hey!" Vaggie pulled Charlie away from the demon deer, hugging her pouty gf and scooting to the other edge. "Stop touching her!"

"So what are you grilling Husker about?" Alastor grinned at the perpetrator, leaning against the still pouty business partner's shoulder for the heck of it ~~and much to Vaggie's dismay~~.

"Do you wanna fuc-! I mean do you feel like fucking?" Angel blurted the first thing that comes to his head. Vaggie is pushing Alastor's head away from Charlie's shoulder while Angel digs a deeper hole. "Or did you wank off recently? You look extra happy today! Like fuck happy."

"Excuse me?" Alastor raised an eyebrow. Husk face palmed at the spider's word choice.

"He doesn't smell." Vaggie remarked and Alastor actually pulled away to look at Vaggie. The albino sniffed the palm of her hand, dropping her arm holding Charlie's waist when she realized something. "Angel! Pull out your phone."

Taptaptaptap

"Charlie dear. What are they talking about?" Alastor wondered as Charlie tried to peek. Angel and Vaggie are furiously texting on their phones.

"They're guessing whether your actions are affected by the cursed animal part within you." Charlie admitted, bumping Vaggie's head to see. Husk managed to take a peek on Angel's and...

> **V: Blood, musk and oak**
> 
> **A: I was sure there would be strawberries. Maybe if I suck him?**
> 
> **V: Ew. Anyways, where do pheromones get excreted most again? I'm not up-to-date with this stuff.**
> 
> **A: Pheromones get transmitted through sweat and 'em natural oils excreted in the body, toots. But if yer talking about porn movies and screwed plots then it's usually the neck, groin and armpit. Pretty obvious why those parts.**
> 
> **V: Got it. Let's snatch his bath towels from Niffty.**
> 
> **A: NO! It's too late! He's probably ordered Niffty to change it! How about we ask Charlie to hug 'im? She's a cuddler. He's never said NO to Cinnamon Meringue ever!**
> 
> **V: And let his scent rub on her?! Hell could freeze for all I care!**
> 
> **A: If we don't do this, we'll never know where else Smiles rubbed himself!**
> 
> **V: Asdfghjkl My brain! I hate you!**
> 
> **A: Hahahahaha! DID YOU ACTUALLY IMAGINE THE STRAWBERRY PIMP RUBBING HIMSELF EVERYWHERE**
> 
> **V: Hey! You saw how his antlers shed. Who knows what other buck activities he's doing to the hotel?!**
> 
> **A: Hahahahahahahaha hagahahadaf**
> 
> **A: oh shit!**
> 
> **A:** **What if that's the reason his room is fucked-up?**
> 
> **V: wdym?**
> 
> **A: Ops. Can't tell.**
> 
> **A: but he's definitely a gentleman in the streets, demon in the sheets..**
> 
> **A: Or maybe vice versa?**
> 
> **V: Fuck off!**
> 
> **A: Oh he'll fuck me soon enough!**

... These two are worse than Niffty. _Well fuck the devil. This day can't get any worse._

"Al? Do you... Scent your territory...?" Charlie pursed her lips and looked back at Alastor to see him inches away from her.

"..." His eyes are radio dials and it didn't take long to do one plus one for Charlie to realize he read her friend's text conversation.

"Nooo!" Charlie pushed Vaggie out of the couch, ordering the two as the portals of tentacle damnations emerge. "Vaggie! Angel! Run!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Charlie even tackled Alastor before the Overlord did anything with his fingies. "RRRUUUNNN!"

"I'm gonna die!" Husk coughed as Angel and Vaggie quickly obeyed, running out as the feline struggled not to react.

"Call me!" Angel even had the guts to toss a phone number at the pissed demon. It seems Angel is a jumper, being able to dodge a large tendril supposedly crushing the stripper to death.

"I'm going without you!" Vaggie yelled, rushing out as she pierced the approaching tendrils with knives. "Charlie! I just want you to know that I love you-!"

"Shut up and run!" Charlie yelled.

Thud!

"Urgh..." Husk set his booze down, looking up. 'It's still 3 PM. There's more shit to handle. Keep yourself together. Stop thinking of the bastard rolling on mud and making deer sounds.. pfft.'

"Nooo! Al! MAh babies~!" Charlie pleaded and Husk stood up to avoid looking at these two eccentric fogeys. _Laughter is not his thing._

"Let go Charlie. They had it coming for a long time!" Alastor sounded jolly and also threatening, leaning more to threatening **but** Husk can't take him seriously after reading Angel's research on deers.

"They didn't mean to insult you!" Charlie pleaded to reason. Unfortunately, Alastor's pride is damaged and possibly violated on how Angel combined Deer antics to Alastor. "Al! (Charlie is being dragged on the ground) Sparree theemm! For meee~!"

"I'll kill them! For us~!" Alastor continued walking, symbols floating around him as the entire area turned glitchy.

"Oh-waitasec! NOOO!" Charlie tried to tug Alastor down but he refuses to stop moving. In spite of the tension, Husk still can't take any of this seriously. Charlie wailed as Husk started walking to the back of the hotel for a break. "That's not how the meme works~!"

'Fuck this shit I'm out.' Husk is leaving his booze here. Fuck if Alastor finds out later. He needs a place to laugh his ass off.


	35. Hangdemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Angel words through games.

"Just imagine you die every time someone smiles?" Charlie started, hanging upside down. Her feet are hooked on a noose each as she swung herself in thin air.

"What if someone's always smiling? Do you keep getting killed?" Angel thought in turn, trying to solve the mystery word together with Vaggie.

"Maybe you'll need a different spawn point to avoid the smiling man's radius-" Vaggie suggested. "Wait. If this is Alastor then I doubt he'd let you live long. He'll hunt you down just to watch you die repeatedly."

"True. Al likes messing with people." Charlie recalls that time when Alastor stared at a crowd long enough for them to disperse screaming in fear. "Now what if people die every time they see someone frown?"

"I'd perform genocide." Husk sat beside the Angel, staring back at the game on the screen.

"Husk is a master downer." Charlie agreed wholeheartedly, wrapping her bundled hair into a bun.

"That's not how you use the word downer." Vaggie looked back at Charlie, frowning.

"She used it right." Husk butted in and Vaggie glared at the drunk.

"O-kay..." Charlie looked back at Angel. "Downer or not, I want Husk as my barista on my wedding!"

"What if he gets redeemed before the wedding?" Vaggie chuckled at Charlie love for plans. "You going to kidnap him?"

"Pfft! No! I'd invite him over after I get the angels to agree." Charlie waved her arms but quickly retracted when a fish jumped up to bite her. "That was close!"

....

"What are you three doing?" Niffty comes out of the kitchen with the food Alastor prepared for breakfast, only to see Charlie inches away into a piranha tank.

"We're teaching Angel new words! It's really effective." Charlie smiled. Angel wipes imaginative sweat, looking at Charlie before looking back.

"It's a frickin do or die moment." Angel muttered under his breath. "But at least it ain't Fat Nuggets."

"I swear I will toss you in the piranha tank before Charlie falls." Vaggie threatened and Angel scratched his head.

"You think I want her to be fish bait?" Angel bit on his pen, staring at this difficult word. 'Why did the phone choose such a long useless word anyways?!'

"Good! (stares at Charlie's upside-down frown) Morning!" Alastor entered the room to see the trio, pausing and resuming his tone like a blasted Mike. He placed a large pan on the table, scooping generous servings to each plate Niffty gave. "What are you three doing this time?"

"Hangdemon." Charlie answered. "It's like hangman but with something going to eat the hanging demon underneath."

"I can see that." Alastor placed the cornbread on the side of the plates. He looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "And I suppose you'll eat after this game?"

"Yep. Just one of our monthly traditions to improve one's knowledge in a fun way." Charlie nodded, holding her hair from the piranhas. "Do you wanna try it?"

"Not to my fancy." Alastor sat down, looking at the screen as well. Angel got thirty-nine words out of forty correct. Words that are frequently used in hell that aren't foul languages. "Fourth time?"

"Last time was Fat Nuggets." Charlie looked down. "Since Angel didn't feel motivated in saving the last two demons."

"How did you get volunteers?" Alastor scooped a spoonful of his dish.

"They were... uhh... hanging around and... they wanted a more exciting(?) way to hang in Hell." Charlie told the smiling demon.

"Super..." Angel squints at the word, a word so fucking long that it irritates him. Niffty set the plates to them and the spider demon picks up the cornbread, waving it. "Come the fuck on! Who uses this word anyways?!"

"Someone apparently." Vaggie counted the lines, taking a sip of water. "34 characters. It often means **extraordinarily wonderful or good** used by people who have nothing to say."

"..." Alastor and Charlie stared at each other.

"I'm serious and honest. You can find demons like that." Charlie admitted. "Back then anyways... Since I reallocated them to different homes."

"And...?" Alastor can see the upside-down smile.

"The last time I found them, they were uhh..." Charlie looked back to her friends. "Using their intestines to hang themselves from the ceiling fan-?!"

"Does it have a B?" Angel asked and Charlie lost a rope for her left foot. Angel wrote down the wrong letter. "Not in my fuckin' time period..."

"Don't spin!" Vaggie scolded Charlie as the princess hung with one leg left.

"I'm not!" Charlie confessed, but the jumping piranhas below proved otherwise.

"The word is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious **."** Alastor confirmed and the aquarium closed it's lid. Alastor looked back at Charlie when Angel looked at him.

[ **40/40** ]

"Supercalifragilistic how the hell did you say that in one go?" Angel looked back at the word before grabbing his plate. "It was made after our time? How the fuck?!"

"A friend of mine uses the word." Alastor confirmed, observing Vaggie cut the rope after instructing Charlie to hold her leg. The blonde did an odd acrobatic move before Vaggie rushed to hug Charlie from behind.

"Is she a **special** friend?" Charlie sang, wobbling with her girlfriend in tow. "Is it Rosie-"

"Why don't you close your mouth, dear?" Alastor smiled back at the peppy girl. "Unless you want to kick off early?"

"Hey! If you're gonna kick off Charlie, do Vaggie first." Angel suggested and quickly ducked at the incoming spoon throw. He plucked the spoon, waving it at her before stuffing a handful of rice. "Love you too, babe!"

"💢💢" Vaggie glowered at the spider, eventually giving up when Charlie placed her down a chair and peppered her with kisses. Vaggie playfully smacked Charlie away, laughing. "Charlie! Stop! I am trying to get angry at someone!"

"Don't be angwy! He didn't mean it!" Charlie sat down and proceeded to hug her pouty girlfriend. "Now let's eat Al's baby!"

"!!!" Angel coughed, dropping his spoon as he beat his chest.

"Charlie." Alastor sounded exasperated yet amused. He's technically the one who cooked the dish so Charlie isn't wrong but! "Isn't there a better term?"

"Al's... Dearest?" Charlie guessed. "Al's raison d'etre!"

...

"Am I that pitiful to you, dear?" Alastor's smile stretched, but it seemed forced.

"You really **really** like Jambalaya, Al." Charlie smiled back, unaware of the impending room in the office later. "Like Angel with his drugs. Your obsession. Oh! How about Al's obsession?"

"Run." Alastor said next.

"Wait what?" Vaggie didn't see that coming.

"10 9." Alastor's Mike is counting down.

"Oh shit. He's serious." Vaggie nudged Charlie wolfing down her plate. "Charlie! Run!"

"I bet he'd name his kid Jambalaya." Husk finished his meal, lying on the couch. Angel drank his cup of water before setting it down.

"That's like naming your kid with a Junior-" Angel searched for Charlie just in time to see her run pass him and out of the Hotel. Angel blinked, looking back at his friends to see another person missing. "Where's Al?"


	36. Jelly Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens if Lucifer stays in the Hotel... Constant interference to the point of forcing the workaholic to start up secret rendezvous. XD
> 
> This is actually an event within [**Ship the Ace [Male edition]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21842002)
> 
> I can't linger on the effects of Lucifer's visit in the Hotel within the original story so.. Yeah. Here are some of the effects! :T

"Do you find Vaggie cute?" Charlie asked and Angel (who swears wasn't planning to overhear the conversation) choked on his cocktail. Husk continued pouring his whiskey, watching the two business partners.

"Why do you ask?" Alastor inquired, fixing his monocle as he read the papers for next week's event. Due to Lucifer's unending interference and constant presence in the Hotel (in the last three days), Alastor had no choice but to send a text message to Charlie. He urgently needs to take Charlie's nights to discuss about the Overlord party. ~~Ever since the Emperor entered the property, there was never a moment between the two business partners.~~

"Curious..." Charlie mumbled. Charlie agreed _with the time limit given to them by her dastardly clever dad_. Of course, the princess had to convince her dad that she plans on _spending_ time with Vaggie or Angel. No one can blame Lucifer for not trusting Charlie with Alastor, not even Alastor himself. (Un)Fortunately, Charlie was a skilled spellcaster and could trick her dad on her supposed activities.

"A Cat's curiosity, the type to force an individual to do.. things and possibly... Die.." Charlie sat beside Alastor, bumping shoulders and exchanging papers Lucifer magically produced in a matter of an hour. _There are more in the office, but Lucifer placed measures to prevent work from being done without him._ Papers neither the Radio demon and the princess read, but is forced to agree when Lucifer told them he already called his fellow Kings and friends to get ready in the assigned property. "I don't think I want to die, but I'll probably die from curiosity either way."

"There's always reasons to **that** curiosity, dear." Alastor crossed out some of the lines in the invitation letters, writing a couple of words before sliding it to Charlie. As the only one between the two who could smuggle the paperwork to an unknown plane, Alastor plans on reviewing every detail planned by his business partner's elder. The Radio Demon grabbed his cup of Joe, finishing it and setting it down to the side. "When is the next batch coming?"

> "Five minutes." Husk looked back at the coffee machine before looking back at Angel. "Don't you have work tom?"
> 
> "Shh. I gotta hear this." Angel always heard Vaggie worrying about Charlie getting seduced by Alastor, but he's never heard Charlie worry about Vaggie falling for Alastor. It's unheard of, but hey! Charlie's born in Hell and the concept of love works differently here.

"You have a point. Hmm... You really got Vaggie's attention." Charlie admitted, offering a highlighted contract with some angry stickers. Alastor chuckled as he grabbed the contract, flipping the fifty pages. Charlie scanned the royal-themed letter, sighing. "Even with everything going on, her eyes are always on you."

"Oh?" Alastor also drew a sad face, an act of anonymous defiance since Lucifer couldn't do anything if Charlie refuses to agree to the deal. Since Alastor is also her business partner, he's allowed to use the same rejection style. That way, Lucifer won't ~~grill~~ ~~taunt~~ ~~tease~~ burn him to agree with the plan and he doesn't waste ink on one of a thousand agreements.

"I thought it was because you're scary and Vaggie always acts paranoid to new people but..." Charlie drawled, smacking Alastor's hand with her feather pen when she saw the deer taking her glorious coffee. Alastor's fingers flicked Charlie's wrist who cruelly took the coffee away. Charlie took the cup close to her lips, taking a sip while reading the unknown sponsors. "She's allotted a part of herself to focus on you every time you're in range, no matter what occasion or place-"

"Your attention's misplaced, sweetheart." Alastor grabbed Charlie's wrist, tugging the coffee cup to his side and takes a sip. Charlie didn't drop the cup, flipping a page and slapping a sticky note to write on. Alastor lowered the hand to the table, grabbing the paper on his side. "But I can't blame you. It's difficult being popular to the masses."

"You finished my drink." Charlie pouted, grabbing a huge stapled contract. She flicked open the UV ray flashlight, flipping the papers with her free hand (since Alastor's still holding her wrist with the coffee). "I thought you hate sweet?"

"It wasn't sweet. (Alastor licked his lips from the faint trace of cream.) I need my caffeine." Alastor retracted his hand as he tossed his exhausted pen to oblivion. With a snap of a finger, a pen magically appeared from nowhere, landing perfectly into his right hand. "Is the coffee done yet, Husker?"

> "Wait. Is that an indirect kiss?" Angel gawked as Husk prepared the workaholic's drinks. "It is, isn't it? Damn. If Niffty were here.."
> 
> "She'd force you to write, dumbass." Husk grabbed the cream and sugar for Charlie's drink.
> 
> "True. true.." Angel almost forgot Niffty's more Radiodust than a Charlastor/Charleston(?) fan. "But still. Something's going on between them!"
> 
> "Whatever you say." Husk got out of his station to deliver the drink.

"How I miss your delightful flagrance!" Alastor cradled his espresso. Husk gave the lighter cup to Charlie's side, farther away from the sleep-deprived demon.

"That's your last." Husk walked away, ready to call it a day.

"You do care for me, you grifter~!" Alastor teased and Husk raised a middle finger equivalent at the male while still walking away.

"Husk is right. You should sleep." Charlie dabbed her quill, placing it down to stretch her arms. "Your eye bags are huge."

"So huge I bet it would take over your cheek bone-?!" She leaned back, yawning and wincing when Alastor bump waists. "Ack!"

"Your misery brings me joy." Alastor sips his cup, smiling as Charlie moved to the side.

"You!" Charlie held her pained waist, eyes shut. "Sharp waist! Ah~ I swear to your mother you will gain weight!"

"Should I be threatened?" Alastor hummed, placing his cup back to the platter.

"Yes-" Charlie soothed her waist by rubbing it, kicking Alastor's knee when it bumped her butt. "Sharp knees too? How are you a foodie again?"

"Believe me when I say I could listen to you talk all day" Alastor chuckled as Charlie struggled to get back up to sit. "But we have five hours remaining before _daddy dearest_ gets out of his minute nap cycle."

"Now _that_ sounds like a threat." Charlie waved her UV flashlight before turning it off, grabbing a fancy **Ω** icon and stamping it on a single paper. It leaves behind a crimson bloody mark. "Use this when you read creepy terms. It'll terminate premature contracts made by dad- Don't you dare keep this from me. I only made and have one."

"Right there. (Angel pointed at Alastor and Charlie.) I get V's concerns." Angel watched Husk fix his equipment. "Not sure about C's issue."

"Hn~" Husk yawned, scratching his back. "I'm out."

"K." Angel stood up to follow Husk back to his room. Angel held the rail for the stairs, turning to ask the duo. "You guys gonna be okay here?"

"Y-yes!" Charlie tackled Alastor to the couch, trying to stick a happy sticker on the radio demon's forehead.

"No!" Alastor admitted yet still smiling as he held both of the Princess' wrists to avoid the happy dog sticker being placed on his forehead.

"Aight! Night!" Angel followed Husk, texting Vaggie soon after.

> **TOPIC: lol**
> 
> **u made c jelly. xd**


	37. I'd Kill for Them. -C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie would. Definitely.
> 
> Angel is bummed, don't blame him.
> 
> Alastor is weird. He's not perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats know things. Don't ask.

"Charlie! Let's have sex!" Vaggie cried and Charlie actually spat her Frapuccino. Her beloved chilled coffee because of that statement.

"Oh~" Niffty said in awe. The funny part is that the spat liquid turned to steam due to the hot temperature outside- wait. That isn't the funny part. It's when Charlie decided to talk to Husk, Niffty and Alastor before they all go to sleep when Vaggie decided to come down and demand for night sex. Charlie who was asking what non-sinful activities can the hotel have to make it more accommodating. Hearing Vaggie say that at random is actually one of things Charlie cannot have in a daily basis, not like she hates Vaggie or sex or anything but it's a sin... Yeah.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to my SO." Charlie got off her chair, walking towards the happy moth demon.

"What does SO mean?" Alastor asked and Niffty pulled out her phone to check.

"How the hell should I know?" Husk shrugged, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Must be a title."

"Sexual offender." Niffty read Hellsite's answer. "Or a safety Officer!"

"The former does make sense.." Alastor nodded sagely.

"Vaggie. Are you okay?" Charlie asked, placing her hand on the woman's forehead and then neck. Vaggie took her hand and kissed her knuckle, making the princess question. "Vaggie?"

"Fuck. Me." Vaggie enunciated, taking a step forward and sliding her other hand down from Charlie's chest to her stomach. She flutter her eyelashes and their hands entwine. "I need you tonight.."

"But we scheduled sex on the fourth Saturday within the 12 months based the human calendar." Charlie replied as she disentangled her fingers against the other.

"Eh?" Vaggie's expression went blank.

"You know, Sex Saturdays!" Charlie does jazz hands and Vaggie squints at her in response. Charlie placed both hands on her waist, smiling. "Did you forget? You and Dad talked about it."

"N-no.." Vaggie looked away and Charlie gave her girlfriend a hug.

"It's okay Vaggie! We can have sex again after 58 days!" Charlie let's go just in time to see Vaggie's contemplative look. For the whole day, they've been going to different places and spent a lot of time together. She managed to convince Alastor through another song and dance number. ~~That's why, few minutes earlier, Alastor made a request to ban Charlie from making a song number to convince him to do whatever.~~ _Husk was laughing at this which isn't hard to understand why._

"What if I want sex now?" Vaggie frowned.

"We could but dad might rip your head off and dump it in the Styx river..." Charlie explained, having a frown on her face. "Not like that would kill you or anything but you process only an eight of whatever your body is experiencing if I were to say have sex with your decapitated body."

"Aw.." Vaggie pouted. ~~Charlie never seen Vaggie pout this way before.~~

"We could do other stuff!" Charlie held both of Vaggie's hand, wanting the sinner to be happy. "We could go to a fancy Italian restaurant or the Extinct Creatures sanctuary or watch TV-"

"?!" Vaggie pulled away from her this time, eye wide in surprise. She whispered and Charlie wished she/he didn't find out. "You know."

"I knew." Charlie doesn't move, looking right back at the demon as she revealed the truth. Right from the kiss on the cheek morning down to the envious look from Angel, Charlie knew those two did something behind her back but played along as best as she can. She isn't a good liar though.

"I don't get it." Niffty looked away from the duo and back at apathetic duo. "What's going on?"

"Oh sweetheart. You'll get a better answer from our effeminate fellow." Alastor finished his drink.

"Who cares?" Husk poured another drink, taking a sip. The cat demon knew right off the bat that Vaggie was Angel when he accidentally placed the wrong order. He doesn't forget a regular, even if they're in another shitty body.

"You fucked the bet, didn't you?!" Vaggie(?) watched Charlie unable to establish eye contact. Vaggie(?) walked forward, grabbing a hold of the princess's collar as she/he growled. "Come the fuck on C! It's just for one day. What's one swap gonna do?!"

"I'm sorry." Charlie admitted, carefully placing her right hand on the hand holding her. "I only wanted to help."

"Help. (Vaggie who is Angel raised an eyebrow) Why don't you trust us?" He/she let's go, glaring at the sullen princess. Charlie held her elbow, still not looking at her/him. V-Angel groaned, turning towards the staircase. "Damn it. This ain't fun anymore."

"At least you had fun right?" Charlie asked, trying to cheer the mood. She knows the spell will last for a day so tomorrow will be a new day.

"Yeah whatever." V-Angel walked up, clearly angry at her. Charlie watched her/him go and dropped her head.

"..." Charlie covered her face with both hands and took a deep breath.

> She knows Angel's in Vaggie's body who needed love so she let him feel it. _What love for her felt._ She also knows Vaggie's in Angel's body and needed to keep an eye on her. _What love from her entailed._ Thus, she had to protect two people, but the issues jumbled up.

"Ha..." Charlie exhaled again, not wanting to cry. _Don't._.

 _'Don't break down._ ' She really wanted to tell them, but she can't because it'll ruin the bet and they were learning a lot of stuff as each other. If she says it halfway ~~because it's so difficult~~ , they'll think she's babying them so she didn't and

"..." Now this happened because she's a bad liar and they're both going to get angry at her for doing what she knows is right on the first place.

_Do they hate me? ~~Worthless, failure, spoilsport~~_

_Do they not like me anymore?_

* * *

"Charlie?!" Alastor called out, standing up as the princess has not moved for the past five minutes. He has to leave soon, but not before hearing whatever the blonde has to say. "Are you all right?"

"..." Charlie nodded, hands still covering her face. Alastor looked back at Husk and Niffty. No one was believing _that_ in this table.

"Come here dear." Alastor walked towards his business partner, his smile widened in amusement when Charlie took a step away from him. _What's she doing?_ Alastor asked "Are you crying?"

"..." Charlie shook, hands still covering her petite face. He didn't like the frown on her face nor the silent treatment. _She isn't trembling, no liquid falling from her tear ducts, but she refuses to speak or look at him._

"How about-?" Alastor feels a good number would do a trick. To cheer the dame and see that wonderful smile but Husk interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up Al!" Alastor snapped his head at the grouchy cat who's actually out of his station and walking to Charlie. Alastor raised an eyebrow, surprised to see this veteran place Charlie's head on his chest. "Now cry and get this over with."

"I don't think that's how it works." Niffty for off her chair to also see what's happening there.

"Nonono. I believe Husker has the right idea!" Alastor watched the familiar symptoms of weakness, watching the princess's body tremble and have her own knees give way.

"!!!!" Husk rudely muffled Charlie's scream, pushing her head towards his chest.

"Now that that's settled, it's time to blow-?" Alastor stopped when the Lobby's floor suddenly got body parts lying around.

"..." Alastor looked back at Niffty who's already gotten her cleaning tools and then to Husk who's petting the suspect of the crime.

"Ah~" Alastor smiled, remarking as he finally sees the _sorry_ state of his partner. "Love! **_What atrocities one would do under your name?_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niffty has to clean the mess again.


	38. Schedule Problems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel would definitely entrust Charlie with problems very close to heart.
> 
> Stuff he knows shouldn't be treated like crap.

Sometimes, it's best to deliver the news when Charlie and Alastor are apart.

Alastor, like his awesome (don't tell him) name means, always solves the solution brutally or in cold-blood. The Radio Demon, like a bastard, will find ways to enjoy the task. _Cannibalism, torture, spiral the target into insanity, etc._ However, if you tell the news to the cannibalistic deer demon WHEN Charlie's with him, the guy solves it twice as gruesome because he wants it solved pronto. Why does Al want to solve it fast? It's because he doesn't want Charlie heading over there spouting peace, happiness and rainbows. He extremely hates Charlie multitasking and keeping secrets from him. In short, the radio demon's your go-to psycho who'll always manage to kill/traumatize/annoy someone along the way, e _ven when it's just making a cup of coffee or filing paperwork._

Charlie has the most number of nicknames in the entire Hazbin Hotel staff. The Princess of Hell is, shockingly, the most innocent and the eldest member. _Negotiations, peace talks, friendship, etc._ Heck. The blonde is often the good cop in the Hotel against Vaggie and Alastor. From this, Angel sometimes call Charlie **mom** or **sis**. _It's complicated_. Tell the princess the news and she'll try to solve it peacefully. She will be this ball of optimism who will always find a way to make the darkest of holes worth jumping in. If Alastor's with her, she simply tells him that she will handle it and start keeping secrets from the deer man. Why is she keeping secrets from deer jerky? Because telling Alastor would mean she exhausted all remedies to solve the problem. _Giving up means being a loser and Charlie refuses to be a loser._

There are also rare times, when the two are together, the two demons will solve the problem together. _Singing while performing carnage, being polite to fellow overlords (which the media and the overlords deem sarcastic), drinking while talking about the Rehabilitation program, etc._ **It was both good and bad.** Angel didn't know who was influencing who or at least who was better at influencing the other.

He just knows never to bring an issue while those two are together.

"What?" Charlie stared at Angel who scratched his arm. The princess blinked, very confused but tries to be very positive she heard wrong. "Can you repeat that for me?"

"He gave me a sched for you to follow... Since he's busy with the upcoming show next week..." Angel gave an uneasily laugh as Charlie's smile didn't drop. It kinda reminded him of Lucifer. Fuck! The Apple Daddy can't be unseen once you met him. "As long as we follow this schedule, I can hang out here. Ain't that great?!"

"..." Charlie held the paper with both hands, reading the terms underneath the colorful table.

"How about it?" Angel looks around, hoping no one would be in the plaza searching for them-

" **There you two are!** " The sound of an applause followed and Angel knew he'd fucked up. _He can't let Val and Al fight coz he kinda likes his job and the fact Al could start a turf war and eventually bring the Hotel in jeopardy._ He grabbed the paper and hid it in his pocket, turning to face Alastor. Alastor was humming, smile in place. "I was looking all over for you!"

"..." Charlie still hasn't dropped her hands, processing the cons and pros and whether she could still negotiate with the conditions. She knows Angel is constantly monitored for being a rising star. She is very aware that Angel won't get out of his old habits if he's always put in stressful situations. ~~What can I do? What should I do?~~

"Hey Al! You looking sleaz-sleepy! You look sleepy! Get some sleep damn it!" Angel moved to hide Charlie from the Overlord's view, noticing those eye bags. He doesn't get why Alastor has eye bags. He's rich and powerful enough to earn some Zs. In fact, Al's only job in the hotel is to watch Husk and Niffty, convince some douche bags to stay in the hotel and talk to Charlie. Vaggie and Charlie are the ones running the hotel most of the time so why the hell is he tired?

"A-angel has a point Al. You should sleep more." Charlie placed a hand on Angel's back and dropped the other back to her sides, tilting sideways to see Alastor. Alastor kept walking to them, pretending everything is completely fine _and there's blood on his coat._ Charlie frowned. "Maybe you should take a break... Like a vacation!"

"I'll take one once a sinner gets redeemed." Alastor's way of saying over-my-dead body. _This guy's prideful as fuck_. Alastor stood a couple of feet away from them and inquired with a false cheery tone. "I heard something about a schedule?"

"It's-" Charlie begun yet Angel took a step to effectively cover Charlie from Alastor's point-of-view. _Charlie gets his message and stays quiet._

"For the movie premiere next week!" Angel grinned back at the smiling ~~creep~~ demon. He knows Charlie gave him a booklet _to understand when to leave Alastor alone or something_ but he only read the first twenty pages due to his hectic schedule. "Wanna cu-come? The movie title's name is uh... (Angel moved to place his pocket _where he hid the sched_ between him and Charlie, avoiding the shadows inching close to them.) What was the movie name again, C?"

"The name is..." Charlie's voice cracked, lightly blushing at their terrible emergency situation. "D- **deep Throat Bones Experimentation**."

"Really now?" Alastor asked and Charlie used her hair to cover her blushing face. Whether it was shame or realization, Angel doesn't know. All for sure, Al looks betrayed at the fact Charlie's listening about porn movies. "I never thought you were the type to watch those things, dear."

"You have no idea. Charlie came to me personally, asking 'bout the best sex positions for her doll." Angel wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder, smacking a shadow whose hands almost went to his pocket. He pressed his side against Charlie's chest and arm, smiling at the disgusted overlord. "We were going to that actually, after we talk about the other movie **Diddling in** **hands** about two bitches-"

"Stop! Don't tell me. I get it." Alastor, Hell-known psychopathic Overlord known for his unpredictability and strange etiquette in murder, is repulsed on sex matters. Not the sex education. _That would be funny!_ The Radio demon dislikes talks which could get you into the sheets and/or masturbate. The stories of romance that goes down to endless carnal pleasure of the flesh. In short, Al hates sexual and romantic lust. Instead of getting turned on like a normal person, Alastor just doesn't... get turned on. He's like a switch you can't use at all. _It doesn't work_. Now the problem here is that Angel doesn't know if Alastor hates sex coz of trauma or Al just doesn't understand how great sex is or something else. **It's a personal problem**. A problem that Al probably told to people like Mimzy or sumthing.

"Sorry if we worried you, Al." Charlie apologized, peeking from Angel's back. Angel also doesn't know if Alastor trust Charlie enough to tell about it. Every time he tries to pull the cat out of the bag with the princess, Alastor appears from nowhere so he doesn't. "Would you like to go back together?"

"Hmm~" Alastor cupped his mouth with his hand, staring at Angel. _Course he would._ Angel kept cool in spite of the lime light. He's used to this. Not. Something about this guy's stares make him albeit flustered. He won't say aroused because it hasn't reached that point yet. Good thing Charlie's here, fiddling her bangs with his fingers. "You two go on ahead. I'll take a quick trip to a friend of mine."

"Don't stay out too late, okay?!" Charlie requested as Alastor walked pass them.

"!!!" Angel felt his fur bristle with a slight physical contact. Angel even turned to watch Alastor and _rip his ball sacks!_ did he actually make eye contact with Alastor ~~like in those cheesy romance movies~~?

"Yes dear." Alastor smiled before looking away. Angel felt his chest tighten. **That**. _That is a great smile._ He has never seen that smile. _Charlie is a lucky demon if she sees that every day._

...

"That was close." Charlie whispered as Angel had his head fully turned to watch the retreating Overlord's back. Angel can still hear the soft tunes emitted by the radio cane whatchamacallit. His heart is trying to get out of his chest from the odd encounter and his stomach feels bad to the point of vomiting. _Oh hell no._

"Don't worry. We can fix this. Somehow." Charlie continued, not noticing Angel's predicament. "I just. I just have to talk to Val later..."

"Don't go without me okay?" Angel hastily added, getting out of that weird moment. He's gonna ignore it. Don't act on it. _Let it fester and then he can judge if it's what **it** is or not._

"Well. I'll have to talk to Vaggie first." Charlie tugged Angel to the opposite path, away from the strawberry pimp and back to the Hotel. "But I promise that nothing bad will happen to you, your job or anything relating to your boss."

"You're the best, C." Angel strolled, kicking down the kinda unfamiliar sensations worming out of somewhere. The moment meant nothing. That gaze wasn't even for him. Don't think about it.

"Human problems?" Charlie asked. Angel chuckled back. His silence must have attracted her concern. Again.

"Human problems." Angel resigned and did Charlie laugh at him?


	39. Demonic Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is the love mediator between the two...
> 
> But Alastor doesn't like waiting things out. He really doesn't, not when he's not part of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme start doing those requests one at a time. :0

"Hey!" Angel walked down and immediately felt something off. _He looks at the area again and sees nothing wrong- Wait. Where's Charlie?_ Angel reached ground floor, heading to his usual paranoid male killer. "Morning!"

"Hm.." Vaggie isn't eating. She's poking her food, but it's the same volume as the jambalaya (Again? When will Smiles get over it?) on his plate. He even saw the third plate that's meant for Charlie. It even has a smiley face - Two brightly-colored and gigantic shrimps for eyes and a row of jalapeños for the smile. _Okay. Al is trying to kill her. Those are a ton of chili._

"Where's C?" Angel asked and he noticed Vaggie's other hand scrap the table wood. Angel frowned, taking a spoon and trying to act smooth. _Did his they get into an argument? It was bound to happen but still.. It can't be that bad._ Angel gave her a couple of minutes to prepare, eating the fiery breakfast.

"..." Angel tries to recall what happened yesterday. The last thing those two did was head out. Wait. Search for the reason why they left. Charlie rarely goes out without reason. _Weird for an extrovert._ They didn't leave for a date. Angel would know because Vaggie tends to ask him for advice on the sexiest or funniest sites in Hell. They didn't leave for business because then Al would sweep Charlie off her feet/kidnap her and make Vaggie livid instead of this quiet, sullen mood.

'WAIT!' Angel almost forgot. He told Charlie and Vaggie about Val's agreement with the Hotel. He gets to stay in the hotel for five hours a day and then rest of the day, he'll be back working in the studio. _It wasn't a bad deal per se_. At least the Overlord didn't barge in like Sir Pentious and fuckin' destroy the hotel. Angel also knows they can't rely on Alastor forever so those two must've gone to-?!

*thud!

"What did you two do?!" Angel grabbed Vaggie's collar, summoning his other pair of arms to point guns at her. Vaggie stares at him, eyes not hinting pity or remorse. If those two went there and got him kicked out, what would he do now?! _He owes that prick, no matter how controlling Val is!_ Angel glared at the moth who made no movement. _He's pissed. They should have told him!_ He loves his job, in spite of the various assholes in there. _Vaggie promised they'll go to the porn studio with him!_ He didn't want anyone to tell him around. _Why would they do that?!_ Angel demanded. " **Answer me!** "

"..." Vaggie grabbed Angel's hand holding her collar. Her grip was awfully tight and Angel saw tears falling down her eye.

"I...I'm sorry" Vaggie's crying and Angel felt his anger waver. He's never seen Vaggie cry much less apologize this way before. It was always Charlie crying and needing comfort. Not Vaggie. Vaggie was a strong woman. She wouldn't show weakness to anyone... ~~But her friends.~~

"Shit. Wait." Angel dropped her and quickly held her shoulders. He doesn't know if a hug would calm Vaggie down because she hates guys touching her. "What happened?"

"I f-fucked up..." Vaggie gritted her teeth, looking down as tears fall. She looks hella pissed but there's something else in those eyes. This isn't a trick to solicit pity. Vaggie wouldn't stoop so low. Vaggie's voice cracked, whispering. "I should've known b-better!"

"Is C okay?" Angel quickly asked, having one pair of his arms loading his guns. Fuck Val and the entire private army of his. He'd go there guns blazing if that Overlord dares hurt his wholesome couple! "Is she held for ransom? Tortured?"

"No. nono.. No.." Vaggie shook her head, wiping her face and Angel got even more confused. _Why would Vaggie cry if it isn't because of that?_ Vaggie ain't a damn pussy. She would rather show a strong face than shake in fear. Same reason why Smiles like poking her and why Husk got used to her faster than him and Charlie. "Not that I."

"Then what?" Angel asked. Speaking of which, Alastor, Husk and Niffty are acting as if everything is all right. Damn them. _Did they know Vaggie was at a verge of a breakdown?_ Angel somewhat crouched down just to not look intimidating. Eye contact is nice and well Vaggie really looks tired on face level.

"I.. I called Charlie names..." Vaggie confessed and fuck his intuition was right. This is a relationship problem and no one is ever prepared for this. But for Vaggie to cry this badly, those must be some terrible names. "I couldn't even face her!"

"Woah there!" Angel didn't think Vaggie would collapse to her knees. She's tired, mentally and physically. Angel suggested, sitting down under the table to comfort his babe. "I-it can't be that bad.. Charlie's used to those stuff! Apologize and everything will be good as new!"

"You don't understand..." Vaggie slowly looked up him and that's when Angel saw the unknown emotion. "I yelled at her. I ran away from her. I.. ~~I was scared of her~~."

[FEAR]

"How the fuck am I gonna pretend everything's okay?!" Vaggie screamed and Angel quickly assembled the thought. **Vaggie**. Scared of Charlie. Most innocent demon he's ever met. Oh shit. CRAP ON A STICK! _**What if?!**_ Vaggie broke a table hiding them by punching the pedestal base. "I can't... My hands won't stop shaking when I stare at her!"

"The worst part is she knows... God she knows." Vaggie whispered so softly _but why did it feel more painful a realization than the rest of the conversation?_ Angel quickly grabbed a pillow for Vaggie to hold, standing up to face Husk. He can hear Vaggie tell him or herself. "I-I didn't even look back..."

"Strongest one." Angel ordered and Husk shrugged, ducking to grab the 99% alcohol. Angel opened his Hellphone, trying to call his colleagues. **Dead**. He calls Val. **Voicemail**.

"I got you... A drink~?" Niffty tried to cheer up the mood with a singsong voice, hesitantly walking to where Vaggie's hidden with the tray carrying the hardest drink in the hotel.

"Damn it really?" Angel rolled his eyes and called Vox. If what he thinks is right then Charlie must've wrecked the studio or worse, wrecked the studio's inhabitants and left the outside completely normal. That way, no one would ever suspect something _bad_ happened. Vox has extra bodies right? He'd still be able to call. "Pick up already!"

*Click.

_**"What-"** _

"What the hell happened over there?" Angel snapped. He needs to confirm his guesses. _The last time Charlie fought was around five years or something right?_ Even then, she's not as active as before. She can't kill or torture or hurt Val right? God! He shouldn't have placed so much trust on the strawberry pimp to watch these two. _He has his own life._ Angel should have seen this coming. He should've been there for his fams.

 _ **"WTF?! How did you get my number?"**_ The Overlord hissed and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the damn question." Angel furrowed his eyebrows, not liking this. Vox wouldn't dodge the question. He's a busy overlord with all the technology shticks. "Is Val dead or sumthing?"

_**"The idiot asked for it!"** _Vox laughed but that made Angel's stomach churn. Did Val challenge Charlie? Does that mean Charlie..? _**"Anyways, your shitty boss will be back after a week. Or maybe sooner if you can smuggle his spinal cord from the palace. Just keep her OUT of sight and I'll sign whatever shit she wants from this idiot."**_

"T-thanks." Angel glanced around and Niffty's comforting Vaggie. Husk doesn't give a fuck and Alastor is gone? 'Where did that pimp go?'

 _ **"You better."**_ Vox hung up first.

"She down?" Angel checked if Vaggie's asleep. Okay. Maybe it wasn't done by Charlie. Maybe her dad or mom came over and fucked the studio. That's way worse but it doesn't make sense. _Whatever. Only Charlie and Vaggie knows what happened._

"Uh-huh." Niffty watched Vaggie rest. The next phase, after learning what the hell happened last night, is to talk to both parties. By this time, Charlie should be back to normal and definitely moping around for scaring Vaggie.

"I think Al went to visit Charlie." Niffty stated, fixing Vaggie's makeshift pillow fort with all the throw pillows in the ground floor. Vaggie fell asleep quick, drinking too fast without remorse.

"Course he would." Angel now has to think where Charlie would be. Vaggie didn't tell her to stay away, but Vaggie didn't want to see her. Angel called Charlie instead, too lazy to think. He's thinking way to much. He gotta get an award for this. He'll call her and ask what's wrong. If she needs time to think then fine. Just as long as she won't avoid him then they'll be fine.

* * *

*♪♪♪♪♪♪♪*

"..." Alastor turned towards the sound. A faint frequency no one would usually hear. A frequency from a different plain of existence. The Radio demon stares at the wall, a rather peculiar wall considering there are twin pillars with ceramic snakes entwined to it.

*♪♪♪♪♪♪♪*

"Hm~" Alastor looks around the room. He's on the tenth floor, another lobby in case the hotel collapsed it's first ten floors.

"Damn it C! Pick it up!" Angel's voice could be heard from here. Not a smart fellow, but useful nevertheless. _A perk if he says so himself._ Not a lot of demons have this type of simplistic idiocy.

"There we go~" Alastor smiled, finding a fork lying underneath the coffee table. He examines it, seeing the trademark crimson apple at the middle.

*♪♪♪♪♪♪♪*

"♪" Alastor hums, walking towards the possible _entrance_. Based on his knowledge from Charlie's construction record, the first ten floors were supervised by Lucifer himself. The rest of the floors are an empty canvas, willing to be filled with whatever the residents desire. 'Now let's see what the man hides underneath.'

*Crack* Alastor breaks the tiny trident and watched the insignia of the Magne family wallpaper glow. A flash. Two flashes and then...

**[ ✡ ↦ ??? ]**

"This hotel never bores me yet." Alastor smiled, sensing the remnants of despair, agony, suffering and death. The portraits have turned to maps and enemy info. The furnitures magically obtained weapons, scrolls and curious artifacts. But the thing Alastor could never ignore would be the blood stains and bones. Blood stains containing the last words and thoughts of whoever enters the hotel, he can almost imagines those pathetic twits saying them.

"What the fuck?!" Husk screamed. It seems breaking the trident has plunged the entire hotel to this unknown state. Alastor sends his shadows to go investigate as he face the grand door.

"Oh Charlie~" Alastor knocked on the door. He knows she's in there. The trail of blood is too recent for anyone to see. He can hear Niffty's shrill screams, a fellow perfectionist who abhors stains and dirt. Alastor knocked again, smiling. "This is your business partner speaking! I hope you don't mind my entrance."

...

" **Go away.** " Charlie ordered and Alastor's smile widened. What a confusing princess. Does she honestly think he's going to obey her?

"And if I refuse?" Alastor broke through the door, needing the aid of some friends and offering a bit of his blood as compensation. He scanned the room, fascinated at how grotesque and yet breathtaking the decorations were.

"..." Alastor hears the soft rumbling bellow of an animal. Two animals. Two goats to be specific. He faced them and his eyes widen. It seems Razzle and Dazzle are indeed baphomets but they're also large enough to be considered chimera. Twin deities known in the alchemy world for it's representation of contrasts.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Razzle/Dazzle let out ear-piercing holler, causing the floor to shake underneath him. The creatures are a hundred times his height. The room where Charlie rests is large enough to fit these creatures? 'Strangely fitting.'

"This won't do." Alastor flipped his cane. He shouldn't fight in this dimension. Lucifer made this area to keep the Intruders out _and protect his daughter_. ~~How counterproductive.~~ That means he's destined to lose in this battle. He scans for a route to get to the weeping blonde.

> The bone decors hung above rattle from the goat warning, the educational (and lovely) mannequins dance and emit the strangest of tunes from cold lips. Spider lilies bloom underneath his feet, eyes glued on the ceiling for stars.

'What a strange safe zone.' Alastor thought as he ran, dashing forward and using minute magic to teleport away from the enormous hooves and destructive scythes. Blood puddles on the ground. _Whose blood is it?_ He travels forward, the only path he ever plans on going. He'll need to finish this quickly. He hasn't had enough sleep from last week's slaughter.

" _Humans. We're humans~_ " The creepy mannequins sang and it irritated him. Alastor clenched his hand deep enough to make his hand bleed, destroying these false humans.

"Humans. How disgusting~!" Alastor sang, smile albeit strained as he traveled deeper to the Grand room. He can sense the servants tailing him, their incantations changing the room color. Red to orange. Orange to yellow. Faster **faster**!

"?!" He may have avoided the Hellfire, patting the tip of his coat, but Alastor didn't expect the bones latching onto him. Scrapping and strangling, eyes emerge from it's joints and laugh at his mortality. Alastor's smile twitched and removed the bony hand gripping his neck. ~~How dare they touch him?!~~

"That's not good!" His Mike warned him as he summoned it to distort reality at a nick of time. Energy consumption is faster in this world. **It wants you to die. He wants you to die. He wants everyone to die.** _But that's Lucifer for you._ Alastor felt the sweet release from those filthy hands, flung away from the impact as one of those goats land near his area.

"I agree.." Alastor clenched his bleeding neck, using his cane to walk. Clothes tattered more than the norm, the demon hopes the overprotective goats gets distracted long enough by his other friends.

*♪♪♪♪♪♪♪*

The horrific but catchy demonic song blasted in full volume in the room, but lessens to a soft homey tune as he steps up the stairs to the throne.

"Charlie.." Alastor couldn't use his voice box anymore, apparently losing it from a skeleton! He stares at the pile of pillows and finds a lock of gold. Alastor knelt down, sensing all of the eyes focus at him as he laid his staff onto the floor. He thrusted his arms into the pillows, humming. "Come out, darling. The show isn't the same without you~"

"🎶" Alastor's cane sang a tune as Alastor stained the lovely pillows with his bleeding neck and hands. He ignored the rampaging baphomets inching closer to rip him to shreds, digging deeper to search for his business partner.

"..." Alastor smiles for real, feeling familiar cheeks and hands slapping his arms. He pulls her out, pulling the confused princess out of her hiding place and into his arms.

"Alas..tor?" Charlie wondered, confused why he'd do such a thing. Alastor smiles, rubbing soft cheeks and having this princess watch him in wonder. He pulls her close, close to keep him warm. The hotel is freezing. It's too cold to his liking.

"What's a lovely dame doing in here?!" Alastor's Mike exclaimed as Alastor held her close. He didn't care whatever those two did last night, but he will admit to missing the award-winning smile on her face and the folly in her dreams for this morning. "Get out of this joint and come with me!"

"I don't feel like it.." Charlie tries to pull away but Alastor won't accept this outcome. She will come out whether she wants to or not. _But how?_

"You are needed, dear." Alastor reasoned, refusing to let go. Charlie's clean as a fiddle, but with how bloody the room, Alastor won't be surprised she hung additional decors. "The Hotel won't last without you. Your brilliant shine and blinding innocence is necessary for this project to work!"

"But-" Charlie gasped when Alastor embraced her, holding her tight and twirling her in front of the raging baphomets. Charlie doesn't react negatively to the room or her servants. Razzle and Dazzle stilled when faced with Charlie. The room losing its fiery chaotic theme to something feint.

**[ ✡ ↤ ??? ]**

"No buts, both words in all occasions." Alastor held her like a doll, eyeing the room shift to what it was designed for. The mannequins are actually inanimate statues. The eyes on the ceiling are real stars for a night sky. The bones dangling become colorful strings with photos attached. The ground turns to a spider lilies field of various colors.

"Vaggie... Doesn't want to see me yet." Charlie whispered and Alastor watched the servants revert back to their small goat forms. They're glaring at him. A threat. _A threat they will report back to Lucifer._

"It's human nature to be afraid of the devil." Alastor rests his face on Charlie's head, smelling the scent of blood intermingle with apples. They're back to the current dimension and did he hear Husk hiss like a cat? Alastor watched the goats leave, snuggling with the living heater.

"But I don't want to scare her. I didn't plan to..." Charlie hiccups and Alastor let's her cry. He's still waiting for his throat to heal but for now, he'll use the Mike.

"You're the devil's daughter! What twat wouldn't expect this outcome?" Alastor pitched in a crowd laughter soundtrack. "If that woman is truly traumatized then break up! What's the point of feeling blue?"

"That's for her to decide... I just hope... That doesn't happen-Hey!" Charlie's hiccups were cute, but Alastor prefers a laugh. Using his free hand to cup her cheeks for that vibrant smile, Alastor listens to his business partner. "Al! Stop that! Your hands are bleeding?!"

"Oh my gosh! Your hands are bleeding! Your everything is bleeding?!" Charlie pushed Alastor's hand and turned around to fully see him. Her eyes are wide and Alastor responds with a wink. Charlie groaned, more of exasperation than despair. "Angel is rubbing on you!"

"Truly a dark period." Alastor chuckled, letting blood squirt at Charlie's face.

"Al! Stop! Quit it!" Charlie wiped her face before tearing some pillows, using the cloth to seal the wound temporarily. Alastor scratched his neck and Charlie smacks his hand. "No scratching!"

"So will you come out?" Alastor asked, watching the princess with a twisted priority list. Looking at her now, she looks quite nice in his color or is the blood loss affecting his opinion? "I sense an incoming guest~"

"..." Charlie looks at him, smiling and he doesn't know why but he has strong urge to wipe that smile off that pretty face. Unfortunately, she still has a role in this game he found. He mustn't extinguish the star this early in the game. _Not yet_.

"Yes?" Alastor croaked, static filtering his voice but failed to give his usual ecstatic tone. He sounds more like a broken radio than a radio host. 'How troublesome.'

"You care! You truly care! I knew you had the ability!" Charlie chirped and Alastor knew his smile twitch. _What trouble._ Charlie got off, pushing herself away from his leg that bent itself to keep her close. She stands, revealing a black tuxedo similar to the Apple-loving Ruler. "You immediately came here when you realized Angel and Vaggie were sad! You wouldn't be able to go through the corridor if you didn't have a pure intention!"

"Your delusions astound me." Alastor continues staring at her, watching Charlie twirl in glee. _Had he come here to solve the problem? What was he thinking at the time?_ Oh yes. Now he remembers.

"Charlie." Alastor stood up, grabbing his cane as he followed Charlie towards the new entrance.

"Hmm?" Charlie turns to see Alastor walk beside her.

"What did Val ask of you?" Alastor came here to know. He wants to know what caused this lovely canary to snap. _Oh how he wished he were there, to see the fear in those eyes and the action of desperation._

"..." Charlie continues walking with him, exiting the room. Charlie takes a deep breath, her clothes shifting back as her clothes entered to the plain lights of the hotel. All it did was remove the outer coat. It made Alastor muse: _Is Charlie a Daddy's girl?_

"For some reason, Valentino wanted to know why they should fear GOD."

"Was it fun?" Alastor never heard anyone ask such a thing from him. _An interesting challenge_! Alastor glanced to see Charlie give a small smile.

"No." Charlie thought he wasn't staring at her.

"Call me next time. I'm dying to help you with those type of tasks." Alastor raised his arm to grab this contradicting demon's waist from the back, smiling fondly at her failed attempt of self-denial. 'What a terrible liar.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie only sees what her dad wants her to see.
> 
> [Lucifer wants them secretly dead. @_@]


	40. Half-Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty and Charlie are RadioDust shippers.
> 
> Husk somewhat cares for Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al gets shot and Husk finds him.

When Vaggie told her to hang out with Charlie after breakfast _since Vaggie wanted to be the only one to fetch Angel from work_ , Niffty didn't mind since she and Charlie could continue contemplating about their ~~RadioDust~~ pet project! Charlie is Angel's friend ~~and the fact Charlie witness Alastor's other faces within the workplace~~ so the monarch is the ideal beta helper. They spent the entire morning coming up with prompts for the illustrations until Husk called Charlie down.

Niffty thought it was a new patron so she let the princess go down...

It's been five minutes.

Niffty knows Charlie doesn't spend that long to head back up to update her (whether they should clear a room or postpone their work or whatnot). She hides their stash and went towards the door to listen what's going on downstairs.

* * *

"Just because we're business partners doesn't mean I have to you-know-what-I-mean!" Charlie is yelling. Niffty frowned and opened the door. She closed the door, opting to investigate.

"Pretty sure that's part of the package, princess." Husk sounds content which is wrong. _Husk is always grumpy especially if Alastor comes visit._

"No it isn't! Al and I- I did not agree to handle your burden, Husk!" Charlie complained and Niffty reached the stairway. She descends to take a peep, careful not to alert anyone of her presence. _Those two must be talking about Alastor so..._ Why is Charlie having an argument with Husk? Why isn't Alastor talking...?

"Husk! As Hotel Manager, I request you accept and take care of our friend immediately!" Charlie and co are by the receptionist desk. Niffty reached the ground floor, turning to see what's going on.

"He ain't my friend." Husk took a sip and Niffty stare at the sight with wide eye.

"What are you talking about? He is our friend!" Charlie huffed. Niffty stared at the odd sight.

"~♫" Alastor is hugging Charlie from behind, letting himself get dragged by the princess who is trying to get the Overlord off her.

"..." Niffty hasn't seen this before. _Well. She has seen Alastor do that to Husk, but Al's arms are on Husk's head and not the neck_. Charlie shook, but the radio demon is not budging. The red fellow seems content being a burden to the blonde.

'B-but... RadioDust...!' Niffty thought and she might have also said it aloud, but no one paid attention to her yet.

'Nnoooooooooooooo' Niffty finds her inner self screaming.

"Husk!" Charlie huffed, trying to remove the left arm that's holding her hand which is trying to remove the right arm. "You are to take care of your creditor by the name of Alastor, specifically the Radio Demon!"

"... No." Husk looked away to stare at Niffty. He offered, ignoring the fuming female. "Want a drink?"

'Maybe this is all a misunderstanding!' Niffty thought to herself. Alastor's always been an unpredictable demon. This means nothing to him. There is nothing going on between them. 'Or what if there is?!'

"What do you mean **no**? And don't change the subject!" Charlie actually walked to block Husk from getting out his station. Alastor isn't saying anything except for the radio tunes coming from somewhere. _Mouth? Mike? Aura???_ Charlie glared at Husk, half-annoyed. "Take him and I will... Give you more booze or whatever brand or ticket you want."

"Lemme think-NO!" Husk denied and he walked the other way. _Husk won't take a bored Alastor, especially when it's still 4 in the afternoon. Maybe 5 or below but not the morning shifts._

"But he came to you specifically! He trusts **YOU**." Charlie followed him. "You can't just entrust his being to one (Charlie managed to remove her right hand and placed it on her chest.) Such as **I**! (Charlie flails her free hand.) Think of the consequences! So much is at stake!"

"I have and I don't give a fuck." Husk grumbled, pointing at Alastor. "Now go already."

"He is essentially your responsibility!" Charlie argued and Husk rolled his eyes. "How about you think of him as your child-?"

"He's older than me!" Husk denied and Niffty can see Alastor's smile widening. "You're a millennia something years old! You take care of him."

"No offense Husk but I do not have the license to take care of Overlords." Charlie explained and Husk stared at her as if she tried to swallow hot pepper. "I only got the license of taking care of sinners ten years ago. Since you are of the same specie and commonality as Alastor, you are thus a better guardian-"

"But-Wait a minute! Screw the laws!" Husk realized Charlie's using the passive legal way on him. Charlie did explain to the two males about Hell's terrifying and unnecessarily complex system. "Leave me alone!"

"I will leave you alone after you take Al back!" Charlie negotiated before trying to persuade him. "Come on Husk. Look at Al. (Both Niffty and Husk stared at the silent Overlord.) He won't bite or hurt... or anything lethal! Completely safe and friendly! I even cleaned him enough not to have blood spill on your fur."

"Yeah and I'm gonna have to bathe him." Husk pointed out.

"I'm sure you bathed with Alastor before. That's what friends do." Charlie smiled.

"Haha-no. What the fuck?" Husk glared at Charlie.

* * *

"What's going on guys?" Niffty has to intervene. She doesn't get it. **Take care of Alastor?** She understood the beginning about Charlie and Husk debating who has to hang out with Alastor but then it gets weirder. 'A lot weirder.'

"Al went to some party and came back with a bullet on the ribs." Husk explained and Niffty stared at Alastor and back at Husk. _Okay... Not the weirdest occurrence._ Husk continued. "I got the bullet out but he's acting... like that."

"I told him it's a temporary ailment, but Husk won't listen to me." Charlie sighed. "Then Al wakes up, Husk moved away, I learned the situation too late and Al- Al glomped me!"

'Ailment?' Niffty looks back at Alastor again. _Al is... drugged?!_

"I prefer the word **enchanted** , judging how Al bled profusely until a condition is met." Charlie somewhat agreed. "It's only temporary. I'm not sure what ailment he's experiencing or how long this will last, but the Hotel is designed to slow down all negative and sinful ailments. The best thing we can do for this unknown spell is to let Al sleep."

"Al really needs someone to watch him because whoever shot him could still be after him." Charlie hummed. "Unfortunately, the enchantment specifically disables us to delegate the task to anyone other than those who touched the bullet. If _let's say_ we didn't pull out the bullet, Al would just keep bleeding and be eternally weak from the blood loss. Thank god this hotel can heal sinners-?! ~~Did Dad know I'd make this building into a hotel?~~ "

"I let her touch the bullet." Husk shrugged.

"He did and the bullet is with him. (Charlie shakes her head slightly.) We presume the countdown on the bullet is the number of people Al is forced to be close to." Charlie frowned. "Unfortunately, I can't bring Al to my bedroom nor can I enter his bedroom. Vaggie's passive skill prevents me from using any guest room for that matter. I did promise Vaggie no more sleepovers with Al. Also also, Alastor needs a bath. I- (Charlie coughed, hiding a blush.) I will not do such a thing!"

"He doesn't want **anyone** cleaning him." Husk argued. "Not even me."

"But at least you know how to clean his babymaker." Charlie made Husk choke on something. "Just wear gloves and stuff."

"Uh-huh." Niffty pursed her lips. 'Possible Radiodust plot foiled because of Angel's job. F*** you Valentino.'

"Husk. Please take care of Alastor. At least... Until we find a _better alternative_?" Charlie suggested.

"!" Niffty noticed Charlie's emphasis and understood the meaning. Husk is close to Angel. Husk could pass Al to Angel and then the fireworks would begin. If Charlie handles Alastor, Husk doesn't have any reason to have Angel touch the bullet. They both know Husk trusts Charlie and to take care of Alastor (who the feline somewhat considers a friend) is a Husk thing to do. 'Husk and his tsundere attitude might sink RadioDust!'

"I ain't doing it." Husk crossed his arms.

"Please Husk? I promise to research for the antidote as soon as possible. Al really needs to rest on a bed. Take him please~?" Charlie pleaded.

"Come on Husk!" Niffty went to stand up on the desk and also gave the pouty look. "You know Charlie's the only one who can research spells other than Al! It'll only be for a while! Pretty please~?"

"How long?" Husk glared at the duo. Niffty can sense his will shattering.

"As soon as possible! We will research it as soon as possible!" Charlie managed to have both of her hands to clasps together. "Please pleasure please?!"

"..." Husk glared at them. Niffty and Charlie refuses to budge. Alastor is still playing a soft melody.

"Fine." Husk gave in and Charlie hugged Niffty. Husk ignored the two girls squealing at whatever they're planning and rest his arm on the counter. "Place him on the couch. I'll clean the area first."

* * *

"Thank you!" Charlie and Niffty both went to the couch. Charlie quickly slipped Niffty her phone.

 **[Deer!]** Niffty quickly typed and sent to Vaggie and Angel, giving it back to Charlie. Charlie who's managed to somewhat let Alastor rest on the couch.

"That's vague." Charlie muttered as she tried to remove the claws on her clothes.

"We agreed on a code." Niffty whispered, staring at Alastor. He's mumbling something, but it's too soft. "What's he saying?"

"I don't know-fine! Take my coat!" Charlie managed to slip off her outer coat and fell on the floor. Charlie sat up, triumphant. She stared at her smiley business partner, resting a hand on his forehead. "This is bad. Al is half-conscious and unable to speak. It must be a family spell."

"A family spell?" Niffty returned to place a blanket over her boss.

"Under various households are families that specialize in a specific field." Charlie pulled out Niffty's Charlie doll from under the couch, placing it on the table and tearing an opening at the center. Charlie plucked a strand of her hair and pressed it on her finger to let drops of her blood bleed onto the stuffing. "It's similar to a hive, a magical mafia system in one of those novels I read."

"Al knows and annihilated some. He made a deal and earned spells as his own." Charlie grabbed a crimson thread and sticked her doll shut. She then turned back to Al and place the doll inside her coat. "There! A substitute me!"

"Rest well." Charlie gives a goodnight kiss which usually causes tendrils to come out and smack the offender away. It didn't happen so Niffty really feels this is the chance Angel has been waiting for. _Alastor is still staring at her or maybe not?_ 'The guy is half-conscious.'

"How long will it last?" Niffty wondered as Charlie and her took some steps away from the sleepy Overlord.

"I don't know." Charlie admitted, looking back at the door. "I'm more surprised how he managed to come all the way to the Hotel. The spell must be within the poison..An enchanted poison or maybe toxin or aphrodisiac? I don't know yet. I'll have to go to the Dark Web."

"Hn..." Niffty took one last look at Alastor and grabbed Charlie's hand. "Let's go! To ~~preparing the ship~~ finding the cure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True reasons why Husk wants Charlie to take care of Al:
> 
> \- Whoever shot Al must be someone strong and he will damn himself if Al got kidnapped because of him.  
> \- If Al does anything fucked up, Husk has to handle it and he ain't ready for whatever Al's fucked up habits are.  
> \- If it's infectious, Charlie is the only one immune to this spell. (Succubi genes)  
> \- Al has a soft spot for Charlie and will less likely kill her for doing something wrong.


	41. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diplomacy sucks...
> 
> Also, looking like your dad sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is what exactly: it's a conglomerate of various religious practices and symbolisms. I am confused.

'Why is Angel running with a dung twig?' Charlie furrowed her brows, walking down the stairway to see Husk and Alastor evidently avoiding Angel Dust among the crowd. Inviting potential patients and sponsors into the Hotel Lobby for a Human event called **Christmas** , Charlie knew she could trust Vaggie in organizing the stuff with Alastor and Niffty. _Vaggie insists she read up on this event called Christmas and listen to Angel talk about the Human Holiday._ A calamity indeed, Angel was too busy to entertain her questions. **Actually, everyone's too busy to have time for her.** Apparently, Christmas is different from **Saturnalia** (because Christmas starts at December 25 or the 7th day before Cleansing begins), **Bacchanalian** (because Christmas should not be a sin feast) and even **Yule** (same as the first but Christmas is more focused on its Saints and the _birth of Jesus Christ_ ). Charlie celebrated all those events, but Christmas... So she doesn't know how to act. _Normal? Normal._

'But dung twigs...' Charlie looks around, curious why some of the demons are plucking the berries off the parasite. She can't focus on admiring the grand display of lights, color and decorations put up by Niffty in the room because of... Whatever her people are doing.

"..." As soon as she reached the ground floor, Charlie took a tentative step, thinking of valid explanations why so many demons refuse to burn the plant dangling high above. _Their look of irritation and scent of annoyance should equate to a group burning session but no???_ She wasn't given adequate time to read all of the activities in Christmas. She only read get-togethers such as baking sweets for _**Santa Claus**_ (Vaggie liked spoiling her in the kitchen), caroling (Charlie composed the song lyrics), decorating trees (Razzle and Dazzle loves this part and she does too!), drinking (Charlie recalled Husk making the Eggnog yesterday), gift-giving (Angel bought a ton of gifts for them.), wearing ugly sweaters (Niffty made a ton for them), watching movies (Alastor insists he handles that department) and whatever Vaggie or Angel has in mind.

'Eh...?' Charlie blinked, watching a couple of demons make-out above Artemis' fragile crown. She watched the raccoon demon pluck a berry before snickering away from the flustered imp. Charlie blinked again, utterly confused with this exchange.

'Is this a ritual?' Charlie squints, crossing her arms and eyeing the Druid's plant. She knows the plant is a symbol of immortality and fertility, in spite of its toxicity level towards human, but there's a **big** reason why _this plant_ isn't grown in Hell. In fact, it's banned in most parts of Hell. 'Another tradition in a tradition?'

"Is something wrong, Charlie?" Niffty spoke up beside her, holding a platter of cookies and drinks.

"It's... (Charlie doesn't want to lie when she's terribly confused on what's happening around her.) The dung twigs." Charlie whispered, looking down at her friend. She shouldn't be affected of this, but the memory of her dad teasing **Frigg** 's ~~fallen~~ son with the same plant gives unpleasant memories. The Norse god may blame **Loki** for as long as he bears consciousness and burn all traces of **the plant** , but **Baldr** can never return to his homeland. He will stay by **Hel** 's side as part of the prophecy. Charlie muttered, watching a group of demons make a toast before chugging tons of beer into their throats. "It has a sad story and an even sadder ending..."

"Dung twigs? That sounds bad." Niffty looks around, curious what exactly is the princess referring to. "Uhmm...So what is it? I can help remove it!"

"The ones dangling up there-" Charlie points, eyes widened when she saw the plants begin to move above them. When one plant slowly came to her area, Charlie pressed her thumb and middle finger together a tad late when she saw the parasite's aura shift to a darker

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*Snap!

"..." Charlie winced, looking away. Not all the flora are mindless just as how not all the fauna are sentient. The flora specie are sensitive physically, mentally and spiritually which works **not** to her advantage. _There was no perks to being a daddy's girl_. Charlie held her hair to cover her ears from the faint echoes of the plant's fear. The leaves burn and the berries shrivel, flora should really learn the difference between the Magne family. The loud music around the lobby managed to block the scream, but Charlie would be lying if people couldn't hear the burning dung twig. She continued looking down, staring at the dirt falling down several inches away from her. _The only entity Loki modified to kill the supposed-invincible Baldr, same plant Odin stomped - The dung twig._

"It can scream." Niffty pointed out, sounding more at awe than in fear.

"Yup." Charlie is internally glad people are looking away from them now. However, she does sense some people coming, particularly Vaggie, which is a relief because being in a room filled with scared plants would make anyone uncomfortable. _Baldr's an ally. Thus, Hell promised no dung twigs._ "Dung twigs are like that."

"It's called a **Mistletoe**..." Niffty corrects, offering Charlie her platter and randomly summoning out a broom and dustpan to clean the charred remains.

"Oh." Charlie grabbed the plate and watched Niffty clean the mess. 'Mistletoe... Miss The toe?'

'I wonder who made the name?' Charlie asked, pushing that question for later. "Why do people kiss under it when it's used to kill Frigg's beloved child?"

"Uhh..." Niffty pursed her lips, contemplating. She shrugged. "It's tradition?"

"The dung twig is neither an item to enhance fertility nor does it improve immortality. In fact, it stole Baldr's immortality and everyone knows how fickle-minded Greek deities are to romance." Charlie tilts her head, curious what makes this _Mistletoe_ so special compared to the rest of the plants. _If Loki found out she stored dung twigs in her hotel, he'd pay a visit and she **cannot** handle anymore mischief!_ Naturally speaking, it's toxic enough to poison and kill people and is a parasite on trees. Humanity can't gain so much from the plant... Unless? They extract the vital matter or... Charlie muttered under her breath. "Humanity misinterprets the deities or Grandfather's angels somehow convinced Humanity to mock the other realities?"

"Well~ Humanity is weird that way." Niffty finished cleaning the mess, happy Charlie gained some sort of understanding without her aid.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Charlie huffed, picking a cookie before returning it to her friend. "They could have used anything as a substitute. Why a dung twig? Wait. (Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.) Humans never make sense, do they?"

* * *

"Charlie!" Vaggie rushed forward, mowing down a couple of demons to reach Charlie. Charlie has this conflicted look in her eyes. The albino knew she should've kept watch on whatever Angel planned on bringing into the Hotel. A dozen mistletoe. _Very productive of him_. 'At least Alastor is keeping Angel busy ~~or is that vice versa?~~ '

"Vaggie!" Charlie beamed, happy to see her. "Is something wrong?"

"You burned a mistletoe." Vaggie stated after Niffty walked away to throw the trash.

"Yes I did." Charlie nodded. The stunt Charlie pulled actually made a ton of demons burn the same in an act of defiance while others kept the mistletoe because it's actually rare finding these stuff. _How the hell did Angel get them then?_ Charlie defended herself. "They see me as my dad.. My dad was one of those who destroyed most of them."

"Wait what?" Vaggie literally had to rub her eyes at her somewhat paranoid girlfriend. "Charlie. They're just..."

"Flora. Screaming parasites who can't harm...any...one..?" Charlie's thoughts stopped. Moments like these make Vaggie remember Charlie's royal upbringing. _Vaggie prays Charlie doesn't see Humanity in the same bad light as the mistletoe._ Charlie placed both hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly, as she hissed. "Why did Humanity create a tradition that involves kissing underneath a murder weapon?!"

"We don't know the full history okay?" Vaggie cupped Charlie's cheeks, hoping to calm her down. "Look. I know you find Christmas' purpose inaccurate and Holly more of being Saturn's thing, but I promise you no mistletoe will harm any of us."

"They have a particular type of divinity, Vaggie. Norse gods have an attribute that can harm us!" Charlie murmured, glancing up just to be safe. "You're right. The plant's incapacitated. Frigg really hated it, after all. Upon ingestion, they can give poisoning that would last for a week or more if you aren't careful. We can't have any of them sick because of a dung twig!"

"Relax. I'm sure none of them would eat the berry. We have so much food on the-" Vaggie spoke too soon or too late, hearing a thud nearby.

"Shit!" Vaggie pulled away just in time to see a demon choking and a couple of demons laughing at their friend. She strode forward, followed by the princess.

"Shit." Vaggie can't help repeat when she saw the demon's throat forming reddish welts. Her faith on sinners dwindle every day. 'The more I know.'

"Let me!" Charlie knelt down and stuffed her arm in the demon's mouth. Vaggie, trusting her girlfriend a hundred percent, held the demon's arms. The demon in question is a bird demon and he really shouldn't have tried eating mistletoe berries!

"Almost there~" Charlie's entire arm fit inside the demon, right eye closed as blood and saliva splatter on her face and dress.

"A-ha!" Her smile widened and Charlie pulled out, letting more blood and whatever the guy ate spurt at them.

"Got it!" Charlie held the remains of the berry, standing up with saliva and blood. Vaggie also got up, scanning the crowd where majority of them stared at her girlfriend ~~part two~~. Vaggie looked back down, staring at the saved _but very twitchy_ demon who shat on the floor. _Eurgh._ Vaggie glared at Angel who stood above a furniture to avoid Alastor's chainsaw(?)

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked and the bird demon merely convulsed on the floor. A dozen (majority in short) demons immediately rushed out after they saw the nearby traumatized birdman without the proper context. The only ones that remain are a handful where one of them being a very late Sir Pentious (talking with Niffty) and potential patients. Sir Pentious was later seen following Niffty into the kitchen.

"It wasn't that bad! Come on Al!" Angel cried out, whacking the tentacles inching towards him, before spotting the rather empty hall and _the_ bird demon as well. Angel might have saved his own life, distracting Alastor, by the way. "What the fuck happened to that guy?!"

"I saved him from a week of suffering!" Charlie dropped the bloody mess on the floor (the chunks of the berries looked more like tissue. Wait. What if Charlie plucked a part of the guy's esophagus?) and did more demons leave? _Damn it._ Vaggie is somewhat glad she made the guests write their names, contacts and address in the ledger. _Not a disappointing day._

"How so, dear?" Alastor shifted his attention towards the messy duo. Vaggie truly believes Angel is one lucky spider because the stripper could have ended up being **a** Pentious with the tentacles grabbing his limbs (already tearing one).

"Because dung-" Charlie is going to actually tell Alastor about the mistletoe which Vaggie cannot stand by. As much as she knows Angel deserves this (and made Sir Pentious and Niffty kiss which is adorable), Angel's plan of getting kisses will backfire terribly if Alastor found out about the plant's other attributes.

"The guy choked on his food." Wiping Charlie's face with a handkerchief, Vaggie lied as she narrowed her eyes at the interested radio host. _Vaggie can never understand how so many demons could like someone as sinister and stinky as this guy but whatever!_ Vaggie paused, noticing the kiss mark on Alastor's face. 'Oh god. Angel managed to kiss Al?! Shit. Doomsday is coming soon.'

"And we saved him!" Charlie put Vaggie's towel down, squinting at Alastor. "Hey Al? What's that on your face?"

"Dirt." Alastor looked away, pulling a handkerchief to wipe the stain on his face.

"Admit it! You liked it!" Angel, that brave stupid spider who lost a limb, teased the same male who's still holding a chainsaw. Alastor snapped his neck to stare at Angel who unconsciously took a step back.

'Idiota.' Vaggie held Charlie's hand before the blonde could save the spider. "Let him die for his folly."

*SLAM!

"I got the fucking eggnogs!" Husk held the chilled eggnogs together with Niffty and Sir Pentious. The feline scanned the empty room, walking towards the tables and setting the drinks down. He ignored the screams of the spider running up the stairs as well as the metallic sounds, declaring: "More for us!"


	42. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells them about Anniversaries.
> 
> Vaggie and Charlie- Err.. Only Vaggie should help. Charlie has to stay out for reasons.
> 
> *Crack. I drew Vaggie's clothes wrong. Q_Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the pics in my DA first.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/azure-fuurin
> 
> Can't have it dying on meh.

Angel Dust knew he was late but he was fashionably late so that was fine right? Walking into the abandoned parking lot building? _The shadiest he found few days ago. You know, in case Val decides to send him to find someone during **Cleansing**._ Glancing behind his back now and then _since he can't have anyone following him_ , the sex worker spotted his fellow associates enacting some fluff.

'Damn that's sweet.' Angel pulled out his phone. These two could make anything a couple thing.

'One picture.' Angel readied to take a photo but lively eyes snapped wide open.

"Hello Angel!" Charlie greeted. Vaggie's gaze looked at him as well.

"Someone took his time." Vaggie muttered as Charlie removed the earphones from her ear.

"Hey! It's not my fault everyone wants a piece of me?" Angel smirked and Vaggie rolled her eyes at his excuse. It was true though, considering one of his colleagues spotted him downtown. "Nice pose by the way. Gonna send it to Niff for a quick buck."

"Whatever." Vaggie stood closer to Charlie, keeping her phone in her secret pocket.

"Don't blame him, Vaggie. He did his best and that's what matters!" Charlie rubbed her cheek against her girlfriend's head and Vaggie loosens up from the Princess's innocence. _As long as Charlie is with Vaggie or Alastor, he'll get half the supposed punishment. Always._

"So~?" Charlie smiled at Angel, eyes sparkling like stars. "Why did you call us to meet you in this enclosed empty lot?"

"Listen.." Angel stepped closer to the two females.

> His plan on getting some fuck with two specific hot jerks ain't working too smoothly. He's not gonna point fingers, but it's definitely Charlie's fault why most of his plans fail. The princess is too dull to pick up on sexual and romantic queues, always managed to change the sexy scenes to something heart-warming. _It's good, but also bad._ Angel didn't plan on being friends with Husk and Al, but then again, if that's the ticket to getting in their bed then whatever. But damn! He's a well-known pornstar yet those two won't give him a fuck!
> 
> Again. Angel doesn't want to say it's Charlie fault (coz she only wants to help) but it is. _She kinda reminds him of his peppy sister._

"This is important." Angel emphasized, somewhat expecting Vaggie's gonna impale him from the anus up the mouth after his suggestion. _It'll take a while getting out of that._ That's the same reason why he changed the venue, to maintain his image from the trio. "It's nearing our anniversary and I wanna get them a gift."

"Anniversary? Who?" Vaggie frowned and she quickly got the topic he has in mind. "You mean Husk and Al?"

"I thought you celebrate anniversaries when you're in a love-love relationship to one or both of them?" Charlie rest her head on Vaggie's own, looking at Angel with curious eyes.

"Yeah but hear me out." Angel waved his hands if this would help him. "We all know Husk is a damn softie inside while Smiles is a dense dolt. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get brownie points if I give them sumthing special. Also, anniversaries can be celebrated between friends and business."

"I see...! (Charlie gasped.) Now that I think about it! It's the first Anniversary of the reborn Hotel!" Charlie stood back up and raised her arms in joy. "Even though we haven't redeemed any sinners, the Hotel has gained some recognition from our people! That deserves a celebration!"

"Don't you get tired watching her?" Angel asked, observing Charlie go all giddy on the tiniest of things.

"Sometimes but I love her regardless." Vaggie smiled at her sweet innocent princess. Charlie turned towards them, smiling like she found the cure to HIV.

"We have to delegate tasks! Like! Pronto!" Charlie managed to move away from them from all her twirl and jumps. She walks to go in front of her friends, determined for the day in spite of the incoming **Cleansing**. "Oh shoot. (Charlie's eyes widened.) I promised Uncle **Belberith** to visit **Cannibal Colony** to observe Heaven's promise. I'll only be able to come back by the afternoon."

"I'll go cancel it." Charlie grabbed her phone but Angel and Vaggie both held her hand.

"It'll be fine, C! I'll handle Al and Husk while V handles Niff." Angel reassured, pretty relieved he won't get thoroughly skewered today. "Now we head to the mall and buy some shit."

"Ok! At least let me help get the stuff." Charlie watched Vaggie pull out her phone for the upcoming Cleansing Discounts and then at Angel leading the way. "And what made you think of celebrating an anniversary?"

"Don't you two celebrate 'em? It's the same reason." Angel looked down at the clueless demon. "Or you guys don't?"

"I-is it necessary?" Charlie blinked and Angel shook his head until he got an idea.

"Actually, it is! Maybe you ain't sweet, after all." Angel smiled and Charlie bit her inner cheek.

"Uh Vaggie? Maybe, if we have time, we can go somewhere and do some stuff." Charlie clung on Vaggie's arm, worried. "Just you and me and human stuff!"

"Charlie. Don't listen to the prick. Not all couples do anniversaries." Vaggie downloaded the coupons for their trip, placing her phone down to give a kiss on the teary-eyed princess. "Besides, we have the Hotel to run. I don't trust any man to maintain the Hotel there."

"I coul-" Angel offered and Vaggie glared at him.

"No man." Vaggie emphasized. In spite of the moth's persistence, Angel can see the uncertainty of the other.

"Yeah..." Charlie turns quiet and Angel groaned. They kept walking, ready to shop for tomorrow's activity. Since they're using Charlie's black card, Angel decided to grab some supplies of his own. Vaggie's doing it too and Charlie doesn't mind. _Must be neat being the only child of Hell's Power Couple._

* * *

NEXT CLEANSE

0 **0** 0

DAYS

"Anniversaries..." Charlie couldn't get the idea off her head, landing on a slanted roof as she followed wisps of glaring energy.

> It's been years since she last monitored the **Cleansing** event, wanting to spend more time with Vaggie and keeping her company in the tense silence. Now that there's Angel and three others, Charlie technically has no reason to deny her Uncle's request. Speaking of the request, it's the first time since her Uncle sent a message via a messenger. The last time was a campaign gone wrong on Earth. Satan and his wacky attempts to rule Earth, enslave Humanity and finally overthrow Heaven. It's wacky because Satan made his plan so complicated and filled with so much potential problems in the long run. **Rule Earth?** Why does Hell need it anyways? Earth's resources are almost depleted and has more problems than it's worth. Why else is there few species trying to colonize it..? Well. Unless you're speaking about life resource then that's reasonable, but Hell already has an overpopulation to worry about. **Enslave Humanity?** HA! Enslavement leads to rebellion and it's only matter of time before a human ~~or more~~ gets fed up with Satan's bitchy demands. Satan can't keep everyone in check for long.

"Maybe I should tell dad?" Keeping her wings, Charlie slides down and lands on the ground. She kept walking, her familiar bobbing it's head as they come closer to the bloodfest. After she woke Angel and Vaggie up (around 5 AM), Charlie heads down with her suit on and promised to come back on the afternoon. _Why 5 AM?_ That's because Alastor and Husk went to bed very late, around 2 AM, which Charlie helped bring them to their rooms. Niffty wakes up around 6 AM so they have an hour to set things up.

"Nah. Dad might make the marriage ceremony another helliday." Charlie chuckled, aware how much her dad loves to make vacation days to spend time with his family...

'Mom and dad would definitely celebrate it without me...' Charlie sighed, looking at the Angel Units. 'It's not like I mind. Those two are always snogging each other and making the entire room steamy. I should send them a huge board with the word **RATED M for SEX** as a gift. Maybe they'll place it on their door so I won't barge into their lovemaking.'

"..." The angels took a step back, acknowledging her by the snake, black hat, crimson apple and angelic attributes although a demon.

"You may continue." Charlie walked passed them, ignoring the pleading of some of her people. She's not going to stop them, not when they're following the new protocol Uncle **Abbadon** placed for the incoming **Judgement day**. If the Exterminators killed anyone without discrimination, Heaven might suffer a fate worse than death. **~~The Next-in-Line-to-the-throne doesn't like Bad endings, after all.~~**

"♬~" Charlie hummed, strolling in the empty streets of this lovely neighborhood. She examines the lovely greeneries... Well, they're not exactly the same as Earth's greeneries but they look identical. Unlike **Pentagram City** , **Cannibal Colony** isn't compact and have these funny looking cars. The houses are also small and not rectangle like a human dollhouse but not really. She did visit these places before, but she never admired it like how she is doing right now. Back then, she'd think of the shape as a human thing, a standard enacted by the authority of the area. If Vaggie had never entered into her life, Charlie wouldn't have realized the place is stuck in the 1910's era or how most of the sinners here have similar accent who all share a mutual love of human meat. In short, this isn't forced but an agreement to continue as is peacefully. Uh... As peaceful as Hell could get.

"Todododo~" Charlie hums the song on the radio. It's already 1 PM and Alastor's playing a catchy tune for everyone to listen as the sinners, Overlords and even pureborns stay in their homes to wait for the **Cleansing** to end. So far, the day has been nice to her. Though there are more Angel units than the norm (from usual 5 units to an astounding 10 units), Charlie has met with 8 law-abiding units who has very good intuition. Like she said, it's been a long time since she last upheld Hell's Laws and Contracts. She wouldn't be surprised if someone were to-

*Shhkkkrrk!*

"I spoke too soon." Charlie mumbled under her breath, shifting to the right and using her trident to block the fiery blade that desires to slice her in half.

"Or maybe not?" Charlie glanced up, staring at the smiley-faced angel - an archangel. She slid her trident, running forward and raised her hand towards the creature's neck. She squeezes and it was so tiny she could snap it like a twig.

" **συγνώμη! συγχωρώ!** " An angel ran towards their direction while the other two raised their spear and bow respectively. Charlie watched it, curious why it dropped its sword and clasped its hand like a prayer. "συγχωρώ! **διάβολος!** "

"σταμάτημα!" Its colleague cries, pointing an arrow at her. " **Είναι κακό**!"

"έλεος! ο διάβολος!" The angel cries and Charlie felt her heart ache at the angel. They should know that the law exempts no one. If an angel attacks a demon, expect retaliation. **Always**. However, Charlie ain't her dad or her uncle or anyone for that matter. Even she has exemptions to make. Seeing the angel cry, watching it kneel down for this fool's life...

"I'm such a softie.." Charlie dropped the archangel, taking a step back as the archangel gasped for air. The angel, a mere new recruit of Heaven, rushed towards the archangel and hugged his/her superior.

"βλάκας!" The angel cried and Charlie walked away from the ninth Unit. So they're a new team. _She can apply an exemption on them._

'They didn't know any better.' Charlie thought as she heard the feminine voice cry of joy and the archangel's voice cry of fear. She's glad she didn't automatically killed them. She's glad to have met Vaggie who taught her to hesitate towards her perceived enemies. It's a foolish thing to do, the worst thing to do as her dad says but Vaggie's words made sense. Angels born up there are just like her. 'They all deserve another chance.'

...

'Oh. There's the tenth unit.' Charlie finally spotted the tenth. It's not hard to find angels here with all the huge space and tiny houses. The tenth Unit are also new. Charlie frowned. Something isn't right. Charlie scans the area again, walking back to the exit points. 'Is Heaven planning something? I need to contact the rest of the monitoring team!'

"Well if it isn't Charlie~?"

"Rosie?" Charlie turns her head to see the prim Overlord. It seems there are some exceptions to the appearance rules too. It's not every day she sees people stroll around **Cleansing**. It's either they're a recently fallen (like Vaggie), cocky and bored (like majority of her family), or random (she heard from Husk that Alastor also wanders during Cleansing). She turns to meet the lovely sinner. "Shouldn't you be eating? It's already lunch time."

"It's already 2, my dear child." Rosie examines her from feet to head, giving a smile that rivals Alastor's. _Charlie almost thought Rosie is Alastor's sister with how they act._ "And what an attire, almost like your eccentric father."

"I am doing dad's work. He's probably watching mom's concert right now so here I am..." Charlie looks to the side and sees the angels backing away from them. _Did they chase her?_ Charlie looks back at Rosie, curious. "Were you visiting?"

"I was until I lost myself on the time. This is a lovely neighborhood, don't you agree?" Rosie swooshed her umbrella like a baton. _Her dad does that when he's bored or anxious, whichever comes first or last._ "I assume you plan on heading back to the City. Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't mind." Charlie smiled and turned towards the exit. She can hear the soft whispers from the angels, gauging whether to attack them or not. She also sensed Rosie moving closer to her personal space, too close that her snake did a raspberry noise at the tall lady.

"Is this your father's gift?" Rosie asks before Charlie could speak on her condition. "Why? _This_ looks more like a snake than his own. A pink earthworm holding a fake apple."

"Dad taught me to summon a familiar... I don't know what an earthworm is but dad's familiar is indeed a snake." Charlie and her friend's friend (Rosie and her rarely interacted so this is expected) exited the city and walked down the road towards Pentagram City. She recalls **Verinne** 's right hand telling her that there are around 50 (Yes. 50) Angel units (more or less 500 angels) roaming around the pathways of travel. "Not like I blame you. Mom almost thought it was based on dad's third leg."

"That is quite a sight." Rosie chuckled and Charlie turned to face her, offering her hand. Rosie looks at her hand and back at her. "?"

"If we continue on foot, we'll arrive at midnight. If I use my shortcut, we'll arrive before dinner!" Charlie gave her a reassuring smile. She could fly and double check the Units, but the angels are eyeing her possible friend and that won't do at all. She'll just have to trust the demon on this department and head back home. She should also talk with the time company to really stop messing with the travel time. Demons don't need to follow human logic. You don't have to spend a week travelling from one city to the capital. That's not how Hell works. That's how Earth works.

"That's a fantastic idea. Thank you for the bother." Rosie smiled back, her smile more gentle than what she remembers it being. _A first for everything._ Charlie holds onto her hand, curious why it's as cold as Alastor's hand when she held it. _Alastor actually made fun of her for finding it so cold, saying something about corpses and body temperature._

"Let's go." Charlie grabbed the apple on her hat and squeezes it. When **Cleansing** occurs, it would be really dumb of you to use magic or transform into something gigantic or loud. That would be because you'd be attracting angels who would obviously try to kill you. Think of it like a zombie apocalypse or... uh... A consented invasion? _Wait. That sounds weird._

" **To Pentagram City**." Charlie's hand gripped the apple's core which transformed into a key. Her hands covered in blood (the juices of her fruit) and that's why she wears gloves during the operation. Charlie raised it and the space in front of her shifts. Slowly, the image of a door (a modern door, the one with a doorknob and a rectangle frame) appeared. Charlie inserted the key, aware the angel's eyes are all on her. They can't do anything. They won't do anything.

**_~~Or they'll suffer the consequences~~_.**

*click.

"Now then! Onward~" Charlie cheered, walking with Rosie's hand in tow. The Overlord laughs, amused by her cheeriness in the invaded dystopia. They walked in a narrow hallway, having time pause in the gap dimensions. There are no walls, no lights but a universe all around them. One wrong misstep from the wooden floors would send the sinner floating. Stay for too long and they get consumed by the **Corridor's** HOST.

"This is a throat." Rosie remarked. "Of a creature."

"The HOST has a hundred throats that leads to its burning chambers." Charlie gave a nod. _As expected from Alastor's ally, a meticulous and perceptive woman. No wonder Niffty paired them._

"It's contracted." Rosie added. "Should we be concerned about this?"

"Not really.." Charlie smiled. A very smart lady. However, she can sense a bit of dread from her. Her succubi senses don't lie. The Overlord is worried but on what? Charlie told her, hoping to push that emotion away. "The spikes on the edge of the hallway disables the HOST to swallow, but it can expand. We only control half of it's throats with how difficult the cosmic deity can be. Since this is a shortcut, we cut time's interference and set specific entry and exit points. In fact, we'll exit right outside the border wall of Pentagram City. I don't know who did it, but a sinner graffiti the wall to make everyone know there's a secret door there. I had to adjust the pathway just to avoid the dumpster that block the path."

"And who has access to this area?" Rosie inquired, already walking beside her as they're close to the exit.

"Gatekeepers, watchers, security, soldiers, all demons assigned to perform police duties are given access." Charlie answered truthfully and Rosie lets go of her hand to open the door. The Overlord pushes the door open and they encountered the usual bloody sight in front of the Capital's entrance. Charlie got out once Rosie kicked a couple of corpses. Charlie remarked. "I think some sinners also have keys to some of the pathways, especially how the police force loves to gamble and slack off."

"It could even be auctioned and no one would no better." Rosie made a tsking sound, this time leading Charlie as she walked back to her Emporium. "What a flawed system. If I were the one in charge, there wouldn't be any slackers."

"Hm..." Charlie now remembers why she rarely interacted with the Overlord. She's always trying to teach her or tell her to be _this_ and do _that_ , point out her tiny imperfections and give sounds of disappointment on the humane and ineffective choices she makes. Niffty dubbed Rosie a 'Perfectionist' which is exactly why Charlie doesn't want to talk to her for too long. Rosie makes her feel incompetent. 'Not like I don't know that.'

"And we've arrived. How time pass indeed." Rosie pets Charlie's head, smiling at the princess. "Thank you for the company. Do tell Alastor to come visit. I have quite a story to tell."

"Okay! Have a good year ahead of you~" Charlie bid back and the Overlord pinched her cheek. Charlie smiles, making sure the Overlord enters her shop before walking away.

'Now then. Back to the Hotel!' Charlie marched towards her area. Hopefully, Charlie will reach Dinner time. She likes her friends' cooking. It's so... homey. Not her home, but it has the taste of effort and love or is it their essence? Essence as in a part of their past life memories. The word essence is strange because it could mean a ton of things. Charlie sighed, 'Human language is weird.'

"..." Charlie kept walking, back to thinking what could be the ideal anniversary gift for Vaggie. She can't talk to her dad or mom about this or helliday! "I'm all on my own~"

"Pfftttt~!" Her familiar made another raspberry sound, playing dead to imitate her attitude.

"Oh stop it you!" Charlie giggled at her familiar. The snake stuck its tongue and Charlie beamed at it. "I know. I know. Now stop making that face, you dummy!"

"♪~" They cheered and Charlie went back to her journey.

"..." Charlie thinks what humans would give to their loved ones since she's sure Vaggie doesn't like the stuff her dad advises her to give. _Demon tradition is mostly incompatible with human tradition._ 'No demonic beast as pets, no Cosmic ruler's head on a platter, no cosmic belt bracelet, no human skull organ... Something that will mark the day as something important-'

"!" Charlie got an idea when she stumbled across a bunch of raucous angels.

**:)**

"?!" The angels sensed a demonic surge from the blonde and pulled their weapons at her. Charlie grinned, eyes sparkling at her grand plan.

* * *

"Welcome back, Charlie." Vaggie immediately greeted as the door opens. She sees her lovely lover and got out of the party table, what she didn't expect would be how dirty Charlie is. She's covered in blood and smiling as if she got something to show- Fuck. Vaggie knew she should have talked to Charlie about Anniversaries. 'It must have gotten into her head.'

"I made you a necklace!" Charlie walked forward, happy at her accomplishment as she showed her 'bracelet.'

"C-cha..." Vaggie felt her stomach drop at the gift. Oh god. Don't. 'Don't you freaking dare!'

"Hey V! It's your turn." Angel also had to look coz he's done with his turn in UNO and Vaggie's the next person. He stared at the gift. The gift where Charlie plucked an Exterminator's halo and decorated it with eyeballs. "Holy fuck!"

"Look! They even move!" Charlie even pointed the obvious as the eyes constrict and dart around.

'Who gave her the bright idea to-Is it Niffty?' Angel stood up to see Vaggie actually took a step back from the happy princess. Charlie didn't notice, thinking (like a dumb dora) that Vaggie's shock is a positive thing.

"Sorry if there aren't a lot of eyes. One of them ran away before I could pluck theirs." Charlie makes it sound like she targeted angels specifically. _She would actually_.

"They're soo pretty~" Niffty whispered. _Angel really has a feeling Niffty had a say in Charlie's gift choice._

"... And I lost it." Husk, who was eating peanuts with him, pushed the bag towards Angel.

"..." Alastor's just smiling there. Either he's entertained at the fact Vaggie looks ready to puke or the fact Charlie has no idea what shit she made to her girlfriend. Angel could never tell.

"Do you like it?" Charlie's smile fell, noticing the silence.

'Vaggie. I admit defeat. You have a tougher life.' Angel concede. If he were to put up with that type of shit every day, Angel might decide to put some boundaries so he won't get caught off-guard with that shit. There's also that age difference. He's fine if it's a century apart but two millenias? Charlie's like their ancestor or even something older. 'What could that word be?'

"I..." Vaggie, who is staring at this 'innocent' princess, now face a life-or-death choice. _This is why Angel doesn't like to be in a relationship. He and Husk agree about the problems of caring too much._

"You didn't have to do all that." Vaggie walked towards the confused princess, giving her a hug and made Charlie drop the halo. "I love you regardless of the presents, okay? Don't forget about that."

"But couples do this." Charlie frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"Oh Charlie.." Vaggie lets go and wiped the blood from the blonde's cheek. "You are the best gift I could ever have."

"She dodged the question." Alastor noted and Niffty scrambled to clean the entrance.

"Shh. They're having a moment." Angel took a sip of his drink.

"I call dibs." Niffty told them before heading to the mess.

"Who the fuck would want it- Nevermind." Husk can see Alastor staring at it. ' ~~Weirdo.~~ '

"Vaggie..." Charlie tears up and Vaggie leans to give Charlie a kiss.

"I love you too." Vaggie smiles back at her misguided lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before: [**Bury the Truth with Lies**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21600808)
> 
> The calm before the storm.


	43. Cutting Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Niffty overhears Alastor and Charlie and quickly assumes the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened after [**Bury the Truth with Lies**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21600808) since Alastor now knows tidbits of Charlie.

> "You sure you're going to use _those_?"
> 
> "Trust me, darling. _These_ will suffice."
> 
> "If you say so... Now turn around for a bit-"
> 
> "W-what in the blazes are you doing?!"
> 
> "If we're going to do _this_ , I need to remove my clothes! I can't have anyone ask about _this_?"
> 
> "I understand... Carry on."

"?" Both Niffty and Angel paused from their conversation, hearing _this_ very questionable topic. It was Alastor and Charlie. In the bathroom. **Just the two of them?!** Niffty ran towards the door while Angel leaped like the scariest jumping spider one has ever seen to latch on the door.

"!" The spider demon grabbed the door knob and checked if it's locked... Which it is!

*Click. click?

"Shit." Angel cursed under his breath, hating himself for not bringing a lockpick today. "Got a screwdriver or a torque wrench and pick on you?"

> "You c-can look now."
> 
> "Hm~? ... (Both Niffty and Angel pressed harder on the door to hear since Alastor decided to whisper.) ...Good enough to eat hahaha!"
> 
> "We just had lunch, Al! Don't make me regret _this_ please?"
> 
> "You won't." *A snap of fingers.* "Shall I go all the way?"
> 
> "No! Leave one-? Why are **you** removing your clothes?"
> 
> "Same reason, dear."

"How about bobby pins?" Niffty offered and Angel snatched it and pressed his head towards the door.

"This is gonna take a while..." Angel slipped the bobby pin at the gap and bent the pin to a perfect right. "What are those fuckers doing?"

"I don't know..." Niffty peeked under the door, searching where those two are. They know Vaggie's gone as part of Alastor's plan to cool her down, but Angel would never imagine the radio demon sneaking a quickie on Vaggie's GF.

> "A-ah!" Niffty saw Alastor's feet move closer to Charlie's. _He must have held her!_ "Al!"
> 
> "Don't move... (Niffty can hear Angel cursing at the bobby pin and she kicked the spider just to hear what Alastor said at the end.) .... sweet."
> 
> "Y-you're enjoying _this_ , a-aren't you?" *Several tiles fall and break upon impact towards the ground.*
> 
> "Not really. I would prefer it if I can see the look in your eyes."
> 
> "Uh no. My hands need to hold something."
> 
> "Then hold onto me." Niffty saw a chair get summoned and did Alastor sit down? "Turn around."

"Charlie's barefoot but not Al!" Niffty whispered to Angel, wishing she knew what they were doing. 'How long have I ignored this ship?! For shame, me!'

"Where are they in the bathroom?" Angel hung the right-angle bent bobby in the lock as he pried the second bobby pin apart. He bit at the tip, trying to rip the rubber part.

"Near the wall. Charlie's facing the wall but now they're changing position." Niffty watched pale feet face shoes."Charlie's going to sit on Al's lap."

> "Did you taste my blood before?" Niffty sees Charlie's feet vanish and Alastor's feet mostly getting off the ground except for the toes of his shoes.
> 
> "What made you say?" Niffty takes a sniff, scenting blood. A very sweet smell like wine but something didn't feel right with it.
> 
> "You.. Never mind. Let's continue."
> 
> "..." Niffty can't hear anything but the sound of rustling and what's dropping on the ground?
> 
> "..." Nifty can hear Charlie fighting back a cry. She can also see Alastor moving his feet back to resting flat on the ground but sliding all the way to the point he pushed the chair away from the wall.
> 
> "Almost there." Niffty and Angel did not expect how breathless Alastor sounded there. It sent shivers to the spider as he finished making the improvised lockpick. "H-hold on!"

"Lucky bitch!" Angel held the bobby pin with the looped handle, slightly turning the door knob using the the right-angled bobby pin before inserting the semi-flat (makeshift mini-crowbar) bobby pin inside. "Getting anal then a face-off!"

"Blood?" Niffty noticed the splatter of blood onto the floor as well as clumps of feathers. 'Wait a darn second.'

"Come on." Angel searched for a pattern on the door, needing them pins to go up.

> "... Thanks."
> 
> "The least I can do for you, my charming demon belle."
> 
> "You hmm bit me... Why?" Niffty can see Charlie's feet tentatively placing itself on the floor.
> 
> "Your cries triggered me." Alastor stood up, the chair vanished as Charlie moved towards the towel rack.
> 
> "I keep forgetting you're a cannibal, a sadistic cannibal." Charlie has Alastor right behind her.
> 
> "How could you forget such an important detail?" _Did Alastor laugh?_

"GOTCHA!" Angel finally opened the door and Niffty quickly got to her feet, standing up just in time to see... NOT a steamy love session, but MORE of a gore sight.

Angel and Niffty both entered the room, ready to examine the occupants and rooms.

"A-angel?" Charlie quickly covered herself with Alastor's coat.

"What brings you two here?" Alastor raised an eyebrow at them, curious as the duo searched the room.

"We heard everything!" Angel glared at Alastor - potential homewrecker ~~and dom~~!

"Wait what? (Charlie didn't get it.) W-what are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked, prying Alastor's hand resting on her shoulder to go to Angel. "Did something happen while we're gone? Is there a new guest?"

"Us? What about you two?!" Angel booped Charlie's nose. He can see her eyes still wet from the recent session and he sure as hell can't ignore the bloody bite located near her neck and collarbone. _Oh._ And don't forget Alastor was most likely bare chested since he has **three** more buttons to fix for his button-down snazzy dress shirt. "I thought we agreed I have first dibs with Smiles over here!"

"I beg your pardon?" Grabbing the kitchen shears and making it vanish from thin air, Alastor grabbed their attention as soon as he fixed himself.

"Nothing serious Al!" Charlie rubbed her eyes, struggling not to wince as the coat pressed on her wounds. She quickly grabbed Angel's hand, reassuring her friend. "Angel. Listen to me."

"Al and I did not do the _thing_." Charlie promised and Angel noticed how pale Charlie is. "We... We did **a** _thing_ dad and I always do every six years. Because I'm staying here, I have to do the _thing_ every three years. Do you understand?"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Angel pouted and Niffty started spraying and moping the blood. "I coulda done it."

"The thing is... Vaggie didn't get all of _it_." Charlie avoids mentioning whatever she and Alastor did, but Niffty has a good feeling it has something to do with wings and amputation. _Not kinky._ Husk says it's really painful if he bent his wings in the wrong way so just imagine cutting them off. "I needed someone who... You know? Would finish the job even if _it _really hurts me!"

"..." Angel looked back at Alastor humming a tune as his shadows brought him brand new coat and then at Charlie. "Was he hot?"

* * *

"..." Charlie gave him the stink eyes while Alastor walked out of the room. Charlie waved her hands, asking. "Is that why you're here?! To ask about his body and not my well-being?!'

"Uh yes?" Angel gets smacked by Charlie.

"Try again!" Charlie stomped her feet, tearing up.

"I was a little worried about you, but give me a break! I doubt Smiles would kill ya, am I right?" Angel gets hit on the chest again. "Hey! At least I'm being honest. Give me a break, C."

'Did he keep her wings?' Niffty keeps moping, curious where all the white (bloody) limbs went. All that can be found are: a ton of blood puddles and a dozen white (bloody) feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the hierarchy of Heaven, the number of wings tell which type of angel one is in the eyes of God.
> 
> Now if an angel (human) grew wings to become part of Heaven's system then there is a possibility that Charlie may grow another pair of wings gifted by God for her good work.
> 
> Of course Lucifer won't let Charlie be a part of that system and cuts it as many times as he needs to.
> 
> Vaggie not cutting everything symbolize her desire to have Charlie redeemed too. Alastor... HAHAHAHA We all know what he'll do if he can piece this together.


	44. SECOND PAUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second organization... Maybe I'll post the new formation on 3/9 - 3/10. Then post a chapter next Saturday?
> 
> O_o
> 
> Since FIRST PAUSE is Charlie working, let's place Alastor there too.
> 
> Just a sketch. The usual... If there's ba usual here. °^°

Have a true rough doodle. Done fixing it... I think?


	45. Hunger/Withdrawals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie calls it withdrawal.
> 
> Alastor calls it hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living away from her parents must surely alter Charlie's diet right?
> 
> Also, I think listening to one of those Huniepop videos made me imagine Alastor and Angel are casual buddies. >_< Sorry.

What a terrible feeling.

**It** hits you when you're at your weakest, clawing your insides and demanding utmost attention.

 **It** seeks to override reason. **Its** sole motive is to shatter the barriers keeping primal instincts at bay.

 **It** comes like a knock at a locked door, repeatedly and erratic. ~~Consistent but sometimes not?~~

*Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"..." Charlie clutched her stomach, curled up in a fetal position on the floor. She's in her office, recently finished reviewing the files from their previous ex-patients (who will probably return for after a week or so like Angel) when **IT** happened.

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"W-who is it?" Charlie croaked, not wishing to move from her spot. She's handled **THIS** before. All she has to do is wait for **IT** to subside. This isn't the first time she has to wait things out. **Patience is key**. The future Ruler of Hell shouldn't restrain themselves to any necessity. ~~Judgement day won't leave anything down here. Charlotte Magne has to be perfect. Charlie has no right to fulfill this gnawing emptiness pooling in her stomach.~~ All Charlie has to do is not think about **IT.** Wait **IT** out. She has to be strong. **She has to.**

"Your business partner~!" Alastor called out or did he sing it out? _Of course it would be the radio demon. Who else would be awake at this hour?_ Charlie struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain. She shouldn't be experiencing **this** anymore. She already adjusted to Vaggie's preferred diet. _He must've visited to check on her condition.. ~~Urk~~!_

'I shouldn't be feeling this way!' Charlie swore she adapted to human cooking few years back. It took a while, a long while before Charlie got used to eating food with little to no soul value. When her parents found out, they were furious. If it weren't for the fact she did it out of love, her dad would have committed the same act he orchestrated to her ex. ~~Lucifer gave in but~~ ~~Lilith did not.~~

"Just a second!" Charlie laughed, breathless and somehow weak. She stood up, resting her hands on the desk. The pain is reduced to an echo of an ache ~~, demanding sustenance she cannot partake in~~. Charlie lets out a deep sigh. 'This shouldn't be happening.. Why is this happening?'

"Are you done thinking yet?" Alastor asked, the door knob already turning?

"?!" Charlie turned towards the door, startled that the demon knew how to unlock the door? Through magic or by ordinary means, she doesn't know, but the scent of freshly cooked goods took her mind off the topic.

"I knew you'd be hungry at this hour so I made us a treat!" Alastor was holding a plate. Jerky. He made jerky. Not any ordinary jerky. It was **the no-no jerky.**

"I can't eat that, Al! You know I'm not a fan of **that** type of stuff!" Charlie waved her hands, pushing down the feeling of pain. She will not give in. She has faced worse. She will face worse things in the future.

"Oh but I insist!" Alastor approached with the wicked meal, making Charlie take a step back. The Overlords is acting too nice. It unnerves Charlie very so. She doesn't know why Alastor is being nice, but he must have did something to her familiar's diet. Yes! That has to be the reason! _Vaggie would never forgive herself if she knew what's happening right now._ Alastor offered the plate, trying to look faultless. "You ate so little for the past two weeks. Certainly you'd partake in a snack with me?"

"I can't." Charlie wanted to sound firm, not frightened. _Oh she sounded scared, didn't she?_ Alastor's eyes says as much and she had to move away before she gets cornered.

"And why not?" Alastor feigns ignorance. Charlie knows he's the one at fault. He has to be! Who else could it be?! No one in this hotel would eat **that** type of food, moreso have **the food** within the establishment. Charlie feels faint. Her lips are dry, her eyes are watery. ~~FoodNONONO!~~

**~~Give in~~.**

"Al please! Don't! I can't! (Charlie covers her mouth.) You know I can't!" Charlie shook her head, feeling noxious. ~~She wants to eat.~~ She wants to vomit. Charlie took steps away from the food, wishing Alastor to stop. He's been monitoring her for two weeks. _He surely knows she's experiencing this._ "This isn't funny anymore. I can't! You know I can't!"

"You're hungry." Alastor stated and Charlie shakes her head, tearful eyes looking at Alastor.

"I-I'm not! I'm not!" Charlie said between her fingers, breathing erratic as she bumped the wall as the male advanced towards her. ~~Cornered not physically but mentally.~~ She can't be hungry. She ate dinner. She shouldn't be hungry. _THAT'S NOT HOW METABOLISM WORKS HERE_.

"What is **it** then?" Alastor set the plate down on her table, looking at her in an odd light. He said it sarcasm, amused and slightly annoyed. "What could that _bizarre_ **burning** sensation in your stomach be?"

"Withdrawal." Charlie whispered and Alastor laughed. Charlie watched the lights flicker. Alastor is angry ~~He reminds her of her dad.~~ yet he keeps up with this cheery facade because she's naive. Charlie isn't naive. She knows what she's doing. Charlie will not succumb to this _longing_.

"Withdrawal? Hahaha! Don't kid yourself, my dear! You and I know better!" Alastor's eyes had that twinkle. **He did this**. _She should have known but what if he didn't do it?_ Alastor stood in front of her, carefully grabbing her left hand away from her face. He smiles and Charlie doesn't want to. She doesn't want to accept. Alastor took steps back, taking her with him. "There's a difference between hunger and withdrawal. The battle between need and want."

"I. Am. Not. Hungry-?!" Charlie wanted to pull away, to reassure Alastor or distract him with a song number. ~~Too bad she's feeling awful today and yesterday and that other yesterday~~. Alastor laughs once more, spinning her like a mannequin. The princess wasn't up for the task, stumbling and losing her footing. She sees his eyes staring down at her ~~but they made no eye contact~~ , clutching her waist before she fell. Charlie quickly pushed away, almost falling down if not for the shadow behind her.

"Not funny!" Charlie took a step away from Alastor's shadow, peeved. Charlie steered clear from the scheming duo, turning to grab some papers and trying her best not to hold her bleeding stomach. If the hotel had only her, Vaggie and Angel, Charlie would have already stabbed her stomach with a pencil. Injuries are way better than the body's way of complaining. Charlie grabbed the papers. "I... I'm not in the mood. Why not ask Angel to keep you company? He's surely awake at this hour."

"Hmm..." Alastor didn't need to make that Hm sound.

"..." Charlis sighs. Charlie knows how whimsical this guy is during the night. Bored out of his mind, Alastor should be going out to his area... Or something. Sir Pentious said the male hung around the Radio Shack? 'Radio Hacks... Radio Hack?'

"Maybe I will!" Alastor agreed? Charlie turns to see Alastor walking out of the door.

"Wait! Your snack!" Charlie rushed to grab his plate and walk towards his side. Alastor slammed the door before she could catch up, even sealing her in the room. Charlie cursed, knocking on her own door. "AL! YOU KNOW I WON'T EAT THIS!"

"Your loss!" Alastor sang back and Charlie kicked her door.

"You. Sneaky.. Bambi!" Charlie yelled and fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach, wincing at the pain. She slowly looks up, annoyed or relieved(?) no jerky fell towards the floor. Charlie fell on the floor, taking breaths as she rest on her left. She covered her face with her hair, hating the scent of the jerky. She'll regain some energy ~~and wait for the pain to go away~~ before moving. She is the devil's daughter. She shouldn't succumb to this. Dumb! Temptation platter! Charlie cursed the abyss.

* * *

BANG!

"I ain't fucking! I swear!" Angel threw his glowing dildo into the closet. There's only one person who'd visit him and that would be nocturnal Charlie. After getting a passive-aggressive threat from Lucifer (hot and also terrifying), Angel cannot let Charlie see him with any sex toys. Charlie's fine with him half-naked. She's seen plenty of guys nud-

"Hello-! W-why aren't you wearing anything down there?!"

"Al?" Angel's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the guy. He doesn't know what to do actually. Sure. He always wanted the guy to come to his room to have some kinky stuff, but Angel swore Alastor rejected each one of his offers. _Charlie._ The Princess must want him to act decent. _Surely a test._ Angel groaned, begrudgingly covers his groin with a pillow. "You can look now, you virgin asshole."

"..." Alastor opened the door, widening the gap. Angel stared at the radio demon, having one arm search for a thrown short on the floor. He grabbed sumthing, having his other arm throw a blanket so he could wear 'em dumb shorts. Alastor inquired, entering the room ~~as if he didn't yell like a geezer~~. "What were you doing?"

"Comparing...Shapes." Angel admitted with a question mark. _Whoops. He shouldn't have said that. Al's giving him the weird look again._ The spider demon stuffed a leg into the damn clothing. _Great. He got a damn skirt._ Angel asked, trying to sound casual. "What did princess tell ya?"

"To annoy you." Alastor stood at the side, staring at the letters and scripts on the table. Scripts Angel has to memorize for those damn pornos. He picks one of them, adjusting his monocle. "Do you mind?"

"Nah. Help yerself out." Angel stretched his arms, tossing the blanket after he became something decent. _Whatever decent is._ Angel grabbed his phone beside his pillow. He sent a quick text, dropping his phone to wait for Charlie's message. He raised an eyebrow, somewhat curious why the woman ain't answering like the speed of light _or even rush inside his room to explain everything_. In the mean time, Angel sat up to see what script Al could be holding. Val placed him as the main star to three damn movies so it's pretty easy to guess what the guy's holding. 'Around 30 percent amirite?'

"Wanna know the plot of that one?" Angel asked. _Not his best icebreaker_ _but_ Alastor turned his head. 'Might as well give it a shot.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Alastor's motive: Want a cannibal buddy.~~


	46. Fantasy Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to catch a mermaid...
> 
> .. Al conveniently finds her and watch.

Vaggie told herself she didn't care about the surprise interview in the TV. She didn't want to assume how Tom Trench and Katie Killjoy managed to find those two in the plaza. She really didn't entertain the thoughts in her mind when Killjoy found Charlie and Alastor sitting by the bloody fountain together nor did she want to believe the accusations tossed at the two. Those are rumors. False accusations.

"I thought you said Smiles was attending some ball and shit?" Angel asked Niffty, taking a sip of the coke given to him.

"That's what he told me." Niffty frowned, staring at the screen. "Oh man. This doesn't look good for my ship."

> " **What do you have to say for yourself?** " Killjoy grinned, holding a microphone at the princess ~~since Alastor is focused on the fountain (?)~~
> 
> " **Huh? Oh.Fishing!** " Charlie wasn't paying attention, holding a fishing pole with a crimson ribbon at the tip. Beside Charlie is a small box filled with crustaceans, squirming fish and seaweed. She's fishing at the bloody fountain. " **I'm fishing. Al's just hanging around to see my catch.** "
> 
> " **What in the world could you be fishing in a fountain?** " Tom Trench inquired, looking down at the fountain as well. That's when Charlie faced the camera, complete with sparkles and flowers. They can hear grumbles from the news anchor as the princess gushed aloud.
> 
> " **A mermaid! I always wanted to see a mermaid up close!** "

*Smack.

"Dios mío." Vaggie face palmed, suddenly aware why Charlie is there in the first place. It was because of yesterday's breakfast story sharing where Angel told them about the mermaid being tossed in the fountain somewhere in the plaza. "Angel. You piece of shit."

"Wait! I haven't done anything yet!" Angel placed his glass down, looking back at the screen. _Three two one._ Angel rephrased. "Ok. That's my fault, but cut me some slack. I didn't know C would go check it out."

"And now there she is! In live TV." Vaggie heaved as the news anchor mocked the princess who resumed fishing. She should have seen this. Of course, without context, Vaggie would've believed Charlie and Alastor were having a rendezvous with how closely seated those two were, _even chatting happily about something before the news crew came up_. Vaggie stood up, ready to fetch her girl. "Now they're making fun of her because of your dumb rumor!"

"It's not a rumor. There really is a _thing_ swimming in the bloody fountain." Angel answered back defensive. "I dunno if it's a mermaid or a siren but someone is there okay? One of my colleagues died there, after all."

"What?!" Vaggie didn't care if she heard a snap from her neck when she turned but of all the things Angel decided to omit, it had to be the fact someone died. "Mermaids don't kill people! Sirens do!"

"Huh. Never knew that." Angel shrugged and Vaggie is torn to wringing the spider's neck or rushing to save her girlfriend. She goes for the latter, opening the door and rushing out to the plaza.

*Bam!

"How sure are you that it's a siren?" Husk muttered under his breath, drying the glass from lunch.

"Unless one of my colleagues have fish fetish, it's surely a girl." Angel shrugged, looking back at the two news reporters.

> " **Maybe someone already took the fish, cher?** " Alastor suggested as Charlie dumped her seafood bait on the fountain.
> 
> " **But this is the place Al! They have to be.** " Charlie stood up and leaned down at the fountain. The two were completely ignoring the news crew until now. While Charlie spoke as she start to remove her outer coat, Alastor twisted his neck to finally face the third party. " **I should get in and check it out. They could be the shy type.** "
> 
> " **Let's have some of these folks test the waters first.** " The two were completely ignoring the news crew until now. Alastor's smile widened and the camera flipped into the air. The viewers listened to the cameraman and another demon scream for dear life before letting out an even higher girl pitch scream of utmost terror. Then Alastor spoke up. **"Isn't she a feisty fellow~!"**
> 
> " **That's not a mermaid! That's a leviathan!** " Charlie exclaimed as they also hear Killjoy cursing at Tom Trench and the remaining scared crew to grab the damn camera and stop filming. The viewers hear a loud piercing screech and Charlie sounded thrill. " **Let's** **catch it!** "

[ **OFF-AIR** ]

"I guess we're having fish tonight." Angel switched the channel. The blonde bitch really hates being upstaged. Too bad Killjoy chose the wrong duo to interview. Al hates being interviewed without his consent while Charlie is too busy with whatever plan she has in her head. Terrible demons to be together. _Really terrible._

"This is why people should ship RadioDust." Niffty is talking to a contemplating bartender. "We can relate to them. They're inspirational and a perfect contrast to understanding what love is all about! Blah blah blah..."

"Tsk!" Husk couldn't take it anymore. Pushing the questionable pictures and conspiracy notes Niffty placed on the counter, he yelled. "Just kill me already!"

* * *

_After one hour..._

"What happened here?!" Charlie gasped as she entered the hotel to see so many fanart of Angel and Alastor. Angel's reading one of them as Niffty said the premise of something while Husk is dead on the floor with booze on hand. Charlie picked one of the papers, staring at the image of Angel and Alastor hugging before looking back at her friends. "I don't remember this happening before.. but it looks so cute!"

"Really?!" Niffty squealed, looking at Charlie but her pupil shrunk at the sight.

"Really." Charlie agreed as Alastor entered the room. The Overlords is holding an enormous fish over his shoulder while Vaggie carried the cut fins. He stared at the sight, squinting specifically at the duo.

"Hi Al! Oh Al!" Niffty's tiny smile dropped for a split second and quickly started keeping her papers. She's frightened, really scared for her art she strewn about. ~~Charlie wondered why.~~ "It's not what it looks like!"

"He has a tail?" Vaggie commented as Charlie picked another paper to show her. It was Alastor and Angel fucking on the bed. Alastor as the bottom. Charlie dropped it as if she touched fire, blushing at the picture. Vaggie chuckled. "It's just a drawing Charlie."

"I-I know but it's... Weird? I'm sorry.. I just don't imagine people...doing that." Charlie looked at Alastor and then at the burning lobby. Burning?! Charlie's eyes widened at the sight, quickly running to the emergency water sprinklers. "Al! What are you doing?!"

"Burning trash." Alastor smiled back at Charlie, even laughing as the water sprinkler system didn't extinguish his flames.

"Nononono!" Niffty pats her favorite work, hiding it from the radio demon's sight as she _mourned_. ~~Not really, she did get Angel and Charlie to her side during the intermission.~~ Niffty whined. "It wasn't that bad Al!"

"I knew I should've reviewed the lobby plan!" Charlie cursed herself for her naivete. Alastor merely smiled as she glared at him. "Why are you chuckling?"

"You make the strangest of sounds!" Alastor complimented/insulted/commented at her. Charlie looked away, not sure how to feel with that comment. She pushes it aside, needing to input the correct composition for the water sprinklers to work on these magical flames.

"H-huh...?!" Husk woke up, realizing his on fire. He quickly flapped his wings, flying up to rest on the glass chandelier no one but Al turns on. He pats his coat, hissing. "Fuck my life!"

"I would!" Angel called out, jumping and landing on the table to avoid the hell fire.

"Fuck off!" Husk stuck a middle finger.

"If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." Alastor ignored the chaos, walking towards the kitchen with the meat.

"Come on Al!" Charlie and Niffty pleaded, trying their best to extinguish the flames.

"Hahaha! No." Alastor walked off and Charlie didn't judge Niffty for rushing up her room to keep her drawings safe. The lobby on fire should be easy to put off right?

'Note to self. Research what sets the radio demon off.' Vaggie thought, dropping the fin on the table (the table cracked) to help her lover. As soon as she placed one hand on her panicking girlfriend, Vaggie watched the shoulder relax a bit.

"Calm down hun. It's not like this hasn't happened before." Vaggie joked and Charlie turns to her with that smile. That smile reserved only for her. ~~Not even that deer jerky can make her smile that way.~~

"Thanks for the recall, love." Charlie gives a peck on her cheek, giggling at the spicy summer event she, Vaggie and Angel did back then. Now that was a fiery lobby.

"Let's get this over with." Vaggie looks down at the strange runes and color pattern. The water system is ancient but not that hard with how long she's been with the princess.

"Yep." Charlie leans on her, cozying up while Husk and Angel did some yelling contest on the background. "You and me against the flames."


	47. Coloring Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Charlie, performing the task she assigned Angel and not doing a usual bad habit is a good deed.
> 
> Meanwhile, Husk is a bad cat who likes to drink.

"Charlie!" Angel Dust called from upstairs as Hell's princess read a human book called **'HOW TO FRIENDSHIP.'** It was a slow day and Charlie recently came back with books tossed into Hell by some humans on Earth. The type of books humans burn because... Charlie doesn't really know. She just wished people burn the entire book than only a certain portion of the novel.

"What is it Angel?" Charlie answered back, closing her book to look at the stairway. It was just her, Husk and Angel Dust. Niffty, Vaggie and Alastor went somewhere. She meant, Vaggie left then Alastor left with Niffty. Vaggie would never go with Alastor.

"I need money for sumthing!" Angel quickly walked down, reading the text in his phone.

  


"Did you do something good today?" Charlie asked and tried to flutter her eyelashes, only to get one eyelash fall into her eyes. She dropped her book, quickly rubbing her eyelash. 'Stupid. Eyelash! Horrid! Genes!'

"Hahaha. Course I did." Angel Dust is truthful at least, reaching the ground floor and heading to her area. _She knows Husk is stingy in his money. Best way to get money from this guy would be a game. If the three were here, Niffty and Vaggie is also a no-go. Niffty is tied to Alastor's finances while Vaggie relies on Charlie._ Huh. Hopefully, that's not Angel's reason to getting close to those two guys.

"No drugs this morning and finished your coloring book yesterday." Angel summoned out a pair of arms and dropped the coloring book onto Charlie's lap. "How's that?"

"Let's see..." Charlie quickly skimmed the coloring book and placed the child book on the sofa. "Good job! So how much do you need?"

  


"Not much.." Angel Dust checked his phone again, telling the noble. "Just the usual."

"Ok!" Charlie lifted the sofa's cushion to reveal green stacks. "Take what you think you need."

"R-really toots?" Angel Dust's eyes widened and Charlie shrugged, returning back to the colorful book. When Vaggie said coloring books exist, Charlie couldn't risk coloring the entities in case she gets it wrong. Earth's creatures are so different from Hell and Charlie wants to imagine how they look like. Hence, Charlie gave it to her first and most trusted patient-

  


"He took everything." Husk commented and Charlie glanced back to see stacks of the green trailing on the ground and Angel Dust exiting with bulging pockets.

"That's okay. He did two good deeds!" Charlie smiled, looking back down at the coloring book. 'So a pig is indeed color pink.'

"Gonna clean this up.." Husk grumbled, secretly stuffing the cash into his pockets.

  


"..." Charlie didn't respond, flipping a page and placing a finger on the image of a _human family_. 'Human skin are in a variety of pink, yellow, white, brown, black...'

"Can humans choose their children's skin color, Husk?" Charlie wondered, realizing something is wrong here. Based on Human Studies, humans follow a stringent system of **Genetics** , limited to physical and not other factors within the realities.

"Hmm?" Husk stood as straight as he could, staring down at the colorful family picture. "Yeah. The mother fucked with different guys."

  


"..." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows and Husk returned to his station. Her mind processed as much as she can, realizing that if this were so then Angel produced a not-so-nice by-product. 'But then he colored everything and hasn't used any drugs but what if'

"OH MY GOD!" Charlie stood up, the coloring book falling down on the floor. She grabbed her phone, quickly calling Speed dial. As soon as someone picked the phone, Charlie screeched. "IS THERE A GOOD THERAPIST IN HELL?!"

  


" _ **...**_ " No response for a good one minute.

  


"Vaggie?" Charlie asked once more and the voice spoke out.

  


_**"This isn't Vaggie, sweetheart."**_ Lilith chuckled and Charlie gasped. _**"But we do have therapists of human equivalent here in Hell. Though I highly not recommend them. They did come into Hell for a reason."**_

"Okay mom..." Charlie sighed and turned her phone off. She slumped back on her couch, turning to the side to see Husk snatching one of the booze hidden in the sofa's armchair. "Husk...."

  


"..." Staring right at the semi-angry princess, Husk slowly took it out. They remained having eye contact and Charlie placed one hand on the couch while Husk's wings fluttered in preparation for take-off.

  


* * *

  


*BAM!

  


"We're home!" Alastor voiced out, opening the door and Niffty hopped inside with the groceries.

"What happened here?!" Niffty cried out, surprised to see the entire living room in shambles. More like a cat fight with scratched wallpapers, burnt tables and still burning chairs as well as broken glasses.

  


"I regret nothing." Husk cried and Alastor snapped his neck to see Husk miraculously squeezed in a small container high above as Charlie used her trident to push the container off the bookshelves. 

"Stuff!" Charlie huffed, jumping up and trying to poke the container with her trident. Husk tossed an empty booze at Charlie who side stepped.

"...." Alastor rubbed his finger to create a prick, summoning a familiar to push the barrel off the bookshelves. The Radio Demon then continued walking to the kitchen as Charlie kicked the drunk Husk.


	48. Remedy to Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is easily bored..
> 
> So he (most likely) searches for someone to entertain him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More world-building chapter. XD

"♪~" The Princess of Hell hummed a soft tune, carrying the books from the sunken library. She doesn't plan on purchasing the manuscripts, so it's ideal for returning the items before something terrible happens. _It's common for royalty to start minor skirmishes over petty matters._ Demons of greed don't take kindly to hoarders. 'It's best I return these before the owners ask for it.'

"?" As soon as Charlie turned right, a block away from the Sunken Library, the female sensed a familiar eerie presence.

"Hello there!" Charlie greeted, smiling at the direction she assumes her business partner stood. "Good night, Alastor. I thought you were at a party?"

"I _was_ , but they started kicking the gong around." The radio demon appeared from thin air, standing right beside her. The Overlord's sudden arrival caused a couple of demons to scamper off, not that she noticed.

"I didn't know sinners participate in musical activities. Does that mean we should buy a gong for the hotel?" Charlie suggested as she walked past her colleague, somewhat used to this Overlord's randomness. She's had some talk with Husk on how Alastor works, and the bartender advised she gets used to the grand gestures.

"Hahaha! Oh, how I wish! Unfortunately, I was referring to drugs." Alastor corrected, but his audience now has a 'new' default sound. **A thunderous sound of collective facepalms.** Alastor grabbed one book, flipping its pages to ignore the peeved expression of the princess. "Instead of wasting my time spilling to some gowed-up hoodlums, why not visit the charming demon belle?"

"I feel _adored_ , now give it back." Charlie nudged Alastor's elbow, but the Overlord continues to flip the pages. Charlie sighed, looking straight at her destination. "And didn't Rosie invite you? I don't think it's very nice to leave your friend in there."

"She won't mind." Alastor closed the book rather loudly, but his tone sounded as jovial as always. "Is this your way to blow me off, dear? I never imagined you'd be such a thing."

"Al. You know I enjoy anyone's company, (Charlie glanced up to stare at the tall Overlord. _He doesn't look mad._ ) And I know from experience that friends always make parties worthwhile." Charlie wondered if he's insulted or in a jolly mood. _At least he returned the book._ Charlie continues to walk, asking. "So, did something happen?"

"Silly girl. Had something **did** happen at the party, then I wouldn't be here in the first place!" Alastor replied, but Charlie wonders if that's a truth or a lie. Alastor's liar voice is pretty hard to detect when he has filters. "And what brings you here, walking towards a dead end?"

"Returning the books I borrowed." Charlie wiggled the books and manuscripts. "You see? This path is special."

"I can see that," Alastor said with some trace of sarcasm as they arrived in front of a wall with a penis graffiti. "Truly a spectacle to behold."

"You know what I mean. This is a shortcut." Charlie placed all the books in one arm, freeing her right to summon her trusty trident. "A shortcut, readers like me use, to enter the Sunken Library."

"The Sunken Library, the area a mile away from the hotel?" Alastor mused as Charlie circled her trident to cause cracks to form on the wall. "Why didn't you say so? I can bring us there with a snap of a finger!"

"No, thank you. I'm referring to the _other_ Sunken Library. The one we can't go to because Malacoda's men messed up the bridges again." Charlie wondered why that demon continues hiring that type of help. _He's better off with more disciplined demons_.

"Now, it's up!" Charlie dispersed her trident, looking through the portal at the white landscape. Charlie has seen the sinner's attempt to recreate the sunken library, and though it isn't as beautiful as the Sunken library down below, it has a lot of exciting books for her to read. Books her father dubbed useless or not worth the bother. Also, the city is a lot humid compared to the dry cold temperature in this area. Charlie stepped inside, feeling the white ash on her foot. "I wonder why sinners don't visit this place."

"I have an inkling why.." Alastor humored as he followed her footsteps in entering the new portal.

"You do?" Charlie asked, walking towards the library with a waterfall falling down on it. "Will you tell me?"

"Of course! The **Sunken Library** is for _sinners_ while the **Forsaken** **Library** is for _demons_ ." Alastor answered, scanning the area. _Strange. Maybe Alastor did enter this place once? Some demons are given passage for a_ **_fee_ ** _or from a_ **_recommendation_ ** _._ "The Sunken Library is a mimicry of the original, created to satisfy the masses and delude miscreants. _What irony_."

"But the upper Sunken Library has accurate narratives and biographies of demons." Charlie defended. 'So that must be the reason why **it** was made. I thought they just wanted a library of their own.'

Not demons,  sinners ." Alastor rectified. "I've seen plenty of errors concerning the description of the monarchs, especially information regarding Lucifer."

"Ok. Demons do tend to be biased on dad and other rich and powerful demons, but it's... Uh. I got nothing." Charlie gave up, to which Alastor laughed. _Although it's curious why Alastor would read up on her dad, Charlie will let it go for now._ Charlie huffed, hugging the books. "You sure do know a lot about its history, Al. Have you actually visited this place before?"

> Some millennia ago, the river Cocytus managed to crack the foundation from above and spilled directly at the library. Given its magical properties, the structure couldn't withstand the pressure from above and collapsed. The librarians couldn't recover several submerged artifacts without subjecting themselves to long periods of lament.
> 
> Thus, every 100 days, Mammon sends a squad of demons to a swimming expedition to obtain and restore the items. Charlie made sure she wouldn't coincide with that hundred days.

"Indeed, I have." Alastor's smile turned a little sadistic-looking, but that must be her imagination. "Why? I still have the demon's head in my mansion! He put quite a fight."

"That's not nice, Alastor!" Charlie somewhat saw that coming. She sincerely hopes the demon's family is spared by Alastor's addiction to collecting animal heads. "You know demons need their heads."

"Not him! He never used it in the first place, haha!" Alastor pushed the door for her. "After you."

"That's *cough* not funny." Charlie almost laughed at the mean joke, but she's better than this. She has obtained some resistance to puns since birth. _Her dad should give her immunity to it, right?_ She will prevail. Charlie passed through the door, looking behind her shoulder. "Thank you for coming with me, even if you didn't have to."

"It's the least I can do to pass the time." Alastor closed the door behind him, walking behind her. "I hope I'm not intrusive, but when will anyone fix the hole?"

"Never. My uncles wanted a river going down their estates, so it was decided to keep the water flowing." Charlie sighed, walking towards the reception office.

...

No one was there, as always, but it's etiquette to leave the books on the table and leave the family seal on the record book.

...

"Ok!" Charlie might have spent ten minutes writing down the information, but she'd done it. Charlie turned around, declaring. "Time to...?"

"Al?" Charlie called out, her voice echoing the melancholic facility. **Nothing.** Charlie exhaled, 'Not again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is too naive.
> 
> Alastor needs chaos.


	49. Occasional problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie forgets she's royalty so don't be surprised to see random moments of kidnap/robbery/fights in the series..
> 
> Though, this will be the first time Alastor has to save Charlie's butt, considering Angel and Vaggie are both injured.
> 
> Charlie now knows Alastor sees her as something. She just doesn't know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted an excuse to write Niffty and Alastor roleplay as a nurse and doctor... Q_Q

Charlie recalls walking back home with Vaggie and Angel, carrying the groceries and chatting happily about tomorrow's activity. They'll be taking care of plants, a relaxing activity humans call **Gardening**. It's from the word **Garden** which when broken further often equates to enclosure within an area. She already went to the market with Niffty to order some plants, but it seems Alastor wants to double check on the products before it gets sent straight to the hotel.

Anyways, the Princess of Hell doesn't know what happened after they reached the gates. She remembers detecting a threat behind them, but that's all she can recollect before losing consciousness.

...

_Wait._ Maybe someone screamed before that, but that could be her voice. No. Of course she got hurt, this has to be the reason why she got knocked out cold!

Now, the problem of losing consciousness is well... everything! She can't respawn because she isn't dead. Because she's not dead, she can't use her magic willy-nilly or she'll accidentally hurt her friends. _There's a reason why sensory receptors exist._ The only thing working is her mind, but thinking only leads to bad and unnecessary thoughts.

 **Two days spent doing nothing.** Charlie wondered if this state of paralysis on Earth would warrant an angel visit. _Angels are spiritual messengers her Grandfather sends to do his work. It wouldn't surprise her if the angels also work on bringing souls to Heaven._

Though, Charlie does know the attacker didn't use any angelic weapon. If he/she did then Charlie would be asleep _recovering energy_ and not trapped in her mind _waiting for her body's GO signal_. She also knows the entity didn't eat her because it'll take hours before she wakes up in her last spawn point. Charlie reviewed her memories to pass the time, but time has no value in this mindscape.

Whatever that entity did must have caused intensive damage to her nervous system. There goes Angel's **gardening** session..Oh! 'My body's good to go.'

...

"..." Finally getting her body to work albeit, Charlie cracked her eyes open to see red. She squinted, adapting to her surroundings and identifying the entity clashing against the darkness. **It was Alastor**. Charlie's lips quivered, but the blonde can't seem to open her mouth. She wants to ask him what happened, but all she can muster is a pathetic cough.

"?" Alastor looked down at her and smiled. _What an odd smile._ The Radio demon was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. She focused on his smile. It's not as cheerful as she would have liked it to be. "..."

'Huh.' Charlie frowned, vision blurring. _Maybe she got more than the usual knock-out?_ It's the only reason why her business partner has to carry her out of... 'Where are we exactly?'

"..." Alastor is still talking (given the thrumming of his chest), but he decided to adjust his hold on her. Her face is pressed against Alastor's chest, but she can't feel the temperature. _Strange._ She also can't move her legs, much less keep her eyes open. All she can do is feel vibrations.

'Did I get kidnapped?' A rhetorical question. Why else is she getting fetched by Alastor after 2 days? Charlie assumes drugs are involved to keep her unconscious, but she won't deny the possibility of enchanted weapons to decrease her recovery rate. Sinners are getting a lot smarter through the years or maybe she's gotten rather distant to her kind's progress to harming the Royal Family.

'Right. I'm part of royalty.' Charlie keeps forgetting that tidbit. Ever since she started living with Vaggie by her side, Charlie has been pushing her status off the counter.

♪

"..." Charlie listens to Alastor's mood. The background music sounds pretty chaotic with a rush of adrenaline and tension. It also sounds insidious, but when are songs in Hell not to that category? Listening to Alastor's mood after a minute, Charlie can consider it pretty catchy or maybe the lack of stimulants has lowered her standard of music?

'Urgh.. I can't continue on like this...' Charlie mused, closing her eyes. Since she knows she's in safe hands, Charlie can go back to resting and changing her soul's prioritization list.

...

* * *

...

Waking up after a six hours, Charlie knew she can count on Alastor to bring her back in the hotel. What took her by surprise is to see Niffty watching her very intently.

"N-niffty?" Charlie spoke up, quickly looking down to see the bloody stains to where her injuries could have been... And she's wearing something else?

"What...?" Charlie sat up to glance at Niffty, surprised to see her friend wear a nurse outfit. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"Thank goodness you're finally awake. Your two friends are worried sick about you, not like you're allowed to leave the room! I just want you to know, that's all." Niffty chirped, and Charlie carefully raised her hand towards her head. _Bandages._ The cyclops inquired, resting her cheeks on the palm of her hands. "Hungry? I can get you food, but it's near dinner and I don't want to ruin your appetite-"

"Niffty. (Charlie interrupted her chatty friend.) It's all right. How about we both go together and help make din-nah?" Charlie wanted to get out of bed, but fell back down when Niffty brandished her feather duster at her.

"Oh no you don't, missy!" Niffty threatened, "Don't be a knucklehead and stay right here. Doctor's orders! He'll be so mad if you get out of bed!"

"Well the doctor isn't here so I-" _Speak of the devil._ Charlie gets interrupted by the door slamming open with Alastor wearing a doctor's outfit. Both females looked at the eccentric killer, having mixed feelings.

"You called?!" Alastor grinned, wearing a white lab coat over his coat. He made some effort to it, wearing a stethoscope and having a shadow offer him a clipboard.

"Doctor! Your patient's trying to escape." Niffty joked as Charlie laughed at the random skit. _This must be his attempt to cheer her up._

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with the hotel or a couple of chatty sinners?" Alastor walked in, holding a clipboard in hand. "If so, both are being handled by our good friend Husker. The spider cretin may need to be transferred to the ward for showing signs of sexual instability."

"You're not kicking Angel out, Alastor. And! I really think I should go check ack!" Charlie stood up, but something caused her foot to slip.

"What is this? It seems she's not fit enough to walk!" Alastor pretended to scribble something.

'Now I don't know if he's trying to cheer me up or taunt me.' Charlie huffed, sitting back up to stare at her colleagues. "Sorry, but I don't take orders from quack doctors."

"Don't worry. My nurse can certify that I am not a duck." Alastor walked in and Charlie sighed. _Of course he's playing oblivious._

"You know what I mean, Al." Charlie tried to stand up once more, but Alastor's shadows held her arms in place. She yelped when Alastor's claws tilted her chin upward, forcing her to stare at the Overlord. Charlie told her business partner, "Al.. I'm fine."

"Tomorrow you will be, ma chérie." Alastor lets go of her chin, raising her bangs to feel her injury on the head.

"But I won't strain myself-?!" Charlie wanted to argue, but he ruffled her hair. "Hey-ow!"

"Dinner will be ready in five. (Alastor removes his hand to focus on Niffty.) Do bring a plate for her, darling." Alastor told Niffty, pretending he didn't ruin her bed hair.

'He always treats me like a kid?' Charlie fixed her hair, wincing at the part where the bandages also cover. She looks back at Niffty then at Alastor.

'Did Niffty bandage me up or Alastor?' Charlie forgot her question as soon as she noticed Alastor's smile. _It looks different for some reason._

'What is _this_?' Charlie hasn't seen him sport this type of smile before. A different emotion she's used to seeing on the Overlord. Charlie wondered what it could be. She leaned closer, trying to figure it out. 'Is this because he's tired? Does fatigue lower his guard?'

'Is this a good thing? A bad thing?' Getting a feel of his emotions, Charlie can grasp _annoyance_ , _interest_ and _something_. Charlie doesn't know what this is. She needs to get closer or at least have more example to compare the look with. _A familiar positive feeling._ Feelings that are real and not the demon's usual self-centeredness. She could touch him but he'd know what she wants to know.

'Concern? Relief?' Charlie narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to pry his walls down. Most sinners have translucent walls so the answer should be obvious 'But it isn't? Why isn't it obvious?'

"Now back to sleep for you." Alastor snapped his fingers, altering reality to have Charlie back on the bed with the blankets tucked. **The room feels cold.** Alastor knows she was staring.

'Shoot.' Charlie can't let him know she was staring at the window frame to his soul. _Alastor didn't like that last time she did it. Husk said Alastor considers certain feelings to be a weakness._

'Think of an alibi.' Charlie thought fast when Alastor asked the dreaded **what's wrong? question.**

"Uh.. Well." Charlie quickly glanced across the room, searching for some hint to throw at the fake doctor. Given the pattern on the walls and the decor, she's in Angel's room. Angel... 'That's it!'

"I got lost in your eyes." Charlie complimented the Overlord. **It's a foolproof alibi.** Alastor is a narcissistic fellow so this excuse will surely distract him!

"Only my eyes?" Alastor smirked and Charlie didn't see that coming. Alastor has never thrown back a question when Angel said this. Maybe he's testing her?! WORSE! _HE'S ONTO ME!_

"And your antlers." Charlie added, not sure what else to say. "I mean face. (Charlie waved her arms.) You have eyes on your face. It's amazing."

"..." Both redheads stared at her. Charlie felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, pressing her lips to a thin line.

"Welp! Gonna sleep now. Good night!" Charlie turned away from the duo, covering her face with a pillow. _Great. Alastor is laughing at her._

'Meanie.' Charlie wished she can curl in a corner and sulk. _Why didn't Angel's excuse work when I use it? It's not fair!_

...

'?' Reviewing her recent memories with Alastor, she noted the smile (Alastor showed her recently) and the smile (he gave few hours back) have similar feelings swirling in his usual sinister eyes. Certain the feeling isn't negative, Charlie pondered if being kidnapped for two days sparked something in the Radio Demon. 'Maybe I can use this to get him in the Redemption program!'

'I should probably sleep then, huh?' Charlie felt bad if she didn't sleep now. Alastor and Niffty did do their best to play doctor and nurse. Charlie sighed, closing her eyes. 'Maybe the answer will come to me later?'


	50. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is ordered by Vaggie to take a break.
> 
> She meets Husk and they have a drink.
> 
> Heading out, Vaggie sends her a text.

"..." Listening to sinners talk in the bar, Charlie wondered what would have happened had God not placed **Confusion** to Adam's children.

The princess understood the need to destroy Babylon, having the idiotic Nimrod create a phallic-shaped tower to _thrust_ into the Gates of Heaven (a violation against the Divine Laws). However, to have Humanity's language fragmented, distorted and altered into different dialects? That's a spell for disaster. A race who could not unify themselves would obviously lead to more sin.

...

At least in Hell, the language barrier is between true born demons and sinners. Her Uncles made this happen by restoring the powers these children should have had before Noah's ark, the same privileges given to Adam and Eve's children. Unfortunately, since Abel is often guarded by Heaven's followers, the Royal Scientists could only contact Cain who agreed to assist the restoration project _for a price_. Charlie doesn't know the price, but its already been paid. Since Hell used the cursed child as a general framework, everyone expected the incoming flaws. Humanity has been shedding its divinity and everyone knows the stories where humans damned themselves by taunting other divinities. It's no wonder their souls are like fire crackers instead of its usual fireworks. _If it weren't for those rare few who proved otherwise, her uncles would have labelled all sinners as pests._

If the sinners wouldn't fall down into Hell, then maybe their soul won't disintegrate before reaching the ground? HELL has done its job saving all of its occupants lives, filling the holes and repairing the damaged soul with sin, but it takes months to fulfill its duty. Those first months are integral to determine whether or not the sinner will be in the low or high tier in society. **Luck suddenly becomes a jester and karma as its joke**. There is one other alternative that will be a definite assurance to being in the high-tier rank in Hell, but that would mean committing sin or outdoing deity or performing a job successfully for another noble in their human life. According to Vaggie, that's a hard feat because majority of the humans are sheltered to the inner workings of the other realms.

_Her lover said majority. Therefore, there is still a small minority who has been able to outdo a deity in his/her game? That's amazing!_

...

But back to the question, would humanity stray further from God had the Angels simply chosen an alternate route? Heaven is known for a lot of creative punishments just like any other realm, but why must their punishment (at the time) desire the scattering of the United front? _Why not persuade the higher ups? Why not kill the higher-ups? Why must everyone suffer for the decision of the monarchy at that time period?_

_Maybe then humanity will remember more of its history? More importantly, maybe God wouldn't have flooded the world and caused so many feuds with the other realms? Had God not done this, Hell wouldn't have numerous rowdy allies today._

'I know it's been a long time since I sat in war meetings, but what if Michael's antics are mere distractions to the bigger picture? What if Heaven is weak right now?' Charlie can't foresee the future battles, but she does know the war is not at plain sight. Charlie slapped her cheeks, shaking her head. 'No. Stop thinking of Heaven in that manner! You want to redeem sinners who don't belong in Hell! There are sinners who truly deserve to be in Heaven and you will do your best to get them there! Do it for your people, Charlie!'

"What the hell are you doing here?" Husk's voice caused Charlie to turn around.

"Hi Husk." Charlie smiled, still covering her cheeks as she watched her bartender friend walk towards her area. "Why aren't you at the hotel?"

"Same question, red cheeks." Husk sat down beside her. He looked elsewhere, muttering under his breath. "Huh. Mimzy got another bartender."

"Vaggie said I need a break and I always wanted to watch Mimzy's shows." Charlie sighed, still waiting for the bartender to be done with his drinks. However, it's already been an hour and he's still busy.

"You know nothing on bar etiquette, huh?" Husk glared at her to which she answered with a smile. "You make me _sick_."

"But the bartender looks really busy." Charlie admitted, and did Husk roll his eyes. "It's true."

"If you want a drink then look at 'im." Husk groaned, looking away from Charlie. As if Husk has some sort of magic or aura, the bartender looked at their area. Husk didn't miss a beat, "You're paying."

"Of course." Charlie doesn't know Husk's reason for coming here, but it must have something to do with Alastor. _Alastor is one of the primary reasons why Vaggie thinks she's stressed, the radio demon always striking a nerve with his statements to her patients._ She's calm now after watching Mimzy, but she doesn't feel like seeing Alastor right now.

"What would you like?" The bartender seemed nervous, but it must be because he's a mouse who's staring at a cat demon.

"One of everything." Charlie requested, and Husk raised an eyebrow at her direction. The princess added, "Thank you."

"Understood, your majesty." The bartender had to rub his eyes to determine if this is a joke. Her rosy cheeks, pale skin and golden hair are obviously signs of a certain prideful family. As soon as the bartender went to talk to the others, Charlie shifted her position to look at Husk. Before Charlie spoke, the cat beat her to the chase.

"You know why I'm here." Husk muttered under his breath and Charlie closed her mouth. The Hazbin hotel's bartender rest both arms on the table, tail swishing. "God. What made you think it's a good idea having that fucker as a business partner?"

"He knows how people work." Charlie admitted, "I also can't deny his charisma, soul resources and familiarity with Pentagram's mechanisms."

"But he doesn't believe your cause." Husk accepted the first batch of drinks, taking a sip of their Old Fashioned. He coughed, pushing it to Charlie.

"True, but I'm sure he will believe in Redemption once the project makes more progress." Charlie accepted the drink as well, even though she's stirring her Martini. "I just wish he was more tactful to others."

"He wanted that to happen." Husk finished the Gin & Tonic, already taking the French 75.

"I want to believe he didn't." Charlie sighed, taking a sip. She watched Husk take the Sazarac, "Wouldn't the tastes intermingle?"

"I don't fuckin' care. I'm here to get drunk." Husk gulped down the drink in one go. He squinted at Charlie, "This ain't my pay, is it?"

"No. I thought this was a colleague hang-out." Charlie shrugged, setting her drink down carefully. Another batch of drinks are served to their table.

"So like a date?" Husk sounded pretty casual at the thought, but Charlie was extremely surprised at the insinuation.

"I no? I don't think so." Charlie realized it's just him and her. "A friendly date? Is there such a thing as a friend date?"

"Big deal." Husk already finished the first batch except for the Mojito, taking the Martinez. "Poker's gonna start soon, you coming?"

"Husk. You're going to get drunk with how much you're drinking. How are you going to win if you're all tipsy?" Charlie pointed out, waving at the glasses the winged cat drank. "I won't be surprised if you came here before dinner."

"I know what I'm doing, dove." Husk, always the confident drunk he is, grabbed and drank Manhattan. "I basically live in cards."

"Sure you do.." Charlie shook her head, gasping in surprise that Husk slapped her hand to take her supposed drink: Negroni. The princess rubbed her hand, furrowing her brows at the drinker. "That's mean."

"Sorry." Husk is learning to apologize, but there's no weight on it. Charlie finds herself sighing again. Nothing's going her way today. She grabs the White Russian, watching Husk drink down New Orleans Fizz.

"You aren't planning the increase the cocktail menu, are you?" Charlie asked, watching the feline belch. It must be because of the soda or maybe Husk has some problems of the body. She could check, but Husk doesn't like having her check him. _She needs a medical license._

"Lemme think 'bout it." Husk drinks the Whiskey sour, muttering something under his breath. Charlie didn't notice, looking back once more at Mimzy chatting with her patrons.

"Stop taking my drinks, Husk." Charlie was going to get the pretty Presbyterian, but Husk grabbed it and finished it. Now she has to take the Boulevardier which is beside her. "I know you tried everything. Let me try."

"You live long enough to try everything." Husk got a seemingly ordinary whiskey cocktail.

"I think you're doing it on purpose." Charlie scanned the remaining drinks, noticing how healthy they all seem to be. Mint Julep, Monte Carlo, Gimlet, and wait. Maybe all drinks that would give her that refreshing kick.

"Nah." Husk finished a Corpse Reviver- That is the name right? Charlie didn't memorize all of the drinks, but she knows that's the name right? Oh! The one he's drinking now is Aviation number 1 or 2?

"So you say." Charlie finished her Tom Collins. Husk drank the Ramon gin Fizz like it was nothing.

"I could add this." Husk admitted, looking at the empty drink in appreciation. "But it's an ass to make."

"Then do- Wait. I don't know what you want me to say." Charlie munched on the Bramble's berry. "Do what you want? I guess... But if you're running out of ingredients, do write a list."

"Yeah whatever." Husk placed a yellow drink towards her, "Drink it."

"Ok.." Charlie took a sip, brightening at the taste. "Chocolate?"

"20th Century." Husk told her. "Take the other drink, it uses honey."

"Oh~" Charlie cooed, taking the drink. Husk eyed the next batch, grabbing the vodka martini. Charlie can't help but cheer up when Husk considered to push some drinks to her side. "You care~"

"Don't get it in your head." Husk grumbled, checking the time for the poker night?

"Pardon me." A new bartender arrives, pouring something on her drink. Something dark. When the bartender left, Charlie wondered if she should stir it.

"Headless horseman." Husk raised his drink, finishing his Vesper. "It's better than the Mule, trust me."

"Hmm.." Charlie can't say for sure, but she does notice how flavorful it turned out to be despite that added bitterness.

"Since you're footing the bill, what's your relationship with Mimzy?" Husk dragged it out for far too long. Since Mimzy is the owner, they could either get an overprice or a discount.

"I guess we're friends?" Charlie set down her empty Paloma. "She treats me like Rosie, but more sisterly... (Charlie moved the straw of the Daiquiri drink.) She's pretty nice and fun to be with."

"Hm.." Husk drank the Hemingway Daiquiri in turn. He also grabbed Dark and Stormy drink before she could finish her drink. "So around 10%"

"I hope she doesn't. I don't mind paying full." Charlie enjoyed her time here, listening to sinners bond through drinks and games. Occasionally, a couple would get into a fight but Mimzy's people manage to calm the people before tensions rise. "How does tip work again?"

"You are such a sucker." Husk shook his head and Charlie turned at another surprising noise, finding it curious how Husk's wing is covering her whole back side. "Whatever you want."

"Hm~" Charlie thinks to herself, looking back up at the menu. She could head back for dinner, but she's already here. She can have dinner here, right? It's not the first time she and Vaggie ate separately, she'll just text her girlfriend. **[Vaggie. I will be eating dinner at Mimzy's bar. Want anything? :)]**

 **[Just as long as you come back happy. <3]** Vaggie sent a message that warmed her heart. Charlie should've fallen off her chair if not for Husk's wing behind her.

"I have the best girlfriend~" Charlie swooned.

"You're killing my appetite." Husk set the menu down, apparently ordering their meal.

"Do they have ice cream?" Charlie scooted to Husk, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No. This is a bar." Husk glared at Charlie who continues to give those doll eyes. "They're mostly appetizers and main dishes."

"Aww" Charlie sat back up, taking a Sidecar. "You plan on staying here?"

"That's the plan." Husk pushed the Pink Lady to her, taking a go for the Delmonico cocktail.

"How bad did Al get you?" Charlie wondered, taking a sip of the pinkish drink.

"Don't fuckin' judge me." Husk randomly grabbed a Champagne cocktail, finishing it. "Where's Angel by the way?"

"He told me he'll be working for three-days worth, a movie of some sort? A porn movie?" Charlie theorized, trying an experimental but country-based drink?

"Damn. We got no ammo." Husk watched as they were served: Onion rings, Mozzarella sticks, Nachos and crunchy wings.

"Maybe Al worries for Angel?" Charlie had that thought. Alastor started getting up everyone's nerves yesterday for no reason. Since she and Husk are always busy, no one is bothering Alastor in the hotel. 'It has to be the reason!'

"Him? Worry? Ha." Husk took a bite of the wings. "I doubt it."

"Either that or he's growing frisky." Charlie had to attention to Pentagram's murder rate when she got Alastor as a business partner. She knows, from experience, that Alastor is in a better mood when he manages to ruin a famous entity or kill a ton of sinners in short time. Charlie bit on the onion rings, "I'm hoping it's my first guess because that means Angel and Al are bonding~"

"Niffty got you good." Husk commented, causing Charlie to laugh.

"But Radiodust is a good ship." Charlie got another onion ring, this time dipping it on this special sauce.

"Bribe me." Husk humored, accepting the beer when the burgers came in.

"But bribery is bad.." Charlie's voice died down when she saw the famous french fries. There are so many ways to prepare them that her Uncle Beelzebub organized an event to determine the best french fries in Hell. 'What was that event's end results again? Right! The assassination of one of the major contenders which led to a mini-French fry war.'

"Your loss." Husk grabbed a piece of bacon, sipping that expensive scotch drink after chewing on it. "Mimzy's gonna run you dry."

"She knows." Charlie whispered and Husk finally sighed instead of her. Charlie leaned away, but not enough since the wings pushed her back to a safe distance. With the amount of drinking sessions they have together, Charlie's glad she formed some weird relationship with Husk.

"What are you gonna do after this?" Husk asked, pretending his wings have a mind of its own. _Pretending or he actually doesn't know?_

"I could stay and listen to Mimzy speak about her day." Charlie remembers Alastor saying the dame can keep speaking for the whole day nonstop. Mimzy loves to speak and share gossip, but the flapper also likes listening to juicy detail. An informant that can dance and sing. "Or I could watch you play or I can roam around Hell and search for other sinners who wants to try Redemption?"

"After you pay the bill." Husk ended, eating the nachos.

"And that too." Charlie munched on the oily fries. This' almost zero nutritional value for demons, but it has the strangest of flavors. It's either a mimicry or a beyond-this-world taste, texture or experience. Charlie loves how creative Humanity can be for the sake of luxury.

...

* * *

...

After paying the bill and sharing a couple of info with Mimzy, Charlie bid good bye to her two friends before heading out of the bar. She could try entering other bars to try the drinks she have yet to try, but Mimzy might find out and will feel betrayed for her actions _unless she admits her bar is better or along those lines_. So... Here she was, strolling along the sidewalks of her vibrant city. Receiving a message from Vaggie, her lover wants her to pick something up. Charlie agreed. She didn't think much about it, walking under the rain... _Maybe she should have asked for clarification._

"..." Charlie blinked, staring at the _familiar_ building. She looked back at her phone. It's the exact location. 'I got tricked. Again!'

"But if I do this then Angel won't trust me anymore.." Charlie clasped both of her hands together, thinking what she should do. Vaggie is rarely wrong when she senses someone in danger, having that **All-seeing** passive skill extended to those she trust. Vaggie sees Angel as her ward, someone she has to protect. Charlie thinks, using her limited foresight if this has to be done.

"What a coincidence seeing you here, sweetheart." A familiar voice accompanied with an arm resting on her shoulder. "Shall we have a tour?"

"Angel might not like that." Charlie whispered. 'But Vaggie says I should check him...'

"Suit yourself." Alastor drops his arm, walking inside as if he owns the place.

"Al! I don't think we should..." Charlie watched Alastor close the door behind him. Silence first before accompanied by screams.

'Why is he like this?' Charlie combed her wet hair. Alastor listens but disobeys logic. He works, but ruins her project. Charlie has no idea how to get in the same playing field with this sinner at all. She needs him to agree on some etiquette which he keeps breaking every time.

'Angel isn't going to like this.' Charlie walked inside the building. She hopes this is the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Husk and Charlie need a break from Alastor. XD


	51. Possible Remedies to mental concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie starts a breakfast meeting.
> 
> Angel and Charlie are just goofing around.
> 
> Some more world-building moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is equipped to handling mental health concerns.
> 
> Be afraid.

When she learned about Alastor's conditions, Vaggie couldn't deny the possibility of the Radio Demon having Depression. (Also, she isn't surprised to hear Charlie's father having similar down moments. _Who_ _knows what's in the King's mind?_ ) Now that she thought about it, everyone in the room has their own issues to solve. Husk drinks for a reason, Niffty needs to tone down her obsessions and then there's Angel Dust. _Does she have to explain?_ She has anger and trust issues, but Charlie has her covered. Charlie has some self-esteem concerns, but Vaggie has that covered.

This brings up a new issue at hand: **How to treat individuals suffering from these sort of mental issues?** The body and soul did separate upon death, but the mind is a tricky matter. The mind maintains, controls and stores the soul's previous actions, personality and traits. The mentality of said sinner is what HELL look into to bestow them it's curse - _Their powers, forms, etc_.

If the mind is already damaged, Charlie explains that the usual remedy is to fill in the blanks. **Sin is what fills these blanks** so it's no wonder Angel isn't that conked up whenever he takes specific drugs. It's like water to the spider. _A twisted system really._ It's also no wonder why Vaggie can't remember her entire past, always coming back to seeing eyes taunting her for the tiniest of reasons.

...

Vaggie is confident they aren't psychiatrists/doctors so naturally they shouldn't prescribe medication or experiment on their patients. Unfortunately, what if the sinners coming into the hotel is committing sin due to their screwed mental health? _What if it was factors outside their control that caused these sinners to succumb to sin?_ Project Redemption then gives a temporary solution to fixing the main problem. Sure. **Mind over body** might work to fix the dilemma, but Vaggie knows how hard combating your own thoughts are like. _It's why she considers Charlie a saint with how bright and optimistic she is in this hellhole!_ Vaggie should've expected this to pop out, but for Charlie to admit nobility to suffer the same mental issues is too much.

"Ya know, isn't this a heavy topic for breakfast?" Angel asked, feeling slightly less hungry because of the bomb Vaggie dropped on him and Charlie.

> The remedies in Hell concerning mental health is **temporary**. This isn't just because of Hell's environment and laws, but also because of (1) the foreign inhabitants distorting reality by its mere presence, (2) installation of SIN into the soul and (3) God's curse to make life utterly unbearable to the weak.
> 
> (1) It's Hell policy to welcome all into its domain, and it's only when Charlie started dating Vaggie did the princess learn how fragile a human soul can be at the constant exposure to foreign deities. Like an unwavering current rushing to a stone pillar, the god's aura will break the human soul bit by bit, leaving nothing but fragments. **Adaption is needed to deter instability.**
> 
> (2) Damaged souls are usually patched up by SIN. SIN is Hell's gift to those falling into its hole. However, God has created a countermeasure within Humanity so the soul fights against SIN. Hence, the mind and body chips from constant pressure from both sides. Eventually, SIN will win, but it cannot repair whatever damage the soul committed to itself. **Consumption and memory will fill in the gaps.**
> 
> (3) God's curse is felt by everyone in Hell in various forms. Charlie didn't say anything else about it ~~because the princess is afraid of losing her faith on her Grandfather to taking care of her hypothetical-reformed people~~. Vaggie knows deep down that the princess deeply cares for her parents, _even if they're barely present in her life now_. Project Redemption was not made because Charlie thinks Heaven is great, but because human souls cannot survive long in Hell. **That the end goal of humans all along is to repent in Hell before entering Heaven's Gates.**
> 
> **Overall, Hell isn't a good place for the human psyche in general.**

"No.. No?" Charlie isn't sure either, scooping her coush coush or Alastor's name for 'flavorful mushy cornmeal.' Charlie is the only one eating it though, the others having heavier meals such as Grillades and Grits. "I think it's just the right weight to think about for the entire day."

"Or week." Angel corrected. "Or months? Who knows, knowing you two?"

"Well.. Vaggie did tell me the current generation of humans die from pill overdose. It would then make sense for Heaven to deny access to those dependent on their medication." Charlie theorized. "So even if it's heavy, Vaggie and I will need your input what must be done for our incoming patients with said syndromes."

"You two are lucky you're my fave lesbos." Angel rubbed his face. "Let's get this over with."

"First off, people with anxiety." Vaggie finished her meal, reading the list.

"So like stage fright?" Angel wondered, scooping some of the cornmeal. "Just avoid it."

"Bu wenie two hep dem." Charlie said with her mouth full.

"Heaven wants mentally sound individuals entering it's gates." Vaggie added. "Thus, we are also obligated to fix that problem as well."

"Shit." Angel can't believe the hotel will truly be a **rehabilitation** center.

"I was thinking of partnering the sinners to balance each other out." Charlie said, taking another scoop. "Like Husk and Al-

"Shh!" Vaggie covered Charlie's mouth, looking behind to see the trio playing another card game. Vaggie looks at Charlie and shook her head.

"Oh yeah. Lazy and active. Drunk and killer. Gambler and Dealer... (Angel nodded.) Makes sense." Angel nodded. "What if that enables the sin, babe?"

"That's where the sessions come in." Vaggie explained. "Since there's just two of us who can perform the session, we'll take on two birds with one stone. I just hope they play nice."

"Group sessions aren't as effective when attention is divided." Charlie chuckled. "We wouldn't want to develop envy, much less dependency."

"The hotel needs to produce souls independent in their own right." Vaggie summed up. "We are reforming them to be a better person before Heaven snatch them up. Regardless, I'll definitely see if the partnership is bad."

"Vaggie is all-seeing." Charlie smiled.

"Am not." Vaggie bumped her shoulder.

"Usually, my peers got some drugs to whip them up." Angel ignored the two mushy couple. "So if having a buddy stops the chills then that's great I guess. I could tell 'em right?"

"I guess you can, but companionship is a double-edge sword. (Charlie glanced at the list.) Next one on the list is problematic. Sinners with **schizophrenia** might have a HUGE problem because we are obligated to kill the other psyche." Charlie quipped. "What you guys keep forgetting is that Hell manifests everything that represents you, which also includes your other persona... Personas?"

"Anyways, your demon forms will be severely affected once you reject a part of yourself. You or the other versions of you might actually kill yourself." Charlie chuckled. "Which we don't want to happen."

"..." Angel stared at his arms then back at Charlie. "So... Do I have it?"

"Schizophrenia is when you hear voices or have delusions without taking drugs." Vaggie explained.

"Great! Wait... (Angel slowly looked at someone who have a certain talking mike) Does that mean _he_ has it?" Angel used his eyes to point at Alastor.

"Those are the souls _he_ took and made deals with. Another problem all together." Charlie shrugged, "what I think _he_ has is what humans call OCD?"

"Not exactly. It's **you-know-who** who's severely affected by OCD." Vaggie confirmed.

"What the fuck is OCD?" Angel frowned.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Vaggie explained the acronym. "People who are clean freaks, perfectionists, and hoarders."

"Vaggie has mild OCD." Charlie whispered. "She thinks I'm always in danger."

"And I'm 83% right every time you head out." Vaggie crossed her arms.

"That's a high number, C. She definitely has OCD." Angel agreed.

"Why are you two like this?" Vaggie sighed.

"Sorry.." Charlie smiled. "So the remedies we thought of were meditation exercises, exercise programs, and transcranial magnetic stimulation."

"The what?" Angel requested. Vaggie knows Angel isn't that stupid, but the spider isn't the sort to read beyond his field.

"Don't worry. We're going to read about it and it's not going to hurt." Vaggie reassured. "Charlie. You know who Angel is!"

"I thought I knew Husk too until I saw him play the saxophone." Charlie stated.

"He can?" Angel looked at Charlie. 

"I know. He's suddenly gotten a lot more attractive." Charlie nodded. "He really knows how to _blow_ that horn."

"My baby's learning." Angel wiped a tear. Vaggie only face palmed.

...

Meanwhile on the other table, Husk accidentally spat his drink while Alastor laughed at his companion's reaction. Contrary to Vaggie's belief, the three weren't playing a card game. They're just staring at the architecture designs Niffty made for the incoming floors. _Christmas_ is coming.

"Why..?" Niffy can't believe her new friends could say such a thing.

...

"Hun. I love you, but stop." Vaggie's words made Charlie close her mouth. "The next on our list are the antisocial people."

"I know that. My bro has it." Angel rest his arm on the chair. "Always so pissed off at me and Molly."

"Your family huh..." Charlie will take note of this. "Technically, being a loner isn't a sin until you start thinking of bad stuff."

"I know so because my Uncles in Heaven live by themselves to drink..." Charlie paused. "Drink... apple juice."

"Apple juice." Angel doesn't believe grown angels to be drinking apple juice. _That's BS._

"Hmm.." Charlie looks away, changing the topic. "But since you're going to Heaven _where you'll have neighbors_ then I guess you should get used to staring and being with other people."

"What are we called when we head up to heaven?" Angel inquired. "Like I'm considered a sinner since I'm in Hell so what am I called in Heaven?"

"Lambs?" Charlie guessed, but she disliked the term. "No wait. That's for kids. Followers. Saints? I'm not sure honestly. (Charlie hummed.) You're not called angels, not until you get employed by Heaven. I guess you are considered to be... Heaven's citizens!"

"That's a long name.." Angel admitted, staring at the wallpaper.

"You enter Heaven by performing virtues in your past life." Charlie is thinking of a name. "Virtunes. Virteens. Virtuenians!"

"No stop. Your naming sucks." Angel begged. Vaggie smiled. Seeing those two interact makes Angel a little less like a flirty douche and more of a decent guy.

"Just being in the hotel and having Charlie bug you is a good remedy." Vaggie checked the list. "Eating disorders on the other hand..."

"Heaven wants healthy people.." Charlie tilted her head. "So no obese or skinny people. I'm calling out Angel!"

"What? Why?" Angel also set his utensils on the plate.

"Because most sinners who are in showbiz have some eating disorder." Charlie cited. "Mom has one, and dad reassures her."

"But she's drop dead gorgeous." Vaggie frowned.

"I don't know either." Charlie takes a sip of water. "But dad says I'll understand once I reach Succubus maturity."

...

"You're older than Noah's Arc." Angel said.

"Well," Charlie thinks of a comeback. "Well! I hmmm... I have you know that I'm _special_!" (followed with hair flip.)

"Now I wanna see mature Charlie." Angel laughed, resting an arm on the table. "Maybe she'll throw in more sex jokes? Something I can finally agree on."

"Don't listen to her Charlie. Angel. That isn't how maturity works!" Vaggie scolded Angel, looking back at the list. "Since we're all done with our meal, let's discuss one last obstacle: Depression."

"I read people who are depressed push those people they care about the most." Charlie tapped her lips. Vaggie slowly looked at Charlie's direction. Charlie noticed it as well and frowned, "Oh no. Dad just hurts me mentally. He says hitting me feels like hitting himself."

"Sorry not sorry, but I hate my dad too." Angel finished his drink. "We should make a club."

"Guys. Focus." Vaggie urged.

"But Vaggie doesn't remember her parents~" Charlie rest her head on Vaggie's shoulder.

"Who cares? She pretty much hates all men." Angel started piling the plates.

"Guys!" Vaggie called out and both listened. "I think Husk has this."

"I thought he has PTSD?" Charlie wondered before she can explain what it is to Angel, the pornstar raised his hand.

"I know that, and it kinda fits." Angel looked at Vaggie. "But let's hear you out."

"Just Husk. In general. That's the vibe I'm getting from him. Everything he does screams it." Vaggie couldn't elaborate everything she's seen, especially when the other table gotten rather silent.

...

"Should we go to them?" Niffty wondered.

"I don't think so." Alastor continued staring at the pictures, setting some aside to grab the more organized ones. "One of them isn't quite fond of me."

"It's your face." Husk took a sip from his beer.

...

"I'm thinking of converting the emptiness and sadness to something positive." Charlie spoke out. "Dad started playing all of the musical instruments known to man. He's mastered almost all of it except for one and I might get shot by lighting if I tell you guys about it." 

"You have got to be kidding with me?" Vaggie looked up at the ceiling.

"He's really sensitive about it." Charlie mumbled.

"It's Apple daddy. Anything is possible." Angel agreed with Charlie's logic. "What else did the guy do?"

"He helped with the house, had date with mom but ended up heading to bed, bring me to a community for extermination and make new friends!" Charlie ended.

"First and last only." Vaggie pretends not to be impressed Angel's cleaning up for them.

"No no no. We're adding sex, toots." Angel likes no **believes in** the idea of sex being a cure for something.

"If it's Heaven-approved love." Charlie paused at the thought. "Wa _A_ it. I knew I was forgetting something."

"If someone like me who's into guys can go in Heaven?" Angel supplied.

"Yes." Charlie raised her finger at Angel. "And also Fat Nuggets."

"What about the pig?" Vaggie wondered.

"I don't know if we can redeem animals." Charlie squinted. "Because true, Heaven doesn't accept cannibals, but they sure eat a lot of animals in there."

"So Angels ain't vegan." Angel tried to sound surprise, but Vaggie has a feeling he does know.

"What lie did you say about the Hotel this time?" Vaggie glared at Angel.

"That abstinence is a virtue and eating pure vegetables is a one way ticket to Heaven." Angel snickered.

"... You aren't wrong." Vaggie can't question his ingenuity. "But you aren't right either."

"Eh. Who am I kidding? I'm indebted to the guy. He's my pimp." Angel chuckled. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Don't say that. Even if we didn't start this Redemption Project, Vaggie and I will still meet you!" Charlie cheered her friend up. "Just in a latter date, Vaggie first where you two get into an argument in a BDSM shop-"

"Let's not talk about that!" Vaggie can't believe Charlie's going to talk about what happens in the bedroom.

"No~! Who's the S and who's the M?" Angel grinned.

"We are not talking about this!" Vaggie yelled, and those two are clearly making fun of her. Taking Charlie's hand, Vaggie stood up. "Let's go, Charlie."

"To where?" Charlie asked, getting led up to the staircase.

"To the bedroom?! It's too early!" Angel yelled back.

"♫!" Charlie giggled, and Vaggie can feel her face burning. _That spider's dead when I see him again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice the scarce amount of Alastor, just know Charlie and Angel are friends with Vaggie.
> 
> Therefore, if Vaggie doesn't want to talk about Alastor, those two respect that (even if Alastor really needs some mental help too).


	52. Sports or Contests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Lucifer chat.
> 
> Lilith plots on the background.
> 
> No one is responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that Hell doesn't revolve around Hazbin Hotel..
> 
> ... It's that Hell wants to ruin Hazbin Hotel. XD

Truth be told, Charlie still finds herself confused with her people, sinners to be more specific.

They celebrate birthdays, but not death days. They hate their enemies with a burning passion, yet they're willing to waste time, effort and memory on them. They get married at the heat of the moment, only to get a divorce after an argument. Their greetings are more than greetings. _There's a lot more oddities known to her, but Vaggie says not to think too hard_.

[HUMANITY WAS A MISTAKE]

Despite the absurdity of their actions, majority of the sinners are narrow-minded creatures, crafting ideas to fulfill their own interests ~~and not for their kin _so to speak_~~. [NOT QUITE FAMILIAL, ARE THEY?] ~~Watching them with her dad in the past, she noted sinners tend to assimilate what is beneficial to them and erase the rest by constant peer influence.~~ _Maybe not all humans are like this?_ Human souls didn't choose to be in Hell most of the time, often ordered by Heaven to be sent falling into Hell. [OR! THAT'S HOW HUMANITY SIMPLY IS.] The once lost lambs of God suddenly found their place in Hell... At the cost of pushing down other locals in Hell. _It's gotten worse over time, having her Home filled with sinners to the point of a crisis._ ~~[SO WHY DO YOU WANT TO REDEEM THEM?]~~

'Because they deserve to live.' Charlie frowned, telepathically communicating with her intrusive dad. It must have started because of the scandals circulating online about her and Alastor. Charlie hasn't read the posts since Vaggie made herself as the hotel's PR, but she does know the gossip makes Vaggie really mad. She's asked Alastor about it, but he shrugged it off. _Husk never really cared, Niffty says Radiodust is better and Angel gave her a pat on the head._

[REALLY NOW?] Charlie can hear Lucifer chuckle, but she ignores this. Her dad is probably in the office, talking to her to pass the time. Her dad long gave up convincing her to go back home, taking another approach to make her stop Project Redemption altogether. _But what exactly?_

'Don't you have work, dad?' Charlie sighed, clutching an enchanted sports bag carrying the equipment Angel, Vaggie and Husk described.

> Listening to her friends last night, Vaggie said sports are very popular on Earth, but admits most of the equipment have now turned into weapons here in Hell. Charlie then opted to listen to Husk and Angel talk about BASEBALL. To be more specific, the teams and their favored players. Charlie also didn't know they were at the verge of gambling until Alastor told them off. Alastor also knows the sport. Heck! The Overlord is really analytical about them, telling her stories of: playing golf with peers, broadcasting boxing results, and analyzing baseball matches.

[THAT ISN'T THE QUESTION YOU SHOULD BE ASKING AFTER I HELPED YOU FIND YOUR ITEMS, DEAR.] Lucifer teased and Charlie had to roll her eyes. [BUT HONESTLY, WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?]

"I won't. I'm a strong girl. (Lucifer scoffed.) For your information, this will be an amazing chance to learn more about human culture and regain some sense of humanity in them." Charlie told her dad, walking with her heavy bag and ignoring the demons staring at her in confusion.

[OR YOU GAVE THEM MORE REASONS TO SIN. CONGRATULATIONS!] Followed with a sarcastic clap. Charlie decides to ignore him.

'You're always mean to me.' Charlie tugged her red cloak to cover her face, wearing a disguise to hide from the pesky radio demon. _Alastor keeps following her nowadays, ever since she got kidnapped that one time._ At least she looks like red riding hood. _Early Halloween costume!_ [WAIT. DID YOU JUST SAY YOU GOT KIDNAPPED?]

"I love you, dad." Charlie distracted her dad, trudging back home.

[THIS ISN'T OVER...] Scanning the area to avoid any familiar faces, Charlie noticed a large crowd of females rushing towards several districts. Like vultures on a corpse, Charlie can barely see what those females are doing. Their voices are also incomprehensible when all of them are talking at the same time.

[APPLE PIE? WHAT IN HELL'S BLAZING ARE THOSE SINNERS DOING?] Lucifer inquired, and Charlie wished she can ignore his inquiry but... She's curious too and Mom told him no sex until he finish the paperwork. Charlie knows her dad is cunning, and she certainly doesn't want to be his excuse on skipping his responsibilities again. _Mom always did have a soft spot for me._

"Fine. I'll check it out, but promise me you will work after this." Charlie compromised.

[FAIR TRADE. TALLY-HO!] Lucifer is definitely smiling, and Charlie went to venture towards the crowd.

'A ballot box?' Charlie noticed the familiar box with a small slit at the middle. Females are chatting, holding papers with names.

[A POPULARITY CONTEST? I RECALL YOUR MOTHER SPONSORING THIS... WHAT WAS IT ABOUT AGAIN?] Lucifer drawled, thinking as Charlie struggle to reach the table and grab a sheet. [AH! NEVER MIND. MUST BE SOMETHING UNIMPORTANT.]

'What the?' Charlie frowned, confused why the sheet has the names of the Overlords - Male overlords to be exact. _But her dad says mom is sponsoring the event so there has to be some lust and pride in this so-called contest._ Charlie grabbed a pen, asking. "Excuse me, but what happens when an Overlord wins?"

"He gets to be King for a month." The bird demon smiled.

"What?" Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. Lucifer had the same question, but more in disbelief. [WHAT?]

"I know! Isn't that exciting?" The demon watched the ballot with her extra eyes, talking to the demon. "But I don't give a fuck about that. What I want is to be Vox' concubine."

" **What?!** " Both Charlie and Lucifer can't believe this. Mom did say that the people were feeling down, but they didn't think it would be this dynamic.

"You don't even know if he'll win, bitch! Radio demon is best man." One of the females argued, but Charlie's just stunned at the event.

"I'll be back." Charlie went off, pulling out her phone.

[HOLY SHIT. I'M HAVING A VACATION!] Lucifer cheered as Charlie speed dialed her mom once more. [GONNA LIVE THE SIMP LIFE. BUY LILI'S STUFF AND BUY FRONT ROW TICKETS IN EVERY SHOW-]

"Stop talking! I can't hear my own thoughts!" Charlie complained, walking back and forth for her mother's call. "Come on Mom! Pick up~!"

[OH COME NOW, _MALUM_. IT'S NOT THAT BAD... ACTUALLY, IT COULD.] Lucifer theorized. [I DO HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER HELL'S MILITARY, CAPABLE OF SHUTTING DOWN BUSINESSES, MANIPULATING HELL'S ENVIRONMENT, START RANDOM HELLIDAYS, AND GET WHATEVER I WANT IN MEETINGS. I'M PRETTY MUCH INVINCIBLE IN BOTH TITLE AND POWER.]

'Yes, but those who dissent send you paperwork which you have yet to accomplish. Delay it for too long and you give them the opportunity to rebel against you!' Charlie snapped. 'There's also the fact we are both unaware of this news. If one of my uncles hear about this, I really don't have the energy and time to deal with family feuds...'

[EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. YOUR MOTHER IS NEVER WRONG.] Lucifer yawned, stretching his back. [ALL JOBS HAVE THEIR UPS AND DOWNS. THIS ONE IS SIMPLY MORE GLAMOROUS. IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE LEARNED THE COMPLEXITIES OF BEING SUPREME RULER OF HELL.]

"Mom isn't answering." Charlie closed her phone, covering her face with one hand. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

[THAT THE TEMPORARY KING COULD POTENTIALLY RUIN YOUR PROJECT WITH HIS STUPIDITY OR ARROGANCE? MAYBE.] Lucifer grinned. [BUT IT'S NEITHER OF OUR PROBLEMS _UNLESS THEY'RE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO GO AGAINST A MAGNE._ ]

"I'm not going to traumatize anyone, dad." Charlie huffed, crossing her arms and thinking hard. She sensed something floating and caught it, reading the pamphlet. "Gah? It's like politics!"

[ACCORDING TO PAIMON, IT'S UNTIL TODAY.] Lucifer advised. [AND VOX MIGHT WIN BECAUSE OF HIS PROMISES TO THE SINNERS.]

"But since I'm a princess, I can't vote right?" Charlie skimmed the pamphlet, tossing it in the burning trashbin. "But this isn't exactly permanent. It's just to cheer the sinners up."

[THEREFORE, YOU CAN VOTE!] Lucifer concluded, [MAKES PERFECT SENSE. GO AND VOTE. AW~ THIS'LL BE YOUR FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING IN SHODDY ELECTIONS! LET ME COMMEMORATE THIS EVENT BY-]

'Don't go out or I swear I'm telling mom.' Charlie threatened, walking back to the station. She noticed less people are here. 'How long was I talking to myself?'

[AN HOUR... TWO HOURS, TEN MINUTES AND 29 SECONDS. NO. 30-31-32.] Lucifer starts counting the seconds as Charlie grabbed her ballot and the pen. She scanned the list, thinking hard. She knows all of the names, but she isn't familiar with any of them. Surely, if something bad happens, her dad and mom won't rush to fix the situation. Those two would be having a honeymoon in some isolated reality. That means she needs an Overlord she knows - someone she can tolerate when the male does something utterly controversial.

[NO~ DON'T VOTE HIM.. I LOVE DEER SEASON!] Lucifer ~~pleaded(?)~~ joked, and Charlie sighed for the umpteenth time. Alastor actually didn't come to mind as she thought about her candidates.

[OH... FORGET MY LAST SENTENCE.] Lucifer quickly retracted. However, having that option on the table, Charlie can't forget it. Most of the male Overlords will be business-oriented, which means they're predictable. Unfortunately, being ruler of an entire reality corrupts the soul and mind. That means she has to monitor the sinner so he won't do anything rash like say start a GENOCIDE.

'Alastor...' Charlie stared at the ballot, unaware her hoodie fell off her head. Alastor is one of her NO candidates at the beginning, recalling his boredom. Thinking harder, Charlie can actually see some semblance between her dad and Alastor. [CHARLIE. DON'T COMPARE ME TO BAMBI. I SUDDENLY FEEL EXTREMELY OLD.]

"A month to rule, but mom is smart." Charlie closed her eyes, thinking. 'Knowing mom, she'll designate a week for the King to get these so-called Concubines, leaving the overlord two weeks of ruling the reality. Minus one more week because he'll have to attend to various occasions and learn the various parts of hell. That leaves a theoretical possibility that the Overlord has one week to rule. Theoretical because sinners are known to extend events for entertainment.'

[FIVE DAYS TO RULE HELL.] Lucifer agreed, probably using foresight. [AT LEAST THE GUY IS GETTING LAID.. THAT BEGS THE QUESTION. DOES HE PREFER MALES, FEMALES, OR IS HE A DEVIANT?]

"Dad. Shut up. I'm trying to think.." Charlie muttered under her breath, thinking who to choose.

[VOTE EVERYONE OR NO ONE. IT DOESN'T MATTER. BY THE WAY, HOW ABOUT YOU CLOSE THE HOTEL FOR A MONTH AND TAKE A VACATION WITH ME?] Lucifer suggested. [WE CAN SIMP FOR LILI TOGETHER! YOU'LL DISTRACT THE GUARDS WHILE I SNEAK INTO THE BACKSTAGE.]

"..." Charlie chuckled, smiling at her dad's goofy antics. 'But I can't abandon the hotel. Also, I bought these fancy gears to learn and play with them.'

[....] Lucifer doesn't respond. Charlie feels bad for choosing her friends over her family.

"I'm sorry." Charlie apologized to her dad, shading the dot where Alastor's name will be. 'It's not like he'll win.'

Folding and slipping her vote in, Charlie went on her way. _The princess is unaware of the paparazzi recording her action._ Her dad no longer talked to her, making the journey quite lonely. Charlie hugged her sport's bag, smiling when she saw the hotel at a distance. They'll surely be surprised if she brought these along. She already contacted Sir Pentious if he's available next month and he didn't exactly say NO.

* * *

...

"Hello everyone! Guess what I bought~" Charlie cheered, opening the door to see... Why are they all watching TV? Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, closing the door behind her. She tiptoes, curious what got everyone's attention. Oh. They're talking.

"I can't believe Charlie has simp uncles." Angel remarked, sitting beside Vaggie who's typing furiously on the computer. "Still talking to the PR?"

"Yes! I can't believe Lilith would do such a thing." Vaggie grumbled under her breath, moving her bangs to get it away from her eye. "I thought she was the sensible one."

"She is. Hell needs something to get hyped over. Everything's getting boring nowadays." Angel leaned his back on Vaggie's shoulder, watching the TV.

"Hi, Charlie!" Niffty greeted, and Charlie looked at the trio... _Oh wait. Alastor isn't here yet._ Husk occupied majority of the couch with Niffty sitting at the arm part. "I'm so glad you're in team Alastor! We could have gone together and voted. Maybe then you wouldn't be in TV."

"TV?" Charlie tilted her head, confused. Very few people were present when she voted, and it's only been an hour since she did the deed. "But I don't remember... _Paparazzi_."

"What's in the bag?" Husk decided to distract her, causing Charlie to tear her gaze away from the screen featuring some analysts.

"I'm glad you asked! (Charlie sets it down on the table, zipping it open to pull out a baseball bat.) I was hoping you'd teach me play ~~human~~ err sport! Fun sports." Charlie blushed in embarrassment for being very racist. Just because they were humans in the past doesn't mean she has to alienate them. Charlie sets it down, apologizing. "Sorry. I didn't mean it. A slip of a tongue."

"Don't say sorry, sweetheart! (Charlie squeaked in surprise, turning around to see Alastor appear from behind.) All is forgiven." Alastor bent down to pluck the other items out of the bag. "Now what did you bring this time?"

"Al! Stop doing that." Charlie crossed her arms. "I told you no voodoo stuff."

"That isn't voodoo." Alastor admitted, grinning as he stared at the blood dripping off one of the golf clubs. "Ah... (Alastor twirled the item.) Where exactly did you buy this?"

"Dad helped me find them. Some in the market and others in the black market." Charlie explained, curious why Alastor is now staring at the nail-studded baseball bat. "Why? Isn't sports equipment also used for combat?"

"..." Alastor stared at her. Charlie stared back, very confused now.

"Hahaha. With that logic, everything can be used as a weapon." Alastor chuckled, but Charlie didn't mean to say it that way!

"But..." Charlie frowned. Sinners use these stuff for battle. It has to be. **Wait**. Charlie paused, 'Can I really regulate sport in the hotel?'

"Stop messing with the kid, Al." Husk grumbled, surprising Charlie as he managed to leave the sofa without making much of a sound. She gets tugged away from Alastor, finding herself sitting on the couch. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. It's too early for this BS."

"Don't worry, boss. I'll get it clean pronto." Niffty smiled. Charlie who's now contemplating if she did the right decision.

"What else isn't a weapon then?!" Charlie whispered, eyes wide at the revelation.

"I have fulfilled today's quota." Alastor sat down beside them. "What are we watching by the way?"

"Elections." Husk shook his head, grabbing hold of Niffty before she fell.

"I don't recall Hell promoting democracy." Alastor wondered, resting his arm on Charlie's shoulder.

" **AND THE WINNER IS... *GASP!* ALASTOR?** "

"Wait what?" Husk squinted at the screen. "How the hell?"

"Hell has the most up to date technology, which is opposite to Heaven." Charlie explained. "Heaven has more... other-worldly advances."

"This here is the power of simps." Angel explained, finally noticing Charlie. "Oh hey C! You didn't tell me your uncles are simps."

"You don't just call my uncles simps." Charlie huffed.

"What's a simp and what position did I win?" It's the first time Alastor is unaware of the news. Expected, considering Charlie and Alastor have been busy securing the other necessities of the hotel from other demons. In fact, Alastor must have finished the paperwork after lunch recently, deciding to take a snack before heading back to the hotel. _Today was the last day and she doesn't remember the election stuff happening last week. That means no.. Why wouldn't Angel tell us- Angel isn't into politics. What about Vaggie- She doesn't like guys in general. Niffty? She's always busy. Darn._

"You're going to get fucks, Al! Finally, the month of truth!" Angel celebrated and Vaggie choked on air.

"Say what now?" Alastor's eyes are wide, but he's still smiling. _Shock smile?_ Husk tries not to laugh.

"You're going to be King of Hell for a month." Vaggie begrudgingly told the surprised Overlord. "A king with limitations. One such limitation is choosing 5 concubines, and a primary one. Six all in all who will have a piece of your authority in Hell. Whatever they do will affect your reputation to the masses and your allies. The other restraint is being forced to take a grand tour and then there's the one where you have to meet and greet the various authorities of hell to establish your presence. Don't forget..."

'Don't look at him, Charlie. Don't..' Charlie panicked internally as she can feel the Radio demon staring at her. 'How would I know I'd sway the female demon population to vote you?!'

"I knew everyone loves you, Alastor! This is going to be amazing." Niffty clapped her hands. "I'll call the Queen right now to help you find your temporary mates."

(The room is suddenly filled with growing static.)

"So! (Charlie claps her hands, toning the static down.) While Niffty and Alastor are out tomorrow, how about we play golf?" As soon as Charlie said that, Alastor's static grew louder that it's causing her eardrums to ring. Charlie pursed her lips, shouting. "O-or if you want, we can all go with Niffty and help Al?!"

(It got a lot better, but now the room is cold. _Crap._ )

"Let's help Al." Angel quickly suggested, looking quite terrified/shock at something. Charlie panics even further, not sure how Alastor looks like. The radio demon, who has sharp elbows, is sitting right beside her. _Worst is how loud the static is when you're near him._ Husk's fur is also spiking up. _His way of showing goosebumps._

"Specifically Niffty- I mean. Sure. Let's do that. Charlie and I know a thing or two about the palace." Vaggie looked up and changed her sentence.

'Even Vaggie is scared!' Charlie refrains from moving. She is part of the reason Alastor doesn't know what's going on. The Overlord is definitely going to drag everyone with him on whatever her mom has in store. Charlie looks down, feeling guilty. 'Maybe I should have taken dad's offer?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Lucifer and Charlie interactions.


	53. Crashing into the middle of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie, Cherri and Angel did a thing.
> 
> Sir Pentious got dragged into the fray.
> 
> Charlie is sealed and everyone is confused.

After persuading Vaggie to relax by obviously bringing the stressed sinner to Cherri's mad party, Angel Dust wakes up in a forest right beside a wreckage. He was naked, no clothes on sort of naked which is pretty common _when they start taking drugs_ , but Angel was holding something. He was holding a baseball bat with some gunk on it? Sitting up, he's surprised to see Vaggie capable of sleeping upside down (dangling on the airship), much less seeing Sir Pentious struggling to start a fire with a treasure chest beside him.

"Heya... What happened, snake dick?" Angel rubbed his eyes, slowly standing up and walking to the guy. **Whatever they did few hours ago must be bad right?** I mean, he knows Sir Pentious is the usual unfortunate fuck to get dragged into the fray, but they dragged Vaggie of all people?! Charlie is going to be so pissed at him. He even promised he'd bring her home after she returns from the party.. Wait. Isn't Charlie the reason why Vaggie is stressed because the princess had to attend a party with Alastor last night? Ah well. No harm done then. Angel yawned, "What fuckery did we do this time?"

"The name is Sir Pentious. (The wannabe Overlord said curtly.) But now that you're awake, I want you to know that we're lost in the middle of nowhere...." Sir Pentious started, which Angel lost focused on when he saw the egg bois tied to a leash like dogs. He also scanned the place they're in, somewhere in a forest beside a river.

"?" Judging on the confused expressions of the eggs, Angel can probably guess they're close to Lethe River. 'Fuck. We're farther from civilization as we thought.'

'But how did we get here?' Ignoring the throbbing headache, Angel looked back at the wreckage, recognizing the dumb circular architecture to be Sir Pentious' airship. They must have tried escaping something or someone and ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere coz of the try hard's driving skills. Angel pat his pockets-Right. Naked.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Sir Pentious hissed and Angel rolled his eyes. "The nerve! Why ask in the first place when you never plan on listening to a single word I say-"

"Yeah yeah. Now use your gizmos to start a fire, we're freezing here!" Angel yawned, looking away to stare at his fellow gay bud. He didn't wait for Sir Pentious' justifications, walking towards the moth and calling out. "Hey toots! Wake up! We're fucked!"

"..." Vaggie cursed under her breath, but Angel's ready to catch her with how much she's moving. When her socks tore, Vaggie opened her eyes and screamed as she fell straight down to

*Thump!

"Holy shit, girl. You're light as fuck." Angel chuckled, catching Vaggie like a sack of potatoes. Vaggie after a party looks like a mess. Her hair needs a brush and why is her clothes all torn up? Angel dropped her, earning another bout of Mexican-Spanish-He-forgot-the-language-but-he'll-remember-it-later string of curses. "Anyways, you remember what we did last night coz I got nuthing."

"Let me check my bearings." Vaggie searched for her phone, only to pull out a broken device. "Ah shit. What did we do last night?"

"That's what I said." Angel placed both hands on his hip. "Must be rough."

"Stop it with the innuendos." Vaggie stretched her arms, looking up at Sir Pentious and the awfully familiar box. Vaggie pointed, suddenly getting some life in her. "Is that a treasure chest?!"

"Who fuckin' knows?" Learning Vaggie also has no recollection, the spider demon went to Sir Pentious' side. _Gah._ That means he has no choice but to listen to the constipated snake. He sat down, but refuses to give in and ask. The next best choice he has is (1) to brute force the chest or (2) wait for Cherri to come back and save them probably. "Ok. I'll play nice. What happened, Pen?"

"Considering you two refuse to listen to the whole story, I'll enlighten you with a summary." Sir Pentious rolled his eyes at them. "You three rascals not only decided to intrude on my territorial conquest, but you held me at gunpoint to force my henchmen to..."

"Wait.." Vaggie rubbed her temple. "I vaguely remember having Angel drive the ship... Gah! I knew we shouldn't have gone to that pirate-themed bar."

"Pfft. I bet it's after we got out. I ain't that bad a driver even when drunk." Angel glanced back at the ship. "Must've been chased by trigger men or sumthing..."

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!" Sir Pentious screamed and both sinners stared at the irritated snake lord. "Delinquents these days... (Sir Pentious takes a deep breath.) This box we have here contains the Princess of Hell. I don't know why you choose to kidnap your own ally, but-"

" **WHAT?!** " Both Vaggie and Angel rushed to try and open the chest. _They kidnapped Charlie?!_ Why would their drunken selves kidnap Charlie of all people?! More importantly, who's taking care of the hotel?! ' **It better be Husk/Niffty.** '

"Calm down. It has a timer." Sir Pentious pointed at the archaic countdown which states the box will open after five hours. "Once we all group up together, we'll need to start moving back to civilization. About two to three days."

"Val is going to kill me." Angel rubbed his elbow, looking down. "Maybe I can get Vox to calm his tits?"

"This is all because I agreed to go with you!" Vaggie lamented, hitting the chest with both hands. "This day can't get any worse!"

"Morning' Angie, Vaggie, Edge lord." Cherri emerged from the thicket, holding a wooden spear which had four impaled fish. "Got us breakfast- Where the fire?!"

"I'm working on it!" Sir Pentious hissed, waving his hand at the unlit campfire. "The region we're in is devoid of energy."

"So?" Cherri pulled out her lighter, giving the fish spear to Angel. Lighting the wood, everyone saw the fire lit up... Only to have the fire extinguish itself. "Shit."

"You had a lighter?!" Sir Pentious glared at his nemesis, irritated. "Hand it to me."

"Fine. Take it, old man." Cherri tossed it to the inventor who placed the sticks he used (wait. Those sticks look fancy.) and lit them on fire.

Instead of the usual red fire, it produced blue-purple flames. "I knew it. This'll be sufficient."

"You got those sticks from the chest?" Vaggie stared at the magical chest where Charlie's locked in.

"I did. Be careful on the flames, they aren't from our-" Sir Pentious groaned when he saw Angel took a step back and pat his hand on the chest. "world."

"Damn it. You should've spoken faster." Angel had to remove his glove, staring at it continue to burn. "What the fuck?!"

"After breakfast, we best get going." While the trio had their attention towards the burning glove, Vaggie got some leftover chunks of metal to use as a stand for the fish to grill. "Malnourished forest lands are almost always owned by someone so we're technically prey to the fucker."

"So that's why them critters were watching me." Cherri shrugged, sitting down on the log beside Sir Pentious. The bomber managed to extinguish the flames by stomping on it, curious when Sir Pentious gave her buddy a button down to wear. _Right. They crashed his ship so the guy must have some stuff on deck._

"What about the chest?" Angel sat on said chest, stretching his arms. _Hilarious how he only has his gloves and boots on him._ "You have a trolley, Pen? Could be pretty useful right now."

"I do have a piano trolley." Sir Pentious told them, standing up. _The guy might hate/dislike them, but he did promise to be nice to them for Charlie's sake._ Sir Pentious slithered to the debris, "I'll be back."

...

"How long do you think we'll get back, Cher?" Angel inquired, accepting the newly stabbed and grilled fish from Vaggie.

"A week by foot." Cherri admitted, taking a bite of the fish also handed out by Vaggie. "I've climbed some trees and estimated it. Wonder what we were runnin' from?"

"Damn. Only Pen knows..." Angel watched Vaggie nibble on her fish, staring down at his temporary seat. "You okay, Vag?"

"I can't believe we locked Charlie in a chest. What were we thinking?" Vaggie sighed.

"Dunno either. Don't think 'bout it too hard." Cherri grinned, her eye shifting to stare at the edgelord with the trolley. "You should bring yer eggs with us in case we need food."

"We are not eating them." Sir Pentious rejected the idea, but Angel and Vaggie stared at the clueless eggs. "They could be useful decoys if the landowner appears."

"Fine..." Cherri heaved, watching Vaggie offer the fish to Sir Pentious. "We could wait for Pen to fix his ship, but that's like getting caught with our dicks out. No offense, Angie."

"None taken." Angel ate, resting his arm on his thigh as he watched the epic flames. "Cherri got her bombs, I got my guns, Vaggie with her blades and Pen... He's got eggs."

"I have a shrink ray." Sir Pentious offered. Everyone turned silent.

"Just a shrink ray?" Vaggie asked. "No large setting or anything?"

"... Why didn't I thought of that?" Sir Pentious realized. Vaggie exhaled.

"We're kicking him first." Cherri whispered to Angel. Angel agreed.

"If we can get to neutral ground, Charlie can teleport us back to Pentagram City." Vaggie stood up, being the first to finish her food, and walked towards the trolley to prep Charlie's uh... container?

"Great. How the hell are we gonna find that out?" Angel tossed the stick, conveniently at the time a bird swooped in to take it. _Eco-friendly._

"When my weapons start glowing now get off." Vaggie nudged Angel to stand, lifting the box and setting it on the trolley.

"I see. So that's what Charles been telling me about the benefits to being a **true** landowner..." Sir Pentious nodded sagely. "Decreasing effectiveness of certain weapons and defiance being the primary advantage..."

"Hang in tight okay, hun. I'll fix this." Vaggie vowed, whispering to the chest.

...

* * *

Meanwhile...

" **Where is my daughter?!** " Lucifer demanded, barging into the hotel to lift the taller man off his feet.

"Searching for her lover, I presume." Alastor recently finished cooking Jambalaya, ordering his shadows to search for the trio. It's already reaching ten and the radio demon won't admit he's worried for the spider. ~~Only a little.~~ _The hotel isn't entertaining without its actors._ Husk reported there are missing bottles from the wine cellar while Niffty recalled Vaggie agreeing to drink with Angel. 'Maybe I should've accompanied Charlie to find the moth?'

 **"Damn it!"** Lucifer threw Alastor out of his way, walking up the stairs. "Lili. Give me five minutes!"

"Yes love! (Lilith glanced at the bartender.) He's awfully protective." Lilith told Husk, resting her arms on the counter. "Not like I can blame him. We can't sense her anywhere. However, what was Vaggie thinking?"

"..." Husk slowly took a sip, watching Alastor follow the King. 'Your funeral, Al.'


	54. Visitors should follow the Rul3s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet those three would stick together in the hotel.
> 
> At best, they'll try to sway Charlie to get rid of Alastor.
> 
> Nevertheless, things always go wrong.

Whether it was because of Angel being an employee of Valentino or because of Alastor's rivalry(?) with Vox, Vaggie knew it was about time for the three Vs to visit the hotel.

What she didn't expect was the visit being spearheaded by Velvet. For unknown reasons, the girl wanted to blog about the hotel. The Overlord didn't want to advertise the Redemption program, but she does want to rate the accommodation for any sinner who's willing to try. While Vox and Valentino were causing tension towards Angel, Alastor and Husk, Charlie and her had to talk to Velvet themselves.

Learning a thing or two from Alastor to step up her game, Charlie negotiated with Velvet to stay for the entire day because her project isn't as scary as it sounds. _It's a rehabilitation from all of the chaos Hell threw at them._ Considering the END goal of Redemption is living in HEAVEN as its resident, the hotel has crafted areas for its sinners to try a number of humane activities. Charlie also pointed out the fact the hotel has a hundred floors. With some floors functioning in specific times, Velvet might need to stay for more than a day to see everything. Fascinated by Charlie's words, Velvet decides to indulge Charlie and declares she'll be staying for three days.

Valentino and Vox, however, refused to leave their ally in the hotel and also agreed to reside in the hotel. _It's going to be three very stressful days huh?_

[ **FIRST DAY** ]

According to Charlie, the three Overlords returned to the Hotel early in the morning. Thankfully, Alastor went to do some dealings so nothing bad happened. Charlie assured her she contacted Cherri to be with Angel at all times for protection from you-know-who. The Overlords did sign a waiver to not harm the residents. _Alastor was the one who wrote the penalties so it must be bad._

Nevertheless, Charlie had Niffty and Husk bring the suitcases and items into their rooms. One thing Vaggie notes is how all three of them requests to reserve an entire floor to themselves. Valentino wanted the 3rd floor which was where Angel's room was located so Charlie obviously denied that request. Vox then requests they stay in the same floor she, Alastor and Vaggie were at which was also denied for obvious reasons.

To satisfy Velvet, Charlie led them to the 10th floor which is a modified suite. No one could deny how huge the area was. It even had a Jacuzzi and zen garden. _Charlie didn't tell them this is where Lucifer usually plays mini-golf or the King might barge in and demand the Overlords to vacate._

The other detail she noticed was how ecstatic Velvet was when Charlie agreed to let her in the kitchen. Velvet was the one who made today's breakfast which was: **Red Velvet cupcakes with rose-shaped cream cheese at the top**. They were very cute and it actually tastes good. Although Vaggie's glad there has some semblance of good in the trio (mostly Velvet), Vaggie didn't like how Velvet keeps snatching Charlie for private conversations. It was either Velvet wanted to use Charlie or Velvet found Charlie as the easiest person to talk to. _It's like Alastor all over again, but with laser focus._

"I still can't believe this is happening..." Angel muttered under his breath, stabbing his salad as he watched his boss eat on the other table. "It's just so fucked up."

"Tell me about it." Cherri agreed, drinking the juices of one crab Velvet cooked for them. "Who knew the girl cooks?"

"Yeah..." Vaggie gritted her teeth, irked how she had to let Charlie go since she has to keep an eye on Angel and Cherri.

"I'll notify my co-manager about it." Charlie smiled, leaning away as the TV demon offered a contract for her to sign.

"You don't have to, doll. It's not like deer jerky appreciates modern technology. Hell! He doesn't even believe in your cause. Wouldn't he disagree just to spite you?" Vox pulled back, having the contract digitalized out of existence for a moment. The Overlord was sitting beside Valentino who's fallen for the Hammerhead shark's puppy eyes. _Yes. Valentino is feeding the shark his crab meat._

"I don't know... Alastor has been really helpful for the past few months." Charlie, the most innocent and precious thing, continues to believe in the serial killer.

"And I've been helpful in the past too. I've installed cable and connected the hotel with television, didn't I?" Vox scooped the crab dip Velvet made for them, waving the spoon. "And with what I've seen, you need another eye in finalizing the _other facilities_ in store."

"Hey! Only I can insult her, Vox." Velvet argued, tugging Charlie close as if she's a doll. "But he's right, C. Your designs are too shy. Be bold! What do you have to lose?"

"I'm sorry but this is a group ef-faaaaa~" Charlie pushed Velvet away to explain, only to have the female Overlord pinch her cheek. "Stttoppp!"

"How hungry are you?!" Valentino yelled at Vox' pet.

'Where's Alastor?' Vaggie wondered, staring at the pet who has the dumbest face she has ever seen. Vaggie almost thought it was a mascot until Angel told her to truth.

"You jealous, babe?" Angel asked, finishing his seafood salad.

"M-me? Jealous? Pft. As if." Vaggie rolled her eyes. Vaggie isn't going to feel bad because she hasn't gotten in touch with Charlie for the first half of the day. **Their bond is stronger than that**. Charlie is doing this because she knows Velvet has some insight on the trends. Charlie is a very old demon. She obviously wants her hotel to be popular _in some way_ for sinners to know and at least consider reforming their ways. **666 News** can only go so far and it was only a one-time thing. Demons who are asleep at that hour might not even check the advertisement in the net or with friends.

"Uh-huh." Cherri doesn't buy it either and Vaggie savagely tore her crab meat with her teeth, glaring at the duo. 'It'll only be three days. What could go wrong?'

* * *

[ **SECOND DAY** ]

Charlie didn't expect Overlords to be so clingy.

Forced to accompany the trio, Charlie had to explain what each floor's purpose was.

Velvet reminds her of her past... Her times in high school. Velvet was similar to those females who love to record themselves and take pictures to spread the information for the world to see. It's clearly narcissism, but Charlie knows there has to be something more to that. She's helped Velvet cook and the Overlord shared a couple of food recipes while together. Velvet also wanted to fix her appearance and buy her clothes. _Somewhere down that egotistic and somewhat sadistic soul, Charlie can see the girl's humanity. It's obviously better than Alastor's case. Actually, she shouldn't use Alastor in comparison because then a lot of demons have a higher chance in redemption than he._

Vox is more humble compared to the last time she met him. The TV host has really grown from his arrogance... _Or maybe he's still proud, but he's hiding it well._ The TV demon obviously learned threats won't work on royalty, now sugarcoating his words with some venom to add thrill. _Desperation was never a nice look on anyone._ It was Vox who discussed realistic ways to improve certain rooms unlike Velvet _who loves to tell her followers how clueless she is of the common slang._ When Velvet isn't so busy dragging her to different rooms to help her get the ideal selfie, it's Vox who tugs her away to discuss about a potential partnership. Not only does the Overlord want to change all the antique items to something more digital, but he may want her help in making yet another technological miracle to best magic with human technology. _He could ask Stolas but Vox merely used his thumb to discreetly point at Valentino._

Valentino feels like an agent of some sort? She knows Vox and Valentino are in a relationship. _An off and on relationship so... like a switch?_ She also knows Velvet is the one who usually keeps these two together in some bizarre way. She remembers Angel telling her the moth demon has a pet, but all she sees is Vark. Vox' new... pet? _Vox' hammerhead shark pet that mutated enough to walk on land._ It's a silly pet, but acts very like Vox. _Back to topic._ What Charlie has noticed is how Valentino's usually on the phone to conduct business. Whenever they do talk, he speaks like those servants her mom has, always attempting to make a contract over something sensual/sexual. However, before Valentino would corner her (Overlords like towering her for some reason), Angel appears to call her for something. **It's the second day.** Alastor has yet to come over and Velvet did a night livestream which is the reason why she's dead asleep so she has to make-

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Husk growled, standing between Angel and Valentino, claws literally out. His wings are shuffling, ready for combat. Charlie took a step forward, scanning the entire room.

"This has nothing to do with you, drunk." Valentino sneered. Charlie noticed Angel behind Husk. _He looks so small._

"An...gel?" Charlie felt a swell of anger and sorrow in her chest. She thought they could all get along. _She thought..._ But if she does something, what if Velvet and Vox get the wrong idea? 'What if?'

" _Let me handle today, dear._ " Someone's covering her eyes, pulling her towards his chest. _Alastor. He's here?_ The Radio demon chuckled, " _I apologize for leaving you alone. Go back to sleep..._ "

"B-but... Al..." Charlie felt sleepy as he said those words, drifting off to sleep with a lullaby playing in her head. [Everything went black.]

...

" **Now then!** " Charlie wonders where Alastor sent her, surrounding in darkness. She knows she isn't in the hotel, but somewhere...? Charlie can't keep her mind working, falling off to unconsciousness.

**"Time for your _punishment_."**

**[THIRD DAY]**

When Charlie woke up, she found herself in the room... beside Alastor's bedroom. _Again_. A sneaky move since the Overlord doesn't want her to see his room as well as interact with Vaggie for visitorial rights. However, she didn't expect falling asleep for the whole day. Alastor must have wanted full control over the hotel to lull her to sleep. _Though_ w _hat did he do to Valentino, Velvet and Vox?_

'But I can sense their soul signatures. They must be all right.' Charlie thought in relief, getting out of the bed. 'Hmm...'

'Right! Time to head out and...?' Charlie noticed the mirror and looked at her reflection. 'Mom would like one of these.'

'Anyways, I guess I can make breakfast today.' Charlie thought, carefully getting out of the room. She walked down, heading down the stairs as softly as she can. 'What should I make? Hmm~'

"Morning Husk." Charlie greeted her friend as soon as she reached the ground floor. The somber feline waved his hand before planting his face on the counter. Charlie covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as she walked into the kitchen. It surprised her to see Vox sitting on the kitchen, munching on some cereal.

"Uhm...? Good morning." Charlie waved so as to not alert the demon. Vox looked up and waved his spoon. Charlie relaxed, walking towards the fridge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Vox lied. Charlie knows he's lying. She knows how much Vox dislikes Alastor and vice versa. She's curious how the hotel is still intact. _What did Alastor do with them?_

"Uh-huh." Charlie won't pressure the sinner, used to the male's stubbornness. Vox matured the last time she met him so he maybe he decided to play nice? She grabbed some eggs, closing the fridge to grab her dry ingredients. She'll make waffles. Vaggie loves waffles... Maybe? _Ok._ It's been a long time since she made them. "How's Valentino?"

"Out." Vox muttered as Charlie mixed the ingredients. Charlie hummed, grabbing the bowl. Vox added, "I would like to apologize in behalf of him."

"Did you apologize to Angel?" Charlie asked, cracking the eggs. "What about Alastor?"

"Don't push it, doll." Vox checked his _Vox_ watch. "Just Angel. Who knows what Val's thinking?"

"Must be hard living with him." Charlie wondered, searching for a socket to plug two waffle makers.

"You can say that again. Let me." Vox grabbed onto the plugs, causing both to work.

"I hope you don't plan on letting go any time soon." Charlie chuckled, opening the devices. "I want all of them to be crispy and gold."

"Just get it over with." Vox drank his sweetened milk as Charlie poured her batter. "So you bought Voot Floop..."

"I wanted to try it." Charlie closed the lid, walking over to grab plates and other add-ons her friends might like. "I like your V&V and milk better. Chocolate and milk tastes amazing!"

"If you were alive, you'd die from diabetes." Vox shook his head, opening the lids after the familiar beep. He removed the waffles before pouring the batter, closing it once more. "Have you thought about the deal?"

"I haven't talked with Alastor yet." Charlie placed the berries in a bowl, grabbing the maple syrup and what else?

"You were never the sort to ask others." Vox remarked.

"Oh but he's different. Al's my business partner." Charlie turned to look at him, smiling. "He should know what's happening and what's going to happen to the hotel. How else will my project work if we keep secrets from each other?"

"... ~~Still naive~~." Vox chuckled, _but he's smiling_.

"What's today's agenda?" Charlie inquired, opening the lid to grab the next batch.

"We'll leave once Velvet wakes up." Vox poured the batter afterwards. "Valentino needs to sort some matters at the studio. Accommodate whatever that-"

"Vox." Charlie warned, disliking how her ex-contractee wants to insult her business partner.

"- _radio host_ forced him to agree on." Vox grumbled. Charlie smiled, returning back to the fridge to get some savory meat.

"That's nice. (And Charlie thought she'll need visit the studio for an ongoing negotiation.) Do stay for breakfast at least. I'm going to make fried chicken!" Charlie got Niffty's marinated chicken legs(?), using her magic to get a container for the flour and seasoning to all get into. She set the marinated chicken platter down away from the waffles, ignoring the wires that disposed of the cereal bowl and spoon, coating the semi-sticky chicken with special flour. "Fried chicken and waffles. Oh! Maybe smoothies... Smoothies or fruit shake?"

"If you'll have me." Vox humored, taking over the waffle duty as Charlie prepares the chicken.

"Everyone is welcome to the hotel. Just don't break the rules." Charlie made sure the flour will stick to the chicken, activating the fryer with the oil slowly filling itself in the device. She can also crack some eggs, cook some bacon, slice some avocados and maybe introduce some lettuce? _Non-sentient v_ egetables _are so hard to find in Hell.._

"I'll bring the waffles out so you'll have more space." Vox called out.

"Ok." Charlie nodded, using magic to get the frying pans and cutting boards.

"Thank you.." Charlie told the Overlord, thinking of making more food.


	55. Spider senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to have fun.  
> Angel is not only trouble, but he senses trouble too.  
> Charlie just trying to survive the day while recovering from a seasonal(?) flu.  
> Husk showing his nonchalance and a bit of common sense.  
> Niffty being innocent bean.  
> Vaggie needs to get stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel doubts his intuition from time to time.
> 
> Husk and Niffty knows Mimzy and Alastor, somewhat shipping them but not? (Complicated stuff.)

When Vaggie had to leave to go to some mandatory seminar (since Charlie's parents made Vaggie the princess' guardian), Angel Dust weighed his decision to either **fulfill his promise** with Vaggie to protect the princess OR **he hang out** with Alastor, Husk and Niffty to Mimzy's party.

Unable to convince Charlie to come with them (the blonde stayed up all night to accomplish a deadline), Angel chose the latter and went on his way. The party will only be a couple of hours, and Charlie is accompanied with her goat bois today _for some reason._ Nothing bad ever happens in the hotel so everything is going to be fine!

_So why does he feel the need to head back?_

"What's up?" Husk asked, surprising the spider by sitting beside him.

"Nuthing." An hour in, and Angel can't get in the mood to party. Angel ain't saying he has spider senses or anything, but **something's off**. He told Charlie to text him if anything bad happens, but she might be asleep when he said it. Angel texted her if she's doing okay, but no response. He's this close to calling her, but that would make him annoying. 'I ain't like Vaggie.'

"Uh-huh." Husk slides a cocktail to his area, holding his own as he watched Mimzy and Alastor sing.

...

"It's dumb." Angel admitted, taking a sip from his cocktail. He leaned his arm on the table, staring at Husk. "Not worth talking 'bout."

"This whole party's dumb." Husk replied in turn, finished with his drink. "Just Mimzy seeking for attention. Yet, we're here getting drunk."

"True..." Angel drummed his fingers onto the table, contemplating about it.

_The silence between them wasn't awkward, pretty nice and calm just the way both sinners liked it._

~~However, cats are good at sensing feelings and spiders are good at sensing danger.~~

"It's Charlie." Angel gave in. Although there are a ton of moments he throws in some witty and/or sexual remark to get the cat hissing, there are moments he would confide real problems to the gambler. _It must be a bartender trait._ Angel waited for any snarky comeback, but nothing. A tiny part of him was thankful the winged feline didn't say anything, continuing. "Call it my gut feeling, but we gotta head back."

"It's only been an hour." Husk pointed out, and Angel downed his drink. Husk asked, curious. "But if you're that worried then text her."

"I already did." Angel checked his phone for the tenth time. "Ten minutes ago."

"Lemme see..." Husk peered close, and Angel could smell the alcohol in his breath. **Focus.** Husk muttered, "Call her."

"She was resting on the couch when we left so maybe she's asleep?" Angel frowned. It seems opening up his concerns didn't calm down his gut.

"That didn't stop you from calling me." Husk remarked, returning back to his seat. However, Angel can feel their shoulders brushing ~~and he needed to act cool~~. "And we were two floors apart."

"Yeah, but this is different." Angel waved his extra pair of arms. "You're drunk, she's kinda sick."

"No difference." Husk shrugged. Angel rolled his eyes, but the guy's nonchalance and straight talk made him call the princess.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪

"She ain't picking it up.." Angel murmured, staring at the phone for 30 seconds straight. The music in the bar effectively muted the call, but they can see the phone's ringing button glow.

"Do goats know how to answer the phone?" Husk propped his arm to rest his face on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah.." Angel tries to recall if Charlie had a phone beside her. It was on the table beside the couch. _In case Vaggie calls her._ The goats were also there, serving her drinks. Angel stopped calling, shrugging. "Maybe Vaggie's calling her?"

"The seminar has no signal." Husk stated. That made Angel study the sinner in wonder. Husk lightly nodded when the waitress served them mugs of root beer, grabbing it. "I've attended one after losing a bet. She'll probably be back when night falls."

"Well shit." Angel thought Vaggie would return ASAP, but the dame ain't kidding. Angel looked to the side to see Niffty hopping up to sit on the chair beside them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Niffty wondered, cradling her coke. Both of them looked at each other before Husk spoke.

"We agreed the drinks ain't half-bad." Husk shrugged, and Angel couldn't believe Husk would say that. _It wasn't like Angel wanted to speak about Charlie to Niffty, but he didn't want Niffty telling Al about his lame ass reason to get outta the party to check on Charlie._ The Radio demon was having fun here, chatting and dancing with a bunch of nobodies. Angel could join in if he wanted to, but again. Spider senses.

"Lucky. The new bartender wouldn't give me any." Niffty complained, glaring at the busy anthropomorphic male behind the counter. "Why is everyone calling me a baby anyway?"

BBBZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"It's C." Angel snatched his phone before Niffty saw what was sent, smiling when he finally got a message from Charlie.

BBBZZZZZZZ

"Let's see~" Angel opened it, unaware Husk leaned over to see it as well.

**Angel: so ya won't feel lonely**

**Angel: (SENDS PICTURE of him slinging an arm over Husk with a wide grin. Niffty coincidentally made it in time by jumping up from behind.)**

**Angel: favorite ad on?**

_**Charlie: fame**_

"Maybe she really is sick?" Angel thinks what to say.

"What's going on?" Niffty wondered, standing on her seat to see.

"Charlie sleep texting." Angel reassured the cyclops _but not himself_ , sending a message. **[Angel: fame?]**

**Charlie: fame**

**Angel: fame?**

_**Charlie: Cunt see head milfing** _

"Auto-correct does wonders." Angel joked, deciphering what Charlie just- Angel paused, "Missing? ~~Head missing?!~~ No way."

**Angel: fame?**

**Charlie: Cunt see head milfing**

**Angel: how are you replying?**

_**Charlie: everything fine** _

"Must be serious." Niffty nodded to herself. "Everyone knows that phrase is a spell for disaster."

"I don't mind ditching the party." Husk pushed the empty mug aside. "I've had my fill."

"Wait. You're coming with me?" Angel eyed Husk in alarm. Angel glanced back at the pool, looking back at Husk. "You ain't a billiard guy?"

"A card guy." Husk humored him with a reply, getting off his seat.

"I'm coming too!" Niffty smiled, getting off her chair. Dusting her dress, the cyclops watched Angel and Husk get off their chairs. "Whenever Alastor says **everything is fine** , it's always so messy."

"Yeah sure..." Angel was about to tell Alastor they're heading out, but Husk placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Al already knows." Husk lets go, walking off to the exit. Angel chose to trust the guy, walking out of the bar with Niffty.

* * *

Staring at the half-destroyed hotel, Angel should've come sooner. **SHIT!** He ran forward, rushing to the couch where Charlie's stitching her neck. _Where the hell are the goats? How the fuck did this happen?!_ Angel almost crashed against her, realizing the princess hasn't responded to their presence one bit.

"..." Eyes dull and no blush on the cheeks, the head wasn't moving at all. Charlie wasn't kidding when she **lost her head**. Lying on the couch, Charlie's carefully stitching her head back to her body. Her clothes torn and blood staining the couch. Angel tried not to gag at her exposed organs beating with the skin patching slower than the norm. He covered his mouth, facing her head instead.

"C-charlie?" Angel called out hesitantly. Losing her head wasn't the only injury, spotting her lower left leg on the table. "You... Can ya hear me?"

"..." Charlie continues to stitch, the red thread pulsating and squirming like worms.

"Fuck... Fuck this..." Angel stopped himself from sitting on a bloody chair, choosing to stand instead.

"Vaggie's gonna kill me." Angel examined the room. The hotel doesn't have cameras so he'll rely on his surroundings what exactly happened. Right now, he knows a group entered the Hotel and wrecked this place. He doesn't know the motive but

'Lemme check.' Angel stared at Charlie's lower part, thankful there ain't any blood or cum. Angel let out a breath of relief. "Thank Lucifer."

'Ok. It's probably politics.' Angel needs to get Charlie dressed or patched up. She's alive. Now is not the time to hunt the bastards. Angel carefully pat Charlie's right foot. "Be right back."

"..." The right foot twitched and Angel went to get spare clothes... _Whatever is left anyway_.

"What a mess!" Niffty huffed, already throwing chunks of meat and debris from the entrance. "Oh this won't do! I won't be able to sleep if this is how messy the entrance will be!"

"Meh.." Husk walked towards where the counter should be, pausing when he saw Angel search for something. "What?"

"Clothes." Angel tossed a couple of wood out of the way, picking up and groaning at the charred remains of the cabin. "For fuck's sake! Really?"

"Head to her room, we'll keep her company." Husk advised, staring at the headless landowner rest her hands after the intensive surgery. "God knows why the hotel's still standing after an attack?"

"Thanks Husky." Angel walked towards Husk, giving a peck on his cheek before heading off. Angel didn't like seeing Charlie like that. Seeing Charlie injured, vulnerable? 'It ain't like her.'

"What the...?" Husk picked up a broken doll, staring at the fillings oozing out of a goat doll. He twirled it around, raising an eyebrow.

"How is she?" Niffty asked, mopping the floors.

"Not dead." Husk commented, dropping the doll on the floor. Inspecting the destroyed item, it reminded him of Charlie's goat servants... 'But this is cotton?'

"Back!" Angel ran as fast as he can to get back, holding a bunch of loose clothes. He's also carrying a first-aid kit. "Nurse Angie coming through."

"Done stitching?" Angel set the stuff on the table, tapping Charlie's hand. "It's me, C."

'Now how am I gonna do this?' Angel thought when Charlie offered a thumbs-up. He pulled out the bandages, staring at the wounds again. He'll start with the neck first. _Why?_ The red threads look a lot like blood vessels and that's the first thing Charlie focused on.

"Don't stitch the wounds." Husk added in, tossing body parts into Niffty's trash bin. "The blood is oozing a different color. She's poisoned."

"That's how blood is supposed ta look like." Angel placed a clip to secure the bandage, patting her head. He examined the medkit, grabbing a cleansing solution. "Lemme sterilize it first."

"...Oh. _Oh._ " Angel winced when purple-green gas sizzled from the princess' injury on her thigh. "Guess we got a doctor in the house."

"I ain't a doctor." Husk grabbed a bottle that miraculously survived the onslaught, taking a sip.

"Yeah. Sure, and I ain't wearing a nurse cap." Angel ain't wearing one so he's off the hook. He grabbed a sterilized cloth in the medkit, squeezing the miracle bottle to dampen the item. He then gently wiped it on the exposed chest, carefully looking back at the chest to see a purple-green stain. "Joking aside, what do we do about this?"

"It's only been an hour so it should be fine patching her up." Husk sets his bottle on the counter. "But the bastards didn't come to fuck the hotel, probably the princess."

"Pretty much." After carefully cleaning the left stomp, Angel covered it with sterile cloth.

"We'll need an antidote for her injuries.." While Husk is contemplating what to do with the poisoned princess, Niffty is cleaning Charlie's lower leg before placing it in a plastic bag then into a cooler box. "She awake?"

"I guess she is?" Angel peered down at the head now gaining back some color on her cheeks. "Yeah. Just taking a while."

"Should we call Al?" Niffty looked at Husk. "For the antidote I mean? (Niffty surveyed.) I know Mimzy wouldn't like it if we call Al but the place is a mess and Charlie doesn't look fine."

" **Ỷ̱͚̫̝̌̽̃̕͢o̦̭͕͑̚͜͠͠Oư̭͜͠ụ̽U͇̓R͎̞̒̕r̼͎̯̈́̽̒̚ͅE̜̱͒̐͜͡e ͓̕B̦̲̳͓̎̉̆̈́b͍̱̃̿a̧̛̞̼͗̆c̟̦͋̈̍͢ç͔͇̃͂̚k͉̤͌͌C̭͍̣͌͐͐k̢̜͋͡ Ẽ͈͋͢ȩ̟͌̽̍͢a̡̱̹̎̓̔a̡̨̲A̜͢͜R̠l̮L̢̠̤y͟?͓̘** " Charlie's voice croaked, her eyes begin leaking purple black gunk tears, and the princess needed to tilt to the side to cough out even more questionable substances.

" **Ea̤͈̮r͍̭l̫̤̣͜y̜.̘̟̠ B̰̞̘̹ac͔̯͇̮͍k̡͙͇̪.̠͕̝͙** Y̻ou͟?" Charlie coughed, struggling against Angel's grip when the spider used cloth to wipe her scratched face. "Why?"

"We felt like it." Angel hoped this won't leave a scar, pursing his lip as he avoided the large diagonal scratch starting from Charlie's cheek and ending to the side of her lower chin. "They messed you up good. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Sick and supposedly safe?" Charlie closed her eyes, conceding to the temporary nurse. "I think I'm missing an organ. Not sure what exactly.."

"And you want me to..?" Angel has seen Charlie stitch Vaggie back together, and he has heard Vaggie tending to Charlie's injuries... But this feels pretty personal. "I dunno, C."

"No no no. J-just.." Charlie waved her hand, whispering as she pointed at the bookshelves. "Anatomy. They stole something. Mine."

"Your heart." Husk almost caused Angel to fall off and land on the table. The winged feline rested his arm on the couch' back frame, staring down at the injured victim as well. He twirled his finger, his claw pointing at the gaping hole on her chest. "Someone plunged a weapon at the front, breaking the ribs and caused some fragments to bust the lungs. You're gonna need to pluck the shards out for a full recovery."

"Later.." Charlie laughed weakly. "So this is what it feels to get kidnap robbed."

"That's way different, babe." Angel slowly helped Charlie sit up, "Want us to remove the bone parts?"

"I'll do it instead." Charlie tilted her head, closing one eye on the pain. "Mirror please."

"Is this gonna be a norm?" Husk yawned. Angel offered his phone instead.

"No. This is the first time a group ambushed me in the last five decades." Charlie pulled the table close, grabbing the scalpel and tweezers. "It's either they're attempting to scare dad or unleash a sealed creature stored in the Ninth Circle. I'm also assuming they got help from one of my uncles since Dad's alarm should have woken me up."

"What if they're from Apple daddy?" Angel pointed out.

"I would know." Charlie chuckled, dropping the forceps and staring at her exposed and bloody chest. Her mouth finally dripping red instead of purple, the hellborn heaved in resignation. "It's a **fallen angel** perk to recognize your parental figure's contract."

"So should we get your heart back?" Angel handed her the towel sprayed with a special ointment.

"Let's not." Charlie begins wrapping bandages over her chest to keep her organs from falling. "Best we find an antidote first. I can barely move as is."

"Can you regenerate it back?" Angel knew he can gain back his kidnap after a day, but he's a sinner. Charlie's a pureborn demon. _Do they have the same regenerative properties on organs?_

"Don't worry. I called Al." Niffty notified them, clutching her phone and unaware of the darkness spreading outside. Both Charlie and Angel stared outside with wide eyes. Husk takes a large gulp for the incoming static. Niffty kept talking, "I told him you're fine now so he shouldn't be mad."

"Mad?" Angel echoed. He's pretty sure he heard screams at a distance. The hotel's runes are glowing, alerting them of a powerful entity approaching. Charlie must've been asleep when it glowed so the goats fended off the enemies which wasn't enough.

"Al looks **pretty** mad." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mad." Husk agreed.

"What are you guys-?" Niffty turns around to see the incoming Overlord.

_Husk already hiding behind the counter. Angel taking huge steps away from Charlie. Charlie checking the cooler to see her leg in a plastic bag._

"Uh..." Niffty tried to look at the bright side, standing closest to the entrance. "That's one way to get Al somber!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Vaggie returned, she demanded to know the reason why Alastor is hugging her fatigue girlfriend.


	56. Plans Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls can't seem to catch a break together.
> 
> Charlie trying to get a garden started for the guests.

Everyone (but Vaggie and Niffty) said they weren't staying.

Since it'll just be her, Vaggie and Niffty in the hotel, Charlie round her female friends two days before the storm to discuss their incoming week. _A girl's week so to speak._

...

Vaggie wanted to review, discuss and modify the programs after their first batch of freshly ~~threatened~~ volunteers. As Angel summarized the end results: 'The first batch was a burning disaster.

> However, Vaggie loves to review the past no matter how terrible.
> 
> Her lover analyzed each interaction in the past month and noticed majority of the sinners to be resilient of change. Vaggie introduced her three types of sinners who will enter the hotel: Stubborn, hesitant, and willing.
> 
> The ones Alastor brought in were the **stubborn sinners**. Most of them simply resided in the hotel out of fear and lodging (mostly fear). They not only think redemption is a ruse, but the sinners plan on proving their mentality by using all of their resources. It's why Vaggie's glad Charlie didn't get angry at them despite seeing the destroyed hotel rooms. _Charlie doesn't have the heart to tell Vaggie she sees the sinners like kids._ The best solution for these type of sinners are currently unknown to the albino, but Charlie has a feeling Vaggie knows and doesn't want them to try it.
> 
> The programs they both prepared in the past months were directed to help **hesitant** sinners. Angel Dust is deemed **hesitant** because the pornstar still believes he can't escape. **Hesitant** sinners will require more life-opening activities and will require assistance with their current state in Hell. Although it sounds simple, Charlie finds it difficult. Humans are made from the past they crafted. _Neither Charlie and Vaggie are equipped to help and cure the human mind._ Charlie feels Alastor could be a useful asset if not for the fact he's a manipulative murderer.
> 
> **Willing** sinners are people a step closer to being redeemed, needing to transition back to what was once considered humane before the angels get them off to Heaven. _Activities such as taking a bath, diet, lifestyle, etc._ They also need and choose to refrain from performing major sins. These sinners might probably be the rarest subtype, but Charlie considers Vaggie to be that type of sinner. _A humane sinner._ While they're in the hotel, they could help bring a sense of normalcy to other sinners.
> 
> In the end, for **Redemption Project** to work, they'll need sinners to consciously choose to change for the better. _Redemption won't start if the individual themselves choose not to change._

Vaggie then told them she managed to have some demons bring their _weak_ friends to the hotel for protection. This unknown batch will obviously be the stubborn or hesitant type. Therefore, Vaggie wanted to spend some time with them to talk how to properly accommodate the sinners they want to redeem. Either they create a program to loosen up the stubborn demons or they prioritize to caring the hesitant ones.

Charlie found it odd why Vaggie doesn't want to include Alastor, but she doesn't mind. She's tried to rope Alastor in to help her with the Redemption project, but the radio demon simply keeps evading and watching from afar. Charlie can imagine Vaggie add, 'Like a creep.'

On the other hand, Niffty wanted them to help her with her commissions. Not surprisingly _after their *ahem* Alastor male harem attempt_ , Niffty is yet again planning another Radiodust comic, wanting their help to: (1) create/plan the storyboard; (2) inking and/or adding other effects(?) as well as; (3) polish the work in a PC for submission. Niffty is apparently getting paid from commissions.

> Showing them the commission letters and e-mails in her personal room, Niffty promised to share the profit and be there to help dispose a body.
> 
> Charlie didn't quite see all of the works because Vaggie considers the art detailed in a bad way. _Whatever bad means in this context._

Charlie honestly doesn't mind helping her friends, but she told Niffty she won't be able to help with the other M+ stuff. It makes her feel really... embarrassed to see other people nude with their expressive features. _Something she shouldn't see because they aren't in a relationship and they aren't her **close** close friends_.

Charlie is speechless at the amount of porn Niffty created out of her people's demand. She thought she could place Niffty as a sinner willing to be redeemed, but she is very wrong. Sinners who are deeply ingrained in Hell's economy and politics will be hard to pull out of, especially those who love their occupation.

Although Vaggie and Niffty's plans for the week will consume the **whole week** , Charlie just needs four peaceful days to herself. She admits to her friends the need to alter the land's territory to give space for harmless plant life. _Strange how humans wish to keep their garden as boring as possible, maintaining decorative flora and choosing common fauna for so-called security_ _._ Nevertheless, Charlie accepts the task since she does miss taking care of plants. Her home back in the palace has a myriad of plants, but her dad never allowed her to interact with the non-sentient guards roaming about...

Considering Pentagram city unsuitable for plant life, Charlie needs to isolate this specific territory and nourish it with her energy. To do this, she will need to grab a hold of the ley lines, connect to the main pathway and have it suck her dry. She's already performed the first steps of the ritual (for isolation) so all she needs to do is sleep. Vaggie and Niffty felt unsure about her plan, but Charlie convinced her friends that when she's done with the job, they can finally plant a tree or have pretty flower bushes of such like!

> Niffty eventually agreed since Charlie promised all three of them will decide what plant to buy and make the hotel look more lovely. Vaggie? Not so. She's worried what could possibly happen in four days. That's why she and Vaggie went around the property to set up a barrier and other enchantments to keep the hotel fire-resistant, resilient and regenerative. The last time she and Vaggie experienced a fire storm was two years. Vaggie was so scared that her lover insisted they stay and sleep at the ground floor.

Charlie could ask her dad's colleagues to fix her land, but Alastor and Vaggie don't trust ancient demons and/or demigods... She can't blame them, considering how her race treat sinners like dirt. The nobles also like giving her written blood contracts to seal some eternal deal or debt. Husk found it annoying how the mailbox keeps making noises while he mans the lobby. _Charlie only wished Husk told the issue to her instead of Alastor, needing to bring a fire extinguisher for her poor burning mailbox._

It came to no one's surprise the duo insists Charlie sleeps early. Vaggie confessed Charlie to be integral to incorporating the programs while Niffty wants Charlie, a fellow Radiodust fan, to bounce ideas on. _That must be Niffty's secret project then?_

Not wanting her friends to feel lonely without her, Charlie agreed to sleep two days before the firestorm. Alastor was a bit privy on her reasons, but he let it go eventually when the princess told him about wanting to do girl stuff with the duo. The other suspicious person in the room **might** be Niffty because the female was spouting about performing a general cleaning (GC) just to focus on the commissions.

* * *

[DAY ONE]

Since Charlie's asleep, Vaggie decided they'll start with Niffty's to-do list which is helping her finish the commissions. They first started working in Niffty's room, but six hours in the room littered with porn and other questionable drawings made the two decide they need a bigger space. Hence, they wound up in the lobby with pages of Alastor x _someone_ which is weird.

_Why would anyone want the Radio Demon?!_

First off, Alastor is an insane jerk. Sure, there are times he is a gentleman, but Charlie and Husk (who are his usual ~~victims~~ companions) can attest to Alastor being a very terrible friend. Yes, that's right! Charlie, who is the nicest demon in Hell, doesn't want to hang out with Alastor twenty four-seven. The princess says Alastor tends to be rather dark and sinister at times, treating people as sport and prying secrets for fun. _Charlie has a lot of secrets so the blonde dislikes how intrusive Alastor tends to unconsciously be._

Second of all, Alastor ~~might~~ (scratch that) **is** a psychopath known to all high ranking demons. Vaggie wasn't surprised when she saw the first batch of volunteers to be at the verge of pissing themselves. Alastor is a grade A serial killer that even Lucifer asked she keep in contact with him if the Radio Demon does anything suspicious. _The King may hate his daughter's project, but he still want Charlie safe from harm._

Third and lastly, Alastor is definitely an ace. The bastard might be capable of loving someone, but he wouldn't want to do sexual intercourse with them. _She and Angel heard it from Niffty and Husk during poker._ Charlie heard the news from Mimzy? _Charlie spent an hour telling Mimzy she and Al aren't a thing before the songstress let her off the hook._ If Alastor truly likes someone, the Radio demon will treat the individual like how he treats: (1) Rosie and Mimzy OR; (2) Charlie and Husk. Vaggie doesn't know how he treats Rosie or Mimzy, but with how those two sinners talk about the Overlord, Alastor surely acts like a **gentleman**. On the other side of the stick, Vaggie can clearly see **chaos incarnate** in the hotel, annoying or literally spending time bothering Husk and/or Charlie. _Angel himself won't contest to losing his title after seeing how irritating the Radio demon can be to his fave bartender and cinnamon roll._

'But hey, if Niffty's getting money by romanticizing the Radio demon then who am I to judge?'

Vaggie also can't forget Charlie telling them alternate futures where Alastor unwittingly change for the better (but those are very few paths.) so maybe Vaggie shouldn't judge people (who love Alastor) too hard? _God._ Maybe Charlie's right? She does act extremely biased against the opposite gender. Angel proved her slightly wrong with how much the spider cares for his pig. She should be able to find some trait worth appreciating on the rest of the male staff...

'At least I get along with Niffty when she isn't in her clean freak moods.' Vaggie thought, glancing up at the sound of plates. Niffty's back with snacks, butter cookies to be exact.

"How are we doing so far?" Niffty asked, placing the plate beside them and sitting back down to continue sketching. Before Niffty started, she gasped and picked one of her inked pages with a smile. "This is so beautiful! Better than I would have imagined it to be. Are you sure you aren't a professional?"

"I'm not. I'm just a fan of detail." Vaggie shrugged. It's one of the traits that helped her keep Charlie safe. The princess has problems determining who and what is a threat, always so trusting and nice to people around her. _Charlie simply turns her emotions off when performing her princess duties so it really broke Vaggie's heart to tell Charlie what she did was wrong._ Nowadays, it's only when someone gets hurt or about to get hurt that Charlie takes action. Vaggie does her best to teach Charlie who not to trust, but everyone in this god forsaken city is utterly untrustworthy.

"I really can't thank you enough for being here with me." Niffty smiled, grabbing her pen as she started working on the next commission. "Not a lot of people like me for some reason, not that I mind, but it's really weird how they think I have no contribution when I did everything."

"Don't worry. Charlie and I greatly appreciate your efforts. In fact, Charlie's hoping you'd continue visiting the Hotel even if Alastor decides to stop helping the hotel." Vaggie remarked, recalling Niffty pinching Charlie's cheek at hoarding useless human antiques. "The hotel wouldn't be this clean without you."

"Why thank you, Vaggie! Don't worry. Just because I'm no longer an employee doesn't mean I won't help out." Niffty giggled, but Vaggie knows the cyclops is so happy to get a praise. She's seen the joy in Niffty's face when Alastor complimented her.. Actually, even Angel makes the same face. Charlie? She's always happy when someone praises her. _Charlie doesn't count._

"Enough about that. We have a deadline to finish." Niffty cheered, smiling as she drew another panel of Angel blushing.

'Wait. That looks a lot like Angel x Husk?' Vaggie squinted, internally admitting. 'But I ship Husk and Alastor.'

* * *

[DAY THREE]

Waking up to do her daily tasks, added with checking the windows in case a rock breaks in, Niffty hurries to finish her tasks before starting breakfast. Today is the day Charlie will be waking up. In the past two days, she and Vaggie manage to accomplish a month's worth of commissions. Yesterday is the day Niffty learned the moth demon rather read a love triangle **Angel x Husk x Alastor** than **Angel x Alastor**. _Interesting information right here._ Moving on! Niffty finally reached the ground floor to enter the kitchen when she saw the unwanted trio.

The unwanted trio being the three males who told Charlie they won't be here for the entire week!

'Alastor, Angel and Husk.' Niffty could feel her eyelid/cheek nerve? twitch. 'What are they doing here?!'

" **What the hell are you guys doing here?!** " Vaggie's voice caused Niffty to jump and quickly turn to face her friend. Right at the staircase is Vaggie standing in front of a sleepy Charlie. They were both in PJs, obviously as surprised as she when the males stood at the hotel's entrance.

"More important question is, how did you guys get in?" Charlie yawned, rubbing her eyes. While Vaggie's wearing a rabbit onesie, Charlie's wearing a comfy nightshirt (admittedly) often worn when the princess was still in the palace. Charlie's even wearing a night cap.

"It's a long story, and hey! Is that the gift I gave ya last Krampus?" Angel grinned, and Vaggie squeaked? Speaking of Krampus, Charlie does not believe Christmas is the opposite of Krampus. No one minded the princess' denial, not when this will be more opportunities to party in the hotel.

" **No!** We'll be back." Vaggie declared, turning around and carrying the surprised princess bridal style.

"... So." Angel looked at Niffty, being the only person left at the entrance.

"Go back to the entrance and dust yourselves." Niffty ordered, staring Angel and Alastor to have some soot on their clothes. She nudged Husk to head to the nearby bathroom. "Don't let the dirt come in."

"Apologies for the short notice, darling." Alastor removed his outercoat and tossed it in the bin she placed just for this sort of emergencies. "But I do believe it's entirely Angel's fault."

"My fault?! I was minding my business with Cherri when you came outta nowhere!" Angel dusted his clothes, slightly dusty from the raging storm outside. "What were you doing outside?"

"GAH! So much dirt! Angel! Step on the carpet when you do _that_. **Now**." Niffty ordered, hurriedly going to the entrance as she pulled out her dustpan and broom. 'So much soot and dirt and rocks??'

"Geez.. Calm your tits down." Angel sighed, rubbing his boots on the dark carpet.

"I was buying groceries." Alastor shrugged, stepping out after removing the necessary outer layers.

"Groceries?! All the damn shops are close." Angel argued. Suddenly, a thought popped up at the hindsight of the radio demon. Attention averted, Angel strode towards Alastor. "Lemme see your tail!"

"My what?!"

"Your fluffy tail aaAaaAAAHHHH"

'This has to get cleaned. I will not accept the fact this cannot be clean!' Niffty sprayed the floor, rubbing at the burnt mark as hard as she could. She was so focused, she didn't notice Angel screaming.


	57. Necessary Modification for Project Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie realizes the obvious.
> 
> Alastor tries to further his influence..
> 
> Angel decides to be team player.
> 
> (Alastor will remember this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's disney princess who doesn't know a lot about her kingdom.
> 
> Then there's responsible princess who knows tons of stuff.
> 
> Charlie is a mix of both, leaning more to the latter...
> 
> I also realized my two types of princess came from watching Frozen.

"I have finally compiled today's results from all fifty patients." Charlie held the results she analyzed with Vaggie. The albino wasn't there at the moment, probably oversleeping from all the work. Sitting beside her staff and self-proclaimed VIP Angel Dust as the Hotel's first patient, the princess of Hell told the universal truth. " **Majority of the sinners are dimwits**."

...

"And?" Alastor asked for a continuation despite the loud applause soundtrack playing around them. Thankfully, all of the patients except Angel are still in their rooms when Charlie wanted to discuss the new guests' pre-tests.

"Isn't it obvious?" Husk raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his booze.

"Not if you're lucky." Niffty chirped, also having the same presumption until she met the other half of the dull populace. _She considers herself pretty lucky to meet Alastor and Husk, despite the two getting into a ton of trouble._

"Right. Sheltered." Husk yawned while Angel took a couple of the papers from Charlie. Since Charlie doesn't trust the trio, the blonde opted to sit close to Angel.

"Ah... Shit." Angel thought Charlie's analysis papers would be as simple as her pamphlets, but he was wrong. There are graphs, formulas, numbers, Latin.. Angel can understand bits of Latin, _thank his Italian heritage_ , but **full** Latin?! _HOLY SHIT!_

"Give." Angel grabbed all of Charlie's papers, aware the princess has something more readable. "Can't understand 'em."

"Sure." Charlie lets him, used to the spider's confusion. She looks back at the staff, smiling. "Now that the thought simmered in your heads."

"Fact, you mean?" Alastor corrected. Charlie crossed her arms but refused to give in. Angel knows Charlie. She sets humans on a pedestal, and the same treatment applies to sinners. Charlie expects humans to be literate. She expects sinners to be inertly good. Charlie also expects everyone who got sent to Hell to **know what to do** when they  _ don't  _.

" **Results."** Charlie continued. "I would like to discuss the necessary extension of the sessions from two to four."

"What?! But we have work!" Angel pointed out. The original period allotted was acceptable for him. _You could reason with Charlie if you got places to go, so it's pretty flexible._ However, if rehabilitation hours are up to four hours, Charlie will insist they stay at the minimum of three hours with the excuse laid out.

"Urgh... Social interaction..." Husk grumbled. Session hours actively affect staff activity before and after the session. Niffty is usually in her station minutes before the session ends to clean the mess. Husk has to note the influx of sinners entering the hotel, preventing third parties to come dragging the patient out or cause a scuffle. Alastor? Well, the radio demon just likes to be notified. _He does whatever he wants, actually._

"I know, but a lot of the patients need help living in Hell..." Charlie glanced at Angel. "Although they have a second life to be different, a lot of them choose to be very unproductive! I don't understand why they chose their jobs to begin with."

"They aren't happy with their jobs. They aren't good at their jobs. Their attitude doesn't suit their jobs. Hell! Most don't even have experience in their jobs." Charlie listed them one by one with her finger. "I can understand the culture shock with the enormous time discrepancy between cities, but this cannot stand!"

"Maybe those are the only jobs left in Hell?" Angel inquired, staring at the abysmal grade in the contract department- Angel lost the paper. Alastor taking it from him. Angel frowned, "Hey! I was reading that."

"You have other papers," Alastor commented, distributing the other papers he sneakily grabbed from the spider.

"You sneaky lil' son of a..." Angel should've known Smiles have fast fingers with the way he does his **jazz hands** movement.

"Hell may have an overpopulation issue, but it's dimensionally impossible to have a job scarcity here," Charlie stated, insulted at the idea. "Out of all the realities in existence, Hell is the only one who does not forbid any business transaction or activity."

"Yes, I admit this hotel requires paperwork to get up and running, but that's because I'm Lucifer's spawn." Charlie added before Alastor could speak. "The royal court pays close attention to entities growing in power and influence or entities who already have this and that."

"But what about everyone else who failed to achieve their true potential? **Unsupervised,** that's what!" Charlie wondered why all of them are reading the reports. "It doesn't matter where you started or who you once were. In Hell, no one is limited to their choices. What you should be worried about is when you live in-"

"Ahem!" Charlie cleared her throat, calming down. "Sorry. I keep forgetting you guys get special treatment there. Don't let this hellborn's words bother you."

"Noted." Alastor either agrees with the last statement or note the statement prior.

"With everything said and done, I believe the guests need some polishing in intellect and combat prowess." Charlie placed both hands together, and everyone just knew where this was heading. Now they know why Charlie wants the additional two hours. "If what I learned from Vaggie and Alastor are correct, then Project Redemption will need to teach the necessary skills to improve the sinner's way of life. Once their situation improves, our guests will find it easier to focus on self-fulfillment!"

"We doing **Maslow**?" Husk was the first one to speak.

"We fucking Maslow?" Angel asked in turn, confused about who this Maslow guy is.

"He's referring to the hierarchy of needs, Angel." Alastor elaborated. "Once sinners obtain a stable supply for their basic needs, they then search for a secure location to live before satisfying their psychological needs and so forth."

"In short, what you gotta do to survive in this shithole." Husk ended, staring at the confident hellborn. "You do know implementation will be a bitch, right?"

"Not really?" Charlie looked honestly confused at his question. "Well~ Maybe I need to hire past teachers to delegate some of the work? Vaggie has been sleeping longer than the norm."

"I know a couple of friends who would love to teach." Niffty dropped the papers, ecstatic. "No wait! A dozen, but not more than a handful."

"Niffty and I will handle recruitment, dear. Don't worry your pretty head." Alastor reassured, magically sitting beside Charlie to rest an arm around the Princess's shoulder. He pulled her close, but Charlie tugged Angel to save her. "And I suppose you'll need further input from our guests?"

"N-no deals!" Charlie stuttered, prying his arm and literally sitting on Angel's lap. Vaggie said she'll pay him if he lets Charlie use him to ward off predators... But then it's Smiles and he ain't a happy sinner. _Eh. Whatever._

"If you're working with Niffty then me, Charlie and Husky are gonna work on what's left." Angel reasoned as calmly as he can, wrapping his arms to calm Charlie. _Sleep deprivation is a real pain in the ass._ Charlie rest on his chest, unresponsive when Angel told the gang. "Info? We can do that. Sex and gambling are our forte."

"You're one of the patients, Angel. You aren't supposed to commit sin." Alastor argued, but Charlie remains docile. In fact, Charlie might be asleep with how quiet she suddenly became. Alastor, aware he's losing ground on the discussion, snapped his finger to reorganize the papers.

"But since we have all come to an agreement, I suppose I can let things slide." Alastor stood up, his smile has a ripple at the middle so Angel knows the guy is pissed as fuck. "If that's all, Niffty? Will you be a darling and help me with today's breakfast?"

"Anything you say, boss!" Niffty hopped out of the chair, trailing behind the passive-aggressive Overlord.

* * *

"Smooth." Husk complimented Angel's latest tactic. Alastor can't harm Angel if he's holding Charlie nor can he insult Angel without having Charlie hear and defend his words. Alastor wants to set himself in a good image, but Angel has a knack of ruining master plans. In this case, pornstar Angel Dust has a deeper connection between the princess of hell compared to the Radio demon Alastor.

"I know.." Angel sets Charlie down beside him, watching Charlie rest her head on his shoulder. "The more touch aversive Charlie is, the less sleep she has. The doll gets paranoid. Gotta go slow and easy on her.."

"..." Charlie is indeed asleep, giving them bedroom eyes and change of breathing pace.

"Hmph. Good to know." Husk nudged a drink to his direction. "But you do know that fucker ain't a quitter."

"Course I know. Here's me hoping Vaggie gets her ass down here and get C outta the spotlight." Angel grabbed the nearby coffee cup, moving it close to the female. The scent of coffee made Charlie blink.

"Hmm?" Charlie finally spoke, accepting the coffee cup. While known to be an early bird, Charlie waking from a nap while sleep deprived is the same reaction you get with Charlie after a night of drinking - slow, docile and curious.

"You couldn't resist my body." Angel explained, fluffing his chest. "Got knocked out by the mere touch of my greatest assets."

"I..." Charlie took seconds before she blushed. She almost dropped her coffee cup, setting it down and covering her face. "I d-didn't mean to. Oh gosh! How long did I fall asleep? Please tell me nothing important happened while I was asleep?"

"..." Husk and Angel looked at each other and back at Charlie, answering respectively. " **Nothing. Nahh~"**

"Good.." Charlie placed a hand on her chest, relieved. "So I guess Al and I should talk to the guest-"

"Hold up!" Angel tugged Charlie before the girl let's Alastor realize he was played. If he knew Charlie was asleep, Angel has forfeited his life by ruining the potential business deal. "Al and Niffty are gonna handle the recruitment for the teachers remember? That's why Husk and I volunteered to help ya!"

"Oh!" Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you for volunteering, Angel. That means a lot to me."

"Eh. What are friends for?" Angel let's her go, sitting in front of Husk. He looked at the bartender, 'No one must know.'

"..." Husk shrugged, apathetic enough to defy Alastor. "Whatever."


	58. The Owl is a Smart Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tackles her work as head of Redemption project and as princess of Hell.
> 
> Introducing Octavia, one of Charlie's book supplier on the religious and secular.
> 
> They're friends and friends have each other's back.

It's the fifth month, and the Hazbin Hotel has been continuously modifying its program to improve their guest's lives inside and outside the hotel. Charlie recently visited the Ministry of Education, coming back covered in blood and carrying contracts for them (mostly Charlie and Alastor) to review. _It was a pure coincidence when_ **_Hell Daily_ ** _announced a sudden change of heads and the renewed interest to improve Hell's latest generation._ Charlie's avoiding the subject, considering her visit is not as a Hellizen but a princess.

" **_Hell is a meritocratic system._ ** " Was the only hint Charlie told Vaggie, and the moth told them not to confide to Alastor. **Ever**. Everyone agreed out of confusion and shock.

Fortunately, Alastor was with _friends_ when **that** occurred. By the time the radio demon finally visited the hotel, the aroace saw the stacks of papers on the table. _It was hilarious how Niffty purchased tranquilizers for this very moment or how Husk was the one that managed to take the escaping dealmaker down_ . Either Charlie earned their trust, or both have some beef on their **friend** . Niffty and Husk doesn't regret it. Never have they seen Alastor this averse towards paperwork in a long time. _The hotel makes Alastor feel more... human._

♩♪♫♬♫♪♩

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone while they wait for Husk to present breakfast. Alastor's playing with the knife game with Niffty carrying a first aid kit. Vaggie's browsing her newsfeed via phone while Angel Dust read the incoming script to yet another movie Valentino wants him to star in. Charlie gasped, scanning the room. "Is it that bad?"

"?" Alastor paused, a centimeter away from cutting his finger. Niffty sighed in relief, ignoring the fact Alastor tossed the knife and stabbed Vaggie's shoulder.

"Sunnova?!" Vaggie glared at Alastor, removing the knife to return the favor.

"I did it." Instead of justifying himself, Alastor confessed to his crime. Niffty slowly pulled out her medkit again.

"Ok. Let me clean up first." Charlie hung up, looking up just in time to see a knife tossed into the air. "What the?"

"No fighting!" Charlie stood up, quickly dispelling the spell about to bound Vaggie.

"Hey Vaggie? Do you remember Octavia, my penpal?" Charlie reminded her lover, healing her lover's wounds while speaking. "Well~ She called and needs company away from her parents!"

"So you plan on hooking up with her?" Angel glanced up from his script.

"You couldn't refuse a friend-what?" Vaggie looked from Charlie to Angel, glaring at the inappropriate patient. "Angel! Friends don't do _that_."

"Who knows? Them royals are always the kinky type." Angel shrugged.

"Angel. Octavia and I were best friends since..." Charlie dropped her pointing finger, unable to recall the period. "Hm..."

"I remember!" Charlie said with confidence. "We became besties because of our dads."

"That's a long time, babe." Angel admitted while Alastor looked back down at his silverware. _A thought came to mind._

'He wouldn't use a fork right???' Niffty covered her mouth with one hand. Alastor picked up the fork.

"She's actually pretty young.." Charlie hugged herself. "Like.. _Really_ young. Young enough to outgrow my height young."

"Hun, you aren't tiny." Vaggie reassured, tapping the book on the table. "And Angel, Octavia is the one supplying us with religious material."

"Fine... But do I **have to know** the difference between the two when they worship the same guy?" Angel read the first few pages after Alastor threatened him, getting a headache between Protestant and Catholic faith. The arguments were so dumb like in those teledrama where no one wants to watch in its entirety because no one learns his/her mistakes. "Does it matter?"

"Yes and no." Alastor, the same sinner who (might be a masochist) read volumes of books with the hell-born, concluded. "Does it matter? Of course it matters. The test isn't multiple choice, Angel."

"Wtf? How the fuck am I gonna pass them tests then?" Angel actually hoped it had choices because he knows he won't be able to memorize these dates and names.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Charlie and I extracted the truths on both sides and compressed it down into one book." Alastor decided not to use the fork. "I can say the New Testament is a bore compared to the Old Testament so if you have time, why not read the past record on your free time?"

"Or maybe Angel and Alastor can read the bible together?" Niffty suggested, which made Vaggie laugh.

"Huh?" Angel looked at Niffty and got her message. "Oh. I get it. Why don't we do some one-on-one, Al?"

"That's a sight to see." Vaggie wiped a tear, thoroughly amused at the idea.

"I don't quite understand what's going on." Alastor scanned the residents, confused what inside joke they're sharing this time. 'What's wrong with teaching someone?'

♩♪♫♬♫♪♩

"Guys! Can you all promise to be nice to my friend while she's here? I would really appreciate it!" Charlie placed both hands together, looking specifically at Alastor. _Everyone knows Alastor is the most unpredictable entity in the hotel._ Charlie pleaded, "Al? Can you promise me?"

"Hmm~" Alastor's eyed the princess, relenting. "I'll try, my love."

"MY LOVE?!" Vaggie snapped. She knows Alastor gives nicknames, but **my** **love** is definitely the first in her ears.

"Good enough for me!" Charlie is used to Alastor after hours of spending time with the guy, walking towards the door.

"Is something wrong?" Alastor goaded, tilting his head at the unnerved moth.

"Can you not call her that?" Vaggie requested and Alastor's only response is to roll his eyes. "Alastor!"

"Calm down, babe. Smiles don't mean it." Angel placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to hold her back because Alastor is way out of her league. "Come on, Al! Tell her."

"Tell her what?" Alastor feigned ignorance.

"Is Charlie leaving?" Niffty wondered, TRYING to change the subject.

"No." Vaggie clenched her hands, glaring daggers at the bored overlord. "The Goetia estates are too far from Pentagram city. It'll take half a day to get there **with** magic portals."

"Really?" Angel decides to drop his hand, trusting Vaggie to make the right choice. Those kinky aristocrats are pretty fast getting out of the motels when he has them as clients.

"You need authorization." Vaggie explained, pulling out her phone to occupy her hand. "Magic is highly regulated to prevent incessant assassination attempts."

"A nuisance to be honest." Alastor commented in turn, watching his business partner stand in front of the door.

"Niffty! Come over here." Husk requested in his usual gruff tone. The bartender must have made a ton of stuff if he's asking for help.

"I'm coming too!" Angel followed the cyclops, curious what apron Husk is wearing in there.

"...." Chanting an archaic language, Charlie's hair tie broke apart to float above her head like a halo. When the halo-crown glowed a crimson hue, the hotel's entrance doors inverted its colors from warm to cool.

"Who is this Octavia fellow?" Alastor leaned close to Vaggie, staring at the door.

"The child of Stolas, one of the demons in Ars Goetia." Vaggie elaborated, tapping her phone on the table. "The prince with the cheating imp scandal-"

"!!!!" The muffled screams and broken vases caused both sinners to look at the door. **Family problems seem to be a running theme among aristocrats.**

"♩" Charlie hummed a tune, grabbing the floating crown and tying her hair. She fixed her hair, patting her head to keep her horns before opening the door. The Princess knocked, and the door opened before her.

*CCccreeeaaaAKKKK*

"Good morning, Vi." Charlie greeted softly, welcoming an owl goth inside the hotel. Charlie quickly closed the door behind her before they could see the other's bedroom. "Come on over! We're just going to have breakfast."

"I've already eaten breakfast, Charlie." Octavia took a step inside, exiting her room and immediately assessing the area. She eyed the two sinners, eyes narrowing. "Where's your imp servants?"

"Imp...? I don't have any. Dad's security are _problematic_." Charlie closed and knocked the door three times to return the door back to its normal colors. She finally turned around to see her friend cautiously standing at the hallway. She went up to her friend, speaking. "Introductions are in order. Vi! These my friends."

"The female is my romantic partner Vaggie while the male is my business partner Alastor." Charlie led the noble into the lobby, hoping no one acts mean or gets insulted. _Vaggie and Angel already met Helsa so they know how to act this time around._ Nobles tend to be pretty callous towards those beneath them, which is both a positive and negative trait. Charlie looked at her friends, smiling. "Everyone! Meet Octavia, my book buddy-woah?"

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, curious why Octavia led her away from the lobby.

"Charlie?" Octavia asked, serious enough to remove her earpods from her ears. She whispered close to her ears, "Are you blind or are you allowing an Overlord lay claim on your father's property?"

...?

"What?" Charlie asked, unable to comprehend. Charlie glanced around, understanding her friend's concern about the hotel's latest modifications. It is somewhat leaning to Alastor's favor. Charlie pursed her lips, "Oh... _That._ It's complicated."

"Charlie... Are you bloody serious?" Octavia is half-exasperated and resigned to the obliviousness of her fellow princess, leading her friend outside. "You and I need to talk. Now."

"Ok." Charlie agreed, and Octavia smiled.

"Charlie? What are you two planning?" Before Alastor could stand up, the owl summoned a series of barriers separating the lobby from the hallway and the entrance.

(The floor beneath them also changed from wooden floors to the galaxy background with the lights above altering to a bluish-purple hue.)

"Stop fiddling with the lights, asshole!" Husk yelled in the kitchen.

"♬~!" Charlie must be praising her friend, clapping her hands and being so utterly happy.

"..." Alastor summoned his mike, but it has a mute button.

"?" Charlie looked at them, letting them see her hand as Octavia opened the door. Charlie mouthed: ' **Five minutes.** '

*thunk*

"I like her." Vaggie admitted, accidentally dropping the phone at how smooth Octavia's magic was. Unlike Charlie whose magic is oftentimes destructive and eye-catching, Octavia's magic was soothing and subtle.

"..." Alastor glared at Vaggie.

"What?" Vaggie asked, confused why he's looking at her. "I respect my girlfriend's privacy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is muted because he got caught off-guard with Octavia's spell.
> 
> We all saw this coming. With that guy's reputation in Hell and alteration to the hotel where Charlie lives, Alastor looks like the END Villain.
> 
> Octavia is smart girl too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> {}_{}  
> (°×°) > World building in short.
> 
> Give me a topic to ponder on or I'll resort to the first thing I see in twitter.


End file.
